


RWBY Effect

by Owriush



Category: Mass Effect, RWBY
Genre: Adventure, Crossover, F/F, F/M, Friendship, Romance, super natural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2018-09-28 10:49:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 107,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10094696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Owriush/pseuds/Owriush
Summary: The Breach has been dealt with and team RWBY needs a break, but not before they are sent to stop a sudden Grimm gathering. Now they seem to have ended up in a different world with its own humans living along side various alien species. Join Shepard and her crew along with team RWBY as they fight to stop a darkness from rising...





	1. Remnant to wait where are we?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello fellow readers, I'm new to this site. Though I also have a profile on FanFiction.net with the same exact profile name ,anyways I decided to post this fan fiction up since I wanted it to get some notoriety on other sites. Along with just wanting to share my fan fictions amongst multiple platforms who may not have profiles on other fan fiction sites. So without further ado I present my first fan fiction that I'm still writing chapters for along with another fan fiction I will post up here when I can. Enjoy :)
> 
> Now onward's to reading my fellow readers/writers!!!!
> 
> I do NOT own RWBY or Mass Effect, Mass Effect belongs to Bioware and RWBY belongs to RT/ Mounty Oum

RWBY Effect 

Chapter.1: Remnant to wait where are we?

It was another day in Vale for team RWBY as they are to be sent off to eradicated a large group of Grimm that have been seen gathering in one area of the Emerald forest for who knows what reasons. Though on this day the girls of team RWBY would get a surprise that none of them knew would happen….

-Ozpin's office: Early Morning-

"Ah girls I'm glad you're here, this task is of the up most importance." Ozpin said as he looked at the four girls who have become somewhat of an infamous group in his school 

"It no problem professor, team RWBY IS ON THE CASE!!!" Ruby Rose the team’s energetic leader yelled out in a joyous tone 

"Jeez Ruby do you have to yell that every time you announce our teams name, I mean honestly?" Weiss Schnee the daughter and heiress of the well know Schnee family asked. The Schnee’s were the biggest manufactures of Dust the life blood of Vales technology from their weapons all the way to the everyday appliances. She hit Ruby on the back of her head lightly scolding her more energetic partner’s brash behavior

"Hey lay off my sis Weiss, I for one think it’s the best way to introduce our group don’t you think so Blake?” Yang Xiao Long Ruby’s older half-sister said before turning to her partner Blake Belladonna 

“I guess so Yang.” Blake replied shrugging as she was the team’s ninja of the group along with being a cat Faunus. A Faunus was a secondary race that had a human appearance, but with animal appendages. Her animal appendages were two black cat ears that were under a big black bow she wore on top her head (Which ironically looked like cat ears themselves) 

"Well either way you'll have to discuss this later we have a serious problem, Glynda if you would please." Ozpin's asked his secretary Miss GoodWitch or Glynda who tuned in on the camera feed in the Emerald Forest 

"As you see from what Ozpin has told you four, it is of the up most importance at the moment. A large number of Grimm have been gathering around one central area in the Emerald Forest. We don't know why this is, but they should be trying to kill each other the least; we need you four to go and see what this is about. Oh before you ask we would have gotten another team to do this but most are unable to at the moment, they’re helping with fixing up the town still. Sadly, Ozpin and I can’t do it ourselves either since we have to deal with the paper work." Glynda explained annoyed by that fact a little

"I know you girls just got done dealing with the Grimm breach and you all must still be recovering, but we need you to do this for us." Ozpin stated as the girls looked at one another for a moment, then looked back to their professors with confident smiles

"Don't worry Professors we are on it, team RWBY won't let you down!!" Ruby answered with complete confidence

“Good to hear, now then ladies follow me.” Glynda replied back with a small smile as she and the team RWBY made their way to the Bullhead docking bay

-Elsewhere in the city of Vale-

As Team RWBY was on their way to the Emerald forest, friends of theirs from team JNPR were helping out with fixing up Vale after the Grimm breach 

“Nora will you stop messing around please. We need to be careful.” Pyrrha Nikos, team JNPR’s mother like figure and seasoned warrior asked with a worried tone as Nora Valkyrie; the teams crazy little sister figure skipped around pieces of destroyed window glass

“Oh don’t worry so much Pyrrha. Here look, the glass won’t hurt me see.” Nora happily answered back as she stomped on a large piece of glass that broke under her boot and making Pyrrha freak out a little 

“AH NORA DON’T, YOU MIGHT CUT YOURSELF!!!!” Pyrrha replied back in a panicked tone as Nora just giggled at her friend’s reaction

“Ladies you mind helping us?” Jaune Arc, the team’s leader asked as he and his teams ninja; Lie Ren or as he goes by Ren commonly came in from behind Pyrrha. Both boys were holding up a large crate of replacement window glass

“Yeah, I think this way too heavy. Even for two of us.” Ren added in as he and Jaune were struggling a little to keep the large crate up

“Silly boys, if you wanted help lifting stuff you should have asked.” Nora said kindly as she walked up to Jaune and Ren and with one hand she easily lifted up the crate “See easy as pie, speaking of pie I’m pretty hunger for some so can we get this done quickly please?”

“Ren you girlfriend is way stronger than you are.” Jaune stated with a smug grin as Ren blushed a little from the statement

“Very funny Jaune, say it again and see what happens.” Ren answered back with a slightly flustered face as Jaune couldn’t help but snicker at his friend’s embarrassment, meanwhile the girls stood at the sidelines and just stared amused by their partner’s antics

“Those are our silly boys aren’t they?” Pyrrha asked as Nora grinned 

“You bet ya and I’m guessing you want to be more than just friends with your boy huh?” Nora replied back as Pyrrha was startled by the question a little 

“W-What do you mean by that Nora, me and Jaune are just friends.” Pyrrha said back with a nervous tone as Nora grin became more mischievous

“Oh don’t be so embarrassed Pyrrha. Beside you already know who I’m crushing on.” Nora explained kindly as Pyrrha looked at Ren and then back at Nora

“Wait really, I thought that was a joke you two had with each other?” Pyrrha said with a raised eyebrow

“Really Pyrrha, because even I’m not that oblivious.” Nora stated with a deadpanned look as she put down the crate she was holding up

“That’s mean Nora.” Pyrrha replied as sh slouched a little, but Nora kindly patted her on the back 

“Sorry didn’t mean for it to sound so mean, but maybe you should tell him?” Nora suggested as Pyrrha straighten back up and looked at her in slight bewilderment

“Oh no I couldn’t, I shouldn’t I mean…. what if it you know; ruins our friendship?” Pyrrha asked with a worried looked but Nora hugged her for a second 

“You won’t know if you don’t try, besides I’m sure he’ll say yes. Trust me on this okay.” Nora explained with a wide friendly grin which Pyrrha couldn’t help but grin back at

“Alright then sooner or later I will. But if I do then you have to do the same with Ren alright?” Pyrrha stated as Nora only nodded in agreement and before another word could be said a few new arrivals came in

“Hey kiddos!!!” Coco Adel team CFVY’s leader yelled out happily as she and the rest of her team made their way over to team JNPR

“Oh Coco…ah hi.” Jaune answered first as Pyrrha and Nora regroup with him and Ren. Jaune in all right was still pretty nervous around Coco, but from some of the stories he’s heard of her it was somewhat a justifiable fear

“Nice to see you to.” Coco replied back rolling her eyes in amusement from Jaune nervousness around her, not that she blamed him since some of those stories that he along with rest of his team had probably heard we’re a little exaggerated. Not by much, but a little bit 

“Sorry if we’re intruding but Coco wanted to say hi.” Velvet Scarlatina the team’s bunny faunus explained with an embarrassed tone from her friend’s brash entrance

“Yeah but that’s Coco for you, ain’t that right Fox?” Yatsuhashi Daichi, teams CFVY’s heavy hitter asked Fox Alistair who was the pupil-less/mute ninja of the team . Fox just nodded in agreement

“In all honesty it’s no problem, we we’re just talking is all.” Ren answered

“We can see that pink eyes.” Coco joked, getting a quick laugh out of her and Jaune only 

“Very funny, but they’re actually pale Pink just to say.” Ren stated with a slightly annoyed look on his face

“We knew that, but Coco can’t help but be a joker sometimes.” Velvet explained as Coco and Jaune ceased laughing to catch their breaths 

“It’s true, so very true. But my jokes are what keep the mood up along with my fabulous fashion sense!!!” Coco said proudly as she flashes a quick pose showing off her outfit

“Oh very nice.” Nora replied back with a smile as Coco does a quick bow of appreciation

“So anyways are you just here to talk with us?” Pyrrha asked as Fox did a few hand signs, much to her confusion. “Um…”

“Oh sorry about that, he said that’s the case since your friends with team RWBY. Also he asks where they are anyways.” Velvet explained quickly much to team JNPR’s surprise

“Wow that was pretty cool.” Jaune stated impressed by Velvets sign language skills 

“It’s a hobby really.” Velvet replied with a smile

“But for real where are they, those girls seem to be with your team for most of the days at the academy.” Yatsuhashi asked bringing the conversation back to the main question

“They’re still back at beacon recovering from what Ruby told me when we were texting each other on our scrolls.” Jaune answered “Then she said she had to go since she and her team had been called to Ozpin’s, but that’s all I know.”

“Hm I wonder why they we’re called to his office?” Pyrrha asked wondering on the reason why

“I’m sure professor Ozpin is just telling them what a good job they did during the breach, I mean from what I heard around the school those four were in the center of all the conflict.” Coco answered

“I guess so.” Jaune said as he noticed Nora’s somewhat sad expression, then the others took notice. But Jaune was the one to ask “Hey what’s wrong Nora?”

“Oh nothing, it’s just… it’s just that I got this weird feeling we won’t see them after today.” Nora answered to the others confusion 

“Nora don’t worry; we’ll see them again tonight after we get back from here.” Ren replied back as Nora smiled once more

“Your right, I’m just being a worry worm.” Nora stated with an embarrassed grin “But come on let’s get to working so we can see them earlier!!!”

“You mind if we help, we’d like to see them to. But only if that’s okay with you all.” Coco asked as team JNPR looked at one another, then smiled

“Yeah we’re cool with it.” Jaune answered kindly as team CFVY smirked back. With that both teams began working on their current area to clean up, though like Nora they all began getting a weird feeling too. A weird feeling like they weren't going to see team RWBY again. But they all just ignored that feeling and were excited to see their third group of friends later on toady 

\- Emerald Forest - 

"Alright girls this is as far as we can go without being noticed by the Grimm, you know what to do. Get down there and make sure this threat is dealt with. We'll pick you all back up in the Bullhead in this exact spot once you have completed the mission." Glynda explained as team RWBY all nodded understanding what the mission was. Once they were dropped off, they made their way into the forest and straight towards the heart of the sudden Grimm gathering. For a while it was quiet until Yang decided to break the silence 

"So girls what do think we will find there, because I’m hoping there’s going to be a lot of Grimm. I’m always up for a good fight ya know." Yang asked with a wide smirk as Ruby nodded quickly in agreement with her older sister. Blake just shook her head at her partners continued need to fight 

“Personally if you want my opinion Yang I hope that’s not the case, not that we can't keep our own but we just dealt with the breach and I’m still recovering a little." Weiss answered back rather against Yang’s idea 

"Aw does Weiss need a nap, well I’ll sit down and you can lay on my lap.” Yang asked teasing Weiss as always

"NO I DO NOT NEED A NAP YANG, SO STOP MOCKING ME AND IF THERE IS ANYONES LAP I WANT TO SLEEP ON IT’S RUBY’S!!!" Weiss yelled back only to realize what she blurted out, while Yang smirked at this as it just became all too easy for her now

"Oh so you want lay on my sister’s lap huh?" Yang asked once again teasing the heiress for her sudden outburst

"No I mean wait... Ruby y-you know what I meant right?!?!" Weiss quickly said as Ruby blush heavily 

"Um.... well I... yeah I know what you meant Weiss, I mean I’d like you to sleep on my lap too." Ruby replied back only to realized what she had said 

“Oh little sis how forward of you.” Yang stated trying to keep in her laughter 

"WAIT.... I mean..." Ruby tried to say in her defense, but couldn't finish the sentence at the moment as her heart was beating too fast. Yang smiled mischievously as she put her arms around the two, getting them closer to one another

"Oh that’s okay I think we all know what you both meant, you know I never knew you both felt that way about each other.” Yang remarked enjoying this too much as she look to her sister. “So Ruby are you going to make an honest woman out of Weiss?" 

“I ah…I….” Ruby tried to reply back as she and Weiss were as red as her hooded cape. Yang herself couldn’t help laughing out loud at how cute these two were being, though that stopped when Blake grabbed Yang's right ear and pulled it hard 

“Now Yang be nice; you wouldn't want them to make fun of ‘OUR’ relationship would you?" Blake asked with a slight smirk 

"Um wait w-what I thought we promised not to tell anyone yet... I mean you’re such a kidder Blake.” Yang replied back laughing nervously knowing what she meant by their ‘Relationship’. Weiss and Ruby both stopped blushing and glared at the Yang with mischievous smirks across their own faces 

"So big sis, have you been keeping secrets from us?" Ruby asked smiling as she couldn’t help but giggle a little at Yang’s embarrassment at the moment 

"Yes Yang you must tell us or better yet, Blake would kindly inform us?” Weiss asked next loving every minute of this now as Blake smiled mischievously at her suggestion "Of course I will, let see where to sta-" Blake began explaining but was cut off as they heard loud howls and roars in the distance 

“Was that what I think it was?” Yang asked as Blake let go of her ear 

“I think so, come on we need to get over there now!!!” Ruby answered as she and the others began to make their way over to cluster of roaring. As the girls ran into the area they were stopped by what could be seen as a large group of at least sixty-five Grimm’s, mostly Beowulf’s and a few others being Ursa’s. The large Grimm horde looked at team RWBY with those sinister red eyes of theirs with the intent to kill 

“Happy now Yang?" Weiss sarcastically asked as she pulled out her Rapier Myrtenaster 

"Well it will be more exciting!!!" Yang replied happily as she activated her Gauntlets Ember Celica and loaded a clip a shell in each 

"I suggest we focus on the targets" Blake said pulling out her katana Gambol Shroud 

“Alright girls let’s do this and remember have fun!!!" Ruby yelled excitedly pulling out her large scythe, her pride and joy the Crescent rose

As team RWBY charged they took out the nearest Grimm’s relatively easily, but then quickly we’re surrounded by the rest. Ruby used her speed semblance taking out ten Beowulf’s instantly by cleaving their heads off and then shot three more quickly through the chests with a hip shot from the weapons gun form. Blake used her shadow clone semblance to attack and confuse some of the Ursa’s, while she also turned her blade in its gun mode from time to time for quick shots of extra damage. Weiss uses her Glyph semblance to dodge incoming attacks and to boost her speed and agility, taking out a good portion of the Grimm which she impaled in through the eyes with the tip of her blade. For Yang, well two of Beowulf’s had touched her hair and pulled out at least twenty strands. Her eyes turned red and she went on rampage using her fire semblance. Yang burned many Beowulf’s while also becoming completely impervious to their attacks which only increased her power in return, along with also shooting up/ punching out all the Grimm’s in her sights with her gauntlets. It was a sight to behold for at least two minutes as they keep up a good defense, but then the Grimm’s suddenly stopped in their tracks which confused team RWBY

“What in the world?” Blake asked out loud as the rest of team RWBY wondered the same thing  
Just then they all heard a woman’s laughter coming from the hill above them to see said woman looking down at them. The woman in question was tall at least 6'2, she had long black hair, bright blue eyes, pale skin, wore a white tail coat jacket, skinny black jeans, black combat boots and holding what seemed to be a long sword or katana but it was too far to tell really

"Well done girls I see you all can hold your own against these beasts, I’ll have to see about improving them so I should thank you for the research material." The woman said happily as the girls looked at the her even more confused. Blake was the only one to ask the question they all had in mind 

“What do you mean by research and who are you?" Blake asked as the woman laughed manically 

“Well at least someone finally asks me that, I am Kianna Graves at your service and to answer your previous question; you see I have been researching the Grimm. In other words I’m trying to improve them." The woman now known as Kianna Graves answered with a genuine smile of joy as the girls were shocked by this 

"ARE YOU INSANE, WHY WOULD YOU HELP THE VERY CREATURES TRYING TO KILL US!!!!" Weiss yelled out to the mad woman who just laughed harder at the question "Oh my how funny, you girls really wouldn't understand would you. But I'll tell you anyways, you see I was given a very special trinket to control these beasts of darkness and once I can perfect them. Me and my partners will be the glorious masters of a new world order; we will be GODS!!!!" Kianna Graves answered laughing in pure insanity. The girls knew they had stops this mad woman from what she was trying to accomplish 

"Listen here weird lady, we four of team RWBY will not allow you to do this." Ruby said trying to sound threatening, but failed miserably at it

"Aw you’re so cute trying to be a tough, to bad I have to get rid of you...ATTACK!!!" Kianna Graves yelled into a dark crystal she's pulled from the breast pocket in her jacket while the remaining Grimm’s charged at the girls only to be cut down over and over again. Ten minutes passed as the Grimm horde received reinforcements from the forest around them and they just kept charging at the girls who kept cutting them down. But unfortunately the four huntresses were becoming fatigued from the battle 

"We need to find out how she keeps getting more and more Grimm here?!?!" Weiss yelled out annoyed by their current situation. Ruby took the initiative and quickly look to see if there was something Kianna Graves was doing. Then she remembered the black crystal in the woman's hand, so Ruby realized that must have been it 

"Weiss, Blake, Yang I need you to keep me covered while I climb up the tree behind us to get a clear shot at her. “Ruby said as the others nodded their heads, Ruby then made her way up the nearest tree while Weiss, Blake and Yang keep the Beowulf’s; and Ursa at bay. Ruby then activated her weapons sniper mode and aimed it at the crystal. She took a deep breath while lining up for the shot and then fired, within seconds the black crystal Kianna shatter into pieces. As this happen all the Beowulf’s and Ursa’s in the area died as their heads exploded, while Kianna look at Ruby with a glare 

"YOU STUPID LITTLE GIRL, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!!!!" Kianna screamed out in pure rage as a large dark portal appeared suddenly under all of them and as they all began to be sucked down into the portal Kianna said one last thing to them "Remember this girl, we will meet again and when I find you. You’re all as good as dead!!!!” 

With those final words Kianna said, the girls were sucked into the portal and with that their world went dark and silent

-Back in Ozpins Office-

“We should be there you know.” Glynda said with a slightly worried tone as she finished another piece of paper work

“I know Glynda, but we have to do this paper work. It’s not going anywhere. Since I’m the headmaster and you’re my secretary, we’re stuck doing this.” Ozpin replied with an amused grin while Glynda rolled her eyes. Though Ozpin took notice of her worried look “Glynda why are you worrying so much?”

“You know why Ozpin.” Glynda answered back with a bit of venom in her tone as Ozpin frowned a little

“Glynda…” Ozpin said in a kind tone as Glynda looked away from him with a pout 

“Don’t even start, I don’t want to talk about it.” Glynda answered back with more venom in her tone as Ozpin sighed

“Alright then I understand.” Ozpin replied back sighing in disappointment, though knew in a sense he kind of deserved it even after all this time. A few minutes passed in tense silence until Glynda broke the ice she had technically created with her mood

“I’m sorry…. I just worry about the students and team RWBY is one of the few teams I’m close with.” Glynda explained with a kind tone as Ozpin just smiled back at her “And before you even say it I know that team RWBY is one of our best teams in many years, but I can’t help but worry. Especially right now.”

“It’s alright Glynda, I worry for them too.” Ozpin replied back, then he began wondering on what Glynda meant by ‘Especially right now’. “Glynda what did you mean by that last part of your sentence?”

“Oh that, I just meant I got this weird feeling is all.” Glynda answered as Ozpin raised an eyebrow

“Glynda nothing is going to happen to them, they are beacons best and most infamous team even for being first years.” Ozpin said as Glynda just sighed then smiled back

“Your right, I’m just getting myself worked up. Let’s just get this paper work done with please.” Glynda replied as she and Ozpin resumed working on the paper in front of them  
Though unknown to them team RWBY wasn’t going to be around after today, the girls were in quiet a different predicament 

\- Unknown location-

Ruby awakened and slowly opened her eyes while hearing the wind blowing past her. She got up off her back and look around to see she was in a forest. Strange thing was that these trees were much smaller and scatter apart than the trees in the Emerald forest. Ruby wondered why that was, but then the past events of toady suddenly came back to her 

"OH NO WEISS, YANG, BLAKE WHERE ARE YOU!!!" Ruby yelled in a panic but only hear three groans coming from behind her. She turned around to see her friends and big sister on the ground "Oh good you’re all okay." 

"Ow... Ruby could you please lower your voice ... ah my head hurts so much." Weiss asked groaning as she rubbed the sides of her head 

“You think you got it bad at least you didn't hit a tree on the way down." Yang replied back and to prove her point she pointed up to a broken tree branch above her "Yang as much I like you, could you please get off me?" Blake asked startling Yang 

"Oh crap sorry Blake!!!" Yang said in shock as she quickly got off Blake and gave a hand to her partner lifting her up to her feet 

"Thanks but where are we?" Blake asked as they look around not having any clue where there current location was 

“Well from what I remember when Ruby shot whatever that nut job was holding it made a portal and well that’s all I remember." Yang answered while Ruby looked worried by that 

"HEY I didn't mean too!!!" Ruby frantically argued with a sad tone 

“Sis don't worry no one’s blaming you" Yang responded back to calm her little sister down 

"Yang’s right Ruby no one is blaming you, but whatever you shot sent us well… where ever here is." Weiss stated and was starting to get nervous in this unknown area already

"I think we should head out somewhere, better than sitting around here." Blake suggested trying to get the team back to task at hand which was their survival at the moment 

“Blake is right, let’s head out. Maybe we’ll find a small town?" Ruby stated happily walking to the Eastern direction while the others followed hoping for the same thing 

-A while later-

As the team walked for what seemed like forever, they started to see what looks like a city. Much to their relief the girls ran up to it, until they noticed the fires around it which got them worried. Though once the girls finally made it to the platforms what they saw was horrible. It was at least eight bodies on the ground, some burnt while the rest were riddled with multiple bullet holes 

"Oh my..." Ruby tries to say but couldn’t as she started to tear up, then began crying into her sister’s shoulder 

Yang herself was attempting to calm Ruby down, but was also shocked by the sight. Weiss teared up from seeing all the dead bodies of not just men and women, but children as well. Blake only stared in a mortified manner trying to comprehend who would do something like this, they got their answer as a man came running to them looking scared beyond belief

"Oh...oh thank... thank god help is here... please you have to-" The man yelled out as he was inched away from the girls, but stopped as part of his head blew up spewing a bit of blood on the girl’s clothing. As the girls looked to see who the attacker was to extract their anger on it, it turned out to be an ungodly sight

The attacker in question was a robot of some kind. It had an all dark gray metal body with wires sticking out of it and a strange looking gun. It had three finger and toes on each limb, but it most noticeable feature was its long head with a single light bulb eye. Before the attacker could shot its gun at them, Yang lunged toward the machine breaking its head clean off. A little bit of white colored blood squirted out of the exposed neck, then seconds later the machines body slumped to the ground 

"I...I... can’t believe that monster did that." Yang muttered angered by the robot’s actions, then she turned back to see if her friends were okay. Specifically, her little sister “Ruby are you okay?" 

"Yeah...yeah I am b-but we need to get moving now, we got to save anyone else who might be here." Ruby answered wiping away her few remaining tears as the others nodded in agreement 

"But what we're those... thing's, there weren’t Grimm." Blake asked as she looked around to see if they we’re going to be ambushed by anymore robots 

“Your right Blake, but maybe we can find someone who can tell us what’s happening here.” Weiss suggested getting her composure back and as luck had it she got her answer a few seconds later. A beeping noise came from the dead man’s belt which turned out to be a hand held radio, Weiss ran up and took it off of him though held back the urge to throw up at the grisly sight. Weiss then activated the radio as the rest of the girls walked up next to her to see who was on the other side of the radio 

"Hello...Hello (static)... This is (static)... Gunnery chief William of the 212 re... (static) back up needed near the dig site!!!!!" The woman named Gunnery Chief Williams yelled over the radio, but then the transmission died and was replaced by more static 

"Well there’s our first lead, but how do we get to this dig site?" Weiss wondered 

"Hey Weiss, Blake, Yang I found a tram station and it has a directory!!” Ruby yelled out happily as she and the others made their way to the directory, studying it for a few seconds “Oh this tram ahead of us goes to the dig site area, let’s go!!!"

“Wait Ruby maybe.... oh never mind.” Blake tried to say, but decided just to not say anything since there was no real other forms of transportation she could see. So with that Blake followed behind Ruby leaving Weiss and Yang behind

“I’m not doubting Ruby, but are we even sure that tram is safe?” Weiss asked trying not look nervous

“Oh come on Weiss, better that than just walking aimlessly.” Yang answered back as she lightly punched Weiss shoulder in a friendly manner, then she began making her way to the trams. But she did turn her head back to Weiss for a moment with a grin “Besides you wouldn’t want to leave you friends alone, especially my little sister right?”

“Oh are you still on that???” Weiss asked, but her question fell to deaf ears as Yang was already at the tram with the others. “Oh just forget it then.” 

With that Weiss began making her way up to the trams, meanwhile they all had the same thoughts on their minds. They wondered how many people they could save in this new place and if any of them would have answers for their questions. But only time would tell. Little did the girls of team RWBY know that they were about to become entangled in events that would change their lives and many others lives around them forever….


	2. Worlds collide

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again readers, here's the second chapter of RWBY Effect and it's more of an introduction to my OC Shepard. Though the girls of team RWBY will get their time too in this chapter. Anyways I also should say these next few chapters will be shorter than the later ones. So without any more delays, I'll let you all off to get to reading.
> 
> ONWARDS!!!!!!!
> 
> I do NOT own RWBY or Mass Effect, Mass Effect belongs to Bioware and RWBY belongs to RT/ Mounty Oum

RWBY Effect 

Chapter.2: Worlds collide

“Space, how I never tire of how you look.” An averaged sized woman with a black pony tail, amber eyes, pale skin, black lip stick and wore N7 armor muttered happily looking out the window. This woman was Commander Elizabeth Shepard and at moment she needed to get over to cockpit 

Elizabeth Shepard was an icon of what it means to be a solider, she was born to a military family and lived on many naval ships during her younger life. At the age of 18 she joined the alliance military, where she trained hard. After her initially basic training she signed onto the ITC’s (Interplanetary Combative Training) N7 program which bred the best of the best in the Alliance Navy. With a few months of more hazardous training she obtains the rank of N7, one of the highest and well respected ranks someone could get within the Alliance itself. A few years later she was called the Hero of the Skyllian Blitz as she inspired the citizen to fight against the invading slavers and Batraian forces until the bitter end. When the front line had successfully held off the invading forces, they sealed the breach that the slavers used which helped achieve their victory in the end. Now Elizabeth was on the most advance space ship in the Alliance Navy. This ship was top of line having been built by both Turian and humans, making it the first joint species project or better known as the SSR Normandy 

As Elizabeth made her way to the cockpit, she wondered why the Normandy needed so many crew members, a skeleton crew would have been much cheaper. Also she wondered why they need a man like Captain Anderson to be the C.O of the ship. Not that Elizabeth had any issues with it to be honest as she was glad he was here. Anderson was a well-known and respected veteran with so many medals that he could make a life size statue of him if he wanted to and what you could call her mentor in a sense. As Elizabeth finally got up to the cockpit she bumped into Nihlus again, he who was the only Turian on the ship along with the fact he seemed to be everywhere she went. Not that she was xenophobic, but Elizabeth found it odd is all 

"1500 is good, your captain will be pleased." Nihlus said walking past Shepard 

"I hate the guy." loudly muttered the pilot Jeff Moreau or aka ‘Joker’, he was a wise cracking man but also the best damn pilot in the whole Alliance Navy from what his last C.O had said in his profile 

"Nihlus gave you a compliant... so you hate him?" The man next to Joker asked name Kaidan Alenko. Kaidan was the only biotic other than her on the ship. From what Elizabeth had been told. Kaidan was a good man, though a bit by the book sometimes; but still was a damn good solider in the end

"You remember to zip up your jumpsuit on the way out the bathroom that’s good. I just jumped half across the galaxy and hit a target the size of a pinhead so that’s incredible!!!” Joker replied back as he sighed before continuing “Bedside Specters are trouble I don’t like having him on board, call me paranoid." 

"You’re paranoid, the council helped fund this project so they have a right to send someone to keep an eye on their investment." Kaidan argued making Joker roll his eyes a little 

"Yeah that the official story, but only an idiot would believe the official story and I sir am not an idiot.” Joker answered as Elizabeth had to be honest with herself that she agreed with Joker on this one. Though Kaidan did bring up good point too, she still she agreed with Joker more 

"They don't send specters on shake down runs." Elizabeth stated gaining the attention of the two men who turned back to look at her 

"So there’s more going on here than the captain’s letting on." Joker said happily but just then the comms turned on

"Joker Status report." Ordered a gruff voice that was stern yet oddly friendly which could only belong to Captain Anderson himself 

"Just cleared the mass relay captain, stealth systems engaged and everything is looking solid." Joker answered proudly 

"Good find a comm buoy and link us into the network, I want mission reports relayed back to Alliance brass before we reach Eden Prime.” Anderson order

“Aye, aye, captain, but better brace yourself sir I think Nihlus is heading your way." Joker warned 

“He’s already here, Lieutenant.” Anderson responded as Joker just shook his head “Tell Commander Shepard to meet in the comm room for a debriefing." He ordered before the comms went off

"You get that commander?’ Joker asked

“He sounds angry, something must have gone wrong with the mission." Elizabeth answered making her way to the comm room now 

"Pff, captain always sounds like that when he’s talking to me.” Joker said when Shepard was out of earshot 

"I can’t possibly imagine why." Kaidan remarked sarcastically  
Elizabeth once again began to inspect the ship a bit, while making her way up to the comm room. She still wondered the need of a full crew, why captain Anderson was here and why the specter Nihlus was here also. This all seemed way too much just for a simple recon mission. She wondered if anyone else felt the same way, but she would get her answer soon

"I'm telling you I just saw him, he marched by like he was on a mission!!” Said an older man which Shepard had overheard as she walked towards the comm room. It was Pressly the Normandy’s navigator talking to someone over the comms and her guess was that it was Adam’s the Normandy’s engineer 

“He’s a Spectre, they’re always on a mission.” Adam’s stated back as Elizabeth mentally applauded herself for being right on that assumption 

"And we’re getting dragged right along with him!" Pressly argued back

“Relax, Pressly, you’re going to give yourself an ulcer. “Adams responded in a calm manner as their comms cut off after that, though Pressly still look nervous. Elizabeth decided to talk with him, maybe get his mind off his worries for a few minutes. As she made her way to Pressly he noticed her 

“Congratulations Commander, looks like we had a smooth run. You heading down to see the captain?” Pressly asked as Elizabeth decided to be blunt about it

“Sounds like you don’t trust our Turian guest.” Elizabeth bluntly stated as Pressly sighed for a moment

“Sorry about that Commander. Just having a chat with Adams down in engineering, didn’t mean to cause any trouble.” Pressly explained as he at least seemed to be a little calmer “But you have to admit, something’s odd about this mission and the whole crew feels it.” 

“You think the Alliance brass is holding out on us?” Elizabeth asked with a raised eyebrow and though she didn’t show it external, internally she was overjoyed – “YES I AM NOT ALONE ON THIS, TEN POINTS FOR ME BABY!!!!”- 

“Look if all were supposed to do is test out the stealth systems, why is Captain Anderson in charge and then there Nihlus. Specters are elite operatives; top covert agents so why send a Spectre, a Turian Spectre on a shakedown run it doesn’t add up.” Pressly answered 

“I can see why your feeling this way, but don’t worry I’ll see if I can get some answers when I see the captain.” Elizabeth said kindly as Pressly nodded understanding and then continued her way over to the comm room once more- “Can anyone say conspiracy maybe… god I have to stop watching those conspiracy documentaries so much.”- she thought, but then again overheard a few more of her crew mates; so she stopped to listen 

“I grew up on Eden Prime, Doc. It’s not the kind of place Specters visit and there’s defiantly something Nihlus isn’t telling us about this mission.” Said a younger man. This came from a young Corporal Jenkins a young man who was pretty green to say when it came to combat. The person he was talking with was Doctor Chakwas who was the ships doctor 

Seriously though at this point Elizabeth was starting to feel kind of guilty that she was potentially ease dropping on everyone’s conversations. She would have talked to him and Doctor Chakwas, especially Jenkins to see if she could cool down that flame of excitement she would see in a recruit every now once in a while. But she needed to get to the comm room first 

\- “Beside it’s not like I won’t ever see him again”- Elizabeth thought as she made her way to the comm room to be debriefed about the mission

-Eden Prime-Planet side four minutes in -

\- “So Jenkins is dead…shit.”- Elizabeth angrily thought at the moment as she along with her now two-man squad consisting of her and Kaidan were being shoot at by the same flying drone’s that just killed Jenkins  


To top it all off it turned out she had been chosen to become Spectre, as in the first human one. Now Elizabeth felt honored to be selected for this along with a bit of wariness, but what a great start she had as she’d already gotten one of her teammates killed within four minutes of the mission. Right now though she just had enough of those drones, Elizabeth signaled Kaidan with a nod and few hand gestures. It seemed like Kaidan understood what she ordered him to do. So with that her and Kaidan both then activated their barrier skill, aimed their warp attacks on both drones, fired and got directs hits on them. Once weaken she and Alenko aimed their pistols at the drone’s centers, causing both to exploded. Once that was done they walk over to Jenkins body seeing if he may have survived 

“Ripped right through his shields. Never had a chance.” Kaidan stated to Elizabeth who hated herself at the moment for losing a squad mate, especially one as young as Jenkins. But she knew she’d have to live with it and that she probably was the one that got him killed in the first place. But as of the moment, the beacon was their main priority 

“We’ll see that he receives a proper service once the mission is complete. But I need you to stay focused.” Elizabeth replied back as Kaidan nodded while they both began to make their way up to the hill to get to the beacon, Elizabeth just hoped it was worth it 

-Eden prime: Close to the Dig Site Area-

“Crap, crap, crap!!!” A young peach skinned woman with black hair tied in a bun, blue eyes, wielding an assault rifle and wore white/pink highlighted armor yelled out in a panic. This was Ashley Williams one of the few if possibly only survivor in this settlement 

Ashely was at the moment running for her life as that was all she could do. She was low on medi-gel and her whole squad had been killed. She could hear the lifeless noise from the bulb heads untranslatable language, which was just a series of electric produced noise. But she wouldn’t let them take her easily. Just then two drones came up behind flying at her, but Ashely landed on the ground; then face the two drones and pulled out her pistol taking both drones out with a few well-placed shots  


Thankfully she found a tall rock to hide behind to catch her breath after that. As Ashley laid behind the rock, she checked to see if the bulb heads were following her still. Good news was they weren’t, bad new she just saw them impale a citizen on a spike, god was it horrible sight. Ashely then saw the two bulb heads coming closer to where she was hiding, she knew she probably was going to die but at least she would take a them out. Ashley was not going to die like a coward, but as a solider. Though before she could attack both bulb heads were dead already, she looked out from her cover to see a welcoming sight as two alliance soldiers. One man and the other woman came up to her holstering their pistols. Ashely got back up and dusted herself off 

“Gunnery Chief Ashely Williams of the 212, you the one in charge here, Ma’am?” Ashely asked as the woman looked at her with concern 

“Are you wounded, Williams?” The woman asked back as that’s was an interesting way to say yes

“A few scrapes and burns but nothing serious…the others weren’t so lucky.” Ashely replied, then took a deep breath before continuing “Oh, man...we were patrolling the perimeter when the attack hit. We tried to get off a distress call, but they cut off our communications. I’ve been fighting for my life ever since.” She explained and still couldn’t believe it happen all so fast 

“I see…” Elizabeth stated with a sympathetic tone. She then studied the woman and could tell she was a hardcore marine as it was practically spelt all over her. Also the fact she managed to survive this long earn her Elizabeth’s respect already “Where’s the rest of your squad? “

“We tried to double back to the beacon, but we walked right into an ambush.” Ashely answered lowering her head a little “I don’t think any of the others… I think I’m the only one left.” 

“This isn’t you fault Williams; you couldn’t have done anything to save them.” Elizabeth responded kindly to make up for even asking in the first place, still she felt kind of like a jerk even if she hadn’t known 

“Yes ma’am… we held our position as long as we could, until the Geth overwhelmed us.” Ashley explained as Elizabeth began to wonder why that name sounded familiar to her

“The Geth haven’t been seen outside the Veil in nearly 200 years. Why are they here now?” Kaidan asked in disbelief 

– “Well there’s my answer.”- Elizabeth thought to herself as she remembered all about the Geth now 

“They must have come for the beacon” Ashley replied back not sure how to answer that question “The dig site is close. Just over that rise, it might still be there.” 

“We could use your help, Williams. Also, just so know I’m Commander Elizabeth Shepard and the man with me is Lieutenant Kaidan Alenko.” Elizabeth said as Ashely gave them a smile, then she cracked her neck and pulled out her assault rifle 

“Aye, aye ma’am it’s time for some pay back.” Ashley responded proudly, while Elizabeth already knew she and her were going to get along just fine. As they were about to get moving though they suddenly stopped when a very loud howl echoed through the area. The trio looked around to see where it came from and what they found was mind boggling  


In front of them, blocking their path to the beacon stood a creature. It looked like a werewolf from old books Elizabeth read in her spare time when she was younger. It had pitch black fur and blood red eyes which was currently staring at her, Ashely and Kaidan with a predatory gaze. They all slowly pointed their guns to the beast, but within seconds in had pounce on Kaidan trying to bite him. Thankfully Kaidan quickly pushed the creature off with a biotic enhanced kick. The creature instantly got back up, but not before Elizabeth and her companions opened fire killing the large wolf beast which then proceeded to dissolve until nothing was left 

“WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!!!” Ashley yelled out as she reloaded her clip and looked around the area with a newfound caution 

“I don’t know Williams it looked like a-” Elizabeth said but stopped herself 

“A what Commander, why did you stop?” Kaidan asked puzzled by her sudden shyness 

“Um…well…. a werewolf.” Elizabeth answered worried about their reaction 

“Okay… why would you know that?” Kaidan asked smirking a little as Elizabeth just sighed. She had a feeling her squad mates would not let this go until she answered them, even if it was a race against time 

“Because… I use to read those romance novels with… werewolf” Elizabeth answered as Kaidan and Ashely began to snort then busted out laughing “HEY I WAS GOING THROUGH A PHASE…. and besides now that I think of it when it comes to werewolf’s and real life wolfs they usually hunt in-” she yelled back a little frustrated. But was interrupted as right on que a large pack of the wolf beasts popped out right in front of them, all looked very hungry and pissed off 

“Oh….” Kaidan and Ashely said with nervous look on their faces 

“Packs…” Elizabeth finished off saying and dreading that she was right again

-Meanwhile with team RWBY-

“Get it off me, get it off!!!!” A father yelled out as he was being pulled away by a Geth

“Daddy!!!” A little girl screamed in fear, only to be pulled back by her mother behind a crate and avoiding getting shot up by the Geth who fire a few rounds at her

“Stay back sweetie, you almost got yourself killed!!!!” The mother sternly said in fear as her daughter looked up at her with teary eyes

“But daddy is being taken away!!!” The little girl answered as the mother just hugged her daughter. All the while, the screams of her husband could be heard getting quieter and more distant. But then a new sound came. A sound of metal being cut in half and falling against the ground

“What was that?” The mother muttered as she and her daughter looked from behind the crate to see four girls in red, white, black and yellow while the Geth was laying on the ground sliced in half. The girl in red helped her husband up

“T-Thank you, but who are you people?” The father asked in a relived, but also nervous tone

“Oh I’m Ruby, Yang is my big sister with the long blonde hair, Weiss is my best friend in lovely white and Blake is my other best friend with the big black bow. Together we make team RWBY!!!!” Ruby answered proudly 

“Ruby, right now is not the time for theatrics.” Weiss said amused by Ruby’s antics, though blush slightly from the compliment Ruby just gave her 

“I know, but I just couldn’t help it.” Ruby replied back sheepishly grinning 

“And that’s what we love about you little sis.” Yang stated smirking

“Anyways, sir are you okay?” Blake asked as the man nodded quickly

“Daddy!!!” The little girl yelled out happily as she ran up and hugged his legs

“Dear!!!” The mother said next as she ran up and hugged him and he hugged her back

“It’s okay, I’m okay.” The father stated calmly as his wife and daughter let go of him, he then turned back to team RWBY “Thank you, all four of you. Is there anything I can do to help?” 

“Making sure your family was safe is reward enough.” Ruby responded back happily as the rest nodded in agreement 

“That’s good to-” The mother was about to say, but was cut off as loud howls echoed from a distance

“What was that??” The daughter asked as she clung onto her mother’s legs, though team RWBY already could tell what it was

“Girls?” Blake said as the others nodded

“Beowulf’s.” Weiss stated with a disdained tone, but thankfully she felt better when Ruby patted her on the shoulder “Thanks Ruby.”

“No problem Weiss.” Ruby answered back with a warm smile that made Weiss heart melt in internal joy. The moment though was interrupted by Yang

“Wait you girls hear that?” Yang asked as she and team RWBY listen to hear gun fire as well

“Looks like some people are fighting back, come on let’s get to them before anything happens.” Ruby responded with a serious tone

“Right!!!” Weiss, Blake and Yang answered back with serious looks on their faces

“Sir, will you and your family be safe?” Ruby asked as the man nodded

“Yes we will, there’s a bunker we can go to. Again, thank you.” The father answered back as he, his wife and daughter made their way past the girls. Then to the direction of the bunker he spoke of

“So ladies, shall we?” Weiss asked as the rest of the girls smirked. With that they made their way to the source of the distant battle 

-Meanwhile back with Elizabeth-

“I hate when I’m right!!!!” Elizabeth yelled as she shot down the tenth wolf beast coming at her. Ashley and Kaidan were holding up their own, Kaidan used his biotic skills to halt and push back the wolfs. Ashley on the other hand just shot them once they stopped moving with her assault rifle and she was a killer with it. Elizabeth meanwhile was holding her own in this battle itself. Though this did remind her of the Skyllian Blitz, only now it was smaller and the slaver/ Batraian’s were replaced with killer wolf beasts. Something she never though she would have to fight

“SHEPARD I'M RUNNING OUT OF JUICE HERE, WE NEED TO PUT AN END TO THIS NOW!!” Kaidan yelled as he threw another biotic push at one of the wolf beasts and sending it into another one near it. He was right though and Elizabeth had only brought one energy bar to keep just in case this happen. But they already ate the split half’s and she already use most of her second wind to kill at least twelve of the wolfs in one blow, which was taking its toll on her now. Elizabeth was only using her pistol at this point and Ashley was starting to show signs of fatigue herself. Though she did push off a wolf beast that had jumped on her. It was not looking well as Elizabeth and her companions we’re being pushed back to the trees behind them 

“Crap Commander I’m out of juice…” Kaidan groaned as he slumped on the tree shooting his pistol to the best of his abilities. Though his fatigue was effecting his aim so he only got hit on the wolfs shoulders, legs and arms. Not that it wouldn’t help pushing back the wolf beasts, but none of his shots were kill shots 

“Same here, these things are tough to pull off and…. damn, I think one got me on the side.” Ashley said as she slumped against a tree holding her left side that had a claw mark on it and a decent amount of blood dripping from it. She still was using her assault rifle, but with only her right hand while she used her left hand to keep her wound from bleeding out as fast 

As Elizabeth looked at her companions and she started to get angry with these wolf beasts. She had already let one of her teammates die and she would be damned if she let anymore die on her watch. If anyone were to die, it would be her. Elizabeth had already decided that she’d use herself as a distraction to give her teammates time to get to safety so they can get to the beacon. But before she could get up the strangest thing happen. As if out of nowhere three of the wolf beasts were cut in half by a blur of red, then another four ended up with stab wounds through the center of their skulls by a blur of white, another five were cut into dozens of pieces by a blur of black and the rest were all beaten to a plump by a blur of yellow. Once it was over the blurs were gone. Elizabeth, Ashley and Kaidan then got back up, dazed by what they just saw 

“What…what just happened commander, did you see that???” Kaidan asked a dumbfounded expression

“I think I saw it, it was like blurs or something. What the hell was it!?” Ashley asked a bit freaked out by the sudden deaths of the wolf beasts, though she kept a good grip around her wound which still was bleeding out. But thankfully not by much 

“You both are referring to the blurs of red, white, black and yellow… yeah I saw it too.” Elizabeth replied back pretty dumbfounded herself. Elizabeth then took out her last medi-gel kit and applied it to Ashley’s wound “Feel better Williams?”

“Yes ma’am. Thank you, I mean it.” Ashley answered back with a grateful smile as she moved her left hand from the wound which by now had stopped bleeding. Though it would need some cleaning, stitching and bandaging once this was over

“Good to know, still I can’t believe we just got saved just like that.” Elizabeth responded back as she looked around some more to see nothing out of the ordinary. Well other than the dissolving dead wolf beast’s bodies along with the fact Geths were invading a human settlement. But other than that, nothing was out of the ordinary at the moment 

“I got to agree with you on that. The question is what or who was it that saved us?” Kaidan asked curiously on what could have killed the remainder of those wolf beasts with such ease and agility. But suddenly a voice came from behind 

“Oh that would be us!!!” A high pitched girls said happily. Elizabeth, Kaidan and Ashley quickly turn around to thank their saviors. Only to be shocked by its reveal  
“Hello!!!” A young girl in red enthusiastically said as she was with three other girls in white, yellow and Black. The thing was that these girls all had a unique appearance to them, Elizabeth and her group just looked at the four girls with a wide eyed look for a moment before answering back 

“What??” Elizabeth, Kaidan and Ashley replied back as the sight of their saviors was a strange one indeed. Elizabeth though had a feeling this day just got a whole lot more complicated….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was this chapter for you fellow readers, hopefully you liked and that you all probably have come to the conclusion that my Shepard OC at points is a little...weird. But that's just how I wrote her, either way the next chapter will be up soon along with my other RWBY crossover story. So until then I wish you all a spectacular day !!!!!!


	3. ...What???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the third chapter and the start of these chapters getting longer. I actually made a mistake when I last said that the next chapters after the second one were going to be short still. It's just been a while since I've had to post these chapters up on well anywhere else other than Fanfiction. Anyways hope you all enjoy this new chapter.
> 
> ONWARDS READING LORDS OF STORIES!!!!!
> 
> I do NOT own RWBY or Mass Effect, Mass Effect belongs to Bioware and RWBY belongs to RT/Mounty Oum

RWBY Effect 

Chapter.3: ...What???

-Eden Prime-

Elizabeth knew for certain one thing, she was an experienced person and had seen it all throughout her entire military career. But this… this was new. In front of Elizabeth and her friends stood four teenage girls, all with a unique sets of attire and physical appearance’s along with weapons too. She took a minuet to observe them all with interest. 

The first girl Elizabeth noticed was a pale skinned, with silver eyes and shoulder length black hair that had red trims at the ends. She wore a black blouse with a black skirt and black boots all having red trimmings around various places. But the most unique feature of her outfit was a red cloak which had a hood attached, the get up made the girl look like a more modern little red riding hood. Her weapon on the other hand seem to be in a folded mode, so Elizabeth couldn’t tell what it was; but whatever it was looked like a large weapon. 

The second girl was also pale skinned with icy blue eyes, though there was a scar across her left eye. The girl also wore a pair of earrings with a necklace, all seeming to be winter themed. She had long white hair that was tied into a ponytail, while her attire consisted of a thigh-length dress similar to the red hooded girls. But she wore a white and pale blue jacket that had red trimmings on the inside. She also wore mid-calf wedged high heels, to Elizabeth this girl literally was an ice princess. Her weapon was interesting, it was a rapier that seemed to be outfitted with a six-shot cylinder. The cylinders were filled with six different colors, much to Elizabeth's confusion.

The third girl had light olive skin, with yellowish-amber eyes and a bit of purple eye shadow. Her eyes though were titled a little, making them look somewhat cat like. She also had long black wavy hair. Her attire consisted of a white shirt/black tail coat combo in one, that showed a little bit of her mid-drift. She had two black separated sleeves on her left arm and a black rope like lace wrapped around her right forearm. Her lower attire consisted of a pair of white short-shorts, with black stocking that changed to purple around the calves and lastly wore a pair of black high heeled boots. Though the girls bow stuck out the most, but that was because they gave off a cat ear look. Elizabeth saw this girl as a sort of kitty assassin. The weapon she had look like a modernized katana, but none she’d ever seen.

The last girl was pale skinned like the first two girls. She had lilac colored eyes and long blonde hair which stuck out the most. The girls attire consisted of an orange scarf around neck, a tan vest with a bit of gold coloring on it while her yellow shirt was slightly low cut revealing her… assets a bit. Her lower half consisted of a buckled belt, that had a white skirt connected with black shorts. She also wore knee high leather boots that had two uneven orange socks sticking out. Elizabeth couldn’t see the girls weapon, but did notice she wore two black finger less gloves with two strange looking yellow bracelets. Elizabeth took a guess that maybe those were her weapons, the girl reminded Elizabeth of a brawler and a bit of a comedian oddly enough. 

For two whole minutes, both groups stared at each other. Creating an undesirable awkwardness. Elizabeth decided to break the tension since no else seem to be wanting to. So she took a quick breath to regain her senses, though that didn’t do much for her.

“Okay so… are you girls telling us, you were the ones who took out all those wolf beasts?” Elizabeth asked in disbelief. The four teens looked at one another confused by the statement, then looked back at Elizabeth 

“We did miss, is there a problem?” The kitty assassin responded, raising an eyebrow 

“Yeah there is kind of, I find it highly unlikely you girls could have been the ones to take those wolf beasts out.” Elizabeth answered as she was still skeptical about this. But if Elizabeth was going to be honest with herself, they all had the same colors she and her teammates saw when those wolf beasts suddenly died. Though again she was on a teeter totter of believing and skepticism 

“We really did miss, honest!!” The little red hood stated happily, but then lightly smacked herself on the forehead “Opp’s where are our manners. We forgot to introduce ourselves, I’m Ruby Rose the leader of this little group!!!” 

“I’m Blake Belladonna, it nice to meet you all.” The girl named Blake said with a small smile

“I’m Weiss Schnee heiress to the Schnee dust corporations, a pleasure to meet you.” The girl named Weiss said next while doing a quick curtsy 

“Um…” Elizabeth responded back quietly, not knowing what to say while her teammates stayed silent from confusion – “This is so weird. Wait what’s the Schnee dust corporation… AND WHAT DOES SHE MEAN BY HEIRESS!?!?!”-

“I’m Yang Xiao Long and older sister to our leader Ruby here!!” The girl named Yang said last while she hugged her little sister Ruby

“Wait you two look nothing alike at all???” Kaidan remarked, finally getting out of his state of confusion. Yang just laughed a little at his statement 

“We get that a lot.” Yang replied back with a wide smile, meanwhile Ashely herself finally came out of her state of confusion 

“OKAY WAIT JUST A MINUET. First off you two!!” Ashley yelled pointing at Ruby and Weiss 

“Us??” Ruby and Weiss asked in confusion and slight nervousness 

“Yes, you two or more specifically Ruby?!” Ashley answered pointing at Ruby “What in the world did you mean by team, I mean how the heck can four teenage girls be a team that did what you did to those wolf beasts?!?!

“Well um…” Ruby tried to responded, back but Ashley continued with her small rant 

“And what did you Weiss mean by that you’re an heiress?!?!?” Ashely asked sternly, but kept on with her rant before Weiss could answer “Secondly what the hell is the Schnee Dust Corporation, I may not pay attention to all the different corporations out there. But I have never heard of that one?!?!”

“Hey no need to be rude or yell!!!” Weiss stated angrily. Ashley just ignored her comment and still kept on going with her rant 

“Rude or not, here is how I see this and you four girls personally. Either you four snorted up a lot of red sand and are currently high right now or you four escape some kind of mental ward here.” Ashely bluntly explained as the girls were shocked and offended at her accusation 

“HEY WHO ARE YOU CALLING CRAZY YOU HAG!!!” Yang screamed in a slight rage, being the most offended out of team RWBY. Ashely just walked up to the center of both groups as did Yang a second later, both women getting into each other faces

“Do you want to repeat that, you bratty bimbo?!” Ashely growled back, annoyed by the fact she was being insulted by a teenager 

“Oh I’m sorry you I should speak louder, you must have forgotten your hearing aid. I said you’re a Hag.” Yang replied back mockingly to Ashely, the tension was already boiling high between the two. While this went on, Kaidan walked up next to Weiss and Blake

“Hey don’t you two think we should split them up?” Kaidan asked worried of the fight that was likely to happen

“I would say yes we should, but it’s best not to get in Yang’s way when she gets in this mood. Trust me I know.” Blake answered, as she then remembered suddenly the time when she tried to stop Yang who was in a similar situation like this one. But received a accidental punched in the nose by Yang, who later on apologized by taking her out for dinner later that night. This is what lead to them both confession their feelings to one another and they’ve been happy ever since “On second thought, I wonder how she would make it up to me if she hit me again?”

“Um is she okay?” Kaidan asked worried about Blake’s change in attitude, as she went from serious to kind of donning on a prevented smirk 

“Yes she is, but I think Blake’s in her own wonderland at the moment.” Weiss responded, pinching the bridge of her nose, embarrassed a little by her team’s behavior in front of their three new acquaintances 

“SAY THAT AGAIN YOU BLONDE BRAT, I AIN’T AFRAID TO HIT A KID!!!” Ashely yelled raising her fist ready to attack 

“SAME HERE YOU HAG, BRING IT ON!!!” Yang said copying Ashely motion as the tension was about to blow. Weiss, Blake and Kaidan were ready to do what they had to do, to prevent either of their teammates from attacking one another. Thankfully Elizabeth and Ruby took it upon themselves to settle this 

“ENOUGH!!!!!” Elizabeth and Ruby sternly yelled out, though they both looked at each other for a second. Then they turned their attention back at their teammates

“Williams I need you to step back and take a breather, that’s an order.” Elizabeth said with her tone suddenly laced with a small hint of anger

“And that goes for you as well Yang.” Ruby said more nicely to her older sister as both women stepped back from each other, taking a few deep breaths while Ruby turned to Elizabeth “Look if you don’t believe us that’s fine, but we need to save the rest of the people here. If we don’t then there will be more causalities to come, so for their sake’s let’s work together on this.” 

“Hm…” Elizabeth muttered as she looked at Ruby who was holding out her hand to shake, the looked to Weiss, Blake and Yang. All of them donning a serious and determined looks on their faces now. She had to admit that these girls had the determination, which already gave the four teens her respect. Elizabeth smiled as she shook Ruby’s hand, then released it a moment later 

“Alright then, I’m Elizabeth by the way, but most just call me Commander or Shepard. These two behind me are Lieutenant Kaidan Alenko and Sergeant Ashely William’s. It’s nice to meet you four.”

“Like wise, now come on we got people to save!!!” Ruby stated proudly as she and the rest of the newly formed group made their way over to the dig site 

-The dig site- 

“This is the dig site and the beacon was right here, it must have been moved.” Ashely said a bit puzzled by this, she along with Elizabeth, Kaidan and their four new teenage teammates had made their way over to the Beacons last know location. But only to Ashley’s shock that the beacon was gone, like it had never been there in the first place

“By who, our side or the Geth?” Kaidan asked also a bit puzzled by this, he didn’t see any signs of construction equipment. Which was the only explanation he had for how the beacon could have been moved 

“Hard to say, maybe we’ll know more after we check out the research camp.” Elizabeth suggested, though she didn’t like it either; even with their extra back up now 

“Okay wait time out.” Ruby said as she and the rest of the girls were confused by what Geths were “Look I know we are on a tight schedule and all. But can anyone explain to us what a Geth is???” 

“Short version they are a race of A.I created around 200 years ago, that rebelled against their creators. They’re not hard to miss since they have big light bulbs for a head.” Kaidan answered 

“Oh okay, then that’s what Yang punched out when we first woke up here around all the…” Ruby began saying, then stopped mid-sentence. Getting worried glances from her teammates and Elizabeth team

“Something wrong Ruby?” Elizabeth asked

“Oh um no…. let keep moving okay.” Ruby responded, giving everyone a reassuring smile

“Yeah it’s nothing, trust us Elizabeth.” Yang added in with her own reassuring smile, though Elizabeth wasn’t fooled by either one of them. But before she could dwell on it further her ear piece went off

“Changes of plans Shepard there a small spaceport up ahead, I’m going to go check it out. I’ll wait for you there.” Nihlus quickly said as his comms went off, just as quickly as it went on

“All right, let’s move out people.” Elizabeth order and as they made their way up the hills they noticed a base camp up ahead. It looked like it had been attacked as fires blazed around the area

“Looks like they hit the camp hard.” Ashely stated with a hint of anger 

“Do you think anyone might still be here?” Blake asked, worried about the answer she may receive 

“Can’t say kid, but if someone did survive; then they sure have some luck.” Ashely replied back trying her best not to show her nervousness – “Come on William’s you’re a Marine dammit, act like one!!!”- 

“It’s a good place for an ambush, keep your guard up.” Kaidan said cautiously 

“An ambush you say, that’s sounds like fun to me.” Yang remarked grinning widely 

“Hey look up there?!” Blake said shocked from the sight of three impaled bodies on the spikes 

“Oh m-” Ruby muttered, but was cut off as the spikes began to descend down. Then the bodies were separated from the spikes. The bodies stood up, showing a human like appearance. But had gray skin along with blue glowing wires sticking inside and out of its body

“My God, what did the Geth do to them?!?!” Ashley asked horrified by the sight as the three bodies glared at the 

The bodies lunged towards the group, Elizabeth hit the first one with a biotic push which was followed by Yang punching it with her bare hands. Blake meanwhile kicked the second body and Ashely shot it in the head with her assault rifle. The final one jump toward Weiss. But Weiss hit the creature with the hilt of her rapier, Ruby jump behind and then kicked it towards Kaidan. Kaidan finish the last body off with a biotic push into a tree where bones could be heard breaking, much to the girl’s slight disgust. Once that was over with, Weiss took it upon herself to take a closer look at the closest body to see what this thing was exactly

“Hm, from what I could tell these three unfortunate souls had their internal organs replaced by electronic components. The result was that it turned them into to these...” Weiss explained as she tried to figure out a name for them

“Husks?” Blake suggested as the group silently agreed, since it fitted these new adversaries very well based on their dead like appearance 

“Yes Husks, thank you Blake” Weiss replied, though at the same time Yang noticed something going on with the bodies 

“Hey why are the bodies- “Yang asked but was interrupted as she, Ruby, Weiss and Blake received a mostly harmless; but strong electric blast. Which sent them to the ground in slight pain 

“Holy crap, are you girls okay???” Ashely asked worriedly 

“Never better Ashely…thank you for asking…” Ruby responded with a dazed tone, as she twitched a little from the sudden electric shock along with Weiss, Blake, and Yang. Elizabeth sighed a little. She was getting headache, not from the girls though. But from this whole situation in general as this mission was getting weirder by the second 

“Alright, Kaidan you and me will take a look in these shacks ahead of us. See if anyone is hiding in them, Williams stay with the girls until they recover.” Elizabeth ordered as she and Kaidan walked towards the shacks  


“Oh sure, leave me to babysit.” Ashely muttered as she look to the four girls, she was still skeptical that they were one who saved them. But they all seem nice even the blonde one, though Ashely already decided she would get her pay back somehow for that ‘Old Hag’ comment. But something else came across her mind 

“Hey you girls feeling any better?”

“Yeah, I think we’re better. Right girls?” Ruby answered as Yang and Weiss nodded. Blake meanwhile gave her a thumbs up “See all fine.”

“Good to know, because I just thought of something. When we fought those husks why didn’t any of you use your weapons?” Ashley asked as she just found it odd is all 

“Well to be honest we just didn’t need to, these husks were weaker than what we are used to fighting.” Ruby explained kindly, while Ashely raised an eyebrow at that 

“Wait what do mean by- “Ashley started to ask, but was cut off as Elizabeth and Kaidan returned from the shacks a lot quicker than she expected 

“Okay good news, there were two survivors. Bad new we might have another Turian here and not the friendly kind. So keep an eye out for any Turian not wearing red and black armor.” Elizabeth explained as Ashely and Kaidan nodded, understanding the situation. For the girls, it was their turn to be confused once again 

“What is a Tur-“Blake asked, but stopped mid-sentence when she heard as sudden gunshot coming ahead from their pathway to the beacon

“Blake what’s wrong?” Weiss asked worriedly 

“Didn’t you all hear that gunshot just now??” Blake answered cautiously 

“I heard myself Blake, it came from over the hill so let’s get a move on.” Elizabeth ordered as they made their way over the hill. Once over they immediately noticed a giant ship lifting off into the sky. The ship had a red field of lighting sparking around its hull, while admitting an awful sound. This effect the groups ears momentarily, but effected Blake the most because of her cat ears 

“What is that off in the distance!!!?” Kaidan asked in shock as the noise stopped 

“It’s a ship look at the size of it!!!” Ashely answered, shocked as well 

“Really because that looks like a giant squid!!” Yang remarked while they all watched the ship increase its speed and finally exit the orbit of the planet. Then the group suddenly began getting shot at by Geth troopers, two husk and a shadow figure 

“HOLY CRAP, IS THAT A BEAR?!?!?!” Elizabeth yelled as the shadowy figure was sight a giant black bear, with bone like armor on it and covered in tribal red engravings of sorts 

“Elizabeth!!” Ruby yelled out “You guy take out those Geth and Husks. The girls and I will take care of the Ursa, ladies let’s go!!!”

“Right!!!” Weiss, Blake and Yang responded. Before Elizabeth could ask what they were planing to do or why they just called the bear an Ursa, they were already off on their way towards the Geths and Husks to get to the so called Ursa 

“Covering fire!!” Elizabeth yelled as she began firing on the Geth troopers to help the girls, luck was on her side too as the Geths went down quickly. Meanwhile the Husk were taken out quickly by Ashley and Kaidan. With them out of the way, Elizabeth, Kaidan and Ashely decided to help the girls out now with the Ursa as Ruby called it. But as they looked to where they girls was at, they stopped. The trio looked at the girls in awe and shock 

As Elizabeth, Kaidan and Ashley watch the girls fight, the trio saw they were using their weapons. Their weapons were the new strangest thing about these girls. Yang bracelets turned into Gauntlets, she then punched the Ursa in the face with devastating force. Blake’s had her weapon out also, but was using the sheath as a blunt force sort of weapon against the Ursa’s legs. Though after the fifth hit Blake then unsheathed her blade, reveling the Katana. She began slashing at the bears legs once more with very deadly results, as gashes appeared on the Ursa’s legs after each strike. 

Weiss used her rapier at extreme speeds that Elizabeth, Kaidan and Ashely couldn’t comprehend. She impaled the Ursa with relative ease and precision that only the most elite of fencing duelist had. Ruby though was the most shocking and had the strangest weapon out of the four. The small petite girl was literally swinging around a large Scythe. Her Scythe that was twice her size just to say. Ruby jumped on top of the Ursa with her scythes blade around its neck, then used it to cut the Ursa’s head clean off with one swipe. A moment later Ruby jumped off the Ursa’s body as it began dissipating into black smoke, just like wolf beasts. Team RWBY then quickly made their way back up Elizabeth’s squad, were they saw them with bewildered looks on their faces. 

“Um… Elizabeth what wrong?” Ruby asked with a confused tone as Elizabeth, Kaidan and Ashely were still in a daze

“You there you three?” Weiss asked next as she got no reaction from them

“Maybe they’re battle fatigued?” Blake suggested “I mean we did save them as they were fighting off a horde Beowulf’s.”

“Good point Blakey, but for real what’s the matter with you three?” Yang said as Elizabeth and her team finally snapped out of it. Elizabeth though was the one to answer 

“What’s that matter with us…WHAT’S THE MATTER WITH US?!?!?!” Elizabeth yelled out, startling the girls a little

“Y-Yeah that’s what Yang asked Elizabeth?” Weiss replied with a nervous tone 

“I want you to explain to us how in the world you killed that bear thing so easily, why you called that bear thing a Ursa and lastly what in the worlds is with those weapons of yours?!?!?!?!” Elizabeth explained, finally venting out her frustrations with making sense of this mission. In all seriousness, she was okay with these four and could tell they were nice girls. They had combat training and that she didn’t mind either. But when Elizabeth saw Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang using weapons like theirs to take down the so called Ursa with quicken haste. That’s is where she drew the line of sanity and insanity so to say 

“Whoa chill out there Elizabeth, have you or your friends never seen a huntress or Grimm before today?” Yang asked, extremely confused with Elizabeth's behavior 

“No we haven’t, so tell us what a Huntress is and what a Grimm is????” Ashley asked back, noticing Elizabeth breathing in deeply still after her blow up

“You’re kidding right, Hunters and Huntress’s are what we are. Well to be exact the girls and I are in training to become huntress so we can fight back the Grimm. Grimm’s being a species of soulless monsters like the bear and wolf creatures you fought. Though their actual names are Ursa’s and Beowulf’s.” Weiss explained irritated about their reaction. The tension between the two groups grew thicker and it would have exploded, but thankfully an unlikely source cut in

“ALRIGHT THAT’S IT, CAN WE JUST STOP BICKERING AND GET THE BEACON ALREADY FOR CHRIST SAKE'S!!!” Kaidan yelled as the two teams turn to see him looking at them with frustration

“Damn…” Ashely muttered as she and the girls stared at him, all of them waiting for what else he had to say 

“Sorry about that. But look, girls this is weird for us so please excuse the commander, Ashely and I if we’re in a bit of a shocked. Now Commander, Williams I know your frustrated; but can we please get the beacon before the Geth do. Once we do that, then we can play twenty questions. Is that aright with everyone??” Kaidan explained as no one responded back, none of them were even mad anymore. They felt more ashamed of themselves for acting this way, while the colony was currently being attacked 

“You right Kaidan” Elizabeth responded back, then turn her attention to the girls. “Look I’m sorry about my outburst, but right now we have to get the beacon. Like Kaidan said, once we do that then we can ask each other questions. Oh also Kaidan, nice job taking control of the situation.”

“Just trying to play peace keeper was all ma’am.” Kaidan stated with a sheepish grin

“I see, well no time to lose. Let’s get that beacon.” Elizabeth ordered, though the whole group took a few quick breathers before making their way down to the tram station. As they made their way further down the hill, a body could be seen 

“Commander is that…?” Kaidan asked hesitantly as the group fastened their pace 

“Don’t let it be, don’t let it be…” Elizabeth muttered, hoping that it wasn’t Nihlus. But her worries were confirmed as the group made their way up to the body. She sighed as it was the body was Nihlus and from the looks of it, he had been shoot in the back of the head 

“It’s Nihlus alright. How the heck did the Geth get the better of him though. He’s a Spectre, he should have been able been able to handle them.” Kaidan said sadly as he, Elizabeth and Ashley tried thinking of a possible answer to his question. The girls just stayed quiet, staring at the body with wide eyed gazes. But suddenly a rattle could be heard from behind the crates which the girls didn’t hear, since they we’re too bewildered by the dead body of Nihlus. Though Elizabeth and her teammates quickly pointed their weapons at the source of the noise

“DON’T SHOOT, I’M NOT ONE OF THEM!!!” A tanned skinned man wearing a dark tan beanie and dark tanned jumpsuit yelled fearfully, as he popped out from behind a few crates with his hands up in the air 

“Sneaking up on us like nearly got you killed!!” Elizabeth said, scolding the man ignorant mistake 

“I… I’m sorry I was hiding from those things.” The man replied back, but before Elizabeth could ask any more questions. She noticed the girls were just staring at the dead body of Nihlus

“William, Alenko take over for me, see what he knows. I need to check up on the girls.” Elizabeth asked as Ashely and Kaidan nodded, she then made her way to the girls. Who at this point looked as if they had seen a ghost

Meanwhile for team RWBY, they currently were having a dilemma of utter confusion. They had dealt with many different types of Grimm all throughout their whole time at beacon, from Beowulf’s, Ursa’s, a few Boarbatusk’s, Creeps and even a Nevermore during the initiation test. But the dead creature the girls were looking down at currently, was something else to them. It looked like a bird from how its bone like skin was shaped, but mostly in face area. Also the creature seemed to wear armor and wield a gun just like a person would, which surprised them. Sure they had Faunus back in Vale, but even they seemed normal compared to the dead creature before them

“Something the matter girls?” Elizabeth asked, as she walked up from behind. She was worried why they were acting this way, as most people in this galaxy had seen a few of the different races in their life’s. It was unavoidable, so for Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang to be behaving this way was odd to her 

“Um… well, what is this thing?” Ruby asked, hoping not to sound to rude with her question 

“It’s a Turian.” Elizabeth explained, but the girls looked even more confused now – “Seriously, have they been living under a rock??”-

“Elizabeth your talking crazy here.” Yang stated as Elizabeth sighed a little  


“No I’m not Yang, this dead man here is a Turian. You know, one of the many other species that live alongside humans.” Elizabeth explained once more, but the girls only raised any eyebrow at that 

“What?” The girls asked trying to get a solid answer, as to they surely had no creature like this living amongst them in Vale. Elizabeth just pinched the bridges of her nose for a moment, before answering 

“You know aliens, like from outer space and that we are at the moment on another world colonized by humans?!?!?!” Elizabeth answered slightly frustrated with the girls. Though to her worry once more Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang all frozen up from what she had told them. Elizabeth would have asked what was wrong, but by this point Kaidan and Ashely had made their way over to her 

“Hey commander we got the dirt bag to talk, you won’t believe it but… hey what’s wrong with them?” Ashely asked as she noticed Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang all staring out into space

“Don’t know William’s, girls are y-” Elizabeth asked, but was interrupted when the girls suddenly screamed at the top of their lungs 

“WHAT!!!!!!” Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang screamed out startling Elizabeth and her team. Then the girls proceeded to freak out

“They’re real, they’re real….” Ruby and Yang muttered loudly. While they cried out rivers of fearful and shocked tears from this revelation 

“OH GOD, OH GOD THEY ARE REAL. I’LL NEVER DOUBT ALIEN SIGHTINGS AGAIN!!!!” Weiss screamed out as she ruffled her hair, having an extremely hard time coping with this new information. Blake, well she was kneeling on the ground and started rubbing her forehead trying to make sense of this. Elizabeth, Kaidan and Ashely looked upon the girls, confused by their reaction. But after a minuet more of freaking out, they all seemed to calm down… mostly  
“Look ah Elizabeth, sorry about that we’re just-” Blake began to explain for her friends and herself, but was halted by Elizabeth who just held up a hand to stop her and smiled 

“Look we’ll ask about this later okay, but seriously we need to get to the beacon before the Geth do.” Elizabeth said kindly as the girls nodded. They had a clear understanding of what she was telling them, so with that the girls got themselves back up and were ready to continue the mission. The group then proceeded to the trams to make their way to the dig site. Thankfully nothing was there to attack them as they made their way the trams controls, once at the controls Elizabeth was about to start the tram. But she waited on doing that, as she wanted to ask Ashley about what her and Kaidan had gotten from the man hiding behind the crates 

“Williams, you said that you had some intel correct?” Elizabeth asked as Ashely nodded 

“Correct ma’am, from what I and the Lt got from the dock worker; he had apparently seen Nihlus get shot in the back of the head by another Turian. The new Turian in question was named Saren as Nihlus had called him and they both seemed to have known one another. Also I punch him in the face after he admitted to being a sleazy black marketer. I got a nice grenade mod out of it, but I think this would work better for you more than me ma’am.” Ashely explained handing over the grenade mod to Elizabeth 

“Well then good job Williams. “ Elizabeth said with a smirk “But next time, try to resist the urge to punch someone no matter how bad they are; okay?”

“I’ll try ma’am” Ashely replied back with a quick salute while smirking back, but suddenly a shoot came from the trams entrance. The whole group hid behind cover as a few more bullets bounce against the ground 

“Commander I think we got a problem!!” Kaidan stated, pointing out multiple figures. There were eight Geths with a larger Geth, that had yellow highlights added to its body and at least three Beowulf’s advancing towards them 

“Hey girls you got any guns on you, because I don’t think using your current weapons would be a good idea.” Ashely asked as she began firing off a few shots to slow down their advancing attackers 

“Oh don’t worry Mrs. Williams, we defiantly got guns!!” Ruby answers as she, Weiss, Blake and Yang pulled out their weapons. But like the previous battle, the girls surprised the group once more 

The girl’s weapons turn into guns. Ruby’s scythe was now a sniper rifle as she quickly shot the first two Beowulf’s heads clean off. Yang gauntlets had built in shotguns as she shot out a few shells into the face of a last Beowulf, that somehow had gotten close enough without their notice. Blake weapons turned in a pistol that she used on the advancing Geth troopers, taking out two of them with multiplied shots through their chests. Lastly Weiss’s weapon didn’t change in form, but her rapier did begin to glow red. Seconds later she blasted out fire from the blade of her weapon at three unlucky Geth troopers, the fire blast hit them and they began to burn to a crisp quickly. 

Though Elizabeth and her crew were impress by this, they quickly snap out of it to help finish off the rest of attacking forces. The last three Geths were taken down easily as they were grouped together behind cover and an explosion crate. Elizabeth used a biotic pull on the explosive crate to bring it up right behind the three Geths. She then quickly popped out of cover, shot off her pistol and hit the explosive crate; taking out the last three Geths.

“Take that!!!” Elizabeth yelled out, before ducking once more. The bigger Geth was the only one left and had started to sprint towards the group. But in a quick act of self-defense, Ashley used her assault rifle to continually hurt the thing and keeps it’s aggro on her. Kaidan meanwhile used his warp ability, to add more continues damage and lastly Elizabeth also used a warp on the large Geth. The three then quickly began firing on it and the large Geth fell to the ground dead, before it even was able to reach half way across the tram. This time it was the Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang’s turn to be impressed by their new allies 

“That was awesome!!!” Ruby and Yang yelled out with joyful glee as Elizabeth smiled from their praise

“It was pretty cool and we are safe for the moment.” Blake said happily 

“Indeed, also Ruby…” Weiss said next as Ruby moved up next to her happily

“Yes Weiss?” Ruby asked with a wide grin as Weiss blushed from how cute she looked, which only made her feel worse for having do what she was going to as she smacked Ruby across the back of the head 

“You dolt, were still in danger and your yelling could have alerted the rest!!!” Weiss sternly stated, but with soft tone while she still was blushing

“Same goes for you Yang, you got to learn when to keep quiet during a mission.” Blake stated next as she pulled Yang’s ear

“Blakey that’s hurts badly!!” Yang responded back as Blake let go of her ear

“I know, but I scold you because I love ya.” Blake replied back as she gave a Yang a quick kiss on the forehead

“It’s okay Blake, I know you do and love ya for caring so much.” Yang said as she and Blake she gave Blake a quick loving hug and a kiss on her cheek 

“Aw that’s cute. Still I’m sorry too Weiss, I didn’t mean to yell out that loudly.” Ruby stated with an apologetic frown as Weiss sighed a little 

“I know, I know just… just be more careful okay.” Weiss responded back kindly as she gave Ruby a hug and Ruby immediately hugged back. Once they let go of one another, the whole team noticed Elizabeth, Ashley and Kaidan staring at them again 

“Look um… about our weapons you see-” Ruby began saying as she and her team walked up to them. But only for Elizabeth to hold out her hand like before with Blake and stop Ruby mid-sentence

“Like I said we’ll ask later, though I have to admit me and my friends here are surprised. But again, well ask you once this is all over.” Elizabeth happily explained as the girls nodded in appreciation

“So what now?” Weiss asked as Elizabeth's smirk widely while starting up the Tram, which began moving to where the beacon was 

“Getting the beacon of course and it should take only a few minutes to get the site. So load up your ammo and get ready, because we’re probably going to heading into an ambush.” Elizabeth stated as she and the rest of the group began readying up. Though she believed it was unlikely that they would run into an actual ambush in this point of the mission 

-Eden Prime Time: Tram Delivery Station -

“I wasn’t serious about the ambush…” Elizabeth mumbled to herself as if luck had it, the group ended up in an ambush. What made it worse, was that this ambush also happened to be a race against time to disarm four bombs. They were given five minutes thankfully. The first two bombs were easy enough to get to and disarm, though the last two bomb were proving to be a tad bit harder to get at. Which lead the group to their current predicament. The last two bombs were heavily guarded by five Geth troopers, six Beowulf’s and one white painted Geth trooper that could deploy energy shields. But the group did have 3:15 seconds left to go before the bombs went off. But this battle was taking too long for the girls, Elizabeth, Kaidan and Ashley's liking

“Just back off already!!!” Ashley yelled out as she blind fired a hail of bullets at the enemies, mainly to ward them off from advancing any closer to their positions “Commander we need to get to those bombs soon!!!” 

“I know Williams!!!” Elizabeth responded back as she blind fired her pistol 

“Anyone have an idea to deal with this?!”

“I think I got a plan, but you have to promise us not to freak out again… well not that much at least.” Ruby replied back with a sheepish grin 

“Ruby today’s been a strange day in general, so I don’t think anything else could make it any weirder.” Elizabeth stated, from the Geth to the dubbed Grimm’s and the four teenage girls with them. Elizabeth couldn’t picture that anything else could surprise her today, but she was wrong on that 

As Elizabeth, Kaidan and Ashely kept shooting at the Geths, the girl came out from cover; then began to glow a little. Suddenly out of the four, Yang’s was the first to show change as her hair literally caught on fire. Yang then ran up to the attackers as Beowulf’s tried to stop her. But she punched out three of the Beowulf’s and wasn’t even flinching in pain from the shot’s two of the Geth troopers were laying onto her. Blake was next as a clone of herself appeared and quickly cut up the last three Beowulf’s into many pieces, her clone also distracted the Geth troopers for a moment. That’s when Ruby and Weiss took advantage of this. 

Weiss suddenly summoned a glyph on the ground ahead of her, then a second later she dashed forward at extremely fast speeds again. Each attacks deadliness enhanced by the glyph’s as she impaled each Geth trooper through the bulb eyes with ease. Ruby was the last to go as she suddenly disappeared in a blur, while leaving a trail of rose petals behind. The next thing Elizabeth, Kaidan and Ashley knew the remaining Geth troopers fell to the ground as their bodies split in half. The three Alliance soldiers just stared in shock, but Elizabeth quickly snapped out of it and disarmed the last two bombs quickly with 2:30 seconds left to spare.

“Oh thank god.” Elizabeth stated as she sighed in relief, then stared back at the girls who were taking a few deep breaths after what they had just done 

“Commander I’m going to be honest here, but this has to be the weirdest day I think I’ve ever had.” Kaidan said with a bewildered tone 

“Believe me Lt, I agree with you on that.” Ashley added in a she rubbed her eyes, just to make sure what she had seen actually happened

“Same, but’s let’s just get the beacon. Then we can get to the question asking and answering.” Elizabeth responded kindly as she, Kaidan and Ashley made their way up to the girls who had taken notice of them 

“Oh hey, good job on taking out the bombs Elizabeth!!!!” Ruby joyfully said, giving Elizabeth the thumbs up

“Totally Elizabeth, but I would have loved to hit a few more Geth and Grimm’s though.” Yang said next in as she gave Elizabeth a smirk, while Blake and Weiss just nodded agreeing with the sisters 

Elizabeth smiled back, as even if these girls were something else entirely. They all already seemed to have grown on her, especially Ruby and Yang who both reminded Elizabeth of her herself at that age. When she was younger with her innocents still intact and had a tendency to fight with her fists at times. Elizabeth though started to worry what would happen if someone from the council found out about these girls and what they were capable of. Now that she thought about it more, a good amount of the other species were either okay with humans or against them. But these girls could do more harm than good, if they were found out by someone who didn’t care for Humans. Good thing though was that she already decided to bring them onto the Normandy. At least there they could be safe from any suspicions parties that might be interested in the girl’s weapons or the girls abilities they just demonstrated. 

“Thanks girls and good job with taking out the majority of the enemies, the beacon should just be down these stairs let’s go.” Elizabeth replied back as they made their way down, once down though. The group finally saw it, the beacon - “There it is, the beacon that cause this trouble in the first place. The thing that caused all these life’s to be destroyed. This damn thing better had better been worth it.”- 

“Wow look at it, real living Prothean technology!!” Kaidan yelled out happily, like an excited school kid

“What in the world, it wasn’t glowing like that before?” Ashley stated as she was surprised that the this thing was glowing at all. The beacon had looked broken beyond belief when she had first seen it and seeing it glowing like this made her feel uneasy 

“That’s it, that’s the beacon???” Yang asked with a slightly angered tone, getting the attention of Kaidan and Ashely as Elizabeth went closer to look at it. She was becoming oddly entranced by the beacon 

“I’m going to have to agree with Yang sadly.” Weiss said as Yang glared at her a little

“HEY!!” Yang yelled back as Weiss ignored Yang’s comment and continued on 

“I mean was that thing even worth all of this, all this…. all this death?!?!?!” Weiss remarked, angered by the fact that so many died for this hunk of junk in front of them

“I do agree with you ladies, but this beacon is important. Our technology wasn’t even this advance when we found an archive on mars, that information forwarded it 200 years further and that was just a small data pack compared to beacon here. Who knows what could be in it, but again I do see where your both coming at.” Kaidan explained, though both girls didn’t seem very pleased with the explanation. But Weiss and Yang just decided to let it go, knowing arguing any further about this wouldn’t be worth it

“I guess that makes sense, but at what cost did it bring in the end.” Blake stated angrily, not happy with the outcome of the situation herself 

“I’m with you on that there, I’m just wondering how they’re going to rebuild after this.” Ashely replied back sadly. But unknown to the group, the beacon began glowing brighter and started to levitated Elizabeth who screamed in pain. This caught the attention of the others. Ruby and Yang being the closet were about to go save her, but the beacon exploded leaving Elizabeth unconscious on the ground

“CRAP COMMANDER!!!” Ashely yelled out loud as she and the rest ran up to her, seeing if she was alright 

“Is she okay?!” Ruby asked feeling like this was her fault “Oh I should have done something sooner…”

“Hey don’t start blaming yourself little sis, I was right next to you when this happened. I could have done something to, but I couldn’t. So I’m as equally at fault okay.” Yang replied as she gave Ruby a conforming hug, while feeling guilty as she believed she was at fault as well “Ashely how is she?” 

“I’m seeing to that.” Ashely responded back, then put her fingers on Elizabeth’s neck checking for a pulse. “Thank god the commander is alive, she’s just knockout cold with a few injuries from the blast from what I can tell. But we need to get her help now.”

“Right!!!” Kaidan said in his helmets inner radio “Normandy requesting immediate evac!!!”

“Roger that, meet us back at the evac site.” Joker responded back as the comms went off, Kaidan then sighed and looked at the girls who looked beyond worried for Elizabeth

“So… what now?” Blake asked with a concerned tone

“Now the Normandy will come to pick us up, Elizabeth will be rush to the clinic and you ladies will be coming with us.” Kaidan answered as the girls suddenly became a bit wary 

“Why’s should we, not to be rude or anything. But what makes you think we’ll be going anywhere with you, we’ve only met you three and despite our joint goal to save this colony. we don’t even know your other intentions with us ?” Weiss asked narrowing her eyes a little

“Listen princess you got any other places to go?” Ashley asked sternly as Weiss frown

“We don’t alright, but again like Weiss said we don’t your intentions.” Yang said with stern tone of her own. Thankfully Kaidan intervened once more 

“Look girls we’re just trying to help you four out, if you come with us you’ll be safe. I swear on my life, I promise you girls that.” Kaidan kindly stated as Yang, Weiss, Blake and Yang looked at one another; then nodded as they looked back at Kaidan 

“Okay we’ll go with you, sorry about the whole being suspicious thing.” Ruby said as Kaidan smirked 

“It’s fine really.” Kaidan responded back as he picked up Elizabeth's right arm and place it over his shoulders “Williams you mind helping me with carrying the commander?” 

“On it.” Ashley replied as she picked up Elizabeth left arm and placed it over her shoulders. Meanwhile Kaidan turned his attention to the girls

“Stay close to us and watch our backs.” Kaidan said as team RWBY nodded, then followed Kaidan and Ashley to the evac site. The girls though wondered what would happen next and if they could survive in this new world. But unknown to the group, a creature of fused darkness and metal watched them through its camera like eyes. It studied them for its masters, as it knew she’d be happy with the results 

-Unknown location - 

On a lone ship flying through space, a Turian in gray armor sat in his chair waiting for an update on the situation with Eden Prime. Seconds later a blue skinned woman who wore a black dress and head wear came in from the door behind him.

“Ahem… one of scouts was able to identify the ship that touched down on Eden Prime, the Normandy a human alliance vessel. It was under the command of Captain Anderson and they managed to save the colony.” The blue skinned woman calmly explained and the Turian scowled a little at the news 

“And the Beacon?” The Turian asked with a aggravated tone 

“One of the humans may have used it.” The Blue skinned woman answered as suddenly the Turian pop up from his seat growling in rage while throwing object left and right. Then he quickly walked up to the woman and grabbed the under part of her face. He stared at her with raged filled eyes as he brought her face closer to his 

“This human must be eliminated.” The Turin growled in anger as he released the blue skinned woman 

“You might have a problem with that my good Turian.” Another voice stated, gaining the Turian’s and the blue skinned woman’s attention. As from the shadows came a young woman, revealing it to be Kianna Graves. Which in turn made the Turian scowl some more 

“Oh it’s you.” The Turian replied with a bit of disdain in his tone

“Come now Saren, is that anyway to treat your partner?” Kianna asked with an innocent and faked hurt tone 

“I am not in the mood for jokes Kianna so don’t push it.” The Turian now known as Saren replied back as Kianna just smirked 

“Fine then, I was just trying to lighten then mood up is all.” Kianna said with a shrug – “Still the grumpy old geezer he is.”- 

“Kianna if may ask, but what did mean that we will have problem with eliminating this human?” The blue skinned woman asked as Kianna donned a more genuine smile 

“Why thank you for asking Benezia, here let me show you.” Kianna happily said as she pulled out a portable hand device, also known as a scroll from her pocket. Then show both Saren and the blue skinned woman now name Benezia the video footage. Saren and Benezia stared in slight bewilderment from girls of team RWBY and their abilities. But this also showed that they had allied themselves with the Alliance military, as they were seen in the video fighting alongside with three alliance soldiers. One of them probably the human who used the beacon on themselves 

“This is indeed troublesome, we’ll have to take them all out somehow. But for moment, you two leave me be. I need to do some thinking.” Saren stated in a troubled and angered tone. Kianna and Benezia just nodded, then left. Now alone Saren began thinking to himself. He was already plotting the next course of action to figure out how to summon their master’s allies and he swore to himself to stop anyone who got in his way be them old or young

-Meanwhile on the Normandy-

“Oh, I hope she’s going to be alright.” Yang said with a worried tone as she, Ruby, Weiss and Blake had made their onto the Normandy; while currently sitting outside of the medical center. Which seemed to have a lot advance tech, but team RWBY didn’t take the time to look as their main concern was Elizabeth who was currently undergoing medical care from the ships doctor. Though they didn’t get a good look at he or she along with not knowing said doctors name. So they’d have to wait before getting any answers to Elizabeth's condition

“Yeah, it’s my fault. I should have done something soon, but because I didn’t Elizabeth got hurt.” Ruby said next as she blamed herself for Elizabeth's injuries still, but Blake scooted moved in front of them and gave them both a quick smack across the face

“Ow, what that for Blake?!?!?” Ruby and Yang asked in a suddenly shock as Blake gave them a scolding gaze

“That was for playing the it’s my fault and worry game. Look for one Ruby you didn’t know what was going to happen, so please as one of your best friends. Please don’t blame yourself.” Blake stated in a kind and stern tone

“Yeah your right, thanks Blake.” Ruby responded back with a appreciative smile, Blake smiled back giving her a quick hug before turning her attention to Yang

“Now that I got little sister feeling better, you Yang have to calm down. I don’t like seeing you get so worked up and try to have some faith in Elizabeth. She’s a tough woman from what I’ve already gathered. So she’ll be fine, I promise.” Blake said with a warm smile as she held Yang’s face with her hands, then brought her face up to her. With that Blake locked lips with Yang, giving her a loving kiss for a few moments before retracting back “Have faith okay my love.”

“Yeah I will Blakey.” Yang answered back as she kissed Blake back, with an equal amount of love. Then she retracted from Blake’s lips, as both girls giggled until they remembered they were in the company of Ruby and Weiss who just stared at them with smiles 

“Sorry, we just think it’s cute to see you two like this.” Weiss said kindly as Ruby nodded in agreement

“Thanks and we we’re going to tell you both eventually. But we just wanted to keep it a secret for a bit, besides every moment I’ve spent with my Blakey here has been wonderful.” Yang happily stated as she and Blake hugged each other lovingly. While Weiss and Ruby couldn’t help but smile and awe at the moment, along with feeling happy from the two. Though the moment was cut short as they heard an older giggled a second later, the girls all looked to see an older woman who they guessed was the ships doctor

“Oh sorry ladies, I’ve always found young love cute.” The older woman kindly said with a smile “But where are my manners, I am Karen Chakwas. Who would you four colorful ladies be?”

“Um well I’m…I’m Ruby Rose miss.” Ruby shyly said as she gave Doctor Chakwas a nod

“I’m Weiss Schnee, Ruby’s partner in our little team. Nice to meet you miss Chakwas.” Weiss said next as she patted Ruby’s shoulder, making her feel less nervous

“I’m Blake Belladonna, nice to meet you.” Blake kindly stated

“And I Yang Xiao Long, big sister to our adorable leader Ruby and Blakey’s partner. She is my pretty kitten.” Yang happily said last as she and Blake nuzzled their noses against one another

“I see, nice to meet you ladies then. Also if you want to know, Elizabeth will be fine. Now I know your still worried, especially you Ruby and Yang from what I can see. But may I ask if you four wait down in the storage bay. Your current spot isn’t the best place to sit down on.” Doctor Chakwas asked kindly as the girls looked at one another, nodded and then looked back at Doctor Chakwas

“Sure no problem, it’s just by using the elevator we pass right?” Ruby asked as Doctor Chakwas nodded

“Well let’s get a move on and thanks again for informing us on Elizabeth's condition. Me and Weiss knew she’d be okay, but our silly partners looked like they were going to pass out at how worried they were.” Blake stated with a smirk as the group laughed a little at that, though Ruby and Yang were laughing more because they were a bit embarrassed at how much they were worrying beforehand. As they could tell that Elizabeth was a tough lady, but they couldn’t help but worry either way. Once the laughing was over with, Chakwas made her way back into her clinic 

“Jokes aside, let’s get a move on ladies.” Ruby happily said as she, Weiss, Blake and Yang made their way to the elevator. All of them wondering what events were to come next in this new and crazy world they ended up in…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well how did this chapter do for you all, hope you liked it and yeah I did leave out a few things you could do during the Eden Prime mission. Along with changing a thing or two. But I only did so, because it made it easier for me to write at points. Either way until the next chapter to come, I wish you all a spectacular day!!!! :D
> 
> P.S: My other fan fiction should be up soon, so keep an eye out for it my fellow readers. : )


	4. Answers and Questions... sort of

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there readers, I finally got around to posting this chapter up. Had to do a bit of fixing up with grammar errors I missed. I also will say that I forgot that these earlier chapters are a bit of mix, when it comes to length itself I mean. It's the later chapter that get pretty long. Any who enough about that, I'll let you all off to get to reading. : D
> 
> Onwards to reading!!!!
> 
> I do NOT own RWBY or Mass Effect, Mass effect Belongs to Bioware and RWBY belongs to RT/ Mounty Oum

RWBY Effect 

Chapter.4: Answers and Questions…. sort of

-Normandy Cargo Bay - 

The past few hours were hectic for team RWBY, especially when they learned that they somehow have ended up in another world not of their own. The idea of going into space itself was preposterous, Remnant had its own local problems with the Grimm so the idea of making a life in space wasn’t a priority for anyone there. No their priority was to protect and defend their home against the never ending horde of Grimm's. Now the girls had no idea what to do as they were at the moment being held in the lower cargo bay of the space ship they were on, having been told to wait until Elizabeth awakens to get the full report from her 

“I’M SO SORRY…IT’S…IT’S MY FAULT WE'RE IN THIS MESS!!!!!” Ruby cried out as she felt awful from the fact that she was the reason they were in this situation, she just hated herself at the moment –“WHY DO I ALWAYS HAVE TO MESS UP SOMETHING?!?!?”- she wondered as Yang wrapped her arms around Ruby, giving out a gentle sisterly hug 

"Little sis no one is blaming you honest, I mean how were you suppose to know that shooting that mad woman’s crystal would send us here?” Yang said letting her sister cry into her chest, while stroking her hair a little to help clam her down 

“Yang’s right Ruby, there's no point in crying about it now. What’s done is done and even though you may think you got us into a bad situation, in all honesty you saved our lives.” Blake explained happily to Ruby, giving her friend a reassuring smile

“I agree with them, Ruby you saved our lives and that’s what’s important. Sure we may be stuck in an unfamiliar place now, but we are still a team and we’re still in this together. I promised you when we became partners that I’d be the best teammate ever and I plan to stick to that, so no matter what I’ll be here for you… all of you no matter how bad this situation becomes.” Weiss said to her whole team, while Ruby stopped crying into Yang’s chest and lifted up her head to wipe away the remaining tears 

“Thank you, I couldn’t ask for a better team or a better group of friends.” Ruby said happily, giving her friends her signature smile 

“Alright I’m getting a lot of feels right now so might as well do this…GROUP HUG!!!” Yang yelled joyfully grabbing her sister and friends in her arms. Though they struggled for a few seconds, they gave up and gave into the hug 

“Ahem…” A gruff voice man’s said as team RWBY looked to see an older dark skinned man in military blues. “I hope I wasn’t interrupting anything girls." "No your good." Team RWBY awkwardly answered back “Good then let me introduce myself, I am Captain Anderson of the SSV Normandy. That's the ship you all are currently on in case you didn’t know.” 

“Um what?” Yang asked while Ruby, Weiss and Blake just raised an eyebrow 

“Never mind just a little joke, but that not why I’m down here. I’m down here because I have question for you four, about what happen on Eden prime and don’t think about lying to me; we got the footage off of Shepard’s helmet cam. So we know everything thing you did there and I mean everything.” Anderson explained, giving team RWBY a warning glare 

“Where… where would you want us to start Mr. Anderson?” Ruby asked a bit nervously as the mans glare reminding her of their ever so strict teacher Mrs. GoodWitch, her friends apparently felt the same way as they looked nervous too

“Let’s start from the beginning shall we.” Anderson replied back as he took as seat down on a crate near him and waited patiently 

“I don’t think you would believe us if we told you.” Ruby said, now on the verge of freaking out again; worried they might be thrown into a mental hospital or something if she told him the truth. Anderson just sat there with his right leg over his left 

“Try me.” Anderson simply stated waiting to hear what these girls knew and more importantly what they were

-Normandy Med Bay- 

Pain, that’s what Elizabeth felt as she woke up from her slumber and she felt sore everywhere. Elizabeth knew why she felt this way and frankly she was angry with herself for letting it happen in the first place. How was she supposed to know that the beacon would lift her up while giving her some crazy ass visions, visions of death, destruction, synthetics slaughtering organics by the dozen and much worse that she didn’t even want to mention. As Elizabeth finally got up and opened her eyes, she looked around to see she was in the Med Bay of the Normandy. So she decided to get up and stretch out a little, but a voice came from behind her

“I hope you’re not going to exert yourself while you still injured?” A older woman's voice asked, sending chills down her spin a little. Elizabeth turned slowly to see Dr. Chakwas, now to say Elizabeth didn’t hate her; no in fact she liked the doctor a lot. But she was scared of Chakwas when she was in her… ‘Doctor Mode’ as Elizabeth called it. In this said mode the doctor would not allow anyone under her care to do anything strenuous until she decided they were healthy enough too, also it helped that she knew how to wield guilt like a hammer 

“Oh…um…no I uh dropped a credit chip… in my pocket yeah a credit chip.” Elizabeth answered nervously as she looked into the doctors scolding gaze 

“Oh well that’s good then, now if you don’t mind.” Doctor Chakwas said not even having to give a hint to Elizabeth to what she wanted as it was so clear. So Elizabeth being the smart one, just sat right back down on the table until the doctor was done with her exam 

“Good, now you seem to be okay physically other than a few cuts and bruises. Though I noticed a rapid increase in eye movement while you were unconscious.” Doctor Chakwas explained and Elizabeth had a hunch why that was

“Well I had… a vision” Elizabeth responded, still trying to sort out what any of it even meant or if it had a meaning at all 

“A vision of what exactly Commander?” Doctor Chakwas asked with curiosity and worry for Elizabeth mental well being 

“I saw…..I saw synthetics, they were slaughtering ….slaughtering organics. I'm sorry it’s just too hard to explain right now.” Elizabeth explained starting to feel a little sick from the thoughts, sure she has seen her fair share of bloodshed but those visions… no it wasn’t bloodshed she saw more like all out genocide. It sent chills up her spin just thinking of it again 

“Hm, I’ll have to add this to my report for later.” Doctor Chakwas mumbled to herself while writing a few notes on her clipboard. Elizabeth though suddenly remembered the girls that were with them

“Wait what about the girls with us, you know who I’m talking about right?” Elizabeth asked worried that the girls may have been left on the Eden Prime 

“Don’t worry Commander they are here on ship, currently in the cargo bay with Captain Anderson as a matter of fact. Might I say though they are a… interesting group but also very sweet girls. Especially Ruby, she wouldn’t stop worrying about you and kept asking if you were alright. Her sister Yang also was pretty worried as well, even if she was putting up a tough girl look. Thankfully the two others Weiss and Blake we’re able to reassure them that you would be fine, personally I think you found yourself a few little friends.” Doctor Chakwas said remembering it was cute how much the younger girls worried about Elizabeth like that 

“Well that’s good, how about the Alenko or Williams; are they okay?” Elizabeth asked also worried about her two teammates 

“Oh yes Commander they are fine, but they did said they needed some rest after everything that went down on Eden Prime.” Chakwas replied back while silently mourning over Jenkins and the colonist’s deaths along with the rest of the crew when they heard what happened on Eden Prime 

“Good um can I go now, I feel fine really; but just like you said I’m a bit sore” Elizabeth asked wanting to check up on team RWBY 

“Yes you may Commander, besides the Captain said to meet him down in the cargo bay once you were awake.” Doctor Chakwas replied back to Elizabeth

“Thanks doc I’ll be going then” Elizabeth said as she got up, making her way to the elevator so she can get down to the Cargo Bay

-Meanwhile back in the Normandy’s Cargo Bay- 

“So that our story, please believe me when I say that it all true and that none of us are lying to you; honest.” Ruby said having finished explaining what had exactly happen before and when they got on Eden Prime. They whole team took turns explaining their weapons, aura and semblances when the Captain asked about that

“Alright girl’s I will say your story seems… outlandish, but the camera footage from Shepard’s helmet cam says otherwise. Though that doesn’t mean any of you are off the hook yet, we’ll need Shepard to also give us a lay down too before we can decided what will be happening with you four.” Anderson stated as he felt like he shouldn’t believe these girls from what they had told him, but the footage itself said otherwise. Also when people from his past had lied to him, none of them were as outlandish and detail as the explanation team RWBY had given him. So against his better judgement he decided to believe them 

“You all talking about me?” Elizabeth joked coming from the elevator behind them and bringing relief to everyone there, especially Ruby and Yang “Because that might explain why I was sneezing up a storm on my way down here.” 

“YOU’RE OKAY!!!!” Ruby yelled pouncing on the woman and giving her a huge (but painful) hug. Elizabeth though happy to see the girls, was at the moment in pain again. Not that she blamed Ruby's actions since they had no idea that she was still sore from the mission 

“Ruby, I’m glad to see you again too but…. could you kindly let go of me…still…sore.” Elizabeth asked while fighting off the pain coming from her aching body, Ruby immediately let go of her 

“I'M SO SORRY!!!” Ruby said while bowing over and over again. She then looked back to her teammates who were holding in their laughter “Why didn’t you stop me?!” 

“Little sis, for one we couldn’t because you were hugging her before we even knew it.” Yang explained smirking a little at her sister –“Still I wanted to give Elizabeth a hug too…though I don’t think her body is healed up enough to deal with one of my bear hugs.”-

“Yes and beside, sometimes it’s better to learn your mistake by yourself Ruby.” Blake said face palming herself, but smirking as well

“Aw why do you always do this to me, I’m the leader you know.” Ruby argued with a cute pouty face

“Ruby stop pouting, beside as your teammates we sometimes have to let you learn for yourself. Like Blake said it will help make you a more experienced leader.” Weiss added in the conversation while trying not to blush much from how adorable she found Ruby’s pouty face at the moment 

“Really Ruby it’s okay, it’s not like you broke anything. I’m just a bit sore that’s all and I’m glad you’re all safe.” Elizabeth said giving the girls a smile

“Well as entertaining as it was to watch, Shepard I would like the full report from you about what happen on Eden Prime if you would please.” Anderson asked, as he had kept quite while the girls and Elizabeth had their little reunion 

“To be honest Captain it went all downhill from the start, from Jenkins death, the Geth who apparently now have come out of the veil after 200 years, me along with my team consisting of Alenko and Williams being attack by creature made out of pure darkness. Nihlus death and the beacon being destroyed. To put it simply Captain and not to sound rude or disrespectful at all. But command dropped the ball on us and we got screwed. The only good thing that came out of this were the girls here.” Elizabeth explained as she was still steaming over all the crap that went down there, though the girls really were the only good thing to come out of the mission; without them Elizabeth probably wouldn’t be standing here at the moment

“I don’t blame you for being angry Shepard, no one expect this to happen and the council won’t be happy about it either; especially with one of their top agent’s death.” Anderson explained to Elizabeth with a frown 

“Well then what’s going to happen now, because I don’t think you just wanted me for a quick mission report.” Elizabeth asked back bring a small smile to Anderson

–“Clever as always”- Anderson thought to himself. “Correct you are, it’s about the other Turian that Williams informed us about when we debriefed her on the mission.”

“What about him, is he a fugitive or something?” Elizabeth asked with curiosity 

“No actually he’s a Spectre, the problem with him is that she said he was the one to kill have killed Nihlus from what she and Alenko gathered from the dock worker. Which if that’s the case must mean he is working with the Geth and those Grimm, the question is why? “Anderson answered with a slight sigh “But for now we’ll be going to citadel, the council will be wanting answers… Shepard if there is anything you can tell me when the beacon was destroyed it would help.” 

“Well Captain there is one thing… when I was hit by the beacon a vision came to me… it showed death and chaos. Synthetics slaughtering organic by the millions honestly I’m still trying to piece it together.” Elizabeth said rubbing her forehead from just the mention of her vision once more 

“It’s alright I guess now we may have some idea what happened, but there is one last thing we need to talk about.” Anderson said activating his Omni-tool to show a video that showed the events of Eden prime, primarily team RWBY's actions “Apparently an anonymous source somehow was able to get footage of your actions during the mission, particularly our new four passengers actions.”

“Really??” Ruby, Blake, Weiss and Yang asked in sudden shock as Anderson nodded back 

“Yes, apparently everyone and when I say everyone I mean every species on the Citadel has seen the video already. They’re demanding answers, accusing the Alliance of creating illegally altered super teenage soldiers and as ridiculous as that sounds; it’s also another reason we’re seeing the council since they will be wanting answers about that too.” Anderson explained while rubbing his forehead in slight frustration “So I need to know what we should do with these girls here.” 

“Hey we have names if you don’t mind sir.” Yang said a bit angry that the captain was talking about them like they weren’t there. “Look I don’t know what all this nonsense is with the council and stuff, but if there is one thing I know; we need to stop this Saren guy from doing whatever it is he's doing.” 

“Yang’s right, if he’s working with these Geth and the Grimm. We need to stop them before it’s too late and everyone’s lives are placed in danger.” Ruby said next agreeing with her big sister

“Let us join you Elizabeth, you both saw how we fight. We can hold our own and it is our duty as future huntresses to protect the innocent from any form of danger.” Weiss added in to make sure the two got the point 

“Agreed.” Blake simply stated as she gave the Elizabeth and Anderson a look of determination like her friends were doing 

Meanwhile Anderson just sighed a little as he knew what Elizabeth was going to say even though he was the captain, but he really had no problem with it as like these girls said themselves; they knew how to fight. The video footage itself was evidence enough to prove that they did. 

“Alright then welcome aboard the Normandy, now then let get up to the cockpit. We should be arriving at the Citadel soon if my guess is correct.” Elizabeth said as she was already heading to the elevator along with the girls and Anderson 

–“This is going to be a long day”-. Anderson thought to himself as they entered the elevator and then began to ascended 

-Normandy’s Main deck - 

“WOW IT SO AWESOME!!!!” Ruby yelled out in total awe and wonder with the technology around them at the moment which just consisted of some pods which still look pretty cool to her. –“Maybe if I can get some of this tech for myself, then I can convert it into the Crescent Rose!!!!”- she happily thought as she was already thinking up all the idea’s she could do with her beautiful weapon and the tech here

“Ruby you have that look on your face again.” Blake said while also amazed by the technology as well, but didn’t show it as much

“What face do mean Blake?” Ruby asked putting on her innocent look to avoid any suspicion.

“The one when you start drooling over your weapons like a cat is to fish especially… delicious… tuna...” Blake answered, but was now wanting tuna badly while Ruby went back to her day dreaming 

“Great now they both have those face.” Weiss said annoyed by the fact that Ruby and Blake surprisingly were behaving childishly in font of complete strangers. She just started to pinch her brows in frustration 

“Chill out will ya, I think they get a well deserved day dream after what we just got out of.” Yang stated while looking around the deck 

“Yes I know that, I just hope we can stay safe while we help Elizabeth out.” Weiss replied back a bit tired from not getting much rest. Yang just put her hand on the girls shoulder 

“I know Weiss, but don’t worry were huntresses; even if we are still training. I mean we're the best of best in Vale.” Yang kindly told Weiss, giving her a reassuring smile as Weiss just smiled back 

“Girls.” Anderson said as he was standing with Elizabeth outside of the elevator and getting the girls attention “I believe you and the Commander will be needing to head up to the cock pit, I’ll be in my room going over everything.” He explained, with that he made his way to his office while the girls and Elizabeth made their way up to the cockpit  
As the girls made their way up to the cockpit, they noticed some of the stares they were receiving from some of the crew members. Some were stares of curiosity and others were stares of distrust. This made them feel a little bit uncomfortable as they walked with Elizabeth who noticed the girl’s worries.

“Don’t fret about it you four, it’s natural for them to do that. Especially with the leaked video that's been sent out through the extranet. Though I will have to admit I’m kind of worried myself of what the council will see it as. But for now let see what going on at the cockpit.” Elizabeth said kindly to the girls to make them feel better a least a little bit more. When they finally made it to the cockpit, they saw Ashley, Kaidan and another man who was obviously the ships pilot 

“Oh hey Commander how are feeling.” Ashely asked Elizabeth, glad to see she was fine. 

“Good Williams but pretty sore still, hopefully my bruises heal quickly.” Elizabeth answered

“That’s good to know, oh and how your four doing. Must be pretty tired after the day you’ve been through.” Ashely asked the girls and was glad they were safe even if the blonde one pissed her of a bit, she still liked the girl. But she also still planned on getting her back some way for calling her a “hag” 

“Thanks were all good, though I don’t think any of us are tired; are we?” Ruby asked her friends who all just shrugged not knowing either 

“Well I suggest you get some rest after were done with our business on the citadel, wouldn’t want any of you to get hurt from lack of sleep.” Kaidan said joining the conversation

“Hey um don’t want to be rude but, mind telling me who these four are?” A man sitting in the pilot’s seat asked 

“Right, Joker I’d like you to meet Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang. These are the four girls we found on Eden Prime.” Elizabeth answered “And girls this man here is Joker, the best pilot in the while alliance navy even though he can be a bit of a wise guy.” 

“Nice to meet you girls.” Joker said looking back at them. “But I got to ask are you all like robots or something, because I don’t think most humans can do what you do or dress like you do. No offence of course.” 

“None taken Mister Joker, but we are human believe it or not.” Ruby said with a giggle while Yang nodded, Blake gave him a small smile and Weiss just glare at him; making the man a bit more nervous

“Well… okay then, also good timing commander were just making our way into the citadel, let see how that tax payer money paid off.” Joker stated getting his cool back quickly 

The next few moment put the girls into a state of complete and utter awe and wonder. The place called the Citadel was enormous, it looked like a huge flower with a bright light in the middle of it and millions of smaller lights within each pedal of the flower like station. It only added to the beauty of it as the void of space behind and around the stations area was a soothing purple.

“Wow…” Ruby stated as she began getting butterflies in her stomach from how excited she was now

“It so… amazing.” Yang said with her mouth slightly opened 

“Yeah it is.” Blake muttered as she was even showing her excitement which made her bow twitch a little, but thankfully no one noticed 

“Yes it’s inspiring …like a work of art.” Weiss remarked, while she unknowingly began holding Ruby’s hand tightly, but she herself didn’t noticed Ruby was holding her hand with the same tightness as well 

“Look at the size of that ship.” Ashley said as she and the rest turned their attention toward a huge white ship with two large fins on the sides and bottom, but a short fin on top along with a large oval with a blue hue in the center 

“The Accession, Flag ship of the citadel fleet.” Kaidan answered informing Ashely and the others 

“Well Size isn’t everything.” Joker said defensively a little while Ashely gave a little smirk towards Joker

“Why so touchy Joker?” Ashley asked teasingly 

“I’m just saying you need fire power too.” Joker replied back, knowing that Ashely was trying to mess with him; so he decided to mess with her back

“Right, that’s what they all say Joker. Are you just feeling a little… smaller next to the big scary Accession?” Yang asked, teasing Joker while receiving a quick high five from Ashley

“AH…” Joker said dramatically while holding his chest like he’d been shot. “Right in my pride, have mercy…” he joked getting a quick laugh from Yang, Blake, Ruby and even Weiss 

“Well I guess from one comedian to another I’ll show you some mercy.” Yang responded back, giving the pilot a smile while Blake just smiled at her girlfriend 

–“Looks like were already making friends”- Blake happily thought to herself as she kept laughing with everyone else at the two comedians banter for a few more moments, once that was over with Joker activated the ships comms 

“Citadel Control, this is SSV Normandy requesting permission to land.” Joker said as he waited for a response 

“Stand by for clearance.” A voice responded back from the comms “Okay, clearance has been granted. You may begin approach, transferring you to an Alliance Operator.” 

“Roger Alliance tower, Normandy out.” Joker replied as he maneuvered the Normandy closer to the space station 

“Normandy, this is Alliance tower, please proceed to dock 422.” Another voice said coming from the Alliance tower now. With that Joker made his way to the dock 422 where he land the Normandy 

“Alright people let’s gear up and you girls are coming with us too think of it as… a reward for helping us. Then again you’ll have to come with us anyways, still think of this as more of a reward then business.” Elizabeth order giving the girls a smile

“Yes ma’am!!!” Team RWBY happily said as they made their way to the exit to wait up for everyone else. They all stood there with excitement wondering how their first visit at the citadel would go, little did they know it would be more interesting than they could imagine

-Unknown ship -

As Saren sat on his chair, he wondered how he could get rid of the human female who destroyed the beacon and the four…girls that helped her get there. From behind, Kianna stood there staring at the old Turian in boredom. She was disappointed a little in him for being a specter and all that, he didn’t seem to notice her there.

“Boo.” Kianna said in a normal tone startling Saren out of his seat, who then gave her a glare as he got back up quickly 

“WHAT DO YOU WANT, CANT YOU SEE I'M BUSY!!” Saren yelled, but Kianna wasn’t intimated at all

“Oh, sorry I was bored so I came to see what you were doing and what do I find; you just sitting again thinking. You know for the councils top agent, you didn’t even notice me when I came in… are you getting old now on me Saren?” Kianna asked mockingly to Saren which ticked him off, as he then grab Kianna by the throat lifting her up an inch or two off her feet 

“DO NOT TOY WITH ME YOU INSOLENT CHILD, I COULD KILL RIGHT NOW!!!” Saren stated, ticked off by the brat’s word and wanting so bad to break her neck. But suddenly she grabs his wrist and with an inhuman strength she crushes it a little with pressure until he lets go. Kianna in turn then grabs Saren by the face and pushes him against the wall 

“And don’t you forget I’m stronger than you and we need each other to complete our goals so I'm going to say this slowly and loud …DON’T…SCREW…WITH…ME.” Kianna said with a growl and a dark aura coming from her. She lets Saren go as he gets back up and rubs his face a bit 

“Before you leave may I ask, but why did you put that footage up on the extranet?” Saren asked to calm her down a bit, thankfully it worked

“Because Saren my dear, if you must know with them being exposed to the people of this place like that; it will take up time for them to deal with the political and social backlash. If not that, then at least it will make most people wary of them. Either way this will give us more time to complete our masters plan and our goals.” Kianna replied back as she looked at Saren with a small smile

“That something else that puzzles me, why go against your own kind?” Saren asked her, Kianna smile just widen as she made her way out the door, but stopped before she exiting and looked back at Saren 

“To be honest I don’t think I’m human…not anymore at least” Kianna calmly answered as her eyes for a split second turns red and then she leaves

“Well then, what are you I wonder?” Saren muttered to himself as he sat back on his chair thinking once again of the next course of action…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so not the most exciting or longest chapter, but it gets the job done with the after math of the whole Eden Prime incident between both groups meeting and all that. I'll be actually posting up the next chapter soon after I get this one is posted, so see you then and I wish you all an amazing day!!! : )


	5. The Citadel Visit Pt.1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello once again, well here's the first parter chapter as I call them, the second part will be up soon. Anyways I did the best with the grammar and hope you all enjoy reading it. Now I'll let you off to reading. : )
> 
> Onwards to reading!!!
> 
> I do NOT ow RWBY or Mass Effect, Mass Effect belongs to Bioware and RWBY belongs to RT/ Mounty Oum

RWBY Effect 

Chapter.5: The Citadel visit Pt.1

-Citadel Human Embassies -

Team RWBY was disappointed at the moment, not because of the Citadel itself; no that wasn’t it. What they we’re disappointed about, was once they left the docking bay into C-Sec HQ as it was called; they weren’t given much time to look around. Especially when it came to seeing the new races they wanted to learn about. No they were rushed all the way to the embassy for the human race, now that wouldn’t be so bad, but they had to deal with the particular induvial in front of them and Elizabeth’s crew

“Hello there Udina.” Anderson greeted the human’s embassies representative, who was an older man with gray hair, tanned wrinkled skin, a permeant scowl on his face, dark eyes and wore a tacky looking tan suit with white lining around the chest

"Ah hello captain, I see you have brought everyone here. Well… almost everyone.” Udina said hinting at the fact he was not happy with the situation that had happened on Eden Prime

“Only the ground team Udina, but I would kindly ask to show a little respect for the dead.” Anderson replied with venom in his voice

“No matter, you all know why you are here correct?” Udina asked sternly

“Yes sir.” Elizabeth, Kaidan and Ashely answered, but didn’t care for Udina already, while the girls kept queit 

“Good, then let me explain to you the current situation we’re in because of the commanders failure.” Udina said annoyingly, while giving Elizabeth a angered glare of disappointment 

“Hey Mr. Meany, it’s not Elizabeth’s fault that those people died. She did everything she could so back off!!” Ruby yelled, not liking how he was talking Elizabeth down for just trying to help everyone that was Eden prime 

“Ah yes and here’s the other problem that’s been giving me a headache. You four girls are trouble already for me and I’ve only just meet you.” Udina stated with a glare of distrust towards team RWBY

“Ambassador if I may, if these girls here didn’t come when they did on Eden prime my team and I would have been dead. The real issue here is Saren, he’s a threat to everyone in galaxy if we don’t do something to stop him.” Elizabeth explain so he could just lay off the girls – “Seriously who shoved a stick up his ass to make him this cranky?”- 

“Settle down Shepard, you already jeopardized your nominations for the spectre's. You let their top agent die then you destroyed the beacon and you only made the situation worse by harboring these… things here.” Udina responded back as he look at the girls who were giving him glares by this point 

“Jackass…” Yang muttered as Elizabeth looked at her for a second with a look saying “I agree with you” making Yang smile at that 

“That was Sarens fault, not Shepard’s and I would ask you not to call these girls here things.” Anderson said to Udina with a hint of forming annoyance in his tone 

“Well then let’s hope C-Sec finds evidence, come with me Anderson; we need to go over a few things.” Udina responded back as he made his way out of his office followed by Anderson seconds later. Udina stopped in front of the door and looked back to Elizabeth’s crew and the girls. “Commander if don’t mind trying to keep those girls on a leash, we don’t want them making any more trouble.” 

“And that why I hate politics.” Ashley said with pure disdain for Ambassador Udina, as he went out of sight with Anderson's 

“Shepard just say the word and he’ll have two broken legs before long.” Yang stated, wanting to get permission to hurt the man that just insulted them not once; but three times in only a few minutes. Oh how badly she just wanted to beat the guy up

“Sorry Yang can’t, don’t want to add any more fuel to the flame.” Elizabeth replied back and notice a slight look of disappointment from Yang “Though… I won’t say that you can’t for later date.”

“Really??” Yang happily asked as Elizabeth gave her a reassuring smile “Sweet, leg breaking time one day or another!!! 

“Yang you’re starting to sound like Nora.” Blake said with a giggled, as Yang was acting a little like one of their most kind hearted; but destructive friends Nora. Yang thought on that and laughed a bit 

“Well if that’s so then you’re my Ren.” Yang stated amusingly, talking about Ren; the quiet and tactical one of the team JNPR. Blake meanwhile blushed happily from Yang already implying that she was hers and she had no issues with that one bit

“Yang if your Nora and Blake’s Ren, then I would be absolutely the Pyrrha of our group.” Weiss said with pride as she remembered Pyrrha, the most skillful fighter of the team JNPR

“Then I guess I’d be Jaune then since he’s the leader of his team, like I am with our team.” Ruby’s said joining in on the conversation while talking about Jaune, the leader of team JNPR. Though he wasn’t the most skillful fighter, had a hard time controlling his aura/semblance and was well clumsy at points. Jaune always meant well and tried his best 

“Yah I guess you’d be right on that...” Weiss said back, feeling a little down suddenly by the fact she wouldn’t see any of their friends again. Weiss had admitted to herself that sure the people she had met while at Beacon could be annoying, irresponsible and all out a pain to deal at times. But even with those issues, she saw them all as a second family that she had grown to care for in her own way. Ruby, Blake and Yang meanwhile began feeling the same way as Weiss was 

“Hey are you girls feeling alright?” Elizabeth asked, as she had kept quite along with Ashley and Kaidan while team RWBY had their little chat 

“What…oh yah, just talking about some friends that all.” Blake answered Elizabeth, giving her a fake smile which didn’t fool anyone in Elizabeth’s crew at all

“Right… well let’s head out to the council chamber, maybe on the way there we can find a gift shop.” Elizabeth said trying to cheer the girls up.

“Yah that’s sounds good, right girls?” Ruby stated happily 

“Yep sounds like a plan and hey maybe if we bump into Udina on the way we could cause a BREAKING accident for him.” Yang joked, doing one of her signature puns which caused the rest of team RWBY to groan at the horribly made joke. Elizabeth’s crew though just look at them in confusion

“It’s nothing to concern yourselves with, it’s just Yang being herself bad jokes and all.” Weiss explained getting a glare from Yang

“You’re just jealous I can tell jokes and you can’t.” Yang said with a smirk

“Yes I’m jealous at your obviously great jokes.” Weiss replied sarcastically as Yang was about to make a smart remark back, but Kaidan cut her off

“Look as much as I like standing around, I think the council is waiting for us.” Kaidan stated 

“Alenko’s right, come on let’s get going. “Elizabeth said as both her group and the girls moved out of the Udina’s office to make their way to the council chambers

-Council Chamber Entrance-

“Ah, my back why did we ever decided to do that?” Ashley asked as she rubbed her back 

“Well at least we know now that the sky cabs can’t fit seven people at once… well without any forces included it won’t.” Kaidan replied as he move out of the sky cab with girl’s right behind him; all rubbing their backs, necks and arms 

“Yeah I have to agree with you on that, though to be honest I didn’t mind being pushed up next to my Blakey.” Yang said as she looked at her lover seductively

“Oh Yang, you know just how to make a girl feel needed.” Blake seductively responded back as she and Yang nuzzled their noses against one another 

“Okay…” Kaidan said feeling a little awkward 

“Honestly Yang don’t you have any shame, people are looking.” Weiss asked as she rubbed her forehead when she noticed a few people staring at them 

“Weiss calm down, beside no harm done. I mean we’re bound to get some looks anyways, though once this meeting is done I need to do something very important.” Ruby stated with the up most seriousness in her tone 

“Oh, what would that be Ruby?” Elizabeth asked noticing the seriousness on the girls face. – “It must really be of the up most importance to have Ruby act like this. I mean I’ve only know them for a good few hours, but I can already tell how their personalities are mostly.”- 

“I’m glad you asked Elizabeth, I need to…” Ruby began saying, then took a deep breath making Elizabeth, Kaidan and Ashley listen in suspense. But the girls groaned a little having an idea on what she was going to say “I need to… LOOK AT ALL THE NEW WEAPONS HERE!!!!!” 

“Wait…what.” Elizabeth asked surprised by the answer 

“Yes, if I can get my hands on some of the weapons here. Maybe then I can combine it with my beautiful baby the Crescent rose, along with everyone else weapons too!!!!” Ruby explained joyfully as she hugged her weapon in its folded mode, making Kaidan and Ashely feel a bit disturbed. But Elizabeth was feeling the opposite

“Oh…my…GOD…ANOTHER WEAPON ENTHUSIAST JUST LIKE ME!!!” Elizabeth yelled back overjoyed, while getting a surprised look from everyone else. The two then started off talking so fast about weapons, modifications and other weapon involved questions; that it seemed like forever when only it lasted for a minuet before they stopped took a deep breath then did a pinky promise oddly enough

“Um…” Ashley, Kaidan, Weiss, Blake and Yang stated from the sudden confusion of what just occurred 

“Ah sorry about that, but Ruby and I just got into a little chit chat about weapons is all. Alright then let’s head out.” Elizabeth said happily making her way with Ruby to the council chambers while both of their teams just stood there for a moment looking at their leaders with deadpanned expressions 

“Did they just…” Kaidan started off

“Treat that like…” Blake said 

“It was normal…” Yang said next

“To talk about weapons like that??” Ashely said lastly 

“Our leaders are crazy aren’t they?” Weiss asked as the others just slowly nodded in agreement with

“Still, that’s Ruby for ya and it’s nice to see someone who can probably keep up with her when it comes to weapons.” Yang responded back as she smiled a little 

“True, but let’s get going. Don’t want to lose sight of our leaders do we now.” Weiss stated as both teams began to catch up with their crazy leaders

As the group made their way to the meeting now, they stop to see an argument between two Turian’s as the girls knew them by; since they were the only species who’s name the knew of at the moment. Thanks to Elizabeth giving them a quick rundown on the dead spectre Nihlus species when they were in the sky cab still 

"Just give me more time, stall them" The younger sounding Turian pleaded while clad in blue armor, with blue markings on his face and a visor. 

"Stall them, don't be ridiculous your case is over with." The older Turian responded back. He had white face paint and wore a more elegant uniform, while also was obviously the younger Turian’s boss. The older Turian a moment later left, leaving the younger Turian very frustrated. As Elizabeth, her team and the girls began to make their way to the Turian; he noticed them quickly 

“Garrus Vakarin, I was the one in charge of the case involving Saren.” The Turian named Garrus said politely 

“Nice to me you Garrus, did you have any luck at all?” Elizabeth asked 

“No…every damn thing he touches is classified, I couldn’t even get the investigation barley going at all.” Garrus answered obviously frustrated with the case. Though Yang had covered Ruby’s ears quickly for the little swear Garrus said, much to Ruby’s slight frustration every time her big sister did that even after Yang had moved her hands from her ears 

“It’s alright Mr. Vakarin I’m sure you did everything you could to help so thank you.” Blake said kindly, giving the Turian a smile of encouragement 

“Thanks kid, that helps with the pride a little.” Garrus stated appreciating the young girls kind words

“Shepard I think we should get going now, the meeting with the council should be starting soon.” Ashley suggested 

“Your right, well I guess we got to get going; it was nice meeting you Garrus.” Elizabeth said with small smile 

“Thanks, it was nice meeting you all as well and good luck with the council.” Garrus replied back as he passed by them making his way to the elevator

“He was nice.” Ruby stated, liking Garrus already as he seemed to be a very helpful guy 

“Yes he is Ruby but did you hear what he said, everything on that Saren fellow is classified.” Weiss said a bit worried about that 

“And like I said before Weiss, this is why I hate politics.” Ashely replied back as she put her hand on her hips, irritated by all the political bull they’d probably have to deal with

“You and me both Ashley, you and me both.” Yang said agreeing with Ashely as the whole group made their way to the meeting again. As they made it to were the meeting was being held, Anderson was already waiting for them

“Good you’re here the meeting is already starting. Udina’s trying his best to persuade councilors Tevos, Valern and Sparatus. ” Anderson said motioning the two teams to follow

“How that going for him?” Weiss asked curiously as Anderson's gave her a sigh

“As much as you’d expect from someone with tact like…well like Udina.” Anderson answered as he along with rest looked to see Udina talking with one Turian and two other species that the girls didn’t know about yet, but remembered seeing walking around C-Sec 

“The Geth attack is a matter of some concern, but there is nothing to indicate Saren was involved in any way.” The blue skinned councilor said, she wore a red and white highlighted long-sleeved dress with white markings of her face; this was Councilor Tevos of the Asari. From the way Tevos spoke, the group already knew that this was not going to end well

“The Investigation by Citadel Security turned up to no evidence to support your charges of treason.” The Turian councilor said next. He wore a blue suit of sorts, with red, white and some yellow markings adoring it; he also had a slightly dark skin or shell tone. This was councilor Sparatus of the Turian’s and unlike Tevos who sounded calm with her tone, Spartacus tone was more passive aggressive 

“Yeah that’s because everything the guy touches is classified.” Yang scoffed a little under her breath, getting a few nods of agreement from the others 

“An eye witness saw him killed Nihlus in cold blood!!” Udina growled

“We’ve read the Eden Prime reports Ambassador, the testimony of a traumatized dock worker is hardly compelling evidence.” The last councilor responded back, he wore a dark blue robe with yellow adoring mainly the center portion of his outfit; but with some around his arms along with having an amphibious look about him. This was Councilor Valern of the Salarians and he sounded like the more logical one of the three, the one who was stern but calm at the same time 

“I resent that actuation. Nihlus was comrade, a friend.” Another Turian said out of the blue, then a large hologram popped up to the right of the councilors showings that it was Saren himself. The look of Saren creeped the girls out a little, he just looked pure evil to them. To Elizabeth and her crew, they were angered by the fact that this guy had the gull to lie right in front of them. But sadly, it seemed like the council was already on Sarens side

“That just a lie to deceive you.” Anderson yelled out 

“Captain Anderson you seem to always be involved when humanity makes false charges against me.” Saren stated in a slightly mocking tone. He then turns his attention to Elizabeth. “And this must be your protege, Commander Shepard the one who let the beacon get destroyed.” 

“The mission to Eden Prime was top secret, the only way for you to have known was for you to been there.” Elizabeth responded, knowing that he trying to shift the blame onto her. She just hoped that he wouldn’t mention the girls 

“With Nihlus gone, his files past to me; I read the Eden prime report and I was unimpressed.” Saren said with a tone of superiority, then he turned his gaze towards the girls

“This can’t be good.” Blake muttered as Saren seemed to subtlety be smirking smugly a them 

“Speaking of top secret, what about these four girls with you at the moment.” Saren remarked, getting everyone’s gaze now upon the girls themselves 

“Um…hi.” Ruby nervously said, becoming extremely shy with all the gazes looking at her and her friends

“Hello young ladies, might we ask who you four would be?” The Councilor Tevos asked kindly 

“Um well I’m… Ruby Rose.” Ruby answered first nervously as she looked at the gazes they were receiving 

“I’m Yang Xiao Long, Ruby’s big sister.” Yang said quickly, wanting to get the attention off her little sister who was obviously becoming more and more uncomfortable by the second 

“You two look nothing alike.” Councilor Valern remarked 

“Man if got one lien every time I heard that. But yeah we get that a lot.” Yang said as she started to think of making a betting pool with her teammates on how many times people will say that phrase, when she tells them that her and Ruby are sisters

“I’m Blake Belladonna.” Blake said next while studying the three councilors quietly. She didn’t trust the them, not because they were a different species; oh no she knew what it felt like to be hated because your a different race. She didn’t trust them because they seem to not care for humanity much or at least thought of them as second class citizens, which was ironic because a decent amount of humans on Remnant treated her race the same way. – “Irony at its best I guess.”- 

“Greeting I am Weiss Schnee heiress to the Schnee dust company.” Weiss said lastly, though she already knew it probably meant nothing, - “old habits die hard I guess.”

“I don’t think we ever heard of your company Mrs. Schnee.” Councilor Tevos responded as she along with Sparatus and Valern gave Weiss confused looks 

“Yes, but that not the issue with…them.” Councilor Sparatus stated as he gave the girls a glare of distrust

“Yes the real issues with them is their involvement on Eden Prime, I’m sure you all have seen the video.” Saren asked, not even taking his gaze of the girls for even a second 

“We have Saren. Which bring up the question, why were you there in the first place?” Councilor Sparatus asked narrowing his glare 

“Look councilors we don’t know how we got there, one moment we are fighting a horde of Grimm. Then another moment we end up on Eden prime fighting alongside with Elizabeth and her team to save the colony; along with retrieving the beacon she was sent to get.” Ruby explained starting to get a little annoyed that Saren was tricking the council so easily – “I mean I will admit I can be tricked easily at times… but not this easily”- 

“Would these Grimm be the creatures here?” Councilor Valern asked, activating his Omni tool and show an enlarged picture of a Beowulf. 

“Yes, that would be a Grimm for your information.” Weiss answered also getting annoyed by the council now

“No need to rude young lady, and if these are the Grimm would it correct to say they are a…new race?” Councilor Valern sternly responded, not liking being talked down too by a little girl

“With all due respect councilors, they attacked the citizens of Eden Prime along with Geth. They would have killed me and my team if these girls didn’t show up, along with there having been more causalities if they weren’t stopped.” Elizabeth said to three councilors in the defense of the Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang

“Even so they are a new species. We could have tried to communicate with them, make peace.” Councilor Tevos rebutted 

“That would be a mistake, Grimm only have the basic instinct and that's to kill anyone who isn’t them.” Blake said with a tone of disdain for the council’s ignorance on what was obviously a threat 

“Yeah and that’s where we huntresses and hunter come in, to fight off the Grimm.” Yang said next with pride as she crossed her arms. 

“And what would a-” Councilor Valern was about to ask, before Sparatus stopped him

“I believe were off track now, the main point of this is that you four are an unknown danger to us. We could just arrest you four, but since it seems the commander here has already taken you all into her crew; you’re her responsibility now.” Councilor Sparatus stated much to the groups relief 

“Oh thank god.” Yang said happily as the rest of her team nodded in agreement 

“Thank you, but councilors Saren is the only real danger here; can’t you see that?” Elizabeth stated, trying to shift the conversation back to the real threat 

“Accusation again without evidence, but what can you expect from a human.” Saren remarked with a tone of hate

“Saren despises humanity, that’s why he attacked Eden Prime!!!” Elizabeth yelled getting a “Yeah!!” from team RWBY and her teammates 

“Your species needs to learn its place Shepard. You’re not ready to join the council, you’re not even ready to join the spectre's!!!” Saren stated as a clear insult

“He has no right to say that, that’s not his decision!!!” Udina yelled after being quite for almost the whole meeting 

“Yeah, so back off you MEANY!!!” Ruby yelled next at Saren, trying to make it sound like an insult; but failed at it. Though she received a silent thank you from Elizabeth

“Shepard’s admission into the spectre's is not the purpose of this meeting and Miss Rose, I would advise you not to blurt out such childish comment here. You’re only making your situation worse.” Councilor Tevos sternly said, making Ruby feel a little down but also receiving glares back from Ruby's friends; especially Weiss

“This meeting has no purpose, the humans and their little freaks are wasting your time councilors and mine.” Saren stated in annoyance 

“Saren is hiding behind his position as a spectre, you need to open your eyes!!!” Elizabeth yelled, having lost her patients with the council 

“What we need is evidence, so far you have come up with nothing.” Councilor Valern remarked calmly 

“How can we when everything he touches is classified. He’s playing you like chess pieces!!!” Weiss yelled now at her wits end with these three – “How can they be so stupid???”-

“Miss Schnee I would ask if you keep quiet, again you and your friends have no say in this.” Councilor Sparatus responded back, trying his best not to yell as he himself was starting to get annoyed by all these outbursts 

“There is still one outstanding issues, Commander Shepard’s dream. It may have been triggered by the beacon.” Anderson said, making sure to keep this meeting going 

“Are we allowing dreams into evidence now, how am I supposed to defend myself against this kind of testimony?” Saren asked, making himself seem like the victim here

“I agree our judgment must be based on facts, not wild imaginings and reckless speculation.” Councilor Sparatus said 

“Do you have anything else to add Commander?” Councilor Valern asked as Elizabeth looks to her teammates who had looks of disappointment. Then looked at Anderson who has the same look, but was probably more angry than disappointment in his case. Elizabeth finally glanced over to the girls, who had looks of anger towards Saren who was smile directly at them smugly. She looked back at the councilor with a stern look

“You’ve made your decision, I won’t waste my breath” Elizabeth answered as she clenched her fist a little 

“The council has found no evidence of any connection between Saren, the Geth and these Grimm as they are called. Ambassador your petition to have him disbarred from the spectre’s has been denied.” Councilor Tevos said 

“I’m glad to see justice was served.” Saren remarked making Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang clench their jaws and fists in a sudden, but silent rage that he got away with this. Along with a sudden silent rage towards the council’s unwillingness to take into account Saren could be lying to them 

“This meeting is adjourned.” Councilor Tevos stated and with that it was over, but the group wouldn’t give up just yet. After the meeting, the two groups meet at the bottom of the stairs. All still having looks of disappointment and anger

“It was a mistake bringing you into this meeting captain, you and Saren have too much history with one another. It made the council question our motives.” Udina said, turning his attention over to team RWBY “Also you four made it worse with your little childish comments.” 

“Hey don’t blame us, those council members wouldn’t even consider Saren was lying to them.” Blake replied defensively, not caring for her and her friends being accused for the way the meeting went

“I know Saren, he’s working with the Geth and those Grimm for one reason; to exterminate the human race.” Anderson said “Every colony we have is at risk, every world we control is in danger. Even Earth isn’t safe.” 

“I know this might be sudden to ask, but could you tell us a little about this history between you both?” Elizabeth asked curiously 

“It’s not problem. Anyways I worked with him before on a mission long ago, things went bad; really bad.” Anderson explained, bringing up a few shiver up the groups spins as they worried what Saren had planned if he succeeded since they could tell from Anderson's tone; that he was being dead serious on his statement “We shouldn’t talk about this here, but I do know what he’s like and he has to be stopped.” 

“Well then what do we do, like Blake said the council will be no help at all. So what’s our next step.” Elizabeth asked, still peeved about that fact 

“As a spectre he’s virtually untouchable, we need to find some way to expose him.” Udina suggested as he rubbed his chin, thinking upon what evidence they could muster up if there was any to be had in the first place 

“What about Garrus that C-Sec investigator, we saw him arguing with the executor.” Kaidan suggested

“That’s right he was asking for more time to finish up his case, seems like he was close to finding something on Saren.” Ashely stated with a small smile 

“That sounds like a good lead to follow Elizabeth.” Ruby said happily 

“Any idea where we could find him at all?” Elizabeth asked agreeing with Ruby, Kaidan and Ashely

“I have a contact in C-Sec who can help us find him, his name is Harkin.” Udina answered 

“Forget it, C-Sec suspended Harkins last month for drinking on the job. I won’t waste my time with a drunken loser like that.” Anderson stated angrily 

“You won’t have to, I don’t want yours and Sarens history as an excuse for the council to ignore any type of evidence we may find; let Shepard handle this.” Udina explained sternly 

“You can’t just cut the Captain out of this investigation.” Elizabeth said as she glared a little at Udina  


“No he’s right Shepard, I need to step aside.” Anderson stated, giving Elizabeth a reassuring smirk

“Good now I need to take care of some business, Captain meet me in my office later.” Udina said, then made his way off

“Harkins is probably getting drunk up at Chora’s Den, it’s a dingy little place in lower section of the wards.” Anderson stated 

“Maybe there’s another way we can get the information on Saren?” Elizabeth suggested

“You could talk to Barla Von, he’s over in the financial district and rumor is he’s an agent of the Shadow Broker.” Anderson suggest back 

“Wait hold up, who’s the Shadow Broker?” Ruby asked as this Shadow Broker person sounded bad already 

“I guess you can call him an information dealer, he sells whatever intel he’s got to the highest bidder; no matter who they are affiliated with which as you can imagine can be very dangerous.” Anderson explained, while Ruby and her team donned worried looks 

“Does anyone know who he or she is?” Ruby asked, but only getting a simply nod no for an answer “Well I guess we can deal with that later, I’ll make a note that we shall take down the Shadow Broker one way or ANOTHER!!!!”

“Oh yeah baby sis, well take down that monster for good!!!” Yang stated proudly as she hugged Ruby, while Weiss and Blake just nodded in agreement 

“Though, that will probably take place after the whole stopping Saren thing of course.” Ruby said with a smile

-“Hm, those two got spirit I like that.”- Elizabeth said as she found Ruby and Yang’s attitude to bring the Shadow Broker in from just learning a little of his shady dealings admirable. Though her thoughts were cut off as Ashely elbowed her, getting the woman attention 

“Hey Commander looks like we found your two future proteges sooner than anyone thought.” Ashley jokingly remarked 

“Yeah… maybe.” Elizabeth said as looking at Ruby and Yang asking Anderson a few more questions on what he knew of the Shadow Broker. Those two just kept reminding Elizabeth of herself when she was their ages 

“Well ladies that’s all I really know, which is why you should talk to Barla Von since I heard he’s one of the Shadow Brokers top representatives.” Anderson said, finishing off answering the sisters questions 

“Well then thank you captain for telling us, well put this information to good use don’t you worry.” Ruby replied back, giving Anderson's a big smile

“I’m sure you will, now Commander I still got sometime before I have to get back to Udina’s office. Do you have any question you want to ask me at all?” Anderson's stated kindly as Elizabeth thought it over 

“I got a few, first off what’s with Udina and the council; they seem not to get along with one another.” Elizabeth’s asked

“He’s just frustrated is all, the council's always is preaching about how we need to be part of the galactic community; but for them it’s a one way street.” Anderson answered with a sigh

“Sounds like a bunch of hypocrites if you ask me.” Weiss stated angrily as she crossed her arms 

“I can see where you coming from when you say.” Anderson responded “The council wants us to settle on unstable regions like the Skyllian Verge and Attican Traverse. But when we run into trouble they don’t want to help us.” 

“I take back my hypocrite comment, that’s too nice of a word for them. I’d say they are more like self-centered dolts.” Weiss remarked angrily as she was reminded of the people her father always worked with. She always felt so uncomfortable around them and they always were hypocrites when it came down to it. Always saying it was for the greater good of the people, but in the end it was just for themselves. Now she knew why she didn’t like the look of the council much, they reminded her of those…people if you can call them that. Her time with Ruby, Blake and Yang has changed her outlook on a few things; especially her company’s policies and business partners. Though Weiss just kept these thoughts to herself, knowing it was no use in bothering others with it she believed. Then again that might have been her pride telling her that

“I won’t say I agree or disagree with you on that Weiss, everyone has got their own opinions.” Anderson said “Still they all know that humanity is getting closer to having a seat on the council, it’s just that Udina thinks it should happen sooner than later and I agree for once with him.” 

“Maybe they would let us join sooner if we were more willing to cooperate with the other species.” Elizabeth’s suggested, trying to not take any side on this. Though she secretly agreed with Anderson and Weiss 

“Of course they would, if we did everything they told us they would love to have us on the council. But it wouldn’t be much of deal for us in the end.” Anderson answered and continues on with his explanation “I understand their side, they don’t want us to dominate the council. It’s founded on cooperation and alliances, but we have to look out for our own interested too.”

“Personally, I think the whole system is messed up. It strong-arms most of the species to follow their rules if they want any say in the politics here. If they keep doing this, there’s going to be a rebellion eventually.” Blake stated as even though she liked the new atmosphere of this place; she already hated the ruling government. It reminded her a bit too much like of Vales government on certain parts, thought it wasn’t as bad as the Citadel. The Faunus were treated as second class just like the humans here and probably some other races as well. But she swore to herself that she wouldn’t allow a White fang type gang to form because of the idiotic councilors and their rules

“Well that’s an interesting view Miss Belladonna, I take it none of you girls have been given anytime to learn about this place?” Anderson asked, getting nods of no’s back from team RWBY 

“Oh I can help with that Captain.” Kaidan happily said as he pulls something out of one of the pouches in his suit. What he pulled out as a small electronic hand book, he pressed a button to demonstrate what it does as an imagine of councilors Tevos race popped up. The pop up displayed the name, bio and history of her specie known as the Asari. He closed the hand book and he handed it to Ruby who took with a wide smile of excitement to learn for once “It’s an actual physical electronic copy of the history of citadel space since its founding. It even has small bios on all the species here, along with up to date events that had happened in the earlier years of the galactic community.” 

“Huh so they’re called Asari, I just was going to call them the squid heads since that’s what they looked like to me.” Yang stated as she, Ruby, Weiss and Blake were already reading through the book 

“It should help the girl out with the basics until we can get them their Omni-tools.” Kaidan said as he looks over to Elizabeth “I can already tell they’ll freak-out in a good way when they get their Omni-tools.” 

“Right you are on that Alenko, and thanks for giving them that book but…why did you have it anyways?” Elizabeth asked, kind of curious why he would have that just stash in one of his combat suits pouches in the first place 

“Well to be honest I won it off a lottery draw, and don’t ask for details because I have no memory of it. Though I do remember waking up the next morning in a store that sold old school ice cream, but that’s about it.” Kaidan explained, rubbing the back of his head a little in embarrassment 

“Wow, I didn’t know you had it in you Lt.” Ashely remarks in a teasing tone as she started poking Kaidan’s cheek to further her teasing of him 

By this point, Anderson’s knew he should probably get going since both teams seem to be occupied at the moment. Elizabeth’s and Ashley were ganging up on Kaidan teasing him about how much of a ‘bad boy’ he can be. Then he looked to team RWBY who were reading the book they just received together, while they argued with one another from time to time on how fast or slow one of them was reading at. – “This generation is going to do some amazing things.”- Anderson's thought to himself with a smirk across his face as he made his way back to his Udina’s office leaving the two group with one another “I just hope they don’t take too long to start with their investigation.” 

-10 minutes later-

The girls had been reading up on all of the citadel species, while deciding as a team to leave the bigger parts of the galactic communities earlier history for later. Much to Yang’s and Ruby’s surprise with themselves for wanting to learn more for once. Meanwhile Elizabeth and Ashley were just having too much fun teasing Kaidan.

“Oh come on Kaidan think about it, if you go all 1950’s greaser on this place; the women here will be all over you.” Ashely stated as she couldn’t stop laughing at the thought of Kaidan dressing up as a greaser form this old show her father watched. Happy Days was the show she believes it was called

“Totally, hey maybe you can make a catch phrase like… oh I got it. You could say AYE every time you see someone you know.” Elizabeth added in, thinking about the show Happy Days which she loved to watch when she was younger; though eventually the reruns stopped –“Damn you TV networks for taking good shows off the air that should be on instead of half the crap on TV now!!!”- 

“Hey ah… where’s the captain?” Kaidan asked quickly to get out of the teasing he was receiving, which worked as he got everyone else’s attention on that point too

“Huh that’s weird, wasn’t he just like here a minuet ago?” Yang stated 

“I think so, wait what time is now?” Weiss asked next 

“Let me check on my Omni-tool” Kaidan responds back as he activated it

“So what time is it?” Ashley asked kindly 

“Well this is embarrassing, seems like it’s been a few minutes since the meeting was over. Ten minutes to be exact.” Kaidan answered with a sheepish grin 

“Oh, he must have left then since we were kind of occupied.” Elizabeth concluded, embarrassed by the fact she just spent ten minutes teasing Kaidan alongside Ashley 

“You mean teasing with teasing me right?” Kaidan asked with a deadpanned look

“Hey don’t blame us because you’re an easy target, I mean it’s all in harmless fun.” Ashley replied in her defense 

“Right, whatever you say.” Kaidan remarked irritably 

“Aside from that, I just came to realization that me and the girls spent ten minutes reading this book. Along with the fact for once I actually liked learning it!!!” Ruby said amazed with herself by the fact she read a history book that didn’t put her to sleep along with wanting to know more when she gets the time to read the rest

“Oh yeah, we’re smarter than ever. Give me five baby sis!!!” Yang stated with proud tone as she and Ruby gave each other a high-five 

“Good for you Ruby and you too Yang my dear. Now we at least have some actual knowledge of our new surroundings.” Blake said happily from that fact, but was disturbed by some of the other… actions taken against certain races from what she was able to read quickly about 

“Anyway’s we should probably get on with the investigation now, but the question is who do we see; Harkins or Barla?” Weiss asked 

“OH I GOT AN IDEA!!” Ruby yelled out, making everyone’s ears flinch a little; especially Blake’s cat ears hidden under her bow

“Ruby how many time have I told you not to yell that loud near me?” Blake said giving her friend a scolding glare while rubbing the top of her head where her cat ears where a little. Elizabeth herself swore that she saw the bow the twitch, but she would just let it be…for now at least 

“Sorry Blake but I got an idea, why don’t we split up and go to both contacts so that way we can get twice the information!!!” Ruby explained happily 

“You know Ruby that's one of your better ideas I’ve heard.” Weiss said agreeing with Ruby’s plan 

“Hey that’s not fair Weiss, I make good plans… mostly.” Ruby replied back as she rubbed her arm in embarrassment

“I have to agree, that’s a good plan Ruby.” Elizabeth says giving the girl a thumbs up “But now who should go to where and who’s going with who?”

“How about Kaidan, Yang and Blake go after that Barla Von. Meanwhile you Elizabeth, Ashely, Ruby and I go see Harkins?” Weiss quickly suggested with a smile, while she was blushing slightly from the thoughts she was currently having - “This is perfect, maybe this will give me a chance to get closer to Ruby even more and then who knows where it will go!!!” - 

“That sounds like a good plan too Weiss, everyone else good with it?” Elizabeth asked the others, who nodded back “Good then let’s get going, well see you three soon.” 

“Roger commander, ladies shall we?” Kaidan kindly stated as him, Blake and Yang all made their way off to the sky cabs 

“I guess we should start heading out too.” Elizabeth kindly suggested as she, Weiss, Ruby and Ashley made their way off the opposite direction towards the sky cabs that lead to where Harkins would be at. Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang meanwhile seemed to have a weird feeling this was only the start to a weirder time here on the Citadel 

Though unknown to both groups a creature in a gray robe covering its whole body, sat upon one of pillars of out sight of anyone In the council chambers surprisingly. The creature was scanning the barely noticeable shoe prints left by the two groups to see which one it should follow first. The creature then placed a clawed index finger against the side of its hooded head.

“MiSTResS, I hAvE tHeM iN mY sCannErs.” The cloaked creatures stated in a creepy static tone 

“Good job tracking them 1872, keep on their trails and if you can find a way to eliminate them do it. The sooner the better as the saying goes.” A woman on the other side of the comms happily ordered with a quick giggle 

“AT oNCe MiSTResS KIaNNa.” 1872 responded as it’s comms went off. It readied its claws and re-activated a cloaking device it had; then decided to follow Elizabeth, Ashely, Ruby and Weiss trail first to observes them; along with finding the perfect time to strike if the opportunity presented itself of course…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how'd you all like this chapter, hopefully it showed a bit of how the council sees team RWBY currently; along with giving a good idea on what others will possibly feel towards them. Anyways until the next chapter I wish you all a wonderful day!!!! : D


	6. The Citadel Visit Pt.2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally got to posting this chapter up, apologize for the wait but IRL took over along with a the flu going around in my area a while ago. which as you can guess I caught, though have gotten over it by this point. Anyways I've done all the grammar corrections I found in this chapter, hopefully I got most of them; if not then I'll try to find them. So any who the third part will be up as soon as I can get to it. For now I'll let you off to reading.
> 
> Onwards to reading!!!!!
> 
> I do NOT own Mass Effect or RWBY, Mass Effect belongs to Bioware and RWBY belongs to Mounty Oum/RT

RWBY Effect

Chapter.6: The Citadel visit Pt.2

-In the Sky Cab with Elizabeth's, Ashley's, Ruby's and Weiss-

As their sky cab made its way over towards the lower wards, so the girls could meet up with this Harkin's fellow. Ruby being her usually self, couldn't help giggling in joy as she looked upon the Citadel from their sky cabs window. Her face pressed a little bit against the glass with a wide smile.

"Ruby would you please calm down. Your acting like we’ve never flow before, which we have in the Bullhead’s remember. So why should this be any different?" Weiss said in a scolding, but soft tone at her adorable best friend’s antics. -"I may have deep feelings for my Ruby, but that doesn't mean I'm going to be any easier on her. No, because I love her so much, I must be harder on her since I care so deeply for her!!"- 

"That is true Weiss...but, we haven't ever flown in an awesome space cab in a space station filled with aliens. So this is AMAZING!!!" Ruby replied back joyfully with childlike glee 

"I'm going to have to agree with Weiss on this Ruby, you might want calm down a little." Elizabeth kindly stated, giggling at Ruby’s joy 

"Yeah Ruby, you look like a Varren hoped up on red sand." Ashely joked, leaving Ruby and Weiss confused at the attempted joke

"It's a joke, not the best one to say. Anyways Ruby, you really should calm down. You might break the window by accident pressing you face against it so hard." Elizabeth remarked with a concern tone 

"Thank you Elizabeth. Besides Ruby, we wouldn't want you to hurt that adorable face of yours!!!" Weiss remarked joyfully, but suddenly blushed immensely realizing what she had just said 

"Well...I...um...I...thank you Weiss!!" Ruby responded back, blushing immensely herself, feeling tongue tied from how happy she was from hearing Weiss unintentional compliment 

"Y-Your welcome Ruby. I care about you a lot is all and want to make sure your safe." Weiss said trying to make the situation less awkward, but failing at it-" STOP TALKING WEISS, STOP TALKING!!!!"- 

"Oh well… I care about you a lot too Weiss." Ruby stated as her heart melted from the sight of Weiss blushing. -"Why does she have to look so cute, why can't my heart stop beating so fast every time I look at her. She’s like an angel!!1"- 

"Why th-thank you." Weiss replied as she turns her head to look out the cabs window still blushing, along with having some erotic thoughts start up in her mind involving her and Ruby

"Welcome." Ruby said with a small smile, as she does the same as she looks down at her feet with a blush as well 

Though as this little interaction between Weiss and Ruby happened. Elizabeth and Ashley just kept their mouth shut, feeling awkward of having witness two teenage girls unintentionally flirt with each other.

"Hey commander did those two just flirt with each other and were we like, you know witnessing it?" Ashley asked in a whispered, while she had a slightly bewildered look 

"I think so William's and it appears they are completely oblivious to one another's feelings for each other." Elizabeth whisper back as she thought of a few anime's she had watched when she was younger. Those anime's had a similar future couple vibes that Weiss and Ruby were unintentionally giving off with their interaction with each other – “Still, it’s so freaking Kawii!!!!”-

"Commander, hello are you there?" Ashley asked as she waved her hands in Elizabeth face, who seemed to blank out into her own lala land. But her attempts seemed to work as Elizabeth snapped out of it a few moments later 

"WHAT, WHO... Oh Williams, something wrong?" Elizabeth asked taking noticed Ashely was looking at her with a quizzical look 

"Well you blanked out for a few second, is that a thing you do a lot?” Ashely asked “Not that I’m judging you. I mean if it is, then no problem with me.” 

"No don't worry, you didn’t offend me at all.” Elizabeth explained with an amused smirk “Still yeah, it’s an occurring thing. Mostly when I get to deep in thought.” 

“Okay then, thanks for explaining.” Ashley replied with a smile “Anyways I wanted ask but, how much do you bet it will take for Ruby and Weiss to confess to each other?” 

“Williams I’m not going to place bet on their personal affairs, it’s rude.” Elizabeth stated as their Sky Cab began to descend into the lower wards parking bay suddenly. As the cabs doors open the girl rushed out, but Elizabeth leans over to Ashely and whispered “Although you can put an anonymous 100 credits in on that bet.”

“Yes ma’am.” Ashley whispered back with a smirk as she and Elizabeth made their way out of the cab, then followed behind the girls 

-Blake’s, Yang’s and Kaidan’s Sky Cab- 

As their Cab made its way back to the Presidium, though through heavy traffic. Yang, Blake and Kaidan sat in silence; which unlike Blake and Kaidan was bothering Yang a lot. 

– “I need to break this silence soon or I’m going to lose it!!!!”- Yang thought in absolute boredom as she then looked over to Kaidan “So Kaidan, how did you and Elizabeth do that glowing blue thing anyways?” 

“You mean biotics dear?” Blake asked as she raised an eyebrow and a slight narrowed stare 

“Yah that’s what I meant Blakey, Biotics. So how did you do them?” Yang asked trying to steer the conversation back to Kaidan, before her girlfriend could give her a scolding for skipping over that part of the book. –“How was I supposed to remembered the name, it all just seemed like boring science to me. Like really…really boring science. Oh god now I’m getting myself bored just thinking about science” - 

“We’ll that’s a question I don’t usually get asked. I’m guessing you’re not much of a science lover are ya?” Kaidan said smirking a little, but then received an annoyed glare from Yang which made Kaidan slightly nervous “Just kidding…. but to answer your question, Biotics are what happens when an individual is expose to a high amount of eezo or Element Zero as we call it. This usually happened with young children and babies, though it’s pretty risky to expose someone to eezo and most young that are exposed to it aren’t affected. But the ones that are effected usually developed horrific health issues. Also its been proven that at least one out of ten children exposed to eezo will developed biotic abilities and when that happens, those kids are outfitted with a chip to help out with controlling their abilities better. Well this is all for human’s biotics just to say, the ‘official’ explanation.” 

“Well thanks I got most of that, but some parts were a little confusing to me.” Yang said scratching the back of her head, but realized Kaidan put a little bit of a stern tone when he said official “Hey when said official, why did you sound so stern about it?”

“No reason, just had a to fight back a sudden cough coming up is all Yang.” Kaidan answered with the best smile he could muster up, but in all honesty Kaidan didn’t want to trouble the girls with the more… darker rumors when it came to human biotics. He wanted Blake and Yang to enjoy this new world they in some more, before they would inevitably be exposed to the vile side of this galactic community 

“Okay then. Still that was an interesting lesson Kaidan, but you just explain how it happens. How does biotics work exactly is what I’m curious about.” Blake said as she had listen to Kaidan’s explanation on biotics too

“Your right I did, sorry about girls. But to put it simply, biotics are able to manipulate dark matter to our needs. How it works exactly is hard to say since most biotics you ask will give you a different explanation. But if I was able to explain it, I’d say for me personally it feels like a rush going through my body. I picture what I want to do and then let it happen, but again that’s just my explanation.” Kaidan explain kindly 

“Interesting to know, thanks for sharing that with us Kaidan.” Blake said with small smile

“You’re Welcome and I think we’ve made it the Presidium. We should be landing any moment now.” Kaidan stated as they noticed the sky cab began to descend downwards until it parked. Kaidan then held open the cabs door and held it up “This is our stop, ladies first.” 

“Why thank you very much Kaidan, you know you’re going to snatch a lucky woman one day.” Yang remarked with a teasing tone, while Kaidan blushed a little from the playful banter. Though Yang then had her right ear grabbed and pulled hard by Blake

“Yang what did I say about being nice, you wouldn’t want me to…” Blake stated as she leaned in closer to Yang’s ear with a playful smirk “Punish you would you?” 

“Oh…um…I…I...” Yang tried to say, but was unable to as Blake just stared into her eyes making her heart race more – “Blake is way too sexy for her own good sometimes, god I would kiss her feet if only she’d let me.”- 

“Um… you know I can just leave you two alone for a while if you want.” Kaidan stated, feeling extremely awkward at the moment 

“No, that’s okay, I just like to remind Yang that I can be the alpha once in while I our relationship.” Blake responded, while letting go of Yang’s ear as she gave her a quick kiss on the cheek “Especially when she and I are alone.”

“Blakely I though you said you wouldn’t say stuff like that in public!!!” Yang said frantically, trying to get Blake to stop talking 

“I know Yang, but I just like to see you embarrassed… you look so cute.” Blake remarked as they both blushed for a few moments. Once they calmed themselves down some more, Blake then looked back to Kaidan “Now Kaidan could you take us to Barla Von office please?” 

“Yeah sure, let’s go ladies.” Kaidan replied back as he began to make his way to Barla Vons office with Blake and Yang following behind, though he was still feeling pretty awkward about the whole situation - “I just hope Shepard and Williams are having a less awkward time than I am.”- 

-Meanwhile at the Lower Wards-

“So this is the lower wards, it look so… ” Weiss stated as she tried to find a word to describe their current location, but she couldn’t really think of anything that would be nice enough to say without being seen as judgmental 

“Crappy, dirty, sleazy?” Ashley responded bluntly, but continued on “Vile, quick to die in, illegal. Does that help with your choice of words?” 

“None of those actually Mrs. Williams. I guess the nicest thing I could say, is that this place is less… elegant as the presidium is.” Weiss replied with a sheepish smile 

“Well I for one think this place seem nice.” Ruby happily said, then looked over to Elizabeth with a wide smile “What do you think Elizabeth?”

“To be perfectly honest Ruby, I don’t really have an opinion on a place we’ve only just arrived at a minuet ago. Let just get down to Charon’s Den and speak to Harkin. Then once we’re done with this, we’ll go look at the weapons.” Elizabeth answered with a large grin as Ruby squeal in delight. This made Ashley and Weiss get a little worried about what kind of weapons those two could make together. Along with if their guess was correct, how quickly their enemies would be wetting themselves from pure fear as soon as they saw whatever monstrous weapons their two leaders created from their mad gun loving minds

“Should be scared Weiss?” Ashley asked quietly

“Very, but I’m more scared for whoever has to face off against Elizabeth and Ruby’s mad creations.” Weiss answered with a bewildered tone   
As the four continued their way down to Charon’s Den, none of them could shake the feeling off that they were being watched. It felt like they were under surveillance at the moment, so without having to say it out loud, the four began to quicken their pace to the bar; until they were suddenly stopped by a older man with blonde hair. 

“Commander Shepard, you’re her right?” The blonde haired man asked kindly 

“Yes that would be me and you are…?” Elizabeth asked, a bit surprised by the man’s sudden question

“Conrad Verner and might I say it’s an amazing honor to meet the hero of the Skyllian Blitz!!!” The man Conrad said with excitement

“Well Elizabeth seem like Ruby and Yang may have some competition on being your number one fan.” Weiss stated with a little smirk across her face and a hint of jealously in her voice – “Oh I know I shouldn’t feel jealous, but I want Ruby to be mine alone when it comes to praise. Still at least this more like a hero admiration from Ruby when it comes to Elizabeth. Wonder if Blake feels a little like how I do when it comes to Yang, I notice she praises Elizabeth in the same light as Ruby does. Hm probably not, she knows Yang loves her; huh now I feel silly getting all jealous.”- 

“What no it’s not like that really, you’re such a kidder Weiss.” Ruby immediately responded in slight embarrassed by the fact that Weiss was completely right. Ruby was already a big fan of Elizabeth, she was just so cool and really nice too. Elizabeth was the type of hero that Ruby herself wanted to be when she got older. Ruby also knew that Yang had similar thoughts as well from what she asked of her older sister, even though she would deny it. Yang had taken a liking to Elizabeth just as much as Ruby had in the short time their whole team had been with her 

“Well I appreciate that you’re a fan Ruby and Weiss you sound jealous or is it that you would prefer that Ruby was your number one fan.” Elizabeth remarked as she appreciated that Ruby had taken a liking to her, just as Elizabeth had taken a liking to all the girls; also she thought it would be fun to tease Weiss a little about her apparent jealously

 

“What NO… ahem, I mean no that’s not it. Whatever do you mean?” Weiss replied back with a nervousness tone and nervous grin, though Elizabeth chuckled a little at that 

“Right, well anyways Conrad it’s nice to meet you.” Elizabeth said back with a smile as she turn her attention back to Conrad

“Thank you, hey I know you and your friends are probably busy. But could I ask for an autograph. If that’s okay with you of course.” Conrad asked excitedly as he pulls out a holo-board with a touch pen 

“Oh…well I guess so, I don’t usually do that but sure.” Elizabeth said in slight surprise as she signed Conrad’s holo-board, then gave it back to him 

“Thanks a lot, my wife going to love this when I show her. I should let you go now, you’re probably busy.” Conrad said kindly 

“Well your welcome and you’d be right. So until next time have a good day.” Elizabeth answered giving the man a polite goodbye as she, Ruby, Weiss and Ashley made their way back on the track to Chora’s den 

“He was nice Elizabeth, though a little strange for some reason. I can’t figure out why though.” Ruby said wondering why she felt that way, since Conrad seemed nice enough 

“I got to agree with you on that Ruby. The guy seems suspicious, I don’t trust him.” Weiss said next, getting the same uneasy feeling from Conrad

“Aren’t you guy’s being a little paranoid, he just seems like a fan of the commander. A strange one, but a harmless strange fan either way.” Ashely replied back, though she had her doubts too - “Though I won’t lie that I feel little uneasy around him myself.”- 

“Well for now let’s bring our attention back to the target and if I’m right the bar should be right a bout he-“ Elizabeth said, but was cut off as she instinctively ducked into cover as a bullet shot went over her head. Ruby, Weiss and Ashley followed quickly ducking into cover with Elizabeth

“Nice dodge Commander, but were the hell did that bullet come from!?” Ashely yelled as she readied her rifle, followed by Ruby and Weiss taking out their weapons in their melee form 

“I don’t Know Williams, but it seems someone doesn’t want us to get to Harkins. Ruby, Weiss I need you both to go around the other side of this walk way to deal with whoever is shooting at us. Don’t worry about getting noticed either, me and Williams will draw their attention to us.” Elizabeth explained calmly as she blind fired a warning shot 

“How many do you think there are?” Weiss asked worriedly as another round bounced off their cover

“My guess kid, about three or four. But nothing too big.” Ashley answered back as she blind fired back at the attackers

“You heard the lady, nothing to worry about now get a move on.” Elizabeth said smiling a little as Ruby and Weiss nodded 

As Ruby and Weiss than began making their way around the walkway to get behind their assailants, they were thankfully unnoticed even with Ruby’s scythe pointing out a bit. Though that was thanks to Elizabeth’s and Ashley’s distraction, which just had the two women insulting their assailant’s mothers, shooting at them blindly and Elizabeth throwing a biotics push at them every few seconds to keep them their attacker from popping up from cover. Now as both girls made it to behind their attackers. Ruby struck first as she hit a Salarian and Turian hard with the back of her scythe, knocking both out cold. The third attacker which was another Turian was knocked out cold when Weiss hit the back of the aliens head with the hilt of her rapier. Then the last attacker wasn’t as lucky, as it was clearly a human male who had been shot down by Elizabeth and Ashley who were making their way up to the girls. Weiss felt sick from the sight, though was able to keep her nerves calm. But when Ruby looked at the dead body, she frozen seeing the red blood flow out of the man’s bullet wounds; as she felt extremely sick just by the sight

“Good job Ruby and Weiss you…hey Ruby you okay?” Ashely asked as she and Elizabeth made their way up to the girls, then noticed Ruby’s stunned face 

“What…oh yah just a little dazed is all since I almost got shoot at.” Ruby answer, getting out of her shock while lying about how she really felt at the moment.

“Yes, she is indeed fine.” Weiss stated as she knew for fact Ruby was not fine, but she wanted to bring the conversation back to a the main politely “Anyways, we should get into this bar. See if we can find this Harkins fellow. 

“Yeah… let’s get going, hopefully he’s not going to be too drunk to answer our questions.” Elizabeth said calmly as she, Ruby, Weiss and Ashley made their way into the bar. Though Elizabeth was deep in thought – “Wonder why Ruby and Weiss didn’t kill their, but target just knocked them out. Along with that face Ruby made, it was the same one she had when we first met. Wait could it be that neither one of them have actually killed another person before?”- 

“Hey lady, can’t have minors in here. Get em out.” An annoyed human bartender yelled as Elizabeth snapped out of her deep thoughts. She then looked at both Ruby and Weiss who were trying not to get anyone’s attention, but weren’t doing a great job at it. Though that might be because of their unique appearances 

“Were just there to do a quick visit, then we’ll be going.” Elizabeth responded quickly

“Fine, whatever I’m too tired to argue anyway.” The bartender replied back as he easily gave up on arguing with Elizabeth

“Hey commander I thinks that’s Harkins back there in the corner.” Ashley said as she pointed out an older balding man wear a C-Sec uniform, he looked drunk already

“Great, well then let get this over with then shall we.” Elizabeth stated in slight irritation as she and her teammates made their way to the man. Only to be distracted by a rather loud argument between two very large along with scary looking aliens or Krogan's as Ruby and Weiss had learned from the little history guide Kaidan had lent them. The group listen in on the argument as it seem to be tensing up a little 

The first Krogan had dark orange skin with a blue crest on his head and was obviously a bouncer for the club, as he wore a similar uniform as every other employee at the bar. He also sounded younger from the tone of his voice.

“Forget Wrex, Fist isn’t coming out.” The young Krogan said sternly to the other Krogan with a verbal threat

The other Krogan was much more intimidating. Unlike his younger kin he was a bit taller, had lighter skin, a red crest on his head and a very painful looking scar across his face. The Krogan wore heavy plated red armor, had what looked like a shotgun strapped to his back and his voice was much deeper meaning he must have been much older from his younger counter part. 

“Then tell Fist I’ll be waiting for him.” The Krogan Wrex responded as he step towards the younger Krogan, with an obvious intent to kill whoever this Fist person was

“He not coming out Wrex, it’s over.” The younger Krogan stated, trying to hid his sudden nervousness. Wrex just leaned a little closer into the younger Krogan’s face and narrowed his eyes 

“It’s not over until I’m done with him.” Wrex remarked in a threatening tone, then made his way out but not before walking through Elizabeth and her Crew “Out of my ways humans.”

“Hey!!” Ruby yelled as she was pushed a little by Wrex as he walked through their group, then he was gone through the door as some of the patrons around sighed in relief 

“What was that about?” Ashley asked a bit confused on what just happened

“I don’t know but I’d rather not get in middle of it.” Elizabeth replied, then looked at Ruby “You okay?”

“Yeah, but he was kind of a meanie.” Ruby answered with a slight pout as Weiss patted her shoulder, bringing a smile back to the Ruby 

“I agree with you all and that was a Krogan as I remember.” Weiss said as she remembered reading up on them, only to be wary of them already because of their violent life style from what she had read. Though Weiss wasn’t too quick to judge as she hadn’t gotten the time to know about the Krogan’s fully yet – “But like they say, first impression always last.”- 

“Your spot on Weiss, still I wonder if I can get one of them to let me ride on their backs.” Ruby remarked as she imagined herself riding on a Krogan's back as she swung Crescent Rose around attacking Grimm and Geth alike “I WOULD BE UNSTOPPABLE!!!” 

“Um Ruby hate to burst your bubble, but I don’t think that would work.” Elizabeth responded, feeling a little guilty on bursting Ruby’s idea; though a good one she had to admit. But she knew a Krogan would not appreciate that at all, then again that ever did happen she’d be honestly surprised 

“Aw why??” Ruby asked pouting a little again 

“I’ll tell you when we have the time okay.” Elizabeth said back 

“Fine...” Ruby said still pouting a bit  
Once then, they finally made their way to Harkins without any more distractions. They were hesitant to talk to him as at the moment he was sleeping, with a lot of glass mugs around him. Elizabeth running thin with her patients kicked the mans in left leg with extreme force, waking the drunk up immediately. 

“AH WHAT THE FU…Well hello there, what a nice babe like you doing here. You going to give me a lap dance?” The Man Harkins asked Elizabeth. This made Ruby, Weiss, Elizabeth and Ashley cringe at the man’s statement 

\- “I want to punch him already.”- Ruby, Weiss, Elizabeth and Ashley thought in annoyance as they tighten their fists 

“Watch your mouth their bud or you’re going be picking up your teeth once I’m done with you.” Ashely said with a threatening tone as she also cracked her knuckles to make the point across

“Well I’m guessing then you or your friends here aren’t strippers?” Harkins remarked, making the group even angrier

“Let’s cut to chase smart guy. We need to find someone, a Turian who goes the by the name Garrus. So just tell us what we want to know.” Elizabeth explained, wanting to get the answers from Harkins so she could get as far away from the pig as possible

“Garrus huh, oh that mean you must be looking for any dirt on Saren. Which also would mean you must be Commander Shepard, the ‘GREAT’ Captain Anderson's protege. So then finally these two young girls with the freaky clothing and hair must be two of those four little freaks. The ones from that leaked Eden footage. Interesting, still question is where those other two that were with ya girls, I wouldn’t mind getting to know them more…personally.” Harkins said with a smug tone, but that changed into a pain expression as Ruby out all people to punch him right in the nose; making the man fall out of his seat and onto the ground hard

“AH, YOU BROKE MY NOSE!!” Harkins yelled as he looked at Ruby why holding his now broken and bleeding nose “BURN IN FUCKING HELL, YOU LITTLE BITCH!!!” 

“SHUT UP, DON’T YOU EVER TALK ABOUT MY SISTER OR BLAKE LIKE THAT AGAIN. YOU HEAR ME!!!” Ruby yelled back, giving the man a deadly glare while Weiss glared too and had pulled her rapier out pushing it barely against Harkins throat 

“Girl’s.” Elizabeth sternly said, getting both Ruby and Weiss attention as they looked to see her giving them a stern glare as well “Wait outside and cool off okay.”

“But-” Ruby and Weiss responded back but were cut off by Elizabeth 

“Now.” Elizabeth sternly replied back as both Ruby and Weiss looked around, taking notice of a couple of glares coming from the bars patrons along with few bouncers. The girls noticed them moving their hands ever so slightly to their weapons. 

“Yes ma’am…” Ruby and Weiss said as they made their way out

“Williams, keep them company. I’ll handle Mr. Harkins here.” Elizabeth stated as Ashley nodded, then made her way to keep an eye out on the girls, then she looked back at Harkins

“What?” Harkins asked as he tried to stop his nose from bleeding, but he got his answer as Elizabeth grabbed the collar of his shirt and glared at him. Making the man gulp in sudden fear 

“I’m going to ask you again and once more, so you better answer” Elizabeth said as she pulled his face slightly closer to hers “Where….is…Garrus?” 

“I’ll tell you alright, but before I do. I gonna ask, but did your oh so great captain tell you about his big secret.” Harkins asked with a smug tone and smile as Elizabeth just glared at him so more 

“No he didn’t, what secret are you going on about?” Elizabeth asked as she was skeptical that it was that big of secret and that Harkins was just screwing with her. Trying his best to get under her skin, he seemed like the type who like making people mad just because he was bored

“Well did you know that Anderson was supposed to be a Spectre, the first human one. But it was all hush hush and then you know what happen he blew it. He said that Saren was the reason his mission was a failure, but in all honesty he’s probably just lying about that because he’s a screw up just like you, your friends and those little four freaks with you.” Harkins said with a very amused and smug tone

“SHUT UP!!” Elizabeth yelled as she punched Harkins in the nose hard and in the same exact spot Ruby had done it, she the dropped them man on his back as he teared up in pain some more

“AH, YOU DAMN BITCH. YOU AND THE LITTLE RED HEAD CAN BOTH GO TO HELL!!!” Harkins roared in anger, as his nose was bleeding a lot more now and was slightly bent to the left a little 

“Well that’s what your get for being a smart ass, now tell me where Garrus is or else you’re going to see what happens when you piss off a biotic.” Elizabeth replied in a threatening tone as she began activating her biotics, to prove her point more “Last chance, unless you want to end up in the E.R very soon.”

“Alright, alright. Garrus said that he was still looking for answers and mentioned that he was going to visit Doctor Michelle’s clinic, don’t know why though. Her clinic is located on the upper floors here, you can’t miss it. Now that’s all your getting from me.” Harkins answers nervously as Elizabeth sighed

“Thank you for the information, also one more thing.” Elizabeth stated as Harkins was confused a little, but was suddenly stunned in even more pain when Elizabeth punched him once again in his nose. Then gave him a cold glare while she scowled a bit “If you ever and I mean ever insult my crew members, Captain Anderson or those four girls with us. I promise that I will make sure you suffer an agonizing beating, you will be wishing for death when I am done with you. You got me you bastard?” 

“Yep, crystal...” Harkin’s answered back, though he was on and off from consciousness from all the blood that surprisingly had been leaking from his mangled nose 

“Good now then have a nice day you worthless pig.” Elizabeth remarked in a stern tone and with that made her way out the bar. All the patrons and bouncer didn’t bother her on what she did or just had said as they all look the other way; scared deeply by her presence. Once outside of Chora’s Den Elizabeth saw Ruby, Weiss and Ashely standing near the door way 

“So Shepard did you get the information?” Ashely asked breaking the silence 

“Yeah I did, we’ll be heading to the Clinic down here in the wards. That’s where Garrus was going to be from what Harkins told me.” Elizabeth answered as she looked towards Ruby and Weiss, who look back at her with guilty looks on their faces. “And are you two feeling better now?” 

“Yeah sorry about the Elizabeth, I just never like it when people talk about my friends and sister that way.” Ruby replied with a slight frown “I let my anger get to me…” 

“I’m also sorry, I don’t like it when that happens either and being Ruby’s partner I should have been then one to calm her down. But like Ruby, I let my anger cloud my judgment; so again I do apologize.” Weiss said slightly frowning 

“It’s okay girl, to be honest I didn’t mind you doing that; but everyone else in there may have. Which will probably by now be adding more fuel to the fire already against you girls. Still good job.” Elizabeth replied, giving them a smile of reassurance 

“Thanks.” Ruby and Weiss happily responded back as they smiled widely 

“Though that doesn’t mean you both off the hook, there will be a punishment for your little stunt later.” Elizabeth said kindly, as Ruby and Weiss nodded. They understood that their actions caused a little bit of trouble, so a punishment from Elizabeth was no issues at all 

“I agree with Shepard, with the punishment thing I mean. Still you two are alright though and that’s a good thing. But Ruby, next time you might want to make your punch a bit straighter; that way it will be much more painful. Same goes for you Weiss.” Ashely said smiling wildly as Ruby gave her a nod of appreciation, while Weiss chuckled a bit

“Ashely don’t give Ruby or Weiss any bad habits, or do you want me to give you a punishment too?” Elizabeth said jokingly “Because I could order you to walk around in a frilly pink dress for a week.”

“Sorry about that Elizabeth, was just trying to help our new crew mates. Though I got to say you’re a cruel one with your punishments.” Ashley answered back, laughing a little 

“Hey wait a minute. I just noticed you two called each other by your first names not your last.” Ruby stated “Wow, you two are becoming better friends already. YAY!!!” 

“Huh I guess you’re right, have to say it’s nice that were getting more comfortable with each other by the minuet.” Elizabeth responded back

“Totally, but instead of doing each others nails or hair. We’ll be bonding over the concepts of military and battle.” Ashely stated with a smile

“You bet ya Ash.” Elizabeth replied as she and Ashley did a quick fist bump. Weiss and Ruby giggled just a little 

“Kind words out of the way, we’re all cooled down now. So we should probably make our way to the clinic. We wouldn’t want to miss finding Garrus there, besides if we did somehow miss him. Then this whole trip would have been for nothing.” Weiss kindly suggested as Ashley, Elizabeth and Ruby all nodded in agreement; then began to make their way to the Clinic. They just hoped they would get some answers. Though unknown to them, 1872 had been watching them the whole time. The creature still waiting for the right time to attack

\- Mean while at the Presidium-

“So Kaidan, this is Barla’s office right?” Yang asked as she, Bake and Kaidan had made it to where Barla Von was supposedly stationed at in the Presidium 

“Probably is Yang. Then again this could be someone else office, but we won’t know till we check it out.” Kaidan answered as he, Blake and Yang made their way through the door to see a short rounded figure in a sealed white/ grey body suit behind a desk; staring straight at them with his eyes which were covered over by two yellow lens 

“(Inhale) Greeting Earth Clan, how (Inhale) may I help you?” The short figure asked, like he knew they were coming 

“Oh wait, that’s ah… um… Valois or no wait a… I give up.” Yang remarked, as she tried to remember the name of this particular species; but with no luck –“These guys had like one of the more confusing names, stupid confusing names. I hope Blakey doesn’t scold me again for not making sure to know.”- 

“Dear, your trying to say that the individual in front of us is a Volus. Right?” Blake asked as she gave Yang another scolding glare 

“Yes, a Volus that’s what I meant. Thank you kitten.” Yang replied back, rubbing her head in embarrassment and slight nervousness – “Now I’m going to have to learn some more, I know Blake will be forcing me too. I love the girl so much, but she really can be scary when it comes to me learning more. But Blake does that because she loves me that much, I’m so lucky to have her.”- 

“I take it (Inhale) that you’ve never seen a Volus (Inhale), which mean you’re those four girls (Inhale) from the Eden prime leaked video. Correct?” Barla Von said with a slightly smug tone 

“Were we really that noticeable?” Blake asked, suddenly not feeling so comfortable with the idea that people here at least in the citadel could tell who they were just by appearance. That would cause a lot of problems for people who wanted to attack them for whatever reasons, since they’d be so easy to spot 

“Well when it’s come to you four (Inhale) you stick out way to much (Inhale), I take it you want information on Saren (Inhale)?” Barla asked back, with smug tone again as the others were surprised by his correct assumption 

“How did you know?” Kaidan asked as Barla chuckled a bit

“Information is my (Inhale) specialty.” Barla answered with a prideful tone 

“Then I take it that this business is just a front. Your real work is with the Shadow Broker.” Blake exclaimed, like she was deducting the case of the century “It all makes sense then, from what I can tell this place has enough corrupted politicians that would come to you for information. Meaning you get a lot of pay in the end, along with your boss.”

“My, my (Inhale) quite correct, you’re a smart one (Inhale). But yes, that’s why I know you’re looking for clue’s (Inhale).” Barla said, slightly surprised by how quick Blake had been on his true work for the Shadow Broker 

“Then can you give us the information, it could help greatly.” Kaidan asked with a stern tone 

“Well I don’t exactly have the information per say (Inhale), but I do know of someone who does have what you are seeking (Inhale).” Barla explained, but was interrupted by Yang before he could explain more

“Who??” Yang asked as she wanted the answers

“I was getting to that (Inhale), now then who you seek is a female Quarian (Inhale). She went to a man named Fist, he’s the owner of Chora’s den. Anyways the girl went to Fist so she could get into contact with my boss (Inhale), since he works for the Shadow Broker too.” Barla Von explained, much to Kaidan’s slight irritation

“Great, that place.” Kaidan said as she sighed, much to Blake and Yang’s confusion

“Something wrong with Chora’s den?” Blake asked while Kaidan gave her a deadpanned look

“From what I’ve heard a lot, along with being probably the scummiest bar in the citadel.” Kaidan explained “I was really hoping I’d never have to go into that place…well there goes that plan.”

“Okay so we’ll just have to be…wait a minute. THAT’S WHERE RUBY, WEISS, ASHLEY AND ELIZABETH ARE!!” Yang yelled out in fear of the others safety “We need to get them out of there now!!!”

“Yang wait, I don’t think they’ll be in any danger. If what Barla says is true, then the commander and the others probably don’t know another that we know. So there is no reason for Fist to attack them.” Kaidan explained as Yang seemed conflict to take his word for it 

“He’s right Yang, they’ll be okay so trust us please.” Blake said kindly, which helped calm Yang down as she sighed and smiled a little 

“Alright then I will, but we’re going need to confront Fist anyways. Hopefully we bump into the others outside the Chora’s Den, then we can explain it to them and get them to help us out.” Yang stated, as she could already tell that Chora’s Den was probably heavily fortified 

“If I may add (Inhale), the Shadow broker did hire a Krogan bounty hunter. (Inhale) His name’s Wrex and he was sent to kill Fist (Inhale) since it seems Fist betrayed my boss (Inhale). So he could work with Saren (Inhale). I also know he’s currently at C-Sec, being interrogated (Inhale) by a few C-Sec officers there. He’s been at it for a while now, (Inhale) but if you hurry you might catch up to him (Inhale).” Barla Von explained 

“You heard him ladies, let get to C-Sec. Besides a Krogan might come in handy.” Kaidan said with an amused tone, Blake and Yang had to admit that it would be helpful to have another heavy hitter on the team 

“Sounds like a solid plan Kaidan.” Blake replied back “But do you mind if we ask Barla here a few more questions, it will be quick.”

“Sure, just don’t take long.” Kaidan said as he made his way out and once he was out, the girls looked back at Barla 

“Now then, Barla would you please give us a bit more information on your boss?” Blake asked kindly “We’d like to know for our own reason mind you.”

“Really now, and why would I (Inhale) tell you anything about that (Inhale)?” Barla asked back, wondering why these girls expected him to give them the information on the Shadow Broker. Sure he just gave them the info location on Saren, but that was a onetime freebie. But he got the answer when Yang’s hair began catching fire, while she cracked her knuckles 

“Because shorty, if you don’t then your nice little office and you will be receiving a… BURNING treatment.” Yang answered with another one of her terrible puns 

“Yang really, you make a pun now of all times???” Blake asked, groaning in slight irritation at her girlfriend’s bad joke – “I love Yang dearly, but her puns are so bad at time’s.”- 

“That’s one thing you love about me though Blakey. Now then Mr. Shorty, tell us everything or its time for your new makeover.” Yang said, hoping this would scare Barla enough to spill something

“(Inhale) Y-You’ve made your point (Inhale), t-truth is I don’t know anything about him (Inhale). I usually get jobs viva messages from him, (Inhale) n-nothing else honest.” Barla explained, as Yang and Blake could tell he was telling the truth; so they let it be. Then made their way outside leaving a frighten Barla behind as he shook in fear still

“So you girl get what you needed, because we don’t want to miss getting to Wrex.” Kaidan asked as Blake and Yang smiled at each other, then back at Kaidan 

“We did, now let’s get going down to C-Sec. Hopefully Wrex will still be there so we can talk to him.” Yang replied back as she stretched her arms and back

“Alright, there’s an elevator over by the embassies that goes to C-Sec HQ. We’ll take that one.” Kaidan stated as he, Blake and Yang made their way to the elevator; wondering how the others were doing

-Lower Wards: Clinic Entrance- 

“Well here’s the clinic, can’t believe we missed this first time coming through here. I just hope Garrus is here.” Elizabeth said as she was worried he wouldn’t be there and their source of intel would be gone

“I’m sure he is Elizabeth.” Weiss replied kindly as she Ruby, Elizabeth and Ashely went into the clinic, only to see Garrus pointing a gun at five men aiming back at him with their guns. Though the man in the center of the five was holding a woman with pale skin, blue eyes, short dark red hair and wore a white doctor’s fatigues hostage. Which the group already presumed was Doctor Michelle 

“Please help me!!!!” Doctor Michelle yelled, fearing for her life as she could feel the cold metal of the guns barrel against her head 

“Back off or else I’m going to-” The man holding Doctor Michelle hostage said, but was interrupted when he saw the group. The man then quickly pointed his gun at them as they pulled out their weapons. Except Ruby who used her weapons melee form along with Weiss “WHO ARE YOU!!!”

“Please help!!!” Doctor Michelle yelled once more in a plead for help, but the man hit her in the face with the under barrel of his gun

“Shut up, now you better-” The man began yelling, only to be shot straight through the skull by Garrus. The sudden act shocked Ruby and Weiss a little, as they saw some blood pour out the man’s bullet hole. Though within seconds of that happening, Doctor Michelle ran behind cover near Garrus; followed by Elizabeth and the rest who joined up. Meanwhile the four remaining men began shooting at them, while hiding behind cover themselves 

“Hey Garrus, what’s up !!!!” Ruby said cheerfully, even while being shot at

“WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE KID!?!?!?!” Garrus asked in shock, while blind firing his pistol, also with the fact of the weapons Ruby and Weiss were using as they seemed strange to use in a gun fight 

“Oh just looking for you, also don’t worry about me. I can handle myself and so can Weiss.” Ruby answered kindly as Weiss took noticed of the conversation at hand 

“Ruby this is not the time to chit chat.” Weiss stated in a slightly scolding tone, but was glad that they had found Garrus “Still hello once again Garrus.” 

“Hi…wait, look let just take these guys out first. The we can talk alright?” Garrus suggested 

“My though exactly!!!!” Elizabeth yelled as she threw a biotic push at two of the men straight in the chests, pushing them down as Ashely then shoot both in the chest; with three well placed shots for both men that laid on the ground dead now

“Two down, two more to go.” Ashley said as she ducked back behind cover, while reloading a clip into her rifle 

“Girls would you like to take care of the last two?” Elizabeth asked kindly as she smiled 

“Sure, sound like a plan!!!” Ruby responded as she looked at Weiss “Ready Weiss?”

“Ready anytime you are Ruby.” Weiss happily answered back

“Wait a minute, there just kids. What can they do?!?!” Garrus asked worried for the Ruby and Weiss safety

“Don’t worry Garrus they can handle it.” Elizabeth explained, giving Garrus a reassuring pat on the shoulder 

But before Garrus could asked, he saw both girls jump out from cover. The next thing he knew, Ruby’s scythe transformed into a sniper rifle as she shot at the remaining two men. Destroying their weapons in the process. Weiss took advantage of this as she summoned a glyph, stepped on it and was launched at the last two men; hitting both in the stomach hair with her hands. The last two men fell to the ground quickly as they were out cold. Weiss just huffed and smirked, while Ruby came up from behind and hugged her joyfully.

“You were amazing Weiss!!!” Ruby stated with wide smile as Weiss blushed from the interaction, but just let Ruby keep praising her as she loved the affection she was receiving 

“Ah…” Garrus mutter loudly as in all his years of being in C-Sec, he had seen many strange things. But this, this took the cake by a long shot - “The in the spirits are these girls???”-

“I’m taking it you didn’t see the leaked Eden Prime footage?” Elizabeth asked, trying her best not to laugh at Garrus shock 

“No…No I didn’t, why?” Garrus responded still trying to comprehend how two teenage girls took out three four armed thugs so easily 

“Well since you haven’t let me just tell you this, those two girls plus their other two friends you meet with; they are extremely well trained along with being super powered.” Shepard explain kindly “Oh and one more thing.”

“What?” Garrus asked, but was suddenly smack on the back of the head hard by Elizabeth 

“WHAT WERE YOU THINKING WITH YOU LITTLE STUNT, YOU COULD HAVE SHOOT THE HOSTAGE!!!” Elizabeth yelled at Garrus for his mistake. Though she realized she was starting to sound like her mom, even though that wasn’t a bad thing. But she wasn’t planning on having kids soon, so she didn’t want to start sounding so old so early in her life –“OH GOD I’M STARTING SOUND LIKE MY MOM!!!!”- 

“I was just trying to… crap, Doctor Michelle are you alright??” Garrus asked, suddenly realizing what could have happen if he had missed his shot

“It’s okay Garrus, I’m fine really.” Doctor Michelle said coming out from here hiding place, but rubbed her bruise cheek “Well except for this little bruise is all, but it should heal up quickly.” 

“Good to know. Look I can see your still shaken up by the attack, but we can keep you safe. We just need you to tell us what they were here for.” Elizabeth kindly stated as Ashley, Ruby and Weiss regrouped with her

“Yeah, we can keep you safe no doubt.” Ruby proudly said as Weiss nodded in agreement and Ashely smirked at her always cheerful attitude, despite being in a gun fight just moments ago 

“I believe you, so those men were asking me about a Quarian a while ago.” Doctor Michelle answered as she felt a little safer now 

“Why would that be, what does this Quarian have to with anything?” Ashley asked, finding that to be a weird reason to interrogate a woman at gun point 

“Well this Quarian came in seeking help, she had been shot and needed some anti biotics for her wound. She didn’t want anyone to know she was here which had got me a little worried at first. But thankfully she explained it to me.” Doctors Michelle explained, then continued “The reason was that she had some information on someone named Saren, she went to Fists to ask for some help. Don’t know why though since the man is just another thug.” 

“Ladies, guess we’re heading back to Chora’s Den.” Elizabeth said in slight irritation while Ruby, Weiss and Ashley just groaned at having to go back to that place again   
“Thank you for the information doctor.”

“Your welcome.” Doctor Michelle responded back kindly, but as the group began to leave. They were stopped by Garrus who moved in front of them

“Wait, look Shepard this is your gig. But let me come with you.” Garrus asked 

“Don’t you work with C-Sec, wouldn’t they be upset if I just took one of their officers?” Elizabeth asked, though she wasn’t against having Garrus as he seemed very reliable. But she did not want to deal with angering C-Sec if she took Garrus along with her

“Then this is my unofficial resignation from C-Sec, Saren is out there he is threat to everyone in the Galaxy. I want to do more to help and also he’s pretty damn big disgrace to my race.” Garrus said in justifiable anger, then guy looked like he enjoyed helping people; but didn’t enjoy his job 

“Well ladies, what do you think?” Elizabeth asked kindly as Ashley shrugged not looking too fond about it, but would go with whatever option was picked 

“I believe Garrus would make a fine addition the crew. But that’s just my opinion on it” Weiss answered as Garrus gave Weiss an appreciative nod

“YAY, WE’RE GETTING A NEW FRIEND!!!!” Ruby yelled joyfully, which to Elizabeth was pretty much a yes while Garrus laughed a little at how excited Ruby was being 

“Well the votes are in, welcome to the crew Garrus.” Elizabeth said happily as she and Garrus shook hands

“Thanks, you know I remember that were not the only ones going after fist. I heard there was Krogan bounty hunter hired by the Shadow Broker, after Fist betrayed him.” Garrus stated as the other were surprised by this news, especially Doctor Michelle 

“What, Fist betrayed the Shadow Broker. That’s stupid even for him.” Doctor Michelle said in disbelief of that fact 

“Wow, this Shadow Broker guy sound like bad news. Now I’m even more motivated to capture him!!!” Ruby remarked proudly as Weiss nodded in agreement, while looking at her with a slightly loving gaze

“Indeed Ruby, we’ll take this monster down one day and I’ll be with you when that happens!!” Weiss said as she pictured Ruby as a gallant knight, holding her dressed in a white gown with a blue tiara – “She’s my knight and I’m her princess!!!!”- 

“That sounded a little too flirty.” Garrus muttered as Ashley couldn’t help but snicker a bit, even if she didn’t feel that comfortable with him. Though Elizabeth gave them a stare, making both of Garrus and Ashely quiet up quickly, Elizabeth then smirked as she looked back at the girls 

“I agree girls and a Krogan bounty hunter sounds like another good addition to the team.” Elizabeth said as she turned her back at Garrus “Know where we can find him?” 

“He should be a C-Sec, being interrogated by some of the officers. If we get their quick enough, then we can catch up to him.” Garrus answered 

“There won’t be any need for that.” Blake said from behind, getting everyone in clinics attention as she and Yang came in

“Yang, Blake what are all doing here?” Ruby asked happily 

“Well we overheard your conversation, also because our new friend and I need to have a quick patch up on our foreheads.” Yang explained as Elizabeth, Ruby, Weiss and Ashley noticed her head was bleeding a bit

“Oh my god Yang are you okay!!” Ruby asked worried about her big sister as she began inspecting the wound 

“Wait Yang you said new friend, who would that be?” Weiss asked curiously, but worried about Yang’s injury too

“Like Yang said we overheard your conversation and I think we might be able to help you with your Krogan, Kaidan bring him in please.” Blake explained as the sounds of more footsteps could be heard 

“I am but… he’s a little… heavy… to carry.” Kaidan replied back from outside the clinic, sounding like he was exhausted

“Well that’s just because your weak kid.” A familiar older voice stated, followed by a quick laugh

“No… it can’t be.” Elizabeth said, thinking this was way too convenient, as Kaidan came in with this new friend. She and the other now upon their Krogan bounty hunter 

“Hey, your those four female humans I bumped into.” The Krogan said, as it turned out to be Wrex from the bar. The same Wrex that rudely passed by them and accidently pushed Ruby a little 

“Hi again and yes that would be us.” Ruby said politely to Wrex, already forgiving him for being so rude back at the bar

“How in the world did we not put that together?” Ashley asked, kind of bewildered that they didn’t realize Wrex was the bounty hunter. The others though this as well as it made sense, they had heard him say he was waiting for Fist

“Can’t say really.” Elizabeth replied back to, but was taking a guess that it involves Yang and Wrex’s head wounds “Still, Yang how did you convince Wrex here to even join us or in fact how you both got those head wounds of yours?” 

“Give me a moment please.” Yang said, as she and Wrex sat down for Doctor Michelle to check them over. Yang then looked back at Elizbeth with a sheepish smile “So it sort of went like this…”

-Yang’s flashback- 

“OH MY GOSH, why did that elevator ride take so long???” Yang asked in utter irritation as she, Blake and Kaidan had finally gotten out of the elevator leading to C-Sec

“Yang aren’t you over exaggerating a bit, it didn’t take that long to get down here.” Kaidan said calmly 

“It took long enough for me to get bored out of my mind.” Yang replied back as she huffed a bit 

“To be honest Kaidan, I have to agree with Yang on this. Those elevators took too long and that jingle that played on the speakers, ugh.” Blake stated as that simply, yet annoying elevator jingle would be stuck in her head for a bit

“Let’s just go find Wrex he should be here somewhere.” Kaidan responded back, trying to bring their attention back to the main focus at hand 

“That’s the thing, were do we even start looking. It’s not like he going to be right in front of us.” Blake said skeptically, but she got answer a moment later 

“Several eye witnesses say that you were making threats to Fist Wrex.” A human C-Sec office with two other officers stated, talking to who else but Wrex himself 

“So what, I’m still going to kill Fist.” Wrex responded, not imitated one bit by the C-Sec officer or his two friend with him

“Do you want me to arrest you Wrex?” The C-Sec office asked him with a mild verbal threat, but Wrex just smirked for a moment 

“I want to see you try kiddos.” Wrex stated sternly, making the three C-Sec officer back up a little 

“Blake are you a fourteen teller???” Yang asked, holding both Blake’s hands with a loving grip 

“No I’m not Yang, it was just a coincidence he right here instead of somewhere else in C-Sec.” Blake replied back, pinching her girlfriend’s cheek for a few moments; though found it cute that she had come to that conclusion so quickly 

“Well coincidence or not he’s right there, let’s see if we can talk to him.” Kaidan remarked as he, Blake and Yang who was rubbing her cheek made their way to Wrex  
As Wrex continued to glare at the three C-Sec officers, who by this point seemed to be doing their best not to wet themselves. He then took notices of three humans looking at him. The first was a male, who was just a normal Alliance grunt from what he could tell. The two females though were different, not just because of their… unique appearance. It was also that they gave off a strange feeling to Wrex, both seem well normal; but they also seem to have a presence of warriors. So Wrex seeing them as more interesting company and a way to get away from the C-Sec officers, push his way through them to see what the three new humans wanted from him.

“G-Go on, get out of here.” The human C-Sec officer yelled out slightly still nervous, then left with his two friends following close behind. Meanwhile Wrex had made it up to the three humans, them staring at him and he himself staring back

“So, what can I do for you three today?” Wrex asked, as the male of the trio spoke up

“I’m Lieutenant Kaidan Alenko, the two ladies behind me are Yang Xiao Long and Blake Belladonna. We heard that you were going after Fist, if so then I should tell you that my boss Commander Shepard is going after him too. We would like you to join us as it would benefit us both, along with going after Fist that much easier” Kaidan explained, as Wrex just glared at him a little 

“Shepard, I’ve heard that name before. Let me make this clear with you three, if you’re commander wants me to join then she should have come down herself. Not send one of her subordinates and two kids that look too green behind the ear.” Wrex sternly stated, as Kaidan seem worried, Blake glared a bit in irritation and Yang well… 

“Hey lizard face, look here we didn’t have to come all the way down here. So can you just try and consider our offer instead of being a jackass about it!!!” Yang yelled, as Kaidan and Blake face palm themselves. Meanwhile Wrex was surprised by this; but he did laugh for a few moments before he glared at Yang

“You got some quads little girl, but can you back them up?” Wrex asked, not wanting to back down now. But that was because he was starting to finally have some fun in this place, though what Yang did next surprise the whole group their; Yang… head butted Wrex and a hard head butt it was

Instead of Wrex responding from the sudden attack, he head butted her back which then prompted Yang head butted Wrex back again. Then Wrex did again and so on so forth for at least a good two minutes, until both laid on the ground tired with bloody foreheads. Kaidan and Blake had watch this go on uninterrupted, mainly because they knew they would be literally committing suicide if they had tried to stop either one. So once both the two were downed from their head butting battle, Blake and Kaidan helped them up; wiping away a bit of the blood. Though Kaidan had it a bit rougher, because he was holding bloody Krogan bounty Hunter that growled at him every time he tried to wipe some blood away, also the Krogan was pretty heavy. 

“Got to admit kid that was fun and you have a pretty hard head. Let’s do that again sometime.” Wrex remarked as blood was dripping out a little still from his wound

“Sure thing Wrex, one day when my head heals up enough. But does this mean you’re in?” Yang asked, though was hesitant to every try head butting Wrex again, while Wrex himself was thinking over the offer to join up –“I swear I think I lost a few brain cells, still at least I didn’t cave in my skull…god Krogan’s have thick skulls.”- 

“You got guts kid and I like that, ah hell sure I’ll join.” Wrex answered as he wiped off a bit of blood in his eyes and smirked “So when do we pay Fists a visit?” 

“Soon Wrex, we’ll be taking a Sky Cab to the lower wards and meet everyone else. But first we got to bandage Yang and you up.” Blake explained as she wiped some blood off her forehead some more 

“Look kid I’m with your little group now, but I don’t need to be bandaged up.” Wrex responded in slight irritation, but Blake just rolled her eyes 

“Too bad you’re getting bandaged up and that’s it, understand?” Blake sternly said with a glare that surprisingly sent a little shiver up Wrex’s spin. While also unintentionally sending a shiver up Kaidan’s and Yang’s spins too. They all nodded and began to make their way to the Sky cab, though as the girls made their way in Wrex stopped and turned his attention to Kaidan 

“Kid, have to say you’ve got some guts.” Wrex stated with an amused tone

“Why’s that Wrex?” Kaidan asked, a bit confused on what Wrex was even going on about

“I mean you’ve quads for having to be around these girls 24/7.” Wrex answered, making Kaidan just sighed in agreement since he really was meeting a lot of crazy women lately. With that they made their way into the sky cab with the girls, then made their way off to the lower wards 

-End of Flash back-

“So that what’s happen, anymore question?” Yang asked with a smile, finishing up with her explanation on what had occurred 

“Not from me, but I have to say you’re crazy. That was an insane stunt you pulled, just be glad your head is only bleeding. Krogan’s have thick skulls as you can tell.” Ashely stated, impressed that Yang had the guts to head butt a Krogan. Yang in turn just chuckled a little at the jab toward her 

“Well I just winged it and it turned out well in the end.” Yang said as Doctor Michelle was done cleaning and covering her head wound

“It did Yang, but you may have lost a few brain cells in the process.” Weiss said worried, but irritated a bit by Yang’s reckless actions once again

“Very funny ice princess, very funny.” Yang said sarcastically as she did a slow clap

“At least what I say is actually funny Yang.” Weiss barked back, with a small smug smirk

“Nah-uh.” Yang responded as she stuck her tongue out 

“Uh-huh.” Weiss replied as she crossed her arms

“NAH-UH!!!” Yang yelled, as she punched Weiss arm with enough force to hurt a bit

“UH-HUH!!!” Weiss yelled now, punching Yang back with the same amount of force as she had done with her punch 

“Alright that’s enough, can you both please stop. We need to get the information from the Quarian who’s with Fist, so please; pretty please just stop fighting!!!” Ruby yelled as her voice cracked a bit, the others took notice that this was getting to Ruby; even if she seemed fine for the most part

“Were sorry.” Weiss and Yang said, as they gave each other an apologetic nod. Then gave Ruby an apologetic nod too

“It’s okay, I’m just tired is all.” Ruby stated kindly, forgiving her sister Yang and Weiss quickly; then giving them a big smile. Though Elizabeth was worry a bit about Ruby and decided to keep an eye on her, just to make sure she didn’t have a break down from all the stress that she was keeping in 

“Taking it that your commander Shepard then, right?” Wrex asked as he was seeing if his bandage was sticking on still, while breaking the slight awkwardness that had been made 

“Yes and your Wrex, well welcome to the crew. You already know Yang, Blake and Kaidan. But the others here are your new crew members. This is Ashley, Garrus, Ruby and Weiss.” Elizabeth said shaking Wrex’s hand, while Garrus, Ashley, Ruby and Weiss all waved to Wrex. Though only Garrus, Ruby and Weiss gave him a smile, while Ashely just kept a neutral face 

“Nice meeting ya, now then let’s give Fist a visit.” Wrex stated proudly as he pumped a round into his shotguns chamber, giving off a menacing look 

“The enthusiasm is welcomed.” Elizabeth said with a wide smile as she looked over her newly formed team with team alliance solider, a Turian C-Sec officer, a Krogan bounty Hunter and finally the girls of team RWBY. Elizabeth was staring to see their chances of success rising up even more now

“Hey doc, are me and Wrex good to go?” Yang asked kindly

“Yes you are, your head wounds should heal up in a day or so. But if you don’t mind I have to call in a report of what happen. Good day to you all.” Doctor Mitchell stated as she made her way off into the further parts of her clinic, leaving the group alone

“So what are we waiting for, an invitation. Let’s go kick some bad guy butt!!!” Ruby proudly said as Weiss, Blake and Yang cheered in agreement with her

“Your right, let’s move out people.” Elizabeth said as she and the rest made their way out towards Chora’s Den 

-Chora’s Den Entrance two minutes later-

As the whole team made their way to the bar entrance, the girls were nervous about it. Even with all the moral boosting Ruby was trying to give, she, Weiss, Blake and Yang just kept feeling nervous. But none of them showed it with the others around, they didn’t want them to worry for them. They we’re team RWBY and they’d be able to do this assault on Chora’s den with no issues. Though as the group made it finally to the bars entrance, Ashley took notice of something odd about the bar.

“Hey, look the bars close and the lights are off. I think we all know what means.” Ashely stated with a deadpanned tone 

“Yep looks like they know were coming, which also mean there’s going to be and ambush waiting for us.” Wrex responded as he smiled widely, ready for battle. Though he just hoped he wouldn’t be picked to go in first, just because he had a redundant nerve system and love a good fight didn’t mean he liked getting shot at. Bullets still hurt him the same and they felt like a bunch of annoying bug bites 

“Great now what we do, they know were coming.” Weiss asked, extremely irritated by the fact their element of surprise was gone before they could even use it 

“Relax Weiss, when one plan is ruined…” Garrus said, though waited for someone else to finish 

“Another one comes into play.” Kaidan said next as he and Garrus gave each other a high five 

“They got a point Weiss. If we can’t hit them by surprise, then we’ll have resort to using force.” Blake stated, with a somewhat out of character smirk

“Blakely babe, you know I love it when talk that way. Like a lot.” Yang remarked, giving her girlfriend a playful wink while Blake bit her lip joyfully from the cute little gesture 

“Save the bed room talk for later girls.” Elizabeth state, a little surprised about how open Blake and Yang were with their relationship 

“I don’t get it, what’s Blake and Yang doing?” Ruby asked with complete naivety

“Wait is she serious, like for real?” Garrus asked as he was conflicted with either to laugh, or feel sorry for the Ruby that she was this naive when it came to most things teens her age at least have heard about 

“Yes she is, Ruby is just this innocent.” Weiss replied back, though smiled since that was one thing she loved about Ruby 

“Don’t worry Ruby one of us will probably explain it when you’re a bit older.” Elizabeth remarked. Ruby just pouted, but then got serious again as she and the other got their weapons ready. But then something came to Ruby’s mind, an oversight none of them had planned out yet

“Hey, not to bring down this plan at all. But ah, who’s going in first?” Ruby asked as the others realized that they hadn’t thought of that yet

“Crap, that’s a good point.” Garrus stated as he looked at the others “Any idea’s or are we drawing straws as humans say?”

“I’d say draw straws, but we don’t have any.” Blake responded in amusement, getting a quick laugh out of the girls and Garrus

“Very funny Blake. Elizabeth do you got anything?” Garrus asked once more, as he turned his attention to Elizabeth who took a moment to think it over; then snapped her fingers as she got an idea 

“Okay then, here’s the plan. If we’re going to do this right, then we’ll send in two people first. Said two must have a specialty with closer quarters combat and shotguns.” Elizabeth explain as she and everyone else turned their attention towards Yang and Wrex

“Crap…” Yang and Wrex stated in slight reluctance as they made their way up the bars entrance

“So kid, you going in with just those gauntlets or what?” Wrex asked a bit skeptical about it Yang’s weaponry, but Yang just smirked as she activated her weapons shotgun form. This surprised Wrex as Yang chuckled a little at his reaction, she then transformed her gauntlets back into their melee form as Wrex got out of his bewildered state 

“Ember Celica here is more than just a pair of gauntlets, as you saw they’re shotguns too. So I’m good for range and close quarters combat.” Yang said proudly with a wide smile 

“You know kid, you and I are going to get along just fine.” Wrex replied back with a smirk, while pumping his shotgun. He and Yang then ran into the bar, commencing the attack as they screamed war cries; followed by the rest of the crew. Then the finally bega-

\- {We interrupt this story segment}-

Now for reasons this fight scene will be skipped, it was deemed to violent for younger readers by the Moms of the Citadel League or M.O.T.C.L for short. Still, to give you the readers a clue of what occurred during the fight. Here’s a short bar tale that retells of the aftermath of the battle, being created by some of the surviving ex-gang members; along with a few unlucky patrons still in the bar at the time.

(Ahem) It said on that day at Charon’s den. From the surviving ex-gang members that were disarmed by the four strangely colored girls and not killed by the three crazed alliance soldiers, Turian C-Sec Officer and blood raged Krogan. It all happen within one minuet, though what exactly happened neither the survivors or the traumatized patrons will into exact detail about. From then on this particular day every year, it was given the name ‘Were closed!!!’ day. For it’s believed that it will happen once again if anyone is in Chora’s Den on that day, so beware.

\- {Now back to our regularly written story}-

-One minute later-

“That was… quick.” Garrus said as he cringed, looking at the beaten and dead bodies littering the floors of the bar while the remaining living gang members just groaned in utter pain

“My leg… my face…” One human male groaned as his right leg was bent upwards, while his face was beaten in

“Someone call a doctor…” A Turian moaned in utter agony as he had a multitude of bullets wounds in his chest and coughing out blood

“I think I’m bleed out!!!” A Krogan bouncer screamed out as he was coughing out blood, while somehow having been impaled by a broken piece of metal through the stomach

“I’m gonna be sick.” Weiss muttered as she felt like throwing up a little, but was able to keep it her nerves under control

“So much blood, so much death…” Ruby muttered too, as she looked around to see a lot of the dead gang members lying everywhere in the bar; while blood painted certain areas on the floor. She almost threw up, but like Weiss she was able to keep it in if barley 

“Have to say, I do kind of feel bad for these guys. Especially the ones Wrex got his hands on.” Ashely stated, remembering one of Wrex’s kills as she shuttered at the recent memories from this battle – “Seriously, how does someone even do that with a spoon. Like for real???”-

“Yeah, poor fools.” Wrex stated smirking widely, as he looked towards a bloody and bent spoon stabbed in the back of one of the gang members he had gotten a hold of “Poor, poor fools.”

“I’ll never look at a spoon the same way again, thanks for that Wrex.” Ashely remarked with a dead panned tone and a glare towards Wrex, though Wrex just laughed a bit

“Your welcome.” Wrex responded back in amusement, though became much more serious moments later “But enough wasting time talking, let’s get to Fist already.”

“Right, on me then.” Elizabeth said making her way through the back of the bar, followed by the others. Though once they got to another door, it opened only for the group to be meet by two human males pointing pistols at them 

“DON’T COME ANY CLOSER!!” One of the man yelled, trying to hide the nervousness he was feeling. His friend did the same, though he seemed much more nervous as the pistol shook a bit in his hand 

“Storage Workers, we must have dealt with the real guards out there.” Blake stated, though was hoping these two back down – “I don’t think I can deal with seeing anymore death, than I already have in this place since we’ve got here.”-

“What do we do with them?” Kaidan asked, reading his biotics and pistol in case this went south very quickly 

“We can kill them.” Wrex suggested with a wide grin, pumping round into his shotgun which made the two workers even more nervous as their bodies began to shake in slight fear for their life’s 

“We’re not killing them Wrex.” Elizabeth responded sternly, while giving him an unamused glare. Then she turned her attention towards the two storage workers, with a kinder look “You know boys, this would be a good time to find a new job. One that may not involve possibly dying.”

“Y-Yeah, that a good idea.” This first worker said as he made his way out and pass the group

“I never liked Fist anyways.” The second worker said next, following his friend behind quickly 

“That was easy.” Garrus stated, surprised that they didn’t have to shoot either of them. Most of the times that’s was the usual case when it came to the lower wards, he been enough cases to say that was absolutely true 

“Should have just killed them.” Wrex stated in annoyance 

“You don’t have to kill everyone you meet. That’s not a good, you do know that right Wrex” Weiss replied back, unamused by Wrex’s statement

“Eh.” Wrex remarked as he shrugged, making Weiss frown angrily at him 

“Anyways, Fist is just behind the next door in here. Take caution, we don’t know what Fist might have in store for us.” Elizabeth said with a stern and caring tone, while the others nodded and slowly made their way to the next door. Elizabeth holds her hand up for them to stop, once they did she then looked back at the group and counted down to three. Once Elizabeth reached one, she and the others rushed through the door

As they entered Fist’s office, they were immediately being fired at by two automated turrets in his office. The group quickly moved to behind two walls opposite to one another, while hoping that these walls could hold up against the turrets for a bit. The group then began to fire back at Fist’s turrets, except for team RWBY; as they waited for the right time to strike. As the battle continued for a minute or so, it turned out that the turrets were shielded. Making it hard to take them down quickly, without getting shot at. By this point team RWBY decided that now it was time to take action, as they jump out of cover quickly and split into pairs with their respective partners.  
Weiss first fired off an electric shot from her rapier, taking down the shield of the turrets that she and Ruby were attacking. Ruby then activates her scythe and with one swing took out their turret. With the other turret, Yang shot a barrage of shotgun blast; making the shields short out. Blake then took out her blade and with three slashes destroyed the turret. Suddenly though a man wearing read heavy armor, had pale skin, blue eyes and a light brown military buzz cut came running out from behind the only desk in the office. But before this man even made a good few inches away, the girls had stopped him as they pointed their weapons straight at the man who stopped in his tracks.

“Whoa, whoa let’s talk about this ladies!!!” The man said nervously as he knelt down on his knees and held his arms up in surrender

“Are you Fist, one of the Shadow Brokers ex- allies?” Blake asked as the man stayed quiet, but she narrowed her eyes making the man flinch a little “Are you or are you not, answer now!!” 

“Y-Yeah, I am!!!” Fist responded back, as he looked to see Ruby, Weiss and Yang glaring at him too which only made Fist even more nervous. Though as this happened Elizabeth, Ashley, Kaidan, Garrus and Wrex looked at the girls surprised once more by them 

“Shepard, can I ask you something?” Ashely asked, wondering on a question that had bugged her since Eden Prim

“Yeah sure, what is it?” Elizabeth replied, still wondering what other tricks the girls had up their sleeves 

“Not to be rude to them, but… are you sure their human and you think theirs anymore of them out there?” Ashely asked calmly, but still was staring at the girls who were still glaring at Fist; who by this point was trying his hardest not to wet himself 

“To be honest I think they are and if there’s more of them out there. That I can’t say honestly.” Elizabeth answered as she was starting to wonder that too, since Ashley brought it up. Though she and the others had gotten their sense back enough, that they made their way up to the girls who took notice of them

“Hey Elizabeth, what’s up!!!” Ruby and Yang happily asked. As they gave her a big smile, while they along with the Weiss and Blake kept their weapons pointed at Fist

“Nothing, just glad your all safe.” Elizabeth responded happily “Still you four keep on impressing us.”

“Thank you Elizabeth.” Weiss said joyfully as she looked back at Fist, glaring at him once more “Now Mister Fist, we’re going ask you some questions and you’ll answer. Do you understand?”

“Look y-you got me captured, I’m scared I’ll admit it. But still, won’t get anything out of me; so how’s that for an answer brat!!!” Fist yelled an angrily nervous tone

“He’s no use to us, let me kill him.” Wrex said with a sadistic smirk, as he pumped his shotgun and chuckled a bit 

“No, no wait a minute here. I-I was j-j-just kidding alright, it was a joke!!” Fist stated in fear “Just tell me what you want, credit codes, weapons stock locations or what?!?!?” 

“We don’t want any of that Fist.” Elizabeth sternly answered, as she grabbed him by the collar of his armor; bringing his face closer to hers “We’re looking for a Quarian who came by here a while ago, what can you tell us about her location. We know she came here to you, so don’t you dare lie to us.”

“Okay I got it. Look a Quarian did come by here, said she had some high value information and wanted to trade information to the Shadow Broker face to face. So I sent her to contact of mine to help her out with that.” Fist explained, nervous beyond belief from Elizabeth's intense glare 

“That impossible, no one’s ever seen the Shadow Broker. Even I was hired by an agent and that took a few weeks to do.” Wrex stated 

“WHERE IS SHE!!!?” Elizabeth asked angrily, as she raised her other hand up as it began glowing blue “TELL ME NOW!!!” 

“I will okay, just freaking calm down please!!!” Fist yelled in absolute fear, as Elizabeth took a deep breath, deactivated her biotics and threw him on the ground “She’s in an alleyway, it’s between the market place and the elevators that lead up the Presidium so you can’t miss it. That’s all I know honest!!!”

“I think we got all we need, now we just call the cops to-” Ruby said, but was cut of a split second later as Wrex aimed his shotgun at Fist who cowered in fear. Then shot him square in the face, as a bit of blood sprayed on the ground, while the others were stunned by this; though team was horrified by the sudden attack of murder

“AH!!!” Team RWBY yelled out as they looked at the now faceless Fist, while blood poured from the remainder of his mangled face 

“WHAT ARE YOU DOING!!!” Garrus yelled at the top of his lungs as Wrex pumped another round into his shotgun, while having no reacting to the grizzly death he had given Fist 

“The Shadow Broker paid me to kill him remember and I never leave a contract unfinished.” Wrex answered coldly, as Yang’s horror from the situation turned quickly into anger. She pivoted herself toward Wrex and gave him a solid right hook across the face, making the Krogan fall on to the ground

“HE WAS GIVING UP, WHY WOULD YOU SHOOT SOMEONE WILLING TO GIVE UP!!!” Yang screamed in anger, she knew that Fist had been trying to kill them; but she didn’t want the dude to die at all. Wrex meanwhile got back up and wiped some of the blood from his mouth

“How many people do think he’s killed in the past kid, besides don’t we have a Quarian to get too?” Wrex stated as he wasn’t fazed by Yang’s anger and he did bring up a good point of the current situation 

“He’s right, we need to get to that alley way fast. Still Wrex were going to have talk about this once this is all done.” Elizabeth’s stated, with that she and the others began making their way out of the bar of to save the Quarian. Though unknown to them, they were being watch by 1872, who had taken care of the second wave of reinforcements that had come into the bar to pull a sneak attack. But as he watched the group pass make their way out of the bar finally, taking little notice of the extra bodies in the bar now. 1872 finally came to decision, it would commence with its assassination of Elizabeth, her crew and team RWBY 

-Meanwhile in an alley way-

A Quarian girl in a purple, light purple and black environmental suit with a purple visor was currently waiting in this alley way. This was Tali’Zorah nar Rayya or just Tali for short. She had been waiting for a good ten minutes to meet with this ever so important Shadow Broker, who was taking his or her sweet time get here. 

“Ugh, what’s taking so long. I don’t have all day.” Tali muttered in annoyance as she crossed her arms and tapped her foot impatiently. She hoped that this information she’d be selling would help her, she was on her pilgrimage and only had enough credits to last her for a week or less. So Tali hopped that this information, which with what was currently going on with the spectre Saren; would sell for a high price. Though she had an gnawing feeling in the back of her mind, that maybe this wasn’t the right person to give such valuable information too. But Tali needed to survive somehow and no one else was going to have much of need for it, she would have given it to C-Sec. But with how most people saw Quarians as street vermin when visiting outside of the Flotilla, Tali had a feeling they’d kick her out even before she was able to explain the information she had to them. So Tali had honestly no other choice, but to sell this to the Shadow Broker; even if she was uneasy about doing so. But as Tali waited some more, she finally noticed three figure coming up to her, two were Salarians in full white suits and wearing white helmets with blackout visors. The third leading the group was a Turian, wearing a red/black body suit, a black cap on his head and white skull face paint. Tali took a guess that these three must have must have been the Shadow Brokers body guards. Once three individuals were right in front of Tali, the Turian walked up to her.

“Hey there baby, are you are client?” The Turian asked as Tali nodded, though didn’t care much for him calling her baby 

“Where’s the Shadow Broker, I thought I was meeting him here?” Tali asked, suddenly getting a bad feeling about this; an increasing bad feeling to be precise 

“He’ll be here soon, but let’s see the goods first.” The Turian asked as he stroked Tail’s helmet, Tali quickly pushed his hand off as she glared at him through her mask 

“No deal buddy. So back off.” Tali sternly said, before she noticed the two Salarians pull out their weapons as Tali frozen in sudden fear. But before she was shot, the sounds of multiple foots steps came from behind her. Tali along with her attackers looked to see a group consisting of a Krogan, a Turian, three alliance solider and four human teens with the strangest appearances she had ever seen. This distracted the thugs long enough though for Tali to get out of her moment of fear, then throw a stun grenade. Once the stun grenade went off, she quickly found cover and pulling out her shotgun; while hearing the coughs of her three attackers

“Shot…ugh, SHOT THEM N-” The Turian yelled out, but was cut off as a bullet was shot right through his throat and before the Salarians could fire back. They were shot in the chest multiple times, once the firing stopped Tali looked over her cover to see that her attacker had been dealt with, along with her saviors a few inches ahead of where she was hiding behind. Tali got back up, but tripped on her own foot and fell back down. Though before she hit the ground, she felt a pair of eight hands grab hold of both her arms; then pull her back up to her feet. Tali looked to see the four girls with the odd appearances smiled at her

“Thanks, but who are you people?” Tali asked as she was wrapping her head around the events that just happened, she was so close to dying; but thankfully that hadn’t been the case

“We’ll I’m Ruby Rose, nice to meet you!!!” Ruby happily answered first

“I’m Weiss Schnee, nice to make your acquaintance.” Weiss answered next, doing a quick curtsy

“I’m Blake Belladonna.” Blake answered now, doing a quick two finger salute

“And I’m Yang Xiao Long, Ruby big sister!!!” Yang answered last, as she gave Ruby a big hug. Ruby hugged her back as she giggled happily at the sisterly affection “Still want to tell us what that whole situation before was about, also what’s your name?” 

“I’m Tali and it’s nice to meet you girls. Also if you must know, I believe the Shadow Broker sent those thugs to kill me.” Tali said in anger, before sighing “Still, thank you for helping me along with your friends. But, why would you in the first place?” 

“Well we couldn’t let a young lady like you be hurt, anyways I’m Commander Shepard or Elizabeth as some call me. You already met the girls, but the others are Garrus, Ashely, Kaidan and Wrex. Another reason we’ve come to your aid is because we’re looking for information on Saren. Word is you have some sort of information that could help us with our case.” Elizabeth explained kindly “But again, we’re glad we got here in time to save you Tali.”

“Well if that’s the case, then Elizabeth I believe I can repay you and your friends for saving me.” Tali said smiling kindly under her mask. But before Elizabeth response back she, Tali and the others were hit hard by an invisible force

“What was that?” Wrex asked in annoyance as he got back up on his feet, the others getting back up too

“That’s what I’d like to know??” Ashely stated in irritation, but then got a tap on the shoulder from Blake “What?”

“I think our attacker just revealed itself to us.” Blake stated as she pointed to a figure in front of the whole group. Said figure had the number 1872 imprinted into its chest, it was taller than a Wrex by a foot, it had black fur and red eyes. Lastly, it’s legs, arms and chest all had metal infused within. This gave off a familiar look that Tali quickly took notice of

“IS THAT A GETH????” Tali asked in absolute fear, mostly because she was worried that the Geths were finally creating new units 

“Don’t know, but shoot it!!!” Elizabeth yelled as Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang activated their weapons gun forms; then began shooting at 1872. Elizabeth and the others did the same, unloading their clips into 1872. Tali was the only one who didn’t fire, as she was still shocked from 1872’s appearance. After a hail of bullets and blasts of fire from Weiss rapier, they stopped as a small dust cloud formed 

“Elizabeth it’s as good as dead, if not we can just shoot it again.” Ashely stated, loading another clip into her assault rifle 

“You’re kidding right, that things got be full of bullets by now.” Garrus argued back, though he was only saying this since he didn’t want to deal 1872 any further. Sadly he was wrong as a growl echoed through the slowly fading dust cloud, once the dust cloud finally faded. 1872 was standing still, with no dents on its body as a flicking shield came back online

“nIcE, tRy…”1872 remarked with an amused digitized tone as it growled some more, while reading itself for a leaping attack

“Oh son of-” Elizabeth, Kaidan and Wrex said, but was abruptly interrupted by 1872. Who pounced at them, knocking Weiss, Ashley and Yang over; while pinning down Garrus 

“BACK OFF!!!!” Garrus yelled as he did his best to dodge the attempted bits at his face, though it was much harder to do then it looked “A little help please??”

“I got ya!!!” Wrex responded, as he rammed 1872 into the wall which then he proceeded to punching the monstrosity repletely. But after the tenth punch, 1872 grabbed Wrex left fist as he struggled to break his hand free “Oh come on, really?!?!”

“You’Ll bE nEXt, kROgAn.” 1872 state, as it head butted Wrex hard enough to dazed him. Then flung the Krogan hard into the wall, making a big dent as Wrex fell to the ground in pain 

“Take this!!!” Weiss yelled, thrusting her rapier at 1872 and was able to nick it twice in the chest. But as Weiss was trying to move away to do another attack, 1872 grabbed her right arm twisted it. Then need her in the stomach and slammed Weiss against the ground in front of it. 1872 then tried to stomp on her neck seconds later; but Weiss was able to roll out of the way as 1872’s foot dented the ground “Anyone…ow, anyone else want a shot at this thing??”

“I do!!!” Ashely yelled shooting her rifled into 1872’s back

1872 flinch from the attack for a few seconds. Then turned its attention towards Ashley and sprinted at her with an angered glare. Ashley fired the rest of her current clip, then tried to reload quickly as 1872 closer in. But as Ashely took the new clip out, it slipped out of her hand and the ground. Kaidan quickly fired a few strong biotic pushes at the 1872, halting it’s charge at Ashely. Elizabeth then fire a warp at its right leg, which broke down some of the internal bolts with 1872’s effected leg. 1872 let out a roar of pain, but turned its attention to Kaidan, who was close enough as it grabbed Kaidan’s left leg and threw him with great force into Elizabeth; knocking them both down on the ground.

“Not cool…” Kaidan groaned as Elizabeth was in a slight daze

“yOU, BRoKe mY rIGHt leg!!!” 1872 roared in anger, as it tried moving it’s right leg. Only for it to go limp from as the sounds of broken components could be heard. But as 1872 inspected its leg, Yang came in from the left and bashed in a good solid punch to its face. This didn’t do much, but did send 1872 back a few inches on its feet still

“Well, we’re going to break more than just your leg you abomination!!!!” Yang yelled as she, Blake and Ashely charge at 1872 

Blake and Yang attacked 1872 with a flurry of punches, slashes and guns shots every few seconds. While Ashely fired off a burst of rounds with every opening she saw. Though but this point 1872 became irritated and let out a roar that stunned the three. 1872 quickly grabbed Blake’s right leg and threw her into the ground hard, lift her up back up and threw her into the wall. As Blake fell to the ground in pain, moments after 1872 uses it other hand to grab yang by both her ankles and flung her into Ashley, who was finally getting out of the sudden daze as Yang collided into her. 1872 was about to finish it combo attack, but was through the left arm by Ruby’s weapon in its gun form. Garrus meanwhile used his sniper rifle, shooting alongside Ruby rapidly at the 1872; hitting its left eye and damaging it. But that didn’t stop the abomination as 1872 charged at the two and got a bite onto Garrus right arm as he screamed in sudden pain. Ruby quickly activates her weapons melee from and hit 1872’s shoulder, cutting a piece of it off. 1872 scream in pain, swinging Garrus into Ruby; flinging them near the others. 1872 then growled at the group and readied it’s claws for the killing blows, but before that happened it suddenly heard a shotgun getting pumped. 1872 quickly turned around; only for a shotgun barrel to be shoved into its mouth 

“HEY BOSH’TET’, BACK OFF!!!” Tali yelled as she pulled the trigger, killing 1872 as bits of metal and flesh blew off into different directions. Along with oil squirting out from the stump that used to hold 1872’s head. As the group got back, they went to study the now dead 1872’s body. All except for Elizabeth who was just staring at Tali, who was helping with inspecting 1872’s body 

“Wow…” Elizabeth muttered as her face went a little red – “I THINK I’M IN LOVE!!!!”-

“Hey Elizabeth, you got to see this!!” Yang said, snapping Elizabeth out of her love trance

“Oh, okay then.” Elizabeth replied as made her way up next to the others “So what did you want to show me?” 

“Well for one Elizabeth, from what Tali has confirmed. Geth tech has been infused with this... thing. But for the organic parts of this abomination, well…” Weiss explained, but found it a little hard to say the last words; thankfully Blake took over 

“It’s a Beowulf, like the ones we fought on Eden prime.” Blake stated with a worried tone “This does not bode well for us in the long run.”

“Indeed and another thing. From what I could gather, the mechanical parts also have traces of dust like substance in them. Not actual dust, but something close to it.” Weiss said getting confused looks from Elizabeth, Ashley, Kaidan, Tali, Wrex and Garrus. Weiss sighed, remembering no one knew what dust was in this place. “Dust is a substance that the girls and I use to power our weapons. Dust is also used as ammunition, which currently we’re running low on. But the stuff inside this thing isn’t dust, it’s more like an offshoot of dust.” 

“So let me get this straight, this thing here is a cyborg empowered by magic third brand powder?” Garrus asked as Weiss raised an eyebrow at the plain example 

“That would be correct buddy!!!” Ruby answered happily, as Weiss sighed a bit

“Pay up Wrex I told you it was a Cyborg.” Garrus said as Wrex pulled out a credit chip, then handed it to Garrus who frowned “Hey this only 20 credits, the deal was frothy Wrex.”

“Yeah true, but you just said this thing was a cyborg and you were on that. But you didn’t say anything about the powder, so you only get half the bet.” Wrex explained with a smirk as Garrus sighed in annoyance, get a small laughed from the others except for Tali 

“Excuse me.” Tali said, as the others turn their attention towards her. Which made Tali become a bit shy from the sudden stares “I-If you don’t mind, could we maybe make way to somewhere safe before we discuss anything else. Beside never know if anyone could be listening in.” 

“Tali you are absolutely right, let’s get a move.” Elizabeth happily said, but then looked to Wrex “Wrex do you mind carrying that things body for us, it might make some good evidence.”

“Yeah sure, but if this thing comes back to life and claws at me somehow. I won’t be happy.” Wrex responded back, picking up 1872’s body

“Don’t worry Wrex, if that happens we’ll make sure to bandage you up!!!” Ruby happily stated, as she, Weiss, Blake, Yang and the others began making their way back to Udina’s office 

-Udina’s office a few minutes later- 

“Fire fights in the lower wards, harassment, assaults, a decimated bar and half a dozen individuals with broken limbs. None of you are making this easier on me especially you four brats!!!!” Udina yelled out in frustration, as he looks over the large pile of complaints that he’d been receiving

“Hey, we we’re doing our job to find evidence on Saren. So don’t blame us!!!” Blake yelled back with a scowl

“Absolutely and you yelling at us like a child with a tantrum isn’t doing much, other than being a annoyance.” Weiss stated as she glared at Udina, who flinched just a bit

“Oh was that a flinch mister grumpy?” Yang asked in a mocking tone and a smirk

“You’re a scaredy cat.” Ruby said with a teasing snicker, while Elizabeth, Kaidan, Garrus, Ashley and Anderson's couldn’t help but snicker themselves at how easily the girls were getting to Udina 

“Shut it brats, now there better be a good reason -” Udina yelled, but stopped taking noticed of Tali entering the room alongside with Wrex; who was carrying the remains of 1872

“Um, hi…” Tali shyly said as she waved her hand for a few moments 

“Who are you and what is that thing??” Udina asked as Wrex dropped 1872’s body on the ground

“Proof Udina, just like you ask for remember.” Elizabeth said in a mocking tone, getting a few giggles out of team RWBY 

“Um yes right proof, well then would mind explain what this thing is and why you are here miss...?” Udina asked awkwardly 

“Tali…Tali’Zorah nar Rayya.” Tali kindly answered, though still shy since she didn’t get a good feeling from Udina. He made her feel uneasy for some reason, but she knew to be respectful despite her uneasy feelings 

“Alright then, though we don’t many of your kind here Miss Zorah.” Udina stated with a suspicious tone. The others took noticed that and gave him a glare, even Ashely who wasn’t so fond of their three new teammates 

“We’ll I’m here to complete my pilgrimage, just like most Quarians around my age.” Tail explained, getting out of her shy state of mind 

“Isn’t that where the youths of the Migrant fleet are sent off to find something that would benefit the fleet, then bring back.” Blake asked, getting a look from everyone in the room “What it was in the book Kaidan gave us, well the shorten version at least.” 

“Any who, yes that’s why I’m here. Though another reason is because of the evidenced I have against Saren. I got it from a Geth memory core not too long ago.” Tail explained, a bit shocked that someone actually took the time to learn about her people. That was a rare thing now a days, but it was nice to know some people took the time to learn 

“I though the Geth fired their memory cores when they’re killed. How’d you get one?” Anderson asked curiously 

“I’d like to know that myself young lady?” Udina stated as he waited for an explanation 

“Don’t forget, the Geth were originally created by the Quarians. So, it wouldn’t be a problem for anyone of my species to have the knowledge to remove the memory core from a Geths corpses in a quick manner. Though I will say it was a tricky process, so I guess I can say that a bit of luck is involved too.” Tali explained calmly, though Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang were a bit shocked that Tali’s people where the ones who created the Geth. There had been no information about that in the book Kaidan gave them. Team RWBY would have liked asked more on it, but deiced it would probably be best to ask later and when it was in a more casual environment

“You explained the process, but how did you get in the first place?” Udina asked impatiently 

“I was getting to that, anyways how I obtained the information is a different story. Awhile ago I got curious about the Geth, once I began hearing reports of them traveling beyond the veil all of the sudden. So I tracked a patrol down, not going to say where and I waited for one of them to wander off by itself. One eventually did and I got the jump on it, then removed the memory core. Now here I am, with you all explaining how I got this information in the first place. Will that suffices for you Mister Udina?” Tali explained with a stern tone, and a glare from behind her mask that made Udina slightly nervous once more

“Oh she’s going to fit in just fine.” Yang whispered to the others, as they just nodded in agreement 

“Yes… yes it does Miss Zorah.” Udina responded, calming himself down before look towards 1872’s corpse “Now could someone mind telling me now what this thing is, other than a mess in my office?”

“That’s a Beowulf suited up with Geth technology, a very dangerous combination I can assure you.” Weiss answered, rubbing the back of her neck as it was still sore from the battle beforehand; deposit her aura healing up most of her bruises 

“So this is a Beowulf then…” Udina said as he looked over 1872’s corpse, turned his attention towards Elizabeth “Commander you said your team faced these things with these four girls here, correct?” 

“Yes we did, but this thing was different. It was stronger than a Krogan and very agile too bat. If Tali didn’t step in when she did, we be all probably would have died.” Elizabeth stated as she gave Tali a wink, making Tali suddenly blush a little 

“Thank you Elizabeth, but I should play back this data now.” Tali replied back, blushing even more now and was so happy to be wearing a helmet

“Right, sorry go ahead.” Elizabeth responded, embarrassed a little with all the flattery she was giving Tali –“I hope she doesn’t think I’m weird at all or some sort of perverted creep.”-

“Alright, just need to find the file and here we go.” Tali stated as she activated the file in her Omni-tool and the external speakers 

[“Eden Prim was a Major victory. The beacon has brought us one step closer into finding the conduit.”] A voice matching Sarens said proudly 

“That Saren’s voice, this proves he was involved in the attack!” Anderson yelled out, happy that they now had undisputed evidence on the old Turian 

“He said Eden Prime brought him one step closer to finding the Conduit, any ideal what that means?” Elizabeth asked curiously 

“The conduit must have something to do with the beacon, maybe it’s some kind of Prothean technology. Maybe it’s a weapon of sorts?” Anderson suggested, though doubted that was it 

“Oh joy…why is it that every bad guy needs to have a super weapon of some sort?” Yang mumbles quietly to herself – “For real, it’s never made any sense to me??” 

“Wait, there’s more to this. Saren apparently wasn’t working alone.” Tali remarked as she continued the voice recorded data 

[“Eden Prim was a Major victory. The beacon has brought us one step closer into finding the conduit.”] Sarens voice repeated 

[“And one more step into the return of the Reapers.”] A new voice said, belonging to an older woman. But then the sounds of a door opening from behind was heard, followed by foot steps 

[“Hey, what are you two doing?”] A third voice asked, sounding like a much younger woman; though to team RWBY it sounded all too familiar 

[“Kianna, can’t you see Saren and I are busy at the moment?”] The older woman responded sternly, but with slight kindness in her tone 

[“I can see that, man you two can be so boring. Anyways. Is it cool if I go out for a bit?”] Kianna asked happily 

[“Were not your parent’s child, you don’t have to ask.”] Saren responded back, in annoyance [“But no you can’t, you know why. It’s because we still can’t trust you to be by yourself and behave well enough that you won’t draw attention to yourself. Especially not after the last incident, spirts know how long that took for me to cover up.”] 

[“Are you still sore about that, look I was bored and I wanted to know how many people would pay to see an authentic children’s fight club. Turns out it was a lot of folks and as you remember I did make a lot of money from that.”] Kianna replied back, laughing a bit at the memory. Mostly because it gave Saren such a big headache and she liked seeing him get frustrated, since the old Turian always acted so serious

[“That beside the point, the answer is no and that’s final. Now leave and do whatever it is you do here on your spare time other than being an annoyance.”] Saren sternly said

[“Fine then, I leave you alone.”] Kianna replied angrily, as she made her way out of the room

[“Brat…”] Saren muttered a little to loudly as foots steps could be heard quickly coming back in

[“I HEARD THAT YOU GOD DAMN AS-”] Kianna screamed out in anger, but rest of the playback cut off before whatever Kianna was going to say could be said 

“I don’t recognize the older woman’s voice, though I’m curious about this Kianna girl. Who is she?” Udina stated, as he was wondering how many people were in league with Saren 

“She’s a crazy lady that me and the girls fought back in our world. Her full name is Kianna Graves.” Ruby answered, though scowled a bit at having to even think about Kianna 

“I see, is that all you know of her?” Udina asked with a suspicion tone, though Ruby didn’t appreciate that one bit 

“Yes, that’s all we know about Kianna and no we are not I league with her Mr. Udina.” Ruby replied back angrily “So back off of me and friends please.”

“Fine.” Udina responded, mustering in the best fake smile he could, Elizabeth taking notice of the rising tension brought the conversation to a different subject 

“Reapers, is that some kind of new alien species?” Elizabeth asked, getting the others attention quickly as they all looked towards her 

“No, that’s not the case. According to the memory core, the Reaper were a hyper- advance machine race that existed over 50,000 years ago.” Tali answered “It also say’s the Reapers hunted down the Prothean to total extinction. But oddly enough the Reapers suddenly vanished like they never existed, at least that’s what the geth believe.” 

“Sound a little far-fetched.” Udina remarked, skeptical of that particular information 

“Well the vision on Eden Prime makes a lot more sense now, I saw the Prothean's being wiped out by the Reapers.” Elizabeth said, as she started to feel a little sick from having to remember the grotesque images “That’s what I must have seen or at least a vague glimpse of it.” 

“Seriously what is with crazy people wanting to bring back things that could kill us all, it makes no sense???” Blake asked in utter confusion as Weiss patted her shoulder 

“I agree Blake, I can’t seem to get a grasp at it either. Still if this the case with the Reapers, the why would the Geths follow Saren. He’s an organic just like us and the Geths have shown that they don’t care for organics.” Weiss said as the whole situation was becoming more and more confusing by the minuet 

“The Geth revere the Reapers as gods, being the pinnacle of non-organic life and they believe Saren can bring them back. So that’s probably why Weiss.” Tali answered worriedly 

“Great just great…” Udina angrily said, sighing in frustration “The council is just going to love this.” 

“From what I can see, if these Reapers come back anytime soon then we’re all good as dead. We have to warn tell the council about this.” Elizabeth stated, trying her best to hid the increasing nervousness she was feeling –“Please lets the Reapers just be a myth, Sarens and the Geth are enough trouble as it is.”- 

“I agree and no matter what the council think the Reapers. These those audio file at least prove that Saren is a traitor.” Anderson's remarked “So we at least have that.”

“The captain’s right, we need to present this to the council right away.” Udina responded agreeing with Anderson for once 

“What about her, the Quarian?” Ashley asked, as Tali huffed a little 

“My name is Tali.” Tali replied back, not too keen on being just called the ‘Quarian’. She looked towards Elizabeth “You saw me in the alley Elizabeth, you know what I can do. So let me come with you and help you with this.” 

“Don’t you have you Pilgrimage still to do, what about that?” Elizabeth asked, though was internally scolding herself – “WHAT ARE YOU DOING, SHUT UP ME; SHUT UP!!!”-

“The Pilgrimage proves that we are willing to give ourselves for the greater good. What does it say about me if I turn my back on this, Saren is a danger to the entire galaxy so my Pilgrimage can wait for a while longer.” Tali answered proudly – “Besides I wouldn’t mind getting to spend more time with Elizabeth, she seems so…interesting.”- 

“Well I think she should come!!!” Ruby said happily “Besides the more the merry as they say and we need friends to help us.” 

“Agreed, Tali did save us after all and it be nice to have someone with a lot of knowledge on Geth to be with us.” Weiss said next, giving Tali a kind nod

“I agree as well, she would indefinitely be a valuable ally.” Blake stated kindly 

“Ditto on that with the girls, besides she can handle a shotgun pretty well so she’s good with me already.” Yang remarked, giving a thumb up to Tali. Though Tali was confused by the gesture and just nodded back 

“You bring up some good points ladies.” Elizabeth replied with a wide smile as she looked back at the Wrex, Ashley, Kaidan and Garrus “What your inputs?”

“We’re cool with it.” Kaidan, Garrus and Wrex answered as they really no issues with bringing Tali along

“Yeah…cool with it.” Ashley stated as she sighed a little, though Elizabeth took noticed of this. Elizabeth had seen Ashley behave the same way when Garrus and Wrex joined, so she decided to have a talk with Ashely about this later in private. But for now, Elizabeth had a new and cute teammate to welcome 

“Well then the Tali welcome to the crew.” Elizabeth said, internally overjoyed by this and extremely grateful that her whole crew was good with this, even if one of them was a bit more wary on that matter – “HAND’S DOWN, BEST WING CREW EVER!!!”- 

“Thank you Elizabeth, I’ll make sure that you won’t not regret this!!!” Tali replied gratefully as Elizabeth couldn’t help but blush a little at how cute she looked when she was happy 

“Back to the main point at hand, Anderson you and I will go ahead to get things ready with the council. The rest of you take a few minutes to collect yourself, then meet us at the tower when you’re ready.” Udina explained as he and Anderson made their way to the council chambers, leaving the group alone 

“Alright you heard what the man said. I’m not going to force any of you to come with me, whoever want to get back to the ship can it’s up at the docking bay and trust me our ship it ain’t hard to find. But that’s because it the only ship called Normandy and the only one to have a really slim look to it.” Elizabeth stated as Ashely, Kaidan, Garrus and Wrex looked to one another, then back at her

“I think we’ll get back to the ship, we’re all pretty tired and the craziness of today has taken its toll on us.” Kaidan explained as Ashely, Garrus and Wrex nodded in agreement

“Understood, see you all back soon.” Elizabeth responded kindly as Kaidan, Ashley, Garrus and Wrex made their way off to the docking bay. Elizabeth turned her attention toward the girl then “You ladies wanting to go back too?”

“Girls?” Ruby asked with a wide smile as Weiss, Blake and Yang smiled back. Ruby chuckled as she looked back at Elizabeth “No, we’re staying with you. Besides we’ll be yours and Tali’s back up when it comes to talking the council.” 

“Sounds good to me, now then ladies let’s get a move on.” Elizabeth stated as she and others began making their way back to council chambers. Though unknown to them and everyone else on the team, this was just the start of crazy events to come…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And with that you've reached the end to this chapter, what did you all think of it. Hopefully you enjoyed it, also for the little ship with Tali and Elizabeth. Yeah I did that because I've always loved Tali as a character in the games and I've always like the female Shepard a bit more than the male one. So I had decided when first writing this chapter that I'd make them a ship in this story. Enjoy what I wrote for them in the future chapters to be posted up here. Still until the next chapter I'll see you then and wish you all a wonderful day!!!!! : )


	7. Off to a new journey we go!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello readers, first off I apologize for the late posting of this chapter. Been busy fro a bit, along with posting up the next chapter for my other story posted on this site. Which only took more time for me to do, anyways I fixed up as much of the grammar as possible so I hope you all enjoy it!!! : )
> 
> Onwards to reading!!!
> 
> I do NOT own RWBY or Mass Effect, Mass Effect belongs to Bioware and RWBY belongs to Mounty Oum/Rooster Teeth

RWBY Effect

Chapter 7. Off to a new journey we go!!!

\- Council Chambers -

Elizabeth at the moment was going over the past few hours again, along with the craziness that’s was involved. Eden Prime was supposed to be for her a simple mission, get the beacon then get out; it was simple as that. But of course in her life nothing is that easy. She lost Jenkins two minutes or so in, got the beacon destroyed and Nihlus was killed…so not the best start. Though the only good that came out of it was that she got a few new crew members like Ashley, who she liked but noticed Ashely seem a bit hesitant around Tali, Garrus and Wrex. Which she had already planned on talking to Ashley about that. The other crew members where four young ladies who have in these past hours, blown her away with their talents and strange abilities. 

First was Blake who from being around the girl, Elizabeth could sense she was quite but also a force to be reckoned with. Especially with that katana/pistol of here’s. But under that silent demeanor, Elizabeth could tell Blake cared a lot about her friends especially Yang; but Elizabeth had good idea why that was.

– “Bow chicka, bow wow anyone?”- Elizabeth joked to herself 

Speaking of Yang, Elizabeth had come to like the blonde as well, kind of bad at jokes though. But still a caring girl that seem to have a bad temper at times and was also a forced to be reckoned with up-close with those shotgun/gauntlets of hers. But she felt also a deep care for Yang as well, since she did remind Elizabeth of how she was when it came to how she herself behaved at times at that age. 

– “Note to self though, I may want to show her a few breathing exercises to keep her anger in check. Rather not have her hurt anyone… well maybe Udina.”- Elizabeth joked once more to herself, snickering at the idea of Udina running away scared from Yang 

Weiss came to Elizabeth's mind next and to her, she saw a girl who was somewhat cold towards new people. But a sweet and kind girl to those she would see as friends and loved ones, especially Ruby who she noticed she was stern with at some points; but in a flirty/caring way. 

– “Is it wrong that I think Weiss and Ruby would make an adorable pair. No, I didn’t think so.”- Elizabeth asked herself, with a smile 

Finally Ruby came to mind last, Elizabeth saw that Ruby was extremely kind and sweet; but also a little naive at points. That did worry Elizabeth as she had noticed Ruby’s face every time she saw a dead body. It was the same face Elizabeth herself had made, when she saw her first dead body. Eventually though Elizabeth had gotten use to seeing dead bodies especially considering her lifestyle, but Ruby an excellent fighter as she was; also seemed a bit too innocent at points. When it came to her and her sister Yang, Elizabeth herself had grown a deep care for the two girls. Though she also cared for Weiss and Blake deeply too. There was a difference between her care for those two and the sisters; just couldn’t put her finger on what it was exactly. 

– “Either way, I hope this mission doesn’t affect Ruby badly.”- Elizabeth thought to herself, as she was becoming more worried 

Because of Elizabeth's growing worries, this brought up more and more question in her head. But one that worried her the most was what other people, other species, other groups would think of the girls once they got to know them beyond the leaked Eden prime battle video. Would they want her to hand those girls over, would people demanded them jailed or executed; would other groups try to kidnap them. To study the girl’s inhuman abilities, like Lab rats or attempt to kill them too with deadly experiments. This was all worrying Elizabeth a lot, but she was certain of one thing; a reassuring though that was keeping her calm as she kept thinking to herself over and over in her head. 

– “I swear with all my power I will not let anything happen to those girls and I WILL take down anyone who tires”- Elizabeth swore to herself, as she clenched her fist a bit 

“Hey Elizabeth are you okay?” A familiar voice asked, snapping Elizabeth out of her train of thought

“Huh, what… what happen?” Elizabeth asked back, seeing Ruby poking her arm 

“Nothing happen Elizabeth, but our Sky Cab will be at the council chamber soon. I just wanted to tell you that but it looks like you were thinking of something. Anything that I can help with?” Ruby asked kindly, while Weiss, Blake and Yang smiled

“No it’s nothing really, but thanks for asking anyways.” Elizabeth responded kindly, remembering they were still in the Sky Cab. Elizabeth then poked Ruby back, making Ruby then poke her once more; this in turned started a small poke war between them both. Tali meanwhile sat next to Ruby and Elizabeth giggle a little at the two, getting their attention turned to her

“Something funny?” Ruby curiously asked with a smile 

“Oh sorry about that, it just you and Elizabeth are acting like twins right now.” Tali explained laughing, as Elizabeth and Ruby began laughing too

As Ruby, Tali and Elizabeth continued to talk and laughed with one another. On the other side of the cab Yang, along with Weiss and Blake who was sitting on Yang’s lap. Couldn’t help but smile at the sight of Ruby, Tali and Elizabeth. It was weird though, but when Yang looked at Elizabeth she couldn’t help but think of their mother. Elizabeth seem way too similar to hers and Ruby’s dead mother if she was going to be honest.

“Yang are you okay?” Blake asked noticing her girlfriend’s behavior 

“Yah I am Blake it’s just… Elizabeth just reminds me of min and Ruby’s mom in a way.” Yang answered with a small smile 

“Why would that be Yang?” Blake asked, becoming very curious on why that was the case 

“Well our mom was so kind and caring to everyone, but also a talented huntress. Elizabeth just reminds me of our mom so much, her being a caring and talented fighter also.” Yang explained with a slight sadden frown, missing her mother Summer still to this very day. Blake then kissed Yang on the cheek lovingly for a moment, which helped with her mood “Thanks Blakey.” 

“No problem love and how you’ve explained your mother. It does makes sense, but do think Ruby notices this as well?” Blake asked 

“I can’t say really, maybe she does but doesn’t want to say anything. Then again maybe not.” Yang replied back, wondering if Ruby saw the similarities between Elizabeth and their mother 

“Personally, I think your sister does Yang. She’s not as clueless as most believe her to be.” Weiss stated, getting Yang’s and Blake’s attention 

“Huh well that’s surprisingly nice of you to say Weiss.” Yang remarked with a smirk 

“Well Yang I can be nice just so you know, beside Ruby is my friend.” Weiss responded back, with a calm tone 

“Yah we know that, but I’m guessing you want more than just my sister… friendship.” Yang suggested to Weiss with a bigger smirk, making Weiss suddenly blush a little

“W-What do you mean?” Weiss asked defensively, trying to keep herself calm enough as not to tip of Yang or Blake who also was smirking 

“Oh come on Weiss, don’t think me and Blake haven’t taken notice of how you take a gander at my sister. Looking at her with lovely dovey eyes, you like her just admit it already.” Yang stated as she and Blake were now teasingly giggled, making Weiss blush even more

“Well… let’s just say if I did like your sister that way so what, Ruby is annoying, brash and childish. But… but she also very kind, caring and loving. She really is a wonderful person to know and I’m glad to that I know her, I wouldn’t trade her for anyone else.” Weiss explained shyly, while attempting to hide her increasing blush 

“If I didn’t know any better Weiss, that sounded like a confession to me.” Blake remarked “So question is what are waiting for?” 

“I just… I don’t know how she feels about me.” Weiss answered, only to receive a light smack across the back of the head 

“Jeez you and her are hopeless, of course she likes you haven’t you seen the signs?” Yang stated, kind of surprised Weiss of all people did not see how obvious it was

“She…she does REALLY!!!” Weiss asked joyfully as her heart rate sky rocketed 

“Yes she does Weiss. I’ve read her diary once in a while when she was asleep, she writes a lot about you, on how cute you are, how sweet you can be, on how much she wants to be with you for the rest of her life.” Yang replied back, a little amused since she had never seen Weiss this happy 

“Well then what do I do then, I can’t just ask her about it.” Weiss asked trying to calm herself from the sudden news 

“Why not, it’s pretty easy once you do trust me. But you might want to find somewhere private before you talk to her about it.” Blake said, looking out the cabs window now

“Alright then… I’ll do it!!!” Weiss proudly stated, as she was determined to talk to Ruby about their relationship when she could find the right time to do so

“Good on you Weiss, but one thing I’m going to tell you since she’s my little sister.” Yang said to Weiss as she lean over to her a little, narrowing her gaze to a stern one 

“Weiss I like you even though you and I argue a times, you’ve become a good friend to me. But if you in any possible way hurt my baby sister, my beloved baby sister. I swear you better pray for your life, because I will hurt you badly; so bad you won’t be able to breath without a machine helping you out Got it?” 

“I… I…” Weiss tried to say, but was a bit stunned at Yang’s words. Though at the same time understood fully why Yang just threatened her. If there is one thing Weiss had learned about her friend Yang in all her times she’s know the girl, it’s that Yang is and will always be extremely protective when it came to Ruby. No matter how old they get, Yang would always be that protective of her. So, in this case Weiss though stunned by the words, wasn’t mad since she understood why Yang said them in the first place “I understand Yang, trust me I wouldn’t hurt that gorgeous goddess you call your little sister ever. If I could be with her for an eternity, I would gladly do so in heartbeat.”

“Good to hear then, at least you understand what you’re getting yourself into here with Ruby.” Yang stated, reverting back to her usual cheery self as she gave Weiss a friendly pat on the back. Blake just chuckled a little getting both Weiss and Yang’s attention 

“Sorry, I just thought of something funny.” Blake responded kindly 

“What would that be my kitten?” Yang asked, calling Blake by her nickname

“I told you not to call me that in front of people it’s embarrassing” Blake said blushing, but sighed knowing she was telling deaf ears this. So she just continued on with her explanation “Anyways like I was saying though, if Yang and I got … married. Along with you and Ruby getting married in the future, we’d actually end up being sisters in Law.”

“Now that you bring it up, yeah we would be sisters in law then. But we practically do act like sisters anyways, always arguing or laughing with each other. Though do you two think that Ruby and I would make a good married couple?” Weiss asked curiously, hoping Yang and Blake wouldn’t make fun of her

“Weiss, I think you and my sister Ruby would be perfect together.” Yang responded kindly, giving a smile of reassurance along Blake who did the same 

“Thanks, you both are amazing friends.” Weiss said smiling back at Yang and Blake

“Welcome, though it seems Ruby and Elizabeth were asleep this whole time.” Blake stated as she and the girls saw Elizabeth asleep with the left side of her face pushed against the cab’s window on her side. Ruby meanwhile was asleep on the seat of the cab upright, looking like she was having a peaceful slumber. Tali was the only on still awake on their side, as she giggled a bit 

“Don’t worry about them, apparently they began talking about weapons. Then they fell asleep a few minutes into the conversation, don’t ask me how that’s possible though. Still word of advice, next time when you talk about personal matters, best to do it when the subject of said matters isn’t in the same room or cab in our case. Thankful these two appear to be deep sleepers.” Tali explained as Weiss, Blake and Yang face palmed themselves from that oversight 

“We’ll make sure n that then Tali, but I think we’ve final arrived at the Council Chamber. Which means we should wake the sleeping gun nuts up before we land.” Blake stated as the Council Chambers was coming into sight 

“Guess we should, Blake wake up Ruby. I’ll wake up Elizabeth, also Weiss think about what me and Blake told you; trust us you two will be happier for it.” Yang said kindly as she and Blake proceeded to wake both Ruby along with Elizabeth up as the cab began to descend down to park 

– “I guess their right beside, I wouldn’t mind having them as my sisters in law.”- Weiss thought to herself, starting to figure on how to tell Ruby how she felt about her; once she was able to find the right moment to do so 

-Council Chambers - 

As Elizabeth, Tali, Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang made their way up to the Council Chamber, to show their evidence; while Elizabeth was conversing with Yang with a guilty looking face on her. 

“Hey Yang, again I’m really sorry.” Elizabeth said as she apologized to Yang, who had a bit of dry blood on her lip; which made the Elizabeth feel more horrible than she already did. Elizabeth though was grateful that Yang had that aura of hers, which had helped with healing up her lip. 

“Elizabeth it’s okay, it ain’t your fault. Besides, how were any of us supposed to know that you swung your fists when woken up suddenly. At least you didn’t hit Blake or Tali.” Yang replied back, trying her best to get Elizabeth from apologizing so much. Not that she minded, but to her it really wasn’t that big of issue and was an honest mistake on both their parts… mostly her own if she had to be completely honest 

“I know, it’s a habit I’ve has since I was little. God knows how many alarm clock my parents had to replace every time one went off.” Elizabeth stated, suddenly remembering her old nickname ‘The Clock killer’ her mom and dad gave her as a joke; a name she really got annoyed by still to this day 

“That seem like a pretty bad habit Elizabeth, ever talked to a doctor about it?” Weiss asked as Elizabeth was about to answer, then stopped to think it over before face palming herself; Weiss meanwhile gave her a deadpanned look “I’ll take that as a no then.” 

“Well don’t feel too bad about it, everyone has one or two weird habits.” Blake said, giving Elizabeth a reassuring smile

“Thanks Blake, that does help my ego a little but I think the meetings already started.” Elizabeth said next, as the sounds of slight arguing could already be heard. She then turned her attention to Tali, giving her a quick playful wink “You got the evidence ready Tali?” 

“Um…yes, yes I do. Once the meeting starts, just tell me when to show our evidence and we should be good.” Tali responded with a slight stutter from the sudden playful antic, as her cheeks warmed up a bit

“Good, then let’s get this show on the road then and girls…” Elizabeth said as Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang turned their attention to her as she smirked “Though I don’t mind any of you making a comment or two, just make sure they are more appropriate here. But with that said, maybe you can stick your tongues out at them when they’re not looking.” 

“Yes ma’am!!!” Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang answered smirking themselves. With that they, Elizabeth and Tali continued to the meeting with the council, which by this pint ceased their arguing

As they finally made it the center podium of the council chambered, they were greeted by Anderson who was happy to see them. Ambassador Udina meanwhile was grumbling in annoyance, while the councilors didn’t look to happy to see them at all as they were glaring at them a little.

“Commander, I’m going to ask this. But do you remember when I said that those girls were your responsibility?” Councilor Valern asked with a passive aggressive tone 

“Um…yes, why?” Elizabeth asked back, cringing slightly as she knew what this was going to be about

“Good then would care to explain to us…. WHY WE ARE GETTING REPORTS OF HARASSMENT, ASSAULT AND DESTRUCTION OF PROPERTY CAUSE BY THOSE FOUR GIRLS OF YOURS?!?!?!” Councilor Sparatus screamed, making the two other councilors cringe a little themselves from the volume of his voice 

“Though Councilor Valern could have been a bit more civil about it. He’s right none the less, we’ve been receiving multiple reports of destruction of property mainly at Chora’s den, one report of harassment at Barla Vons office involving Miss Long and Belladonna. Then finally another report of an assault on a suspended C-Sec officer, a Mister Harkins was his name.” Councilor Tevos explained, reading off a short list of complaints on her Omni-tool from a good few amount of the citizens 

“Then we’re sorry about that councilor’s, but we needed to get information and sadly some of the source were unwilling to tell us or hostile. Though I will definitely be having a talk with Yang and Blake about their little harassment of Barla Von.” Elizabeth said looking back at Yang and Blake, who just hung their heads down in defeat knowing they probably wouldn’t be able to talk their way out of whatever possible punishment Elizabeth had for them

“Good to hear Commander, but there are also other reports about you and your other companions as well. Mainly involving Chora’s Den once again.” Councilor Valern stated calmly, though seemed slightly annoyed 

“The I apologize for that too, that’s is why I am planning to punish every one of my crew members; including MYSELF!!!” Elizabeth stated next, with a serious tone

-Meanwhile in the Normandy’s Storage bay-

“Oh god…do you feel that?” Garrus asked Ashley who working on her guns, Kaidan reading a book and Wrex just relaxing, while he himself was currently calibrating the Mako’s systems until a sudden chill behind his back happened

“Feel what?” Ashley responded back in slight irritation since she still wasn’t feeling that comfortable around Garrus or Wrex still. But then she suddenly felt a chill down her back, as she gulped “Oh that, yeah now I do.”

“Same, what do you think it is?” Kaidan asked as Garrus and Ashley just shrugged, he then turned his attention to Wrex “What about you Wrex?”

“You’re asking about the sudden cold chill going down our spins right?” Wrex asked as Kaidan nodded, Wrex then took a deep breath before looking at him, Ashley a Garrus with a serious look “Pray to whatever god or deity you believe in, because we’re screwed.”

“Ah… sure.” Garrus, Ashley and Kaidan answered as Wrex chuckled, before getting back to relaxing. Meanwhile Garrus, Ashley and Kaidan then began to silently pray for protection from whatever the chills down their spins were warning them about

-Back at the council Meeting- 

“Though that doesn’t include Miss Tali of course, since she just recently joined our crew.” Elizabeth remarked, looking back at Tali with a warm smile; making Tali look away shyly as her cheeks yet again warmed up

“That’s good to hear, but you better have a solid reason why all this trouble started and what kind of information were you looking for to warrant said trouble.” Councilor Sparatus asked, seeming to have calmed down a bit

“Well I’m glad you asked , Tali would you show the councilor’s here why we went through all this trouble?” Elizabeth asked next as Tali nodded, then activated her Omni-tool and began replaying the recovered recording. As the audio played Elizabeth, Tali, Anderson, Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang couldn’t help smirking a little at the councilors surprised looks; while they were listened to the video feed. Udina himself couldn’t help but smirk too at the sight, for once being on the same side as team RWBY was in this matter. Once the recording was done, Udina to the reins

“You wanted proof there it is.” Udina remarked, with a tone of superiority as the councilors snapped out of their stupor 

“This evidence is irrefutable Ambassador, Saren will be immediately stripped of his Spectre status and all efforts will be made to bring him in to answer for his crimes.” Councilor Sparatus replied back angrily

“I recognize the second voice, Matriarch Benezia.” Councilor Tevos remarked  
“So who and what would she be?” Yang asked as Tevos glared at her a little in annoyance, but sighed 

“For your information, Matriarchs are powerful Asari who have entered the final stages of their lives. Their revered for their wisdom and experience, as they serve as guides along with mentors to my people. Matriarch Benezia is a powerful biotic and she had many followers, she will make a formidable ally to Saren.” Councilor Tevos explained worriedly 

“Great another problem we have deal with, why can’t it ever be easy.” Weiss mumbles, as she was starting to get sick of having to deal with so many powerful opponents and though Weiss mumbled; Yang was the only one to overhear her as she elbowed Weiss’s shoulder getting her attention 

“Hey don’t worry Weiss, it’s more fun that way.” Yang whispered in amusement as Weiss gave her a deadpanned look, then sighed rubbing her forehead; before going into deep thought. Yang taking notice of this, tried getting Weiss out of her sudden trance. But took notice that the council members staring at her and Weiss. Yang sheepishly smile, looking at the others for help; but Elizabeth, Ruby, Blake and Tali just shrugged while Anderson just whistled to himself –“Oh you traitors…”- 

“Miss Long, Miss Schnee was there something you wanted to tell us?” Councilors Tevos irritably asked 

“Um…” Yang started to say, but stopped as she tried to think of something in a slight panic. Then finally something came to her “Well my friend Weiss and me here, we were talking about the third voice in the recording right Weiss??”

“Wait, what now?” Weiss asked, snapping of her sudden trance; only to become confused about what they were talking about, but was hit in the side by Yang’s elbow as she noticed the glares that the three councilors were giving them “Seriously what are we talking about??”

“Very funny Weiss, remember we were just talking about the other woman aside from Benzia in the recording. Remember?” Yang stated with a sheepish smile as Weiss thought about it for a second until it came to her mind 

“OH, YOU MEAN THAT VILE WOMAN KIANNA GRAVES!!!” Weiss asked angrily and much louder then she had intended to be, though the thought of Kianna really made Weiss blood boil 

“Is that so and would this Kianna Graves be, please enlighten us Miss Schnee?” Councilor Sparatus demanded with the best calm tone he could muster up

“Well…um you see she’s…” Weiss started to say, trying to form a sentence but was caught off guard with the sudden question; thankfully Ruby took over quickly 

“She’s a crazy lady me and the girls fought a while ago and I say crazy I mean like really crazy.” Ruby answered as Weiss gave her a silent thank you nod 

“Okay, then explain to us were you fighting her in the first place?” Councilor Sparatus asked once more, narrowing his eyes in suspicion 

“We tasked with an assignment to take out a sudden gathering of Grimm, she showed up and caused… problems for us.” Blake answered, not caring for Councilor Sparatus attitude 

“Interesting, but I want to know more about what the recording meant by the Reapers. What do you know of them?” Councilor Valern asked curiously 

“Only what was extracted from the Geths memory core, the Reapers were an ancient race of machines that wiped out the Prothean’s. Then they vanished out of existence like they never existed.” Anderson explained

“The Geth revered them as gods and believe Saren is the prophet to bring them back.” Elizabeth explained now to help back up Anderson's claim 

“Also, just to inform you all. I did a quick scan with the memory banks to see if I missed anything, it turns out this Kianna Graves the girls fought is seen to the Geth as a goddess of sorts. One who will bring them into a state of true awareness.” Tali said with a worried tone as she knew if that was true, then the mission just got a bit more complicated than it already was “But ah, don’t mind me now. Captain if you would please?” 

“Thank you, but anyway’s we think the Conduit is the key to bringing these Reapers back. Saren and his allies are searching for it, which was why he attacked Eden prime.” Anderson said, hoping the council would have an open mind on this even if he could already guess the answer 

“Do we even know what the conduit is?” Councilor Valern asked, raising an eyebrow 

“Why does it matter, the Reapers are the obvious threat. So if we don’t hurry up with stopping Saren and his allies, then we’ll all end up dead.” Blake replied back losing her patients quickly with the Council more than she already was

“Yeah, so why are we standing her doing nothing. Saren, Kianna, Benezia, the Geth and Grimm need to be stopped before it’s too late!!!” Weiss yelled, already at her wits end with the councils incompetents – “How were these three ever even elected in the first place to be the councilors, a Beowulf could do better than these fools!!!!”-

“She’s right, Saren and his allies believe that it can bring back the Reaper. In my book that’s bad enough as it gets.” Elizabeth remarked, becoming increasingly annoyed as she was starting to get a slight headache 

“Listen to yourself you’re saying these three want to bring back machines that wiped out all life in the galaxy. Impossible, it can’t be done. If these so called Reapers where here like you claim, then where did they go and why. If they were real, we would at least have found something about their existence.” Councilor Sparatus responded back, with a very skeptic tone 

“Seriously why can’t you three just take a leap of faith with us on this. If you can’t open your eyes well end up dead, just like we keep telling you!!!” Yang asked angrily as she was outright done with the council – “UGH, THIS IS WHY I HATE POLITICS. THEY CAN’T EVER JUST TRY AND BE OPEN MINDED!!!”- 

“Miss Xiao Long remember we could have you arrested any time, you and your friends are suspicious enough, especially with all the trouble you’ve already caused since coming here. If I were you I would keep my mouth shut and not talk back to the three people who could have you four arrested within an instant.” Councilor Sparatus said with a threatening tone, which didn’t go over well with Elizabeth 

“Councilor with all due respect, I would kindly ask you not to threaten any of my crew members again. Also for you information, Yang here has a solid argument. Fifty thousand year ago the Prothean's were wiped out by these Reapers, I warned you about Saren and I was right so don’t make the same mistake again.” Elizabeth sternly replied back, glaring at Sparatus with a silent threat of agonizing pain if he spoke to any of the girls like that again 

“This is different, you have proven Saren has betrayed the council We can all agree that he’s using the Geth and these Grimm with the help Benezia along with Kianna Graves to search for this Conduit. But we don’t really know why.” Councilor Tevos responded, trying her best to calm down the rising tensions in the meeting

“The Reapers are obviously just a myth commander, a convenient lie to cover Saren’s and his allies’ true purposes. A legend he, Benezia and Kianna Graves are using to bend both the Geth; along with the Grimm to their will. Simple as that” Councilor Valern stated sternly

“You…” Ruby muttered as she clenched her fists, even though she was always considered an extremely sweet and caring girl; she still had her limits of how much she could tolerate. Along with all that she had expects since coming here from the deaths at Eden Prime, the pig headiness from Harkins and just having to deal with the meanness from some of the people in this place; her limits were at its peak. Though the girls took notice of this sudden change in Ruby, which made them start to worry

“Ruby?” Weiss whispered as she tried to place her hand on Ruby’s shoulder, but before she could Ruby took a step forward getting the councils immediate attention

“Miss Rose, something to say?” Councilor Sparatus asked, narrowing his glare at her

“You’re… you’re all idiots!!!” Ruby yelled out angrily, surprising everyone there

“What, you dare call us-” Councilor Valern began to furiously ask, but was cut off by Ruby

“No you shut up!!!!!” Ruby screamed back with an extremely uncharacteristic threatening tone, shutting up Councilor Valern quickly while Councilor Tevos and Councilor Sparatus gulped nervously for once

“Um, Ruby…” Yang tried to say, to calm her baby sister down but even she was cut off by Ruby 

“Now listen here you three moronic excuses for leaders, you better start taking into consideration that maybe just maybe this could be an actual threat. Because I know for a fact it is and if you morons don’t start treating it like it is yourselves. THEN WHEN THE END COMES, YOU’LL BE SURROUNDED BY THE BONES OF THE DEAD INNOCENTS AS A REMINDER OF YOUR FAILURE TO SAVE THEM; BECAUSE YOU WERE ALL ACTING LIKE SMUG IDIOTS!!!!!!!” Ruby roared in pure rage from her sudden statement 

Her body shook from the rage, and angry tears poured out her eyes; while a little blood came from her hands since she had clenched them so hard. Everyone from Tali, Udina, Anderson and the Councilors were stunned by Ruby’s sudden fit of anger. Though Weiss, Blake and Yang were especially surprised, since none of them had her seen Ruby get this angry. Even Yang who had only know of her little sisters slight and short fits of anger, that always quickly went away since Ruby just wasn’t an anger individual in general. Though Elizabeth was the only one not surprised, though worried still since she knew this all had come from Ruby’s built up frustrations she had kept in since she and the girls joined up with her crew.

“Girls, could take Ruby down the stair to take a breather. She need its.” Elizabeth asked calmly as Weiss, Blake and Yang just nodded very worried about Ruby. The girls then proceeded to take Ruby down the stair to take a breather and once they were out of sight, Elizabeth turned her attention back to a still shocked council which brought a brief moment of amusement to her “Ahem, may we get back to business councilors. I mean as you can see my crew agrees with me fully, so can you please do something about this. It’s only a matter of time before Saren and his allies find the Conduit.” 

“Y... Yes.” Councilor Spartus responded back as he, Tevos and Valern took a few more moments to process what just happened; before they straighten themselves out “As of now Saren is a rouge agent on the run for his life, he will no longer has the rights or resources a Spectre does. The council has stripped him of that position as of imminent notice.” 

“That not good enough, you know he’s hiding somewhere in the traverse send in your fleet!!!” Udina demanded, putting in his claim into this conversation while for once giving Ruby props for shutting up the council if only for a moment 

“A fleet cannot track down one individual Ambassador.” Councilor Valern replied back

“A Citadel fleet could secure the entire region, keep the Geth from attacking any more of our colonies.” Udina explained, trying his best to convince the council 

“Or it could trigger a war with the Terminus systems, we won’t be dragged into a galactic confrontation over a few dozen human colonies.” Councilor Sparatus responded sternly as he glared at Udina 

“Every time humans asks for help you ignore it.” Elizabeth said angrily, as she was disgusted by the council’s hesitation to help – “I’m sick of this, these three are too damn stubborn. Oh I hope Ruby is doing okay, I really hope so.”- 

“Shepard’s right, I’m am tired of the councils Anti- Human Bull-” Udina yelled, only to be interrupted before he could finish the word of his sentence 

“Ambassador, there is another solution to stopping Saren that does not require fleets or armies.” Councilor Tevos stated, turning her attention to Sparatus and Valern, though primarily at Sparatus who already knew what Tevos was hinting at 

“NO, it’s too soon. Humanity isn’t ready for the responsibilities that come with joining the Spectres.” Councilor Sparatus responded angrily, not too fond with the idea at all

“Really, are you saying that just because of you truly believe that or because of your issues with humans?” Councilor Valern asked crossing him arms

“Valern, this is not the time to-” Tevos responded back, but was cut off by Sparatus

“Those claims have no proof to them and stop acting like you’re the better one of us here Valern. Besides if aren’t you the one being investigated for possible ties to the black market?” Councilor Sparatus stated with a narrowed glare

“I reject those claims, you pompous egotistical moron and don’t talk to me about black market ties. You’re more likely to be the one dealing with the black market, it why your wife left you in the first place!!!” Valern screamed back, as Sparatus then took his jacket off leaving him in only a dark red shirt

“You know what Valern that's it, we’ll let Tevos finish this while you and me deal with this man to man.” Sparatus said as he cracked his knuckled

“Oh no, no you both are not doing this right now. You hear me.” Tevos sternly said as she, Valern and Sparatus began to argue with each other. While Elizabeth was pinching the bridge of her nose at how far off this had just went, she then took a deep breath before taking matters into her own hands. Which was just her pulling her pistol out and shooting out a few rounds into a nearby pot which broke getting the councilors attention 

“There now that I got your attention.” Elizabeth stated putting her gun away as she took another quick calming breather “Look at it this way Councilors, if you agree to this. Then you don’t have to send a fleet to the Traverse and the Ambassador get his Spectre. In the end, everyone will be happy and it’s a win-win.”

“She does have a point.” Councilor Valern remarked, calming himself down as Sparatus huffed a bit before putting his jacket back on

“I guess she does.” Councilor Sparatus said in slight annoyance as he gave a nod to Tevos along with Valern giving her a nod as well. Tevos nodded back to both of the men, before turning her attention to Elizabeth 

“Commander Shepard step forward.” Councilor Tevos calmly ordered as Elizabeth moved to the up on the podium in the chamber

As this happened Weiss, Blake, Yang and calmer Ruby all came back up next to Anderson; having overheard everything that went on. Also many other civilian and politicians in the chambers started to gather up, muttering to each other as they watched history take place.

“Commander Elizabeth Shepard of the Alliance Navy, it is the decision of the Council that you be granted the powers along with the privileges of the Special Tactics and Reconnaissance branch of the Citadel.” Councilor Tevos started off, as Valern took over 

“Spectres aren’t trained, but are chosen individuals forged in the fire of service and battle. Those whose action elevate them above the rank and file.” Councilor Valern said calmly, as Tevos took over once more

“Spectres are an idea, a symbol the embodiment of courage, determination and self-reliance. They are the right hand of the council, instruments of our will.” Councilor Tevos stated, now letting Sparatus take over

“Spectres bear a great burden, they are protectors of the galactic peace. They are both our first and last line of defense. The safety of the galaxy is theirs to uphold.” Councilor Sparatus remarked, trying to not show his still slight hesitation with this plan as Tevos took over once again 

“As of this point on this day, you Elizabeth Shepard are a Spectre.” Councilor Tevos finished as the civilians and politicians began to mutter even more amongst each other, while some even began making calls to news stations or friend along family of theirs. But despite the commotion going one Tevos continued “This is a great accomplishment for you and your entire species.” 

“I am honored, councilors.” Elizabeth replied back, doing a quick bow as she had to admit this was exciting despite the situation at hand 

“We’re sending you into the Traverse after Saren, he’s a fugitive now from justice. So you are authorized to use and means necessary to apprehend or eliminate him and his allies.” Councilor Valern explained

“Any idea where I can start?” Elizabeth asked

“We will forward any relevant files to Ambassador Udina.” Councilor Sparatus answered

“I see, thank you then.” Elizabeth responded with one more quick bow

“With that, this meeting of the council is now adjourned.” Councilor Tevos stated, putting the meeting to an end they and mostly everyone made their out of the chambers 

“Congratulation’s commander you earned it.” Anderson said with a pound tone and a kind smile

“Thanks.” Elizabeth replied, with a wide smile as Udina now made his way up to her and Anderson's 

“We’ve got a lot of work to do Shepard, you’ll need crew, supplies…” Udina said as he began making a mental list of everything Elizabeth would need for this mission

“Your Spectre status will be a big help for your mission, you’ll have access to special equipment and training now. Speaking of which, you should go down to C-Sec and speak with the Spectre requisition officer.” Anderson's explained as Elizabeth smiled even more from the idea of getting more guns to work on and she knew Ruby at least would be just as excited about that 

“Anderson come with me, I’ll need your help to set this all up.” Udina ordered as he and Anderson then make their way out of the chamber

Meanwhile Elizabeth at this very moment felt more excited and proud of this accomplishment. But as she thought to herself, she took sudden notice of the girls and Tali coming up to her. But she even was more surprised when she got a sudden group hug from team RWBY.

“Congratulation!!!” Ruby, Weiss, Yang and Blake happily yelled as they hugged Elizabeth tightly 

“Hey what’s this about, you girls miss my company already?” Elizabeth’s jokes as the girls let go of her, while also getting a giggle out them

“No, we were listening in on the meeting. So we thought, hey what better way to congratulate you on this big accomplishment; then to give you a group hug am I right?” Yang explained as Elizabeth chuckled and nodded in agreement 

“Indeed, I don’t usually partake in this sort of stuff myself; never have been a huggish person. But after everything you’ve done for us, you deserve one.” Weiss said with a friendly smile 

“Yep, now we’ll be able to stop Saren without any interference and save many lives.” Blake stated happily

“TOTALLY, it’s not every day we get to witness history in the making like we did with your Spectre initiation!!!” Ruby stated next, with a huge smile making Elizabeth feel better that she was feeling better 

“Thank you all.” Elizabeth responded kindly, then turned her attention to Ruby 

“Though I’m glad you’re feeling better now Ruby, gave us quiet the shock there when started going off on the council.”

“Thank and sorry again about my behavior. I was just angry.” Ruby said, shyly playing with her hair as she felt a little ashamed for letting her emotions get the better of her like that 

“Hey it’s fine Ruby, besides personally I felt the same way you did during that meeting. You just beat me to the punch.” Elizabeth responded back, patting Ruby’s head for a few moments 

“Thanks, again you really know how to make people feel better.” Ruby gratefully said, though took notice of Tali talking with a Salarian who was scanning a strange short four legged, green shell bug creature that was working on a small computer

“Something wrong baby sis?” Yang asked noticing that Ruby was suddenly distracted

“What, oh nothing bad. I was just wondering what Tali is talking about with that Salarian guy over there.” Ruby explained, pointing to Tali’s current company 

“I don’t know, but it might be good to see for ourselves.” Weiss suggested 

“Sounds like a plan Weiss, let’s go see what Tali’s doing.” Elizabeth said as she made her way to Tali’s with the girls. Though s they made their way to Tali, Blake stops in her tracks as her cat ears under her bow over heard an aggressive argument going on between an alliance officer and a terminal from the sound of it 

“Blake what’s wrong?” Weiss asked as the other took notice of Blakes sudden stop

“That man seems to be in distress, I think I should go see what it’s about.” Blake explained making her way over to the angry man

“Elizabeth I’ll go with Blake okay, you, Ruby and Yang just see what Tali’s up to.” Weiss stated as she quickly caught up with Blake 

“Jeez, my crew is already breaking the chain of command. I need to teach you girls some military protocols when I get the time too.” Elizabeth joked with a smirk 

“Aw, do we have too?” Ruby and Yang asked, giving Elizabeth puppy dog stares 

“Oh save me from your adorable puppy dog stares, but for real I think it’s for the best. Besides think about it, you’ll get military hand to hand training and access to weapons only people trained with said weapons can obtain.” Elizabeth explained kindly as both Ruby and Yang stopped with the stares and smiled widely

“Oh sweet!!!” Ruby and Yang said as they high fived each other 

“Sweet indeed.” Elizabeth remarked as she found Ruby and Yang’s attitudes to be refreshing from the usually gruffness she would get from other soldiers - “It’s funny, I’ve only know these two for a short time. But when I’m around them I swear I feel like I’m their mot… her. Wait a minute, where did that thought come from?”- 

“Alright girls, let’s see what Tali’s taking about with the man over there.” Elizabeth suggested as she made her way to Tali once more, quickly followed by Ruby and Yang. Meanwhile Weiss and Blake, move up closer to the man; sounding increasingly frustrated with whoever he was speaking with

“No, I’m waiting for one of the Councilors assistants and that’s final. I’ve been waiting for almost two hours straight to get an answer and I intend to get them.” The man sternly said to the terminal he was speaking to, but huffed annoyingly from whatever answer he got back from the terminal. Weiss and Blake looked to one another worriedly, then made their way up to the man who took notice of their arrival 

“Yes, can I help you two young ladies out with something?” The man asked raised an eyebrow 

“Yes, my friend and I noticed you seem to be frustrated. I know it’s probably not our business to ask, but is it a problem me and my friends could be able to help with Mr.…” Blake asked, waiting for the man to introduce himself 

“Rear Admiral Kahoku, and no I don’t think two teenagers could help me with this.” Kahoku answered with a skeptical tone

“With all due respect Rear Admiral, we’re not just regular teenagers. We’re accompanying Commander Shepard the newly dubbed first human Spectre at the moment.” Weiss said with a hint of annoyance for being treated as a kid, while pointing to Elizabeth who along with Ruby and Yang were talking with Tali along with the Salarian she had been conversing with earlier

“Really, so you we’re part of that meeting then?” Kahoku stated as he had a feeling these girls were being honest with him, he couldn’t explain why but they seemed to be the honest sort “I guess it wouldn’t hurt to tell you girls, since you’ll report it to your Commander. Here’s the problem, a while back one of my recon teams were sent to investigate some sudden strange activity in the Traverse. We lost contact with them yesterday, now I can’t get clearance to check it out. Apparently from what I’ve been told, in just in a span of one day that area became restricted.” 

“That terrible, but I’m guessing you would like us to go out there and check it out for you correct?” Weiss asked getting to what Rear Admiral Kahoku was getting at 

“Correct miss, you see your Commander is a Spectre now. So that restriction wouldn’t apply to her. You can go find out why my team dropped out of communication.” Kahoku explained 

“Don’t worry, we’ll find them. I promise you that.” Blake replied back with a reassuring tone, while Weiss nodded in agreement

“I trust your word that you will make true on that promise. Now I’ll be sticking around here to see if I can get through official channels still, though I wouldn’t hold my breath though. So until next time ladies.” Kahoku said as he gave the girls a nod of appreciation, then turn his attention back to the terminal. Blake and Weiss then made their way over to Elizabeth, but as they did Weiss decided to ask Blake something that came to her mind during their conversation with Rear Admiral Kahoku

“Hey Blake, why did you want to help the Rear Admiral anyways?” Weiss asked as Blake thought it over for a few moments before shrugging 

“To be honest I just wanted to, I mean that’s what hunters and huntresses do right. We help people in need and if we help with this, then in turn it could make people around here less suspicious of us. Since they’d be seeing us as just trying to help out everyone.” Blake explained

“Huh that’s make a lot of sense.” Weiss remarked as she and Blake made it up to the others to overhear the conversation 

“So, you want us to scan the keepers correct?” Ruby asked kindly 

“Yes that’s correct, all you need to do is scan every Keeper you find. There should be enough of them around this place to get enough data, so take my scanner and thank you again for helping me out with this; I really appreciate it. So, until we meet again happy scanning.” The Salarian answered kindly as he made his way out off 

“Well that was interesting, though that guys seems a little…” Yang said, trying to find a nice word to describe the Salarian

“Twitchy.” Blake responded getting Ruby, Yang, Elizabeth and Tali’s attention 

“Oh Blake, Weiss when did you get here?” Ruby asked happily 

“We just got here a few moments ago, but that guy wanted you to scan those Keepers, right?” Weiss asked back

“Yep, but how’d that little meeting go with that man talking to the terminal?” Elizabeth asked now

“Good, he wanted us to go to the Traverse to go look for his missing recon team. So I told him we could do it, but now that I think of it I might have been out of term.” Blake said realizing her mistake, as she rubbed the back of her head in slight embarrassment from that “I’m sorry about that, I probably should have asked you first.” 

“It’s okay Blake, actually I’m proud of you for taking the initiative.” Elizabeth replied with a wide smile “Still it sounds like something well be able to do later on, so don’t worry.” 

“Thanks Elizabeth, but back to this Keeper scanning task?” Blake asked kindly 

“Right, well that Salarian we spoke to wanted us to scan the keepers. Though it’s illegal here, so we’ll have to be careful.” Tali explained, though a little nervous on what trouble they’d be in if they got caught by C-Sec

“You bet, beside it would be nice to know more about the Keepers anyways.” Elizabeth remarked as she eyed the Keeper next to them, just minding its own business like it was in its own world 

“I have to admit, I find them a bit… creepy.” Tali said as she looks at the keeper next to them, as she was mostly creeped out by the fact it was so bug like in appearance 

“Aw I think they look adorable!!!” Ruby stated happily “they’re like puppies with shells. Four legs and are bugs. Bug puppies!!!”

“Yes Ruby, bug puppies.” Weiss responded in amusement 

“Well cute or not, this guy right here will be our first scan.” Elizabeth said proudly as she scans the Keeper, who just looked back at her for a split second of curiosity before going back to whatever it was working on “His name shall also be, Florence!!!”

“Florence?” Weiss asked in bewilderment from the odd name choice 

“Why no, besides it fits this little bug and it could be fun naming the ones we scan. Now then let get out of here, well scan the other keepers here later or well any that we find on our way.” Elizabeth explained as she made her way to the elevator, followed by the rest who were mumbling on how slow the elevator was going to be

-C-Sec HQ a few minutes later-

“Alright here we are once again at C-Sec HQ.” Elizabeth said like a tour guide, as she and the others made their way out “But before we get to the ships, let’s make a stop by the Spectre requisites I want to look at their inventory!!!”

“High grade weaponry yay!!!!!” Ruby joyfully yelled as she and Ruby booked it to the requisite like kids in a candy shop

“You know Yang, you sure you don’t have a long lost sister or something?” Blake asked in slight amusement

“Nope, but if we did I’m pretty sure Elizabeth would be a good candidate for it.” Yang joked getting a quick snicker out of Blake and Tali, while Weiss took notice of another Keeper

“Hey look a Keeper and just my luck, Elizabeth gave me the scanner since she said we should take turns doing so.” Weiss remarked as she scanned the Keeper, then once she was done she smiled a little “I think I’ll name you Bunny Bon’s.”

“Bunny Bon’s, really?” Blake asked with an amused smirk, while Yang was laughed

“What’s so funny???” Weiss asked in slight annoyance 

“It’s nothing, it’s just funny how you named it Bunny Bon's.” Yang explained calming herself down “We thought you’d have named it something else like, Sir Fredrick Lancaster the eighth or something fancy like that.”.

“Well it just goes to show you both, I’m not always prim and proper.” Weiss remarked with a smirk, but before Blake or Yang could respond their attention was caught elsewhere 

“AH IT’S PERFECT. ELIZABETH, WE HIT THE JACKPOT!!!!” Ruby yelled from the Spectre requisites startling Weiss, Blake, Yang and even the Keeper

“I KNOW RIGHT, THINK OF WHAT WE CAN DO WITH THIS!!!” Elizabeth yelled back joyfully 

“What are two screaming about?” Blake asked as she, the girls and Tali made their way to the Spectre requisite; which turned out to be down a set of stairs. Once down there, Ruby greeted them with a wide smile 

“Blake it’s the most wonderful thing ever, me and Elizabeth were browsing through the weapons here. But we didn’t see anything interesting, until we found this wonderful rifle!!!” Ruby joyfully answered jumping up and down in the air a few times 

“Yeah we’ve also been thinking over design plans to modify our weapons with the same capabilities of yours. This rifle here will be the first of many experiments. But don’t worry I’ll be the one test running our prototype, it will be GLORIOUS!!!!” Elizabeth stated as she and Ruby did a little dance, despite them being in public 

“Um…” A Turian clerk said as he stared primarily at Elizabeth in utter bewilderment 

“Can I ask, but is this woman really the first Human Spectre and not some crazy woman in armor?” 

“No sir, she really is the first human Spectre and we do apologize for well this.” Blake answered as thankfully range of Elizabeth’s and Ruby’s yelling wasn’t too loud that it would affect her cat ears much

“Yep, they’re just excitable is all.” Yang answered next, then took notice of the rifle Ruby and Elizabeth had obtained. Though from what Yang could tell, the rifle seemed very… old in its weathered appearance “Hey, how much did you get that rifle for anyways?”

“It’s was free!!!” Ruby answered still overjoyed of getting a gun to work on, along with modifying it to no end with Elizabeth; who like her was an avid gun nut

“That’s defiantly not a bad deal, no one bit at all.” Tali remarked sacristy as Weiss nodded in agreement 

“Ruby, Elizabeth that gun there was given to you both freely and that doesn’t raise any red flags?” Weiss asked sternly at her two overjoyed friends, who still were dancing a little

“Nope!!!” Ruby answered once more as Weiss sighed, pinching her brows

“Well let’s ask the man here why he’s selling it for free?” Blake suggested, giving the Turian a glare

“Totally, so spill it. Why did you sell this gun for free to our friends?” Yang asked with a stern glare, making the Turin a little nervous 

“Look you want the truth, no problem. You see that gun there is just like any other gun I have here, that I sell to the Spectres. But for some damn reason it doesn’t seem to work for anyone.” The Turian clerk explained 

“Wait whys that???” Ruby asked suddenly as she finally was calming down, along with Elizabeth who started to glare herself. Meanwhile Tali, Weiss, Blake and Yang pretended to get ready to beat him up, make as convincing of angry scowls as possible 

“No need to get violent alright.” The Turian Clerk responded as the group looked to one another, then just crossed their arms waiting for an answer. The Turin clerk sighed in utter relief, before answering “Okay look, what I mean by that is when any Spectre had tried to shoot this gun nothing happened. It wouldn’t fire, it ejected every clip we tried to put into it and it seems to have a scanner on the trigger. We don’t know why, but it does. I’ve had this gun with me for over four years and no Spectre will take since it won’t work for any of them.” 

“So why would you think it would work for Elizabeth or Ruby?” Tali asked

“Call it a gut feeling, look I just want it out of my place so please just take it. Heck I’ll eve wrap it up for you.” The Turian clerk responded with a hint of desperation as Elizabeth handed him the rifle 

“Alright then we’ll take it of your hands, but if this blow up in our faces then we’ll be back… trust me on that.” Elizabeth remarked

“G-Got it.” Turian replied back nervously, wrapping up the gun and handing it to Tali who took it out of his hands 

“Thank you again sir we shall take our leave, girls let us go.” Elizabeth said with an accent that made her sound like an elegant woman, then made her way out followed by the others as they all did a mocking rich girl laugh. Though Blake and Yang stopped, turning back to the Turin clerk 

“Spectre crew out!!!” Blake and Yang said with wide smirks, then turn around catching up with the others who couldn’t help but laugh a bit

“Nice one you two, but we for real we should be making our way back to the Normandy. Best not to have everyone waiting” Elizabeth kindly stated as she and the others made their way to the elevator, that would bring them up to the Normandy’s docking bay

-Docking Bays-

“OH MY GOD, WHY DO THE ELEVATOR'S HERE HAVE TO TAKE SO LONG?!?!?!” Yang screamed, making everyone flinch while Blake grabbed her by the ear

“Stop yelling, you’re not supposed to do that near me remember.” Blake sternly stated, rubbing under her bow where her cat ears were 

“Opp’s sorry Blake won’t happen again.” Yang replied with a sheepish tone, as Blake let go of her ear

“Though I didn’t appreciate having my ears almost bleed out from that myself, I got to agree. Whoever made these elevators was a complete fool if you ask me.” Weiss said, annoyed by the slowness of the elevators on the Citadel

“Totally, if the creator of those elevators asked me if I liked them. I’d just look them straight in the eyes and say nope.” Ruby stated with a giggle as the elevator stopped and then the doors opened. Ruby and the others then made their way over to the Normandy, where Captain Anderson and Udina were waiting for them

“Ah there you all are. We’ve been waiting here for you and your friends Commander.” Anderson said, with a welcoming smile while Udina groaned in annoyance having to be around team RWBY any longer then he’d like 

“We had to take care of some quick business is all?” Elizabeth responded back happily, then looked to Udina in slight confusion “But why are you here Ambassador?”

“Yeah don’t you have some school children to scare?” Ruby asked with a smirk, getting a laugh out of the girls. While Elizabeth and Anderson even held back a snicker at Ruby’s little jab

“Charmed… little immature bitch.” Udina said, but whispered the last part of the sentence under his breath. Though no one else heard it, Blake did with her cat ears and clenched her fist a bit while keeping up a calm demeanor

“So, you gonna answer us?” Elizabeth asked, subtly glaring at Udina as she could tell there was slight tension coming from him. Udina just took a deep breather, before turning his attention back to Elizabeth with the best fake smile he could muster up 

“Yes of course, commander. Good news for you, but Captain Anderson here is stepping down as the commanding office of the Normandy. The ship is now yours.” Udina answered as calmly as he could, despite his mood 

“She’s quick and you know the crew, perfect ship for a Spectre. Treat her well commander.” Anderson said proudly

“I’ll take good care of our girl here, don’t you worry about that.” Elizabeth responded back proudly herself 

“I know you will Shepard.” Anderson replied back, knowing she would keep good on that promise 

“Captain why are you doing this?” Ruby asked, confused on why he was giving up his ship as Tali Weiss, Blake and Yang wondered that as well

“To tell you the truth. A Spectre can’t answer to anyone, but the council themselves and its time for me to step down anyways.” Anderson answered with a more somber tone

“Captain, please come clean with me. You own me that much.” Elizabeth asked kindly, as Anderson sighed knowing that she had a point 

“I do, you’re right on that. Look I was in the same shoes as you Shepard twenty years ago, they had considered me for the Specters.” Anderson answered, before continuing on “But I’m taking it Harkins told you that correct?”

“Yeah he did, but why didn’t you tell me or anyone else this sooner. We would have understood.” Elizabeth asked as Anderson sighed 

“I know you would have, but what was I supposed to say. ‘I could have been a Spectre and blew it’. I failed and it’s not something I’m proud of, that’s all it will ever be.” Anderson explained rubbing his eyes a bit, sighing once more “How about ask me later on and I’ll fill you in on the whole story. For now all you need to know is that I was sent on a mission with Saren and he made sure the council rejected me.” 

“Wow, I’m hating Saren even more and more with each passing minuet.” Yang stated as the others nodded in agreement 

“No argument there Yang, I had my shot and it came then went away just as quickly. Now you have a chance to make up for my mistakes.” Anderson responded 

“I won’t let you down Captain, again I promise you that.” Elizabeth remarked proudly, with a quick salute 

“And again, I know you will.” Anderson replied, doing a quick salute back “Sarens gone so don’t even try to look for him, but we do know he’s looking for clue of the Conduit out in the Traverse with his Geth and those Grimm.” 

“We’ve received reports of Geth and Grimm activity in the Feros system shorty after it dropped out of contact, also the same has been said to be going on with Norveria. But only sighting have been reported.” Udina said, explaining all the intel currently given 

“Find out about what Saren is doing on Feros and Norveria, maybe then we will be able to figure out where the Conduit is before he along with Benzia and Kianna get their hands on it.” Anderson explained 

“Wait what about the Reapers, there the real threat here?” Tali asked, getting a look quick from Udina only as she slunk back a bit shyly “Sorry…”

“Well miss Zorah unlike Anderson, the commander and her four little…. brats here. I’m with the council, I’m not sure they even exist.” Udina answered, while receiving glares from Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang 

“But if they do exist, then the conduit is the only thing to bringing them back. Stop Saren along with his allies from getting their hands on the Conduit and we stop the Reapers from returning.” Anderson stated as Udina rolled his eyes a little 

“We’ll stop them.” Elizabeth said with a tone of utter reassurance, though she then donned on a sheepish grin “But ah… got any intel that could give us an edge?”

“We do have one lead, Matriarch Benezia the second voice in the recording has a daughter Liara T’Soni who’s a specialist when it comes to the Prothean’s. We don’t know if she is involved in any way with Benezia, but it might be a good idea to find her and get some answers from her. Reports also say that she was exploring an archaeological dig on one of the uncharted worlds in the Artemis Tau system.” Udina answered 

“Personally I think we should start there Elizabeth, think about it. If we find this Liara, she may be able to help us find the Conduit. Then we’ll be one step closer into stopping Saren, Benezia and Kianna.” Ruby stated happily, with a tone of utter positivity 

“Though that could be it, we still don’t know if she is allied with her mother at all. But it’s still would be good to get some answers.” Weiss replied back 

“Agreed, Tali, Blake, Yang how do you feel about this?” Elizabeth asked as Blake, Yang and Tali all gave her a thumbs up

“Guess that’s your answers along with mine too.” Ruby remarked in amusement, giving her a thumbs up too

“Yep looks like I got my answer, so I guess we should be get to it then and Anderson thank you again for everything.” Elizabeth said as she and the others made their off to the Normandy. Meanwhile Anderson and Udina watched as the group disappeared into the Normandy 

“Anderson are you sure we should let those girls go with her. They’re dangerous and who knows what they could do along with the problems they could bring.” Udina asked with a hint of irritation in his tone

“You worry too much Udina, those girls know how to deal with the Grimm. So if we have any chance of taking those things down along with the Geth, they’re our best chance at helping out with that.” Anderson replied back, getting annoyed himself with Udina 

“In any case I’ll be in office waiting for the complaints to start pouring in, until then Captain.” Udina remarked irritably as he made his way to the elevator, leaving Anderson alone on the docks as the Normandy’s engine turned on, rose up and then made its way off towards the mass relay. Anderson looked at the distancing ship and smiled, knowing he made the right decision; then called up the elevator for himself

– “Good luck to all of you, you’ll need it. Because if my gut instinct is telling me right, this mission is only going to become much more complicated.”- Anderson thought, as the elevator came up and with that he made his way in; then finally the elevator began to descend downwards back into the Citadel 

-Meanwhile on the Normandy- 

Elizabeth stood in the cockpit, having just finished off an inspiring speech and thinking over the most recent events that had happened. She was now a Spectre, an agent for the council and they had been able to find evidence to strip Saren of his Spectre status. So today was a good day for the most part. But again like always she worried about the mission, her new crew mates and the girls. Though Elizabeth knew she would have to have a talk with the girls about their skills, to figure out what they could and couldn’t do. She knew a little bit about their abilities, though not about them personally much other than a few things. Also when it came to Ashley, Garrus, Kaidan, Wrex and Tali; she was planning already on making time to get to know them much better. Though her deep train of thoughts we’re cut off by Joker.

“Hey commander, you know if you keep looking at the wall like that people are going start wondering if you’re mentally stable.” Joker joked, snapping Elizabeth out of her stupor as she gave him a friendly glare “Hey I was only kidding, just wanted to tell you that were close to the mass relay. Also got to say; I loved that speech of yours. It got me pumped up.” 

“I agree Joker, Elizabeth your speech inspired me so much that I feel like I can take on the world!!!” Ruby said as she skipped into the cockpit “Or well universe to be exact.”

“Ruby what are you doing here, I thought you’d be with everyone else or getting some rest.” Elizabeth stated as she ruffled Ruby’s hair a little, getting a chuckled out of Ruby 

“Well Weiss, Blake and Yang are getting some rest. Tali is looking over that gun we got to see if it defective. Kaidan, Garrus, Ashley and Wrex are doing their own things and I came up here to congratulate you once more on becoming a Spectre. Along with thanking you again.” Ruby kindly explained with a sincere smile 

“Ruby you know you’ve already thank me before, it’s no big deal really.” Elizabeth’s responded, feeling bashful at all the thank you’s she’d been receiving from Ruby along with Weiss, Blake and Yang this whole day

“I know, but it’s just I can’t ever express how grateful I am to you, Anderson along with everyone else here who’s helped me and the girls feel welcomed here. So, I want to say this.” Ruby stated as she took a quick breath, then suddenly hugged Elizabeth 

“Thank you so much for everything a million, billion, gazillion times over!!!!” 

“Ruby you don’t have to repay me, just having you and your friends here helping us track down Saren is enough for me personally. Besides I should be thanking you instead of the other way around. If you and the girls didn’t come by when you did. Me, Kaidan and Ashley would have been dead so thank you… thank you for saving our lives; I’ll never be able to repay any of you for it.” Elizabeth replied, hugging Ruby back for a few moments before letting go of one another. Joker meanwhile sniffled a little, getting Ruby and Elizabeth's attention

“Joker, you okay?” Ruby asked kindly

“What, oh yeah sorry just allergy’s honest. Anyway’s we’re nearing the mass relay now, so am I setting coordinates to the Artemis Tau system to find one miss Liara T’Soni Commander?” Joker asked, while starting up the Normandy’s mass effect accelerators

“Correct Joker.” Elizabeth answered, turning her attention to Ruby as she held up her fist for a first bump “Ready Ruby?”

“You know it Elizabeth, off to an adventure we go!!!” Ruby responded proudly, giving Elizabeth a fist bump

“Well then ladies let gets going.” Joker stated as the mass relay activated, then moved the Normandy through it; sending them to their first step into this new adventure of theirs

-At the unknown ship- 

“YOU STUPID CHILD, YOU SAID YOU HAD THEM. YOU SAID THAT YOUR LITTLE CREATION OF YOURS COULD KILL THEM, BUT IT DIDN’T AND YOU FAILED!!!” Saren yelled at a slightly irritated Kianna, who just stood her ground taking Sarens verbal abuse while Benezia stood next to her

“You got that out your system?” Kianna asked with a passive aggressive tone “Or are you still pouting that you got your Spectre privileges taken away by a C- sec officer of your own species, a Krogan bounty hunter, three alliance soldiers with one of the becoming the first human Spectre I might add and oh I almost forgot; four colored teenaged girls. You think I failed, at least I was able to obtain date from 1872’s defeat before he shut down for good. You on the other hand became too cocky, thinking they would never be able to get some evidence. Well I guess you were wrong since you lost your Spectre status. So sad and too bad, I shed imaginary tears for you.” 

At this point, Kianna and Saren glared at one another with deep hatred. So much hatred that you could cut it with a pocket knife easily, if only possible. Meanwhile Benezia sighed, waiting for her two allies to cease with their bickering and insults. Which seemed to end just as quickly as it started moments later, as Saren began making his way out of the room.

“You’re lucky we need each other girl or you’d be dead by now.” Saren stated as he gave Kianna once last glare, before he finally made his exit out of the room

“Yeah, like I’d let you kill me.” Kianna muttered as she flipped off the door Saren had exited, before taking a calming few breathers

“Well I see you two are getting along as usual, but I must ask on what data you were able to obtain anyways Kianna?” Benezia curiously asked

“Well if you must know, I was able to figure out what I need to improve on my later models.” Kianna explained as she began making her way to another door way to the far left of her room, but stopped and looked back at Benzia “Benezia would you follow me please, I’d like to show you something.”

“Of course.” Benzia said as she followed Kianna, then once she and Kianna passed through the door they ended up in large laboratory of sorts with Grimm’s in large test tubes and pieces of Geths everywhere 

“Ah, lab sweet lab.” Kianna remarked with a sweet tone, as she and Benezia made their way in further. After a few more moments, Benezia set her gaze upon a large black painted container

“Is this what you wanted to show me?” Benezia asked a little confused on what it was she was supposed to be seeing. Kianna just smirks at her companion’s confusion and turned her full attention to Benezia

“Yes, let me explain. You see when the Geth first came to our side of the battle, Saren saw them as just tools for war. Me, well I saw the Geths as misunderstood creatures; just like how I see the Grimm’s. Both of their species trying to survive in harsh worlds, ones that saw them as nothing more than monsters. It brought tears to my eyes to see it, but then and idea came to me one day. It came from a memory from book on evolution, one on how the strongest survive by adapting. I then knew what had to do in order to help these two misunderstood species thrive. How I could help them you ask… we’ll I’ll show you instead.” Kianna explained happily as the container opened revealing nothing but pitch darkness, Benzia looked to see what was inside this container until she got an answer

“Grrr...” A digitized tone growled as a pair of red/white eyes showed up in the darkness, then around four dozen more appeared as Benzia stepped back while Kianna smiled even more 

“Like the old saying goes Benezia, in with new an out with the old.” Kianna explained in an overjoyed tone as Benzia actually felt a little nervous for once, while Kianna smiled even wider. Knowing that one way or another, she’d get those girls and she would take great joy in killing them. Then no one would be able to get in her way, for her brand new galaxy she had planned…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah so not the most exciting of chapters, but this chapter is what you could call a slight filler/ conclusion to the first citadel visit for the girls of team RWBY. 
> 
> Anyways if you've taken notice, I did take a few liberties to add pieces of dialogue here and there. I mainly did this for fun, along with helping with some of the more comedic portions of this chapter. Oh word to the wise, things are just going to get crazier in the chapters to come. You'll all see when I get to those points and I truly hope you liked them. 
> 
> So until the next chapter, I wish you all a spectacular day!!! : D


	8. Operation: Rescue Blue!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello readers, yet another chapter is up. Sorry for the wait, was very busy these past months. But I got the time to post up the next chapter, I also decided to post these chapters up as they originally were written with maybe a change here and there. Once done with the rest of the chapter posting for the chapter to come. Then I'll come back to fix up much more, so I do apologize for the errors you may find when reading this. 
> 
> Onwards to reading!!!!!!!!! : D
> 
> I do NOT own RWBY or Mass Effect, Mass Effect belongs to Bioware and RWBY belongs to RT/ Mounty Oum

RWBY Effect  


Chapter.8: Operation: Rescue Blue!!!!  


-Normandy: Time: 9:15 PM-  


As the ship went through its usually traveling speed when using a mass relays, it’s was a normal few minutes for everyone on board the Normandy, almost everyone as for the girls of team RWBY; that was a different case all together  


“Whoa, whoa, whoa Elizabeth I feel weird….” Ruby stated, suddenly starting to panic a little as she began to feel an incoming rush of energy. This result resulted in her beginning to jump up and down uncontrollably, gleefully smiling  


“Hey, calm down Ruby what’s gotten into you??” Elizabeth asked in confusion of what was going on  


“I... I…I don’t know, but I feel so…. ENERGETIC!!!” Ruby screamed, as she started to jump up and down even faster smiling wider also  


“Okay that’s weird.” Joke remarked, as a suddenly thought came to him “Hey Elizabeth, you think this is because were traveling through the mass relays right now. Like maybe t’s effecting of something?”  


“Well it’s worth a check, Joker contact the comm’s down in the storage bay and Ruby please try to calm yourself.” Elizabeth ordered to both Joker and Ruby  


“Roger that give me a sec.” Joker replied as he began to contact the comm’s in the storage bay  


“Okay, okay I’ll try.” Ruby said, forcing herself to stand still which worked with a few twitches here and there  


“I guess that’s the best I can ask for.” Elizabeth joked, amused a bit by this  


“Okay got it through.” Joker said “Yoo-hoo anyone down there or am I talking to static again?”  


“Garrus here. Look I can’t chat right now the girls, they’re acting str-” Garrus started to say, but was interrupted by a loud thud against the walls near him; followed by crazy laughing  


“Garrus you still there?” Elizabeth asked  


“Yeah I’m here… look you might want to get down here Elizabeth.” Garrus suggested, to as the comm’s went to static  


“That doesn’t sound good at all.” Elizabeth said worriedly  


“Yeah I hear you Commander, but you should head down there fast. I would come with you, but someone need to pilot the ship.” Joker responded, giving off an innocent smile  


“Right, you’re lucky you’re a damn good pilot or I’d be mad right now.” Elizabeth remarked as smirkng and rolled her eyes 

“What can I say the ladies love a good pilot.” Joker joked, before he looked behind Elizabeth at Ruby who was twitching a lot still “Hey you might want to check up on her.”  


“Crap almost forgot she was there, I’ll be back later Joker just for now make sure we don’t hit any asteroids.” Elizabeth stated as she walked up to Ruby who was twitching  


“Hey Elizabeth, what’s up?” Ruby asked as she smiled, still twitching a bit  


“Not much Ruby, but we’re heading down to the storage bay. So take my hand, so you don’t start jumping around too much.” Elizabeth explained as she held her hand out to Ruby, who took it within seconds “Alright good, now let get down and see if the girls are faring better.”  


With that Elizabeth and Ruby made their way to the Elevator to get down to the Storage bay. Though to the eyes of a few crew members they passed by, the sight of Elizabeth and Ruby walking together holding hand gave off a family like vibe to them.  


-Storage bay: 2 minutes later-  


As Elizabeth and a hyper energetic Ruby exit the elevator to the storage bay, they were surprised when a box was flung at them; both ducking down as the box exploded into pieces against the elevators door behind them.  


“OKAY WHO THREW THAT!!!?” Elizabeth asked, as she released Ruby’s hand while looking for the culprit who tried throwing a box at them  


“That would be Yang over there with the others.” Garrus answered as he quickly moved next to her and Ruby  


“Okay… anyways what’s the situation with the girls?” Elizabeth asked as Garrus rubbed the back of his head wincing a little  


“Well ah... see for yourself.” Garrus replied. Pointing over to Ashley, Kaidan, Tali and Wrex. Who were standing around in a circle looking down at a Blake who was twitching a lot, Weiss who was smiling in a very creepy way and Yang who was…. dancing  


“Ah, alright let’s go see what this is about.” Elizabeth stated as she, Garrus and Ruby made their way over to the others  


“HEY ELIZABETH, DID YOU SEE MY THROW. WASN’T IT AMAZING!!!” Yang asked as she danced  


“Yeah I did, since it almost TOOK MY HEAD OFF.” Elizabeth yelled, though Yang wasn’t fazed by that and continued dancing  


“Yeah sorry we didn’t stop that box commander, she threw it quicker then we could react. But at least we all know you got good reflex.” Kaidan joked  


“Yeah, good to know.” Elizabeth replied, unamused as Kaidan just sheepishly laughed  


“Jokes aside we don’t know what’s going on with them, from the looks of it seems like Ruby is acting the same way too.” Ashley stated, as Ruby was jumping up and down like a lunatic again  


“Yeah she is, Weiss, Blake, Yang what’s going on with you three?” Elizabeth asked hoping they have answers  


“CAN’T SAY BUT IM SO HYPER!!!!” Yang responded as she suddenly hit her head on the wall, making her tumble on the ground as she then started to laugh. Which Elizabeth figured out was what she had heard over the comm’s when talking with Garrus  


“Yang, you have such a cute laugh!!!” Blake happily remarked, as she twitches and then jumped on Yang tickling her  


“This is getting weird.” Wrex said, kind of feeling weirded out by these girls at the moment and that saying something, especially for him  


“WREX BE NICE, WHY CAN’T YOU BE NICER; WHY AREN'T SMILING?!?!” Weiss asked frantically as she starts to poke Wrex right arm rapidly, making him growl in slight annoyance  


“Elizabeth, you mind telling us what’s going on?” Tali asked next, as she along with Ashley tried to break up Yang and Blake from their current tickle fight. But to no avail, because the couple wouldn’t budge away from one another  


“I don’t know honestly. Jokers best guess was when we used the mass relay, if effect the girl’s minutes later. I mean Ruby here, she just started to jump up and down like a lunatic after a minute or two.” Elizabeth explained  


"Yeah, we can see that.” Ashley stated, as just then the comms in the storage bay went off  


“Hey Commander just a heads up, but we’re arriving at our location in about three, two, one and…” Joker explained as the Normandy suddenly felt like it halted “We’re here.”  


Though that happened, Yang and Blake immediately stopped tickling each other. Then laid down on the ground, somewhat tired. Weiss meanwhile suddenly stopped poking Wrex, before falling on her knees all little tired too. Then Ruby suddenly stopped jumping rapidly and landed on her back, tired a bit also.  


“Whoa, that was weird.” Yang stated as she laid on the ground, while Blake just thumbs up in agreement  


“Indeed, I don’t know what came over me, I acted like…. a child.” Weiss said, as she rubbed her left arm in slight embarrassment  


“My legs hurt now, this sucks.” Ruby pouted, as she rubbed her sore legs a little  


“That was weird right when we stopped, the girls just went back to normal. Well as normal as the can be I guess.” Ashley joked, getting a quick laugh from team RWBY  


“Yah, but do any of you really think maybe the mass relays energy was what affected them?” Garrus asked  


“Maybe Garrus, but what I want to know is how it affected them?” Ashley asked next  


“Wait, don’t they have that aura stuff?” Kaidan asked last  


“That’s right, maybe that’s what was affected by the mass relay.” Elizabeth said as Tali, Garrus and Wrex gave her a confused look. Elizabeth then facepalmed herself remembering they didn’t know about auras yet “Right, they basically have a protective barrier that heals them of minor cuts and they have powers that come with it. Trust me, you’ll all see it sooner or later and it’s pretty trippy at first.”  


“Huh just when these girls couldn’t get any stranger, well always that’s enough excitement for now. I’ll be calibrating the guns on the Mako over there if any of you need me, just give me a heads up.” Garrus said as he made his way back to his spot by the Mako, then quickly began to calibrate it systems  


“I’ll be back in the engine room just going over a few things.” Tali said next as she made her way back to her spot in the engine room  


“Guess I’ll be over by the work bench, need to fix up my guns a little.” Ashley said now as she went back to her spot near a work bench in the corner of the storage bay  


“And I’m just going to be by the lockers, got nothing better to do anyways.” Wrex said last as he walks over to his spot near the crew’s lockers, leaving Elizabeth with Kaidan and the girls  


“Well I guess that just leaves us, maybe we should get the doc to check over the girls. See if that little theory of yours is correct.” Kaidan suggested  


“Good idea, girls come on get up. We’re going to take you to doctor Chakwas, so she can make sure you are all well.” Elizabeth explained as Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang stood up groaning a little as they, Elizabeth and Kaidan went back up to see the doctor  


-Doctor Chakwas office 2 minutes later-  


“NO KEEP THAT NEEDLE AWAY FROM ME!!!” Yang yelled as she backed into a corner sweating a little  


“Yang you’re acting like a baby, you’ve fought Grimm for dust sakes using only your fists and Gauntlets. Are you seriously sacred of needles?” Weiss asked, bewildered by Yang’s fear of needles  


“I have to admit I didn’t think a girl who punched a bunch of Beowulf’s square in the face would be scared of a little needle.” Kaidan stated, trying to not laugh  


“I have to agree with miss Schnee here and the Lieutenant. Miss Xiao long you will sit down on this table and you will allow me to take a blood sample no if, ands or buts do I make myself clear?” Doctor Chakwas sternly stated, but with an understanding undertone  


“But...” Yang started to say, but stopped when saw Elizabeth who was next to Chakwas give her a look. This look Elizabeth gave Yang reminded her again of hers and Ruby dead mother, who always gave them a similar look when she was scolding them for behaving badly or acting irrational on something that was simple. Yang just took a deep breather, then sat back down on the medical table “O-okay, just get it over with.”  


“Alright, just a moment.” Doctor Chakwas said, as she took a quick sample of Yang’s blood smirking in amusement at how fidgety Yang was with this “There we go, now was that so hard. Would you like a lollipop?”  


“Yeah, yeah okay I know I was being a baby. Sorry about that doc.” Yang replied with an apologetic tone, sheepishly smiling at how she was just behaving now  


“It’s alright Yang, if it makes you feel better I was scared of needles too when I was younger. Now look at me, a doctor using needles.” Doctor Chakwas joked making everyone in the room laugh, while the doc got another syringe ready “Alright then who’s next?”  


“I’ll go next.” Weiss said, as she took a seat on the medical table, pulled up her sleeve and lets the doctor take some blood from her; all the while smugly smiling at Yang  


“What with that look you’re giving me?” Yang asked in slight annoyance, already having an idea on why Weiss was smiling the way she was  


“Oh, why nothing Yang. Other than when it comes to stuff like needles, I’m much braver then you.” Weiss answered, finding this all very amusing as she rolled her sleeve back up and got off the medical table. Though before Yang could make a counter argument, Blake beat her to it  


“If I remember Weiss, you sleep with a teddy bear every night.” Blake stated as Weiss blushed in utter embarrassment, while Yang started to snicker peeving Weiss a bit  


“O-Oh yeah, well h-how would you know in the first place Blake?!?!?” Weiss asked, trying to keep her embarrassment at a down. While Blake took her seat on the medical table now and let Doctor Chakwas take some of her blood, before getting back off  


“I woke up a few times in the middle of the night and noticed a teddy bear in your arms, it was pretty fun. Especially since the teddy bear look an awful lot like Ruby.” Blake explained with a smirk “It also looked hand made and with a lot of love put into it’s creation for your little Ruby teddy bear.”  


“IT’S NOT WHAT YOU THINK!!!!” Weiss yelled, trying to explain but couldn’t as Blake and Yang continued to tease her still on it  


Meanwhile Doctor Chakwas smiled as she watched the scene unfold, as she could see that these three along with Ruby had a close knitted family like bond. She found the girls of team RWBY intriguing and she was already impressed by their abilities that were displayed on the Eden Prime leaked video. Though as this went on, Ruby came in taking notice of the situation but confused by it before she turned her attention to Doctor Chakwas.  


“Um Miss Chakwas, I’m ready whenever you are.” Ruby said, getting Doctor Chakwas attention  


“Oh my I do apologize about that Ruby, now take a seat, lift up your sleeve and I’ll take a small sample.” Doctor Chakwas explained kindly, as Ruby took a seat on the medical table and lifted up her right sleeve to show her bare arm to the doc. Though as Doctor Chakwas inserted the new clean needle into Ruby’s arm, she decided now would be a good time to have some words with Ruby “Ruby, I wanted to thank you and the girls.”  


“For what doc?” Ruby asked, as she looks away from her blood being taken out  


“For making Elizabeth a bit happier.” Doctor Chakwas answered, as she had noticed that in only a few hours that Elizabeth’s attitude had changed for the better in her opinion  


“What do mean, wasn’t she happy before?” Ruby asked curiously, as Doctor Chakwas took out the needle and put a band aid over where the needle had been  


“I guess she was in a way. But before she met you girls she didn’t seem as happy, actually she seem well sad in some ways.” Doctor Chakwas explained as Ruby got off the table “But since Elizabeth has met your four, she seems to be happier. So again thank you, really thank you.”  


“No problem beside that what friends are for anyway right?” Ruby asked, as Doctor Chakwas chuckled  


“Indeed, that would be it.” Doctor Chakwas answered “Ruby, can I ask you to do something for me. It’s only one thing and this is extended Weiss, Blake and Yang as well.”  


“Sure, what is it?” Ruby asked kindly, as Doctor Chakwas couldn’t help but be amazed at how nice Ruby was. But then got serious as she faced Ruby with a stern, yet caring look  


“Ruby, I don’t know much of how your world worked. From what I’ve heard it was bad at some points. But in this… well this galaxy I’d say aside from everyone on this ship and a few other places our there. Kindness like you and the girls show is a rare thing now a day’s, that willingness to help just because you can is evidence enough for that. I mean you find yourself in another world all together from your own, you’ve already been looked down upon some, dealt with the some of the darker parts of our lovely little community already and even have had to deal with threats of arrest along with people wanting you dead possibly or cut up in a lab like experiments. But after all that you four still want to help, well that… that is truly an act of kindness that most wouldn’t offer in this place after dealing with all that. But, look what I want to ask of you four is that no matter what you may face in the future; what horrors you may have to face and what monsters you’ll encounter. All I ask, is that through it all you keep those kind hearts of yours. There are only a few things that can fix this galaxy that I, many medical professionals, soldiers, generals and many others can’t fix with what we use usual. No because in the end of it all, after my many years in the medial field, all the advancements I’ve seen happen. The one thing that always shocks me is how small acts of kindness can fix this galaxy so… so easily that any weapon or cures. So all I ask is that your four stay kind through whatever is to come. Can you four do that for me?” Doctor Chakwas explained kindly, as Ruby could tell this was a rare thing for her to speak about with people and she could see the sincerity in the doctors eyes  


“I think I can speak for me and the girls, but yeah. We can do that for sure.” Ruby happily said with a reassuring smile  


“Good to know.” Doctor Chakwas responded, but only for Yang to suddenly cut in  


“HEY RUBY GUESS WHAT, WEISS HAS A TEDDY BEAR OF YOU THAT SHE SLEPT WITH EVERY NIGHT!!!!” Yang yelled amusingly, as she darted out of the room  


“YANG!!!!” Weiss screamed in flustered anger, as she followed quickly behind  


“Well better make sure Weiss doesn’t kill my girlfriend.” Blake joked, as she followed now  


“I’m coming too!!!” Ruby yelled, following last with a bright blush of glee. Though a she exited, Elizabeth and Kaidan came in the room laughing from what they had ease dropped on  


“You know either one of you could have stop them at any time.” Chakwas stated with a raised eyebrow, but finding the little scene amusing also  


“I would have, but Elizabeth here wouldn’t let me.” Kaidan explained, as he then booked it out of the room so that Elizbeth wouldn’t hit him or throw a biotic push at him for throwing her under the bus basically  


“I swear Elizabeth, despite all of your achievements and impressive record through your military career. You’re a bad influence when it comes to kids.” Chakwas joked as Elizabeth laughed a bit at that  


“Hey don’t blame me, besides it was just in good fun.” Elizabeth explained in amusement, until she heard Weiss snarl angrily form outside the med bay  


“You were saying?” Doctor Chakwas asked, as she crossed her arms smirking  


“Right… now I need to make sure that Weiss doesn’t kill Yang from her little outburst. So see ya!” Elizabeth replied, as she quickly bolted out of the door leaving Doctor Chakwas alone in the med bay once more  


“How it to be young.” Doctor Chakwas amusingly muttered, as she took the four blood vials from the girls over to her desk to start up analyzing them as whatever was going on outside of the Med bay now went on  


“Weiss clam down, you don’t have to attack Yang you know it was just a joke.” Ruby said, as she stood between an angry Weiss and Yang who was hiding behind her back  


“I know that, but I was a bit much for a joke.” Weiss replied, not trying to sound angry at Ruby as she glared at Yang a bit  


“You mean that you have a Teddy bear of my sister correct?” Yang asked smirking a she was getting a kicking out of all of this  


“UGH YANG!!!” Weiss screamed as she tried to lunge at Yang, only for Ruby to end up trying her best to keep her best friend and big sister separate so they wouldn’t hurt one another. Though in all honesty she was more worried for Yang’s health, since she could tell Weiss could probably hurt her big sister if she wanted to. As this went on, Blake couldn’t help but sigh at this point  


“Yang hunny, as much as I found this funny too. You have to admit that it was a little much for a joke.” Blake explained kindly, as Yang was about to counter argue with her girlfriend; before realizing that she had a point  


“I know kitten, I guess I just make jokes like that by impulse.” Yang stated, as Weiss had calmed down enough to act mostly rational while Ruby moved out of the way “Ah, sorry about that Weiss. You know how I am, I tend to say before thinking. So we cool?”  


“It’s okay and yeah, we’re cool. BUT…don’t do it again.” Weiss replied, with a small smile; but also a warning glare  


“Well I can’t promise not to, but I won’t make it as personal as this one.” Yang responded back “Besides can you blame me for this joke, I mean when do you ever hear that a friend of yours keeps a handmade teddy bear of your little sister with her when she sleeps. Its too good not too.”  


“Yang please be nice, beside I think it’s cute that you have a teddy bear of me.” Ruby said with a slightly flirty tone, as she shyly smiled at Weiss whose heart began to race from how cute she thought Ruby looked  


“W-W-Well… thank you, I mean we are partners after all. So, ah… I thought it would be a good idea to have a teddy bear of you. You know since we’re partners.” Weiss explained, trying to play it cool even though her blush was still there a little  


“Right, just keep telling yourself that.” Elizabeth joked as she walked up to the girls “I’m so glad though, I was worried you were going to get into a big fight.”  


“Don’t worry Elizabeth, Weiss and I just joke around like that a lot.” Yang replied with a thumbs up of reassurance, while Weiss just nodded her head no along with Ruby and Blake who agreed on that with Weiss  


“I see.” Elizabeth said, amused a little before “Anyways, since that’s taken care of I think I need to call everyone down at to the storage bay again.”  


“Whys that?” Ruby asked  


“Well for one we need to go over what we will be doing for this mission, two the comm room’s holo comms were just recently upgraded before I was giving control of the Normandy. Which should be done with once this mission is finished, at least that’s what Presley and Adams told me.” Elizabeth explained “Anyways I’ll see you all in a few minutes and if you’re late then your punishments for whenever in the future will become more serve.”  


“Yes ma’am!” Team RWBY said, as Elizabeth made her way over to Elevator before entering and using it to go back down into the storage bay  


\- Storage Bay: Pre-mission debrief a few minutes later-  


“Alright that’s everything needed to ne know for this mission. But just in case, any questions?” Elizabeth asked, as she’d just finished explaining the mission to the team  


“I have one Elizabeth.” Blake asked raising up her hand  


“Alright then Blake go ahead.” Elizabeth replied kindly, amused a little that Blake was treating this as a classroom of sorts  


“First off, who’s going with you and secondly is there any know enemy fortification or units we may encounter?” Blake asked, wanting to know every single bit of information that would help out with the mission  


“First off back, no we don’t have any intel on the enemy forces we may encounter. Though we have Intel on the name of the planet, which is Therum. Second, I’m taking Wrex and you girls with me.” Elizabeth answered “Hopefully that’s good enough answer.”  


“It is, thanks.” Blake kindly responded  


“Wait, not to argue with you. But why take me and the girls, when it would just be easier taking fewer of our crew.” Weiss asked, worried that taking her and the girls along with Wrex would make the group too big  


“Well to be honest you four are our Grimm experts and we don’t know if Grimm will be down their or not. If we do get some Grimm’s, then better safe than sorry. Other than that, excluding me when we go on mission either Kaidan, Ashley, Tali or Wrex will be coming with us.” Elizabeth explained  


“I guess that makes sense.” Weiss said, glad to have some sort explanation  


“Good now then girl, you and Wrex get ready. Then meet me back in here kay. The rest of you wait on the upper level until the mission is over, expect for you Tali I need to talk to you for a moment.” Elizabeth ordered kindly as the girls, Wrex and the others made their way out while Tali made her way up to Elizabeth  


“So what did you need to talk about with me Elizabeth?” Tali asked  


“Well first off, I haven’t gotten around asking Garrus or Wrex this, but is anyone bothering you at all because your-“ Elizabeth asked, but was cut off by Tali who already knew what this was about  


“If you’re asking if anyone has been prejudice towards me then no, everyone I’ve meet so far on this ship has been very welcoming.” Tali answered “Though I get the idea you wanted to ask me something else correct?”  


“That’s good to hear and yeah I did, it’s about that gun we got from the Specter requisite. I was going ask if you’ve found anything out yet?” Elizabeth asked as she had given Tali full reigns on looking over the gun before she or Ruby decided to tinker with it  


“Sadly no, I can’t figure out why but that gun is so resistant to everything I’ve used on it from my personal tool kit.” Tali explained with a sigh of slight frustration, while Elizabeth gently patted her shoulder  


“Hey don’t worry about it, I know you’ll crack it open sooner or later. You know why, because I see a very smart individual and not to forget a cute one too.” Elizabeth joyfully stated, though didn’t take notice of what she had said  


“Why thank you Elizabeth that’s very nice of you to… wait what was about me being cute?” Tali asked, trying to make sure she heard right while also blushing suddenly; meanwhile it took a few moments for Elizabeth to finally realize what she had said  


“OH UM NOTHING, I-I-I got go now. So see you soon and keep up on the gun cutie… I mean buddy!!!” Elizabeth said with a rising blush coming on, as she bolted to the elevator to get herself prep up for the mission. – “Smooth Elizabeth, smooth for real. I can take on a whole battalion of Geth. But can’t seem to talk to a cute girl???”-  
With that Elizabeth quickly made her way out to get herself ready for the mission, she just hoped her new crewmates and the girls were ready for this mission along with the mission to come later on.  


-Storage Bay: 10 minutes later: OPERATION BEGIN!!!!-  


“Hey anyone know where Elizabeth is?” Ruby asked as she, Yang, Weiss, Blake and Wrex looked around.  


“Nope don’t see her anywhere, hope she hurry’s up though my trigger finger is itching.” Wrex says as he pumps his shotgun.  


“You know Wrex people get scared when you do that.” Weiss pointed out as she noticed a few of the crew members moving away a little from Wrex.  


“Well that just means I’m doing my job right then.” Wrex replies back  


“You were a bounty hunter right Wrex?” Yang asks  


“That be right, why do want become one?” Wrex said looking at Yang  


“No it’s not that I was just curious, beside I don’t think I would have what it takes to be one anyway I mean I love fighting but...” said Yang as she tried to find the right words to say.  


“But… what my sister was trying to say is that we’re huntresses and it is our duty to protect the innocent.” Ruby said giving Yang a smile which she returned back to Ruby.  


“Is that so let me ask then little red, what would you do if someone was going to kill the innocents your sworn to protect would you let them live simply because your against killing?” Wrex asked Ruby seeing that she was in his opinion soft.  


“Mine and Yang’s mom always told us that no matter what there is always another way to beat the bad guys that doesn’t have to involve killing them. So to answer your question yes I’d let them live if it mean that a looming danger is still alive.” Ruby explain with a bit seriousness in her voice.  


“Agreed, like Ruby said there is always another way. Sure if were left with no choice then we will kill but only in self-defense for ourselves and the innocent’s bystander around us.” Blake added  


“Yes, I also have to agree with Blake and Ruby though I say some may deserve it. But it’s better to save a life even if that life is a horrid one.” Weiss said as well  


“Yeah, that’s the main reason why I said I probably couldn’t be a bounty hunter, I may love fighting and I may one day have to kill to keep my friend, family and the innocent safe but I’d never do it for money. I’m not judging you if that what you’re thinking Wrex but that’s just my personal belief.” Yang said  


“Fair enough, make sense why you punched me when I killed fist. I will say though you four girls are too…. Soft for this place.” Wrex said to them  


“Why would you say that Wrex?” Blake asked as she raised up an eyebrow  


“Because here it’s a dog eat dog galaxy, I know that from personal experience.” Wrex answered  


“You mean with the Genophage correct Wrex.” Blake said getting a look from the girls.  


“What you all should know I love reading, so I read a bit more before any of you did.” Blake said putting her hand on her hips.  


“That’s our Blake for you, but what’s the Genophage?” Ruby says  


“The Genophage is something my race the Krogans have been dealing with for a very long time, but as of the moment it not relevant. If you four want to know more about it talk to me later, and I’ll explain it to you.” Wrex said giving the Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang a hint not to push the subject.  
Just then Elizabeth runs in with her armor and is sweating a little. “Sorry about that I had to do….something private.”  


“It’s okay Elizabeth, but why are you sweating?” Ruby asks as she and everyone else notices.  


“No reason, Ruby okay.” Elizabeth answer almost to quickly  


“I think I know why.” Yang says with a smirk  


“Yang…. do you want you punishment to become more severe.” Elizabeth says as she give yang a look that scream ‘don’t push it’.  


“No, that fine I was just kidding you know me.” Yang says nervously as she waves her hand franticly.  


“I don’t get it.” Ruby says  


“You’ll learn in due time.” Wrex said to Ruby making her pout again.  


“Anyways…. Joker you ready for the drop off.” Elizabeth says getting into her serious mode.  


“Roger that commander just get into the Mako and we should be good.” Joker said as everyone turn their gaze over to the mediums size vehicle.  


“Are we even all going to fit in there?” Weiss asked skeptical that they would fit.  


“You won’t have to worry about that, despite how it looks it can hold up to eight people total.” Elizabeth answers  


“Well in that case let get going inside.” Ruby says as she stops pouting and runs to the Mako.  


“Is she always like that?” Wrex ask  


“Yep that’s our Ruby for you.” Yang answers Wrex  


“Cut the chatter everyone into Mako I’ll drive.” Elizabeth says as she and the rest walk over to the Mako where an excited Ruby is trying to get in.  


“How do you get in Elizabeth?” Ruby asks as she look around the Mao trying to find a door or something.  
Instead of answering Elizabeth walks up to the Mako and press her hand against the side of it which then immediately opens up. “Like that Ruby, now come on let’s get in.” she orders as she get into the driver’s seat while Yang, Blake, Ruby and Weiss all buckle themselves into the passenger seat and Wrex takes the gunner seat.  


“Joker, were in commence drop off.” Elizabeth order over the Mako’s comm’s.  


“Roger that commander dropping off in three two, one and… we are good to go.” Joker said as the Normandy’s hatch opens up and Elizabeth drives off onto the planet with a screaming, Ruby, Blake, Yang and Weiss inside.  


-Planet Side: Therum: Time 9:35 PM-  


As the Mako began it’s decent onto the planet’s surface there was a faint sound of screaming coming from inside the Mako, three scream were of joy the last well….  


“AHHHHHHH I DON’T WANT DIE!!!!” Weiss screamed as the Mako made it’s fast decent down to the planet.  


“COME ON WEISS THIS AWESOME!!!” Ruby screamed to Weiss as she was having the time of her life.  


“TOTALLY SIS THIS IS AMAZING!!!!” Yang yelled as she raised her arms up in enjoyment.  


“YOUR BOTH INSANE ATLEAST BLAKE FEEL THE SAME AS I DO!!!” Weiss yelled back at her two insane friends.  


“SORRY WEISS BUT I’M EVEN HAVING FUN AS WELL!!!” Blake yelled back as she just sat in her seat with a smile of excitement.  


“AW COME ON NOT YOU TOO!!!!” Weiss yells in disbelief that Blake the quietest of the group was behaving the same way as Ruby and Yang.  
Meanwhile in the driver and gunner seat Elizabeth and Wrex just waited until they were at the right altitude to activate the Mako’s thrusters so they can safely land.  


“Their first time doing this?” Wrex asks as he just waited till he could shoot something.  


“Yep and I should be activating the thrusters right about……now.” Elizabeth said as she activated the Mako’s thrusters which then help the Mako slow down until it was finally landed on the ground.  


“So, how did you enjoy it?” Elizabeth asks as she turns to see the Ruby, Yang and Blake give her a thumbs up but Weiss well she was shaking a little.  


“Not a fan of it, do have to do that every time we land on a planet.” Weiss asked as she began shaking less  


“No for the most part, every colonized planet has some sort of docking bay. Though on uncharted planets that different story.” Elizabeth explain to Weiss  


“Oh joy, I hope I get use to this then.” Weiss sighed  


“Weiss we’ve fallen down higher heights on foot, why would this scare you?” Blake asked  


“Because when we were falling like that we could control our landing, here we have a chance this thing might hit something while landing messing us up and the bam we explode.” Weiss explained  


“So you have a bit of claustrophobia then.” Blake deduced from the information  


“Yes I guess you can say that, I’ve had it since I was five when I somehow trapped myself inside a box and then by accident was pushed down the stair of our home by one of the maid there that though it was a box full of junk, I was stuck in that box for two hours before anyone though to look in it.” Weiss explain as she shiver a little  


“Hey don’t worry about Ice princess if it’s that bad for you then next time I’ll let you sit next to Ruby so you snuggle with her.” Yang said teasing her.  


“Will you knock that off sheesh, what are you a five year old.” Weiss said as she was starting to regret telling Yang and Blake how she felt about Ruby.  


“Well…. I wouldn’t mind.” Ruby said as she gave Weiss a shy smile, making Weiss smile back at Ruby and for a few seconds they were having their own little moment.  


“If you four can cut the chatter, then maybe we can get this mission started.” Wrex said ruining the moment Weiss and Ruby were having and making Yang and Blake glare at him.  


“What you want the doctor to die?” Wrex said in his defense having Yang and Blake just sigh at Wrex for not understanding what he just ruin unintentionally.  


“Wrex be nice, and girl he’s right we need to keep quiet so we can hear enemy movement outside.” Elizabeth said agreeing with Wrex but also a little mad at him that he just ruined Ruby’s and Weiss little lover’s moment. -“Why is that no one can ever just let the two lovers have their moment?”- Elizabeth mentally sighs.  


The girls nodded understanding the dangers of the situation, as the Mako began to make its way across the planet the girl took a chance to see the outside through the Mako’s side slits. The planet for what the girls could see was mostly dirt with pools of lava around. Though as they were looking out of the planet something hit them that they really hadn’t thought of until now.  


All of them were right now were on a different planet just like in those science fiction movies they would watch together in their dorm room. This was to the girls mind boggling sure they had been on Eden Prime and the Citadel seeing many different species, but right now it just all began to sink in. What all the girls only a day ago believed to be nothing but a dream was now literally happening. This moment was amazing to them until the Mako began to shake violently forcing the girl out of their thoughts.  


“What was that!!!?” Yang asked surprised by the sudden Shake  


“Nothing good we have a single enemy unit up ahead but we can’t see were exactly girls I need you to help Wrex spot the enemy, the gun only has a straight field of view” Elizabeth explained to them as Ruby, Weiss, Yang and Blake all looked on the left side of the Mako through the slits to see if they can spot anything.  


“There a little to the left in front of us.” Blake said as she saw a giant metallic black machine that had four legs, but had that one large eye like the Geth trooper they fought before.  


“Got it Wrex you can shoot when ready.” Elizabeth said as she gives the Krogan a smirk  


“Way ahead of you.” Wrex said as he moved the gun to the direction Blake pointed to until he spotted the metal tin can. “Say hi to gun tin can.” Wrex said as he fired off the gun for a few seconds noticing it wasn’t taking effect.  


“Shepard the tin can is shielded, this might take a few burst before it’s down.” Wrex explained  


“Um Elizabeth I think it’s about to shoot, you might want to dodge like NOW.” Ruby says as she see through the slit the giant four legged machine shoot a ball of energy out of its eye.  


Elizabeth on instinct activated the Mako’s thruster sending the vehicle up into the air dogging the energy projecting just in time then the Mako lands back on the ground a few seconds later. “Thanks Ruby keep me alert if it shoots again. Yang, Blake, Weiss any other bogies?” She asks  


“Nope were good, Wrex how’s it going with that things shield?” Yang said as she keep an eye out for any other incoming enemies.  


“Pretty good kid its shield are flicking up now, but I don’t know how much longer it will take.” Wrex explains as he fires off another burst.  


“I think your pretty close Wrex, its shield are flickering more than before I believe a few more shoots should take it down.” Blake says as she keeps her eye on the target  


“Elizabeth its going shoot again right about…NOW.” Ruby says as Elizabeth activities the thrusters again dogging another energy blast.  


“Nice dodge Elizabeth but why don’t you drive up and ram the metal monstrosity?” Weiss ask.  


“Though a good ideal to do so damage, we’d possibly get shot up in the process.” Elizabeth explained  


“Good point, Wrex what’s taking so long?” Weiss asks impatiently  


“Don’t worry ice princess, its shield are about down then it will be an easy kill.” Wrex said as he fire another bust on the machine until it shield finally came down. Wrex then shoots another burst finally killing it within a few seconds. “There I got it.” He says  


“Did you just call me ice princess?” Weiss asked annoyed  


“Yes I did, it fits you.” Wrex says as Yang walks up giving him a high five.  


“Wrex you are awesome!!!!” Yang said as she sits back down in her seat.  


“Yes good job Wrex and good job to you four as well.” Elizabeth says as she felt a great feeling of pride of her teammate’s cooperation already. “Now then let’s get going but keep an eye out for another surprises.  


-Operation Rescue Blue: 10 minutes into the mission-  


As the mission went on the only other units that were attacking were Geth infantry colored red units and using rocket launcher Ruby called the rocket troopers, the Mako took care of them quickly. After that they reached a small open base guarded by a rocket turret which was taken out quickly as well. Then they procced past the barricade well more like the Elizabeth rammed the Mako through it, only to be ambushed by more geth units on the inside of the base which has brought them to their current predicament.  


“WHY CANT WE GET A BRAKE FROM AMBUSHES!!?” Elizabeth yells as she shoot off her pistol from cover taking out two Geth troopers.  


“Well if you didn’t ram through the barricade maybe they wouldn’t have been alerted.” Wrex said as he shoot his shotgun at an incoming Geth Prime blowing its head of.  
Unknown to Wrex a Geth trooper was sneaking right behind him to get a clear shoot, as the unit is about to pull the trigger Yang comes in punching the trooper and with a shot gun blast blowing it up into small piece of scrap. Wrex looks behind for a second to see that Yang had saved him.  


“You owe me big guy.” Yang says as she give him her trade mark smirk. She then notices Wrex glowing like Elizabeth does when she about to use her biotics. Then out of nowhere Wrex launch a Biotic push to her, Yang dodges the incoming attack but glare at Wrex with anger.  


“WHAT WAS THAT FOR YOU JERK!!!” Yang yells but Wrex just points behind her as she notices another geth trooper with its body all crunched up against a wall from Wrex attack.  


Wrex sprints to her and gives her a hand. “Now you owe me to kid.” He says to Yang as he pulls her up only for a few gun shoots to almost hit them. “Let get back to cover now!!” He yells as they both him and Yang sprint back to where Elizabeth and Ruby were.  


“Hey Yang how it going.” Ruby says as she fires off a round from her weapon into a Geth primes head blowing it up into a million pieces and hitting three other Geth troopers behind it.  


“Oh I’m good Ruby, wait where Blake and Weiss?” Yang asks as she notices both of them missing.  


Yang got her answer when she look from cover to see Weiss impaling multiple with her rapier while using her Glyph semblance to dodge income attacks and shooting off a fire round at a group burning them to a crisp. Blake came in next as she was swing around her chain scythes and while firing of rounds with every other two hits hitting multiple Geths. Then another prime comes from being trying to tackle her but fails as Blake disappears into thin air, within the next three second the Geth prime splits in half as Blake appears behind it as she had used her semblance to trick the Geth prime with her clone.  


“Oh that’s where they are…nice.” Yang says  


“Is that the last of them?” Ruby asks as she looks around see nothing else other than destroyed Geth units.  


“I think so Ruby, Weiss, Blake get over here.” Elizabeth says as Weiss and Blake sprint to them.  


“Good now that everyone here I need to do a quick check, so anyone have any sort of injury at the moment.” Elizabeth ask as Blake, Yang, Ruby, Weiss and Wrex check over themselves to find no injuries. “Good then load up and let get ou-” she about to say until something hit the ground a few feet away from them creating a large dust cloud.  


As everyone there load up their weapons again the dust start to disappear and is replaces by the sight of another one of those metal monstrosities but this one was different. It’s white as snow, much larger than its small counterpart and much more armored up. The larger machine spotted Elizabeth, Blake, Ruby, Yang, Weiss and Wrex and immediately fire at them. Luckily Elizabeth and the rest dodged it and found cover behind a few large rocks but were separated from the Mako which was on the other of the white giant.  


“So any ideal on how to take down this thing out, because I don’t think we can get to the Mako at the moment.” Yang asks franticly.  


“Colossus.” Blake said  


“What?” Weiss asked  


“Just though be easier to call it that.” Blake answered  


“Okay then let just go with that and no not at all I don’t have anything that to take that Colossus down quickly, how about you Wrex?” Elizabeth asks  


“Same and I’m not stupid enough to charge at that thing there.” Wrex said as he fires a blind round at the Colossus.  


“Don’t worry I got an Ideal but I need you all to distract it except Yang I need you to follow me.” Ruby said  


“What the plan Ruby?” Elizabeth ask  


“You’ll see Elizabeth.” Ruby says as she give her a big smile  


“Alright then I trust you Ruby, well we heard the girl let go keep that thing distracted.” Elizabeth says as she run out of cover firing at the Colossus followed by Blake, Weiss and Wrex who was using his biotic warp to weaken it.  


As this was going on Ruby lead Yang to the top of the small bases roof, there Ruby activated her weapons scythe mode and Yang stated to get and ideal of what she was planning to do.  


“Yang, remember that combo attack we were going to practice since we didn’t have one with the both of us yet?” Ruby asked Yang  


“You mean the one we were going to practice before we got sucked into a dark portal by a crazy Grimm loving woman’s crystal you blew up with you weapon?.... Then yeah I remember that one, you think it’s a good time for practice?” Yang said with a huge grin across her face.  


“Yep that’s the one and I’d call this more of a field test. Hopefully I can stick the landing.” Ruby said as she got ready  


“Don’t worry you’ll do fine sis.” Yang says as she kneels down as Ruby lifts her feet onto her hands.  


“Thanks Yang now let’s do this.” With that Ruby crouches and yells. “FLAMING ROSE!!!” with that Ruby shoot her weapons to give her a boost in the air with the help of Yang pushing her up as well. As Ruby is in the air Yang jump off the building shooting a barrage of shot gun blast at the Colossus weakening its shield immensity. Then before the Colossus could react to Yang’s attacks, Ruby from the air shoots three rounds taking out its shields. Once that was done Ruby then activates her scythe mode again and drops down on the Colossus with her blade cutting through its neck like butter and the Colossus falls to the ground blowing up behind Ruby and Yang as they walk back to Blake and Weiss who are happy to see they are okay. Elizabeth and Wrex on the other hand were stunned.  


“Good job you two, I didn’t even know you had that combo.” Weiss said to Yang and Ruby.  


“Well this was just a test run.” Ruby said bashfully while Weiss just smirks at them.  


“I’m glad it worked then, I was starting to run out of ammo.” Blake said  


“Speaking of ammo how much do you all have anyways?” Ruby asked  


“I got a dozen more dust cylinders before I’m out.” Weiss said  


“Nine clips left for me.” Blake says  


“I got six more belts then I’m dried out.” Yang said with a depressed sigh  


“Bummer, I got four more clips of my cross rounds before I’m out what are we going to do?” Ruby asked  


“I don’t know Ruby well figure that out later, so for now let’s just use our melee modes if that okay?” Weiss asked as they all nodded. “Alright then but we should get on with the mission now.” Weiss said though she was worried about their low ammo supply.  


“Your right, hey Elizabeth, Wrex you coming.” Ruby asked as she notices them staring blankly at them.  


“Are you two okay?” Blake asks Elizabeth and Wrex.  


“Yeah we are just suspired that just happen.” Elizabeth said as she regrouped with the girls along with Wrex who had a newfound respect for the four teens. “Let’s just get back in the Mako now the Ruins shouldn’t be too far ahead beside there probably more where that came from.” Elizabeth joked not thinking there would be anymore while she, Wrex, Weiss, Ruby, Blake and Yang went back inside the Mako.  


-Dig site: 5 minutes later-  


“DAMMIT WHY DO I ALWAYS TO JINX IT!!!!!?” Elizabeth yelled as she was now behind cover again, with Wrex, Ruby, Yang, Blake and Weiss who weren’t able to do anything because they the entrance to the Ruins site was surrounded by a ton of Geth troopers and they were being attack by wall crawling Geths or hoppers as Weiss called them.  


“Elizabeth what we do, me and the girls can’t do anything with this gun fire without getting shot up.” Ruby said  


“Why wouldn’t your aura keep you safe?” Elizabeth asked a bit confused  


“Sure we could, but our aura can only handle so much before it need to recharge itself.” Weiss said as she stabbed a Geth that a little too close to them.  


“For real?” Elizabeth asked learning something new about Ruby, Yang, Weiss and Blake.  


“Yep kind of suck if you ask me, but we can’t do anything like my sis said.” Yang added as she stood up and shot her last two current rounds in her gauntlets before she reloaded.  


“Hey, does anyone smell something burnt?” Blake asks  


“Yeah it smell like burnt-” Weiss was about to say until she saw what it was.  


“What wrong Weiss?” Yang asks  


“Um Yang I think the smell coming from…” Ruby said but couldn’t finish the sentence  


“Yang don’t look down.” Blake said nervously  


“Why no-” Yang said until she saw it, her hair had been burnt badly on the lower left side. Yang didn’t say anything no she didn’t but she began to shake violently.  


“I think we should back up.” Blake said as she began to move back, along with Ruby, Weiss and Elizabeth.  


“Why do we need to do that?” Wrex asked until he saw Yang eyes turn blood red and her body caught fire with her face turning into one of pure blind rage. “Okay then backing up.” Wrex said as he moved to where the rest were.  


The next two minutes were a blur of fire as Yang ran into the horde of Geth and a lot of metal pieces flying around quickly. Ruby, Weiss Blake ,Elizabeth an Wrex didn’t look but from the Geth body part flying over them they could tell it was a one sided battle.  


“Is it wrong I feel bad for the Geth?” Elizabeth says as she nearly gets hit by a geth head that is on fire.  


“Nope I don’t think that’s wrong to feel.” Ruby says  


“How the hell is she doing that?” Wrex asks completely stunned by what Yang is doing and that is a hard thing to do when came to him.  


“Remember that aura stuff we were talking about?” Elizabeth answered.  


“Yeah, why?” Wrex says  


“Because what Yang is doing is a perfect example on what aura can do, that there is her semblance or simply her super powers.” Elizabeth said as she remembered what Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang did on Eden Prime.  


“Huh well remind me never to piss her off.” Wrex says  


“Don’t worry Wrex she nice just don’t touch her hair ever, or as you can see that will happen to you.” Blake says as she points to a flaming Geth arm next to her to make her point clear to Wrex  


“Noted, she make the women on my world seem like cake walk to handle.” Says Wrex as he along with everyone else notices its quite now.  


As they all look over to see what has happen they are relived Yang was okay but amazed at what she did. On the left side of her there was a pile of Geth head all with their light bulb eyes punched out. On Yang’s Right there was a bunch of geth torso in a flaming pit and in the center of it all was Yang sitting on a throne made of Geth arms and legs. The group walked up to her.  


“Yang what are doing?” Weiss asks as she notices Yang was back to normal  


“I am sitting on my throne, I have decided I will become this planets ruler for I am the strongest and no one can challenge that.” Yang say as she place a crown on her head made out of Geth fingers.  


“How did you even manage this within two minutes?” Elizabeth asked bewildered  


“I have my ways do you wish to challenge me?” Yang say playfully  


“Yang get down her now.” Blake said giving her girlfriend a glare that could make the devil himself weep in fear.  


“But…okay then sorry Blake.” Yang say as she jumps down from her throne and walks over to Blake who then grabs her ear and pulls her over to a corner to talk with her in private.  


“Well this day is just getting weirder.” Wrex said as he rubs his temples  


“You can say that again, but for real how did she do all this?” Elizabeth asks as she looks back at Yang handy work.  


“Elizabeth trust me on this sometimes it’s best not to question Yang’s antics, you’ll stay sane if you take my advice.” Weiss says  


Though Elizabeth was going to ask what she meant by that she deiced against it, just then Yang and Blake walk back to them though Yang is rubbing her ear.  


“I’m guessing you two had a nice chat.” Elizabeth asked  


“Yes we did and I had a little chat with Yang on how she should behave when on a serious mission like this, right my love?” Blake says  


“Yes.” Yang says  


“Yes what?” Blake says with a playful smirk  


“Yes… my kitten goddess.” Yang say blushing madly as she heard everyone around her holding in their laughter.  


“That’s better, now commander we should get moving Miss T’Soni may die if we don’t hurry.” Blake said  


“Your right, alright everyone move out.” Elizabeth says becoming serious again as she and the rest through the Ruins site entrance.  


-Operation Rescue Blue: Dig site: 9:55 Pm-  


As Elizabeth and everyone else make their way down a tunnel that was behind the entrance, they all could have sworn they were hearing noise mainly a faint growls.  


“Huh wonder what that sound is, doesn’t sound too friendly.’ Ruby says as she keeps her hand on the hilt of her weapon.  


“Well if it’s not friendly then its target practice for me.” Wrex says  


“Yeah but its sounds familiar.” Ruby say outload  


“What do mean Ruby?” Blake asks her  


“Can’t say maybe once we get inside further we’ll find out.” Ruby answers back  


As they reach the first door to the Ruins Elizabeth motion her hand to stop them. “Alright everyone our main objective is to find and rescue Doctor T’Soni, expect Geth resistance and possibly Grimm resistance as well.” Elizabeth explains as she then runs through the door along with everyone else following and immediately began attacking a band of a dozen of Geth she saw as they began firing back at them and four Beowulf’s that charging at the group.  


As the attack commenced Ruby and Weiss charged ahead to tackled a few of the Geth trooper cutting and impale those one standing in their way. Elizabeth and Wrex were sending Biotic pushes at a three Geth troopers pushing them into a wall where Blake appear slashing them all in half. Yang was taking on two Beowulf’s as she punched one with a three hit combo and a shotgun blast to the face, the other Beowulf Yang was fighting received a surprised tackled by Wrex who then shove his shotgun down the Grimm’s mouth and blew it’s head off. The other two Grimm’s were taken care of by Elizabeth who used a grenade on the first Grimm, then shot the other one in the leg followed by Weiss who came from behind the Grimm impaling it through the chest, the battle was finished within three minutes.  


“Good job everyone, form up.” Elizabeth said as Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Yang and Wrex all from back up with Elizabeth.  


“Great now we have to deal with the Grimm what else could go wrong.” Weiss said  


“Well at least this is getting more fun by the second.” Yang said  


“You got that right kid, though I will say never thought I’d be walking inside Prothean Ruins.” Wrex said look around the place  


“I will say it is interesting to be inside a place like this.” Blake said as she and the rest of the crew made their way into an elevator.  


“Um…. Elizabeth are you sure this elevator safe?” Ruby asked as she noticed the elevator seemed…. Broken.  


“I’m sure Ruby beside it’s not like it’s going to breakdown.” Elizabeth said as she activated the elevator. As they descended the elevator sudden broke down. “I really got to stop saying stuff like that.” Elizabeth said as she slumped down on the ground.  


“Don’t worry Elizabeth, hey maybe you can be fortune teller as a side job wouldn’t that be awesome.” Ruby said as she patted Elizabeth back.  


“Thanks Ruby, hey maybe you can be life councilor since you’re so good at making people feel better.” Elizabeth said back giving Ruby a smile.  


“Hello, anyone out there….please I’m trapped.” A voice said suddenly getting everyone attention.  


“Did you all hear that or was it just me?” Yang ask looking around for the source of the voice  


“No, I think we all heard it as well the question is though where is the owner of that voice.” Blake said as she looked around as well.  


“I think I know where it is.” Weiss said as she pointed to the floor below them.  


“Where I can’t see anything.” Wrex said as he squinted his eyes  


“Look closely Wrex, you’ll see it.” Weiss replied back  


Wrex though not caring to be talked down by a kid, did what she said. As he squinted his eyes he noticed am Asari trapped in some kind of force field. “Oh yeah now I see her.” Wrex said as everyone else looked to see what Wrex was looking at.  


“Huh so that the owner of the voice.” Ruby said as she saw Asari as well  


“Yeah and if I’m a guessing woman that must be Doctor T’Soni.” Yang said  


“The question is how do we get down there to her?” Weiss asked seeing no way to get down to the Asari without the elevator.  


“I think our way down is over there.” Blake said as she pointed out a hole at the edge of the platform leading conveniently down to Doctor T’Soni.  


“Well if that’s the case then we must make haste.” Elizabeth said as she sprint to the hole and jumped down followed by, Weiss, Blake, Yang, Ruby and Wrex who tripped as he went down the hole.  


As Elizabeth, Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Yang landed on their feet Wrex landed next to Yang face first startling her. “Crap Wrex you okay?” Yang asked as she help Wrex up.  


“Yep nothings broken, just a little bit of my pride though.” Wrex answers back as he rubbed his nose.  


“Hello….I do apologize for being rude but are you here to help me?” The Asari ask from behind getting their attention.  


“Doctor T’Soni I presume?” Elizabeth asked  


“That would be correct but I prefer Liara, and you would be?” Liara asked  


“Commander Shepard, were here to help you, but what are you in exactly?” Elizabeth askes as she noticed she was being suspended in air by what look like blue beams which was blocked by a barrier.  


“This thing I’m in is an old Prothean security device, I’m trapped as you can see.” Liara explained  


“Wait a minute hold on, how did you get trapped in there the first place?” Weiss asked  


“I was exploring the ruins when the Geth just came out and ambushed the site, along with these horrible creature that looked like nightmares out of horror novel.” Liara explained to them.  


“Grimm I presume.” Elizabeth said  


“Grimm?” Liara asked confused  


“Never mind, look is there a way to deactivate the security system.” Elizabeth asked  


“There a control console in here that should do the trick but you’ll have to find a way around the barrier.” Liara answered  


“Alright, then let’s go find a way to save the doctor, and Liara don’t worry about a thing just YANG in there.” Yang said as Blake, Weiss, Ruby groaned. Elizabeth just face palmed and Wrex was the only one to laugh.  


“See Wrex got it.” Yang said giving Wrex a first bump  


“Time and place Yang, time and place. Come on let go down to the bottom floor and see if there a way to get pass the barrier.” Elizabeth said as she and the rest began to make their way down further into the ruins.  


-Operation Rescue Blue: Time: 10:10 PM-  


As the crew made their way down the area they had a little bit of resistance with a few Geth trooper they were taken out quickly. But as everyone looked around for any sign of an entrance to get passed the barrier, there was nothing.  


“Why can’t we find anything seriously the Prothean must have been brain dead not to think of a back door.” Yang said as she was becoming frustrated with the search.  


“We can’t give up we’re so close.” Blake said as she was inspecting the Ruin to see if maybe they missed something.  


“Like where then could it be then because I see nothing.” Weiss said as angrily  


“Maybe there’s another way we can get around.” Elizabeth said as she would not give up  


“Hey Elizabeth I got an Ideal!!!” Ruby yelled getting Elizabeth’s attention  


“What would that be Ruby?” Elizabeth asked when she noticed a smirk come across her face  


“Oh no I know that look, Ruby what are planning to do.” Weiss asked as she saw Ruby infamous smirk when she about to do some sort of insane ideal.  


“Well if you must know I’m was suggesting that we use this mining laser behind us to shoot a hole into the ground underneath the ruins so we’ll be able to get pass the barricade.” Ruby said as she folded her arms and smirked with pride that she came up with such a brilliant ideal.  


“Wait sis how’d you know that this thing is a mining laser?” Yang asked  


“I found a Manuel on it.” Ruby said as she tossed Yang a small book that simply said ‘Mining Laser Manuel’ on it.  


“I can’t believe it.” Weiss said in amazement  


“Yeah what are the chance you know?” Ruby said happy Weiss was impressed  


“No, I mean I can’t believe that you read a manual that didn’t put you to sleep.” Weiss said as Ruby slump down on the ground with her pride injured.  


“That’s mean Weiss.” Ruby cried out  


“Oh I didn’t mean it like that, actually I’m proud of you for it.” Weiss said as she lifted Ruby back up giving her a smile.  


“Aw thanks Weiss you’re the best.” Ruby says as she and Weiss do a quick hug.  


“I’m also impressed Ruby, so let’s get this mine laser working.” Elizabeth says as she makes a similar smirk like Ruby’s as she activates the mining laser.  


“Shepard you think this is safe to do, I mean I like living dangerous but I do not want to go out from being crush under a pile of rocks.” Wrex asked Elizabeth  


“Don’t worry Wrex, beside it’s not like this will create a seismic event that will cause the ruins to collapse and the volcanic lava under to pour out so that we would be forced to make a daring escape.” Elizabeth said as she finished activating the laser while Weiss, Blake, Yang and Wrex just started at Elizabeth with a deadpanned look. –“Did she just hear what she said.”- They all thought to themselves.  


“Alright now last thing to do is to press the activation then we have lasers, Ruby would you like to do the honor since it was your plan.” Elizabeth asked as she does a bow to Ruby  


“Why yes thank you Elizabeth I shall now fire thy laser now.” Ruby says as she does a curtsy, she then walks up to the laser and pressed down the activation button the next few seconds a huge laser was shoot out into the ground. Once the laser died down a hole was left that lead to the other side of the barricade.  


“That…” Ruby said  


“Was…”Elizabeth said next  


“AWESOME!!!!” Ruby and Elizabeth say in unison  


“Well I will admit, it did get the job done.” Yang said  


“Yeah now can we get going, I’m getting tired just standing around.” Wrex said irritated  


“Right, onward to saving our blue damsel in distress.” Elizabeth said as she began making her way through the newly made tunnel with everyone else in tow.  


As they made their way through the Ruins none of them could help but stare at the beauty of preserve ruins, even Wrex couldn’t help but stare. They finally made it up to Liara and were feeling more relaxed that they were coming closer to finishing the mission.  


“But…how, how did you all even get past the barrier?” Liara asked surprised that they were able to get pass the barrier at all.  


“No time to answer that were here and that what matter.” Blake said  


“Blake’s right, so tell us how to deactivate the security system?” Elizabeth asked Liara  


“There should be a control panel to the right of me it’s should do the trick.” T’Soni answered  


“Right just give me a second then, Girls, Wrex stay with Liara while I get to computing.” Elizabeth said as she turn her attention to the control panel.  


“I must say I didn’t think anyone would come to save me.” Liara said with relief  


“Though it’s good you’re safe, we still don’t know you allegiances are.” Weiss said with a hint of suspicion in her voice  


“Weiss come on she seem nice enough beside I don’t think she has anything to do with Benezia.” Ruby said while Liara was shocked to hear that name.  


“Ruby I agree with Weiss you can’t possibly know that.” Yang says as Liara is still processing the name she just heard.  


“Yang can’t you see she doesn’t mean us any harm.” Ruby say trying to prove her point to her friends.  


“Ruby listen to us we can’t be sure if that’s true.” Blake says  


Before Ruby could respond Liara spoke up. “Now just wait a minute, I may not know what this has to do with my mother but I do not have anything to do with her….. I haven’t had anything to do with her for a while now.” She says defending herself but grateful that the one called Ruby trusted her.  


“Look were sorry, you do seem nice but were just being cautious is all.” Yang says  


“I can understand that but I’m telling you all the truth when I say I have nothing to do with Benezia and could you tell your Krogan friend to stop staring at me.” Liara says as Ruby, Weiss, Yang and Blake notice Wrex had been starting at her with a murderous glare.  


“Wrex don’t even think about it.” Ruby said as she wagged her finger at Wrex  


“Don’t worry little red, beside I’m just being cautious.” Wrex said as he tighten his grip on his gun.  


Just before anyone else could say anything Liara was released from her imprisonment. “Shut down the security protocol just in case anyone wants to know.” Elizabeth said as she notice there seemed to be a tension in the air. “Something the matter here?” she asked but not before ground beneath their feet shook for a few moments.  


“What was that?” Elizabeth asked as she regained her footing.  


“Tell me how did you get behind the barrier?” T’Soni asked  


“Well if you must know we used the mining laser on the on the bottom floor to make a tunnel so we can pass by.” Ruby said proudly  


“I see that makes sense then, since you used the mining laser it’s caused a late seismic event that will collapse the whole Ruin’s on us if we don’t get out quickly also there will be Lava flowing up as well.” Liara explain as Ruby just hung her had in disappointment and Elizabeth was well furious.  


“DANGIT WHY DO I ALWAYS HAVE TO JINX US!!!” Elizabeth yells as she activates her ear piece. “JOKER I WANT YOU DOWN HERE FOR EVAC NOW MISTER!!!” she yelled  


“Got it commander be there shortly, meet us outside the entrance for pick up” Joker said over in Elizabeth’s ear piece.  


“You heard the man let move out now we need to get top side.” Elizabeth ordered  


“Shepard you can use the control console to lift the platform beneath us up.” Liara explained to Elizabeth.  


“Right then double time everyone.” Elizabeth said as she activates the platforms lift control, raising them up to the top of the cave. It’ would have been a clean getaway for them but it turned out Saren hired help.  


As they reach the top of the ruins to make their way back to the entrance, they were stooped when a Krogan with a green crest , yellow skin and silver amour accompanied by three geth troopers and one Ursa. Wrex and Liara were a bit taken back by the large bear creature.  


“Well, well it looks like out our friends here did all the work, now then hand the Asari over.” The Krogan demanded  


“Nah she’ll stay with us I don’t think you’re her type.” Yang said as an insult to the Krogan.  


“Not and option Saren paid us to bring the girl to him and he gets what he wants, so either you give us her or this can get violent.” The Krogan said as he loaded up his rifle making Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang pull out their weapons on their melee mode while Elizabeth and Wrex pull out their guns already knowing what biotic ability to use first which for both was the push.  


“You do notice the whole place is falling on top of us right?!!” Elizabeth yells  


“Exhilarating isn’t it?” The Krogan says back  


“Can’t say much about everyone else here but the violent way sound more fun.” Wrex said as he pump his shotgun with his sights on the other Krogan.  


“If that what you want then so be it, kill them all but leave the Asari alive.” The Krogan yells only to be tackled down by Wrex making them both drop their guns.  


As the two Krogan begin to fist fight Elizabeth pushes two of the trooper on the ground as she fire her pistol rapidly destroying both, then she rolls into cover and stasis the last Trooper but throw a grenade on the wall next to it. Elizabeth then ducks into cover as the stasis wear off on the Geth trooper but is destroyed a few seconds later as the grenade next to it goes off.  


Back with Wrex fight he is keeping the upper hand on the younger Krogan but it helped Wrex that he was kneeing the young Krogan in the stomach. But then younger Krogan head butts Wrex stunning him for a second long enough for the younger Krogan to kick Wrex in the chest pushing him off him as Wrex laid on the ground. As the Younger Krogan walks up to Wrex ready to finish him off he get a nasty surprises when Wrex pulls out a pistol hitting the younger Krogan in the leg just rapidly enough times to pierces through his shields and leg. As the Younger Krogan falls on his limp leg Wrex pick up his shotgun and shoot the younger Krogan in the chest three times in the row killing him.  


With Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang they were having the normal difficulty when dealing with Ursa with the usually slashing and clawing. They all knew they had to finish this quickly before the Ruins collapse or the Lava under them caught up, so Yang ran up to the Ursa giving it a upper cut which stunned it momentarily, Ruby then slash the Ursa’s Hine legs, Blake slashed the two font legs, Weiss used her Glyph semblance get some above the Ursa then right when she was right above the Ursa’s head she used her Glyphs to boost herself and her rapier down impaling the Ursa’s head killing it.  


“Good job everyone, now let get out of here before we get buried alive.” Elizabeth said as she, a stunned Lira from what she just saw the girls do, Wrex, Ruby, Weiss, Yang and Blake sprinted to the ruins entrance. For a few second it was close but they made it out alive and were picked up by the Normandy though they almost got hit by the Lava that sprayed out of the Ruins entrance.  


-Normandy: After Mission de-brief 10:57 PM-  


At the moment Elizabeth along Garrus, Wrex, Ashely, Kaidan and Ruby’s gang were all in the communication rooms sitting down well except for Ruby and her friends since there weren’t that many seats anyways and Joker was doing what he does and making jokes.  


“Hey Commander next time when you ask for a pick up make sure it’s not over a molten pit of lave. Two more seconds and we would have been toast.” Joker said but he wasn’t done just yet. “The Normandy isn’t equipped to land in exploding volcanos it fries our sensor and burns our hull.” Joker finished with a snickering Yang and Ruby while Blake and Weiss just smirk and roll their eyes.  


“We almost got killed and your pilots making jokes!?” Liara says not amused by Jokers joke at all.  


“Hey lay off him he just save our asses, so I think he deserves a joke or two.” Yang said  


“Took the word right out of my mouth Yang.” Elizabeth said  


“I see this must be a human thing, I apologize I don’t have much experience with your species, though I must say I don’t think I ever heard of human doing what I saw Ruby and her friends do.” Liara said as she remembered how amazing it was to watch the four young girls fight that creature.  


“That would be a no Liara, Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang are a….special case. Though you can ask about that later once we get some answer from you.” Elizabeth said to Lira  


“Of course, I apologize now what was you wanted to ask me?” Liara said  


“What did Saren want with you, do you know something called the Conduit?” Kaidan asked  


“Only that it was somehow connected with the Protheans extinction, which was my real area of expertise. I have spent the last fifty years of my life trying to figure out what had happened to them.” Liara answers  


“Wait a minute how old are you exactly?!” Ruby asked  


“I hate to admit but I’m only one hundred and six.” Liara said suspiring Ruby and Yang  


“Didn’t you two read anything from the basic guide Kaidan gave us?” Blake asked  


“Well me and Yang just skimmed through a bit of the details when it came with the different species. We mainly read about the weapons and fighting styles of each species.” Ruby said as she scratched the back of her head in embarrassment  


“Honestly I can’t imagine what you two would do without me or Blake making sure you read everything. So this is how it’s going to be you two will read the whole book once the debriefing here is over. Me and Blake will be right beside you to make sure you do isn’t that right Blake?” Weiss says as Blake nods her head in agreement.  


Both Ruby and Yang knew they wouldn’t be able to win this argument so they just went with it. “Okay.” They both said in unison, but then Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang noticed everyone in the room looking at them.  


“Well…. this is awkward.” Garrus said as Tali leaned over slightly and punched Garrus in the arm. “Ow what it’s true.” He says as he rubs his arm a little  


“Yeah, but you don’t need to be rude about it.” Tali replied back  


“Can we all please just get back to the main subject at hand?” Ashley groaned  


“Personally I think this is pretty entertaining to watch, though could use more punching.” Wrex said  


“Wrex stop it your kind of freaking me out now, you sound like one of those soap opera lovers.” Ashley said  


“What wrong with liking soap opera Ashely?” Kaidan asked sounding a bit offended  


“Oh nothing at all Kaidan, it’s just that soap opera are cheesy.” Ashely answered back  


“Then I guess you don’t have a good taste, Soap operas are timeless classics.” Kaidan snaps back  


“Oh I have good taste, but not cheesy love stories.” Ashley barked back  


As this was happening Tali and Garrus were having their own conversation heated conversation which was… well going bad quickly.  


“You know Tali you sure that you’re female, because you punch like a guy.” Garrus said with a smirk  


“Did you just call me a boy?” Tali said giving Garrus a glare  


“No beside guys do like strong women, though you could just be a scrawny Quarian guy pretending to be a girl. Not that I think you are but there are rumors I’ve heard about Quarian’s, some of them are stranger than others though.” Garrus said having fun teasing Tali.  


“Oh so you are calling me a guy you BOSH’TET!!!” Tali yells at Garrus  


“Geez what your issue, it was a joke what they don’t tell them on the flotilla?” Garrus barked back at Tali  


“No we tell jokes, but you’re just being a jerk.” Tali said getting in Garrus face as she punches Garrus in the arm.  


“Ow damn in the same spot, you know what fine to can play at that game.” Garrus said as he punched Tali back in the arm. Tali then hit Garrus back and it went back and forth until they started to fist fight on the ground.  


As this went on the only ones not arguing were Wrex who was just watching at the chaos ensuing and laughing, Ruby, Yang, Blake and Weiss who were just staring at the awkwardness this was making, Liara who just kept her mouth shut not wanting to get anyone on her case, then Elizabeth who was trying to process how the hell she lost control of this SIMPLE debriefing so quickly and her anger was at the tipping point.  


“ALRIGHT THAT ENOUGH!!!” Elizabeth yelled getting everyone who was fighting with one another’s attention as they saw her giving them all a very intense glare. “Now you will all stop behaving like children.”  


“Like you have room to say that.” Wrex remarked  


“Did you have something to say Wrex, because if you do I could just make your up and coming punishment worse.” Elizabeth said as her eye twitched a little. Wrex just decided to shut up. “That what I thought, now do we all have a general understanding?” Elizabeth asked while her eye still twitches.  


“Yes ma’am” Everyone said seeing that Elizabeth has her limit with their antics.  


“Good, now then Liara I apologize for this you must feeling awkward but can we go back to the main topic at hand of this debriefing.” Elizabeth asked as she completely changed her attitude a complete 180.  


“Um…it’s okay Elizabeth, but yes let us.” Liara said –“What have I gotten myself into…”- Liara mentally screamed to herself.  


“Good, can you please continue where we left off?” Elizabeth said to Liara  


“Indeeed, like I said before I’m only one hundred a six year old which his why most of my finding on the Protheans are looked down upon.” Liara said  


“What exactly where your findings?” Weiss asked  


“According to my findings the Protheans were not the first galactic civilization to mysteriously vanish, this cycle began long before them. Thought I don’t have much proof.” Liara said  


“Cycle wait you mean that this happen before?!” Ruby asked a bit startled by the news just as everyone else was.  


“Correct, that would be the case.” Liara replied back  


“Wait I thought you just said there wasn’t any proof on your theory.” Elizabeth said  


“I’ve spent the past fifty years on this, I have tracked down every scrap and shred of evidence. Eventually subtle patterns started to emerge, patterns that hinted to a truth.” Liara explained  


“What would that truth be?” Blake asked with a hint of worry in her voice.  


“It’s hard to explain to someone else I cannot point to one specific thing to prove my case. It’s more a feeling derived from a half-century of dedicated research. But I know I’m right and eventually I will be able to prove it. There were other civilizations before the Protheans and this cycle has repeated itself many times over.” Liara explain to everyone making them all feel a bit tense from it.  


“Wait if-if the Protheans weren’t the first who-who was then?” Ruby asked stuttering a bit.  


“I… I don’t know there is barley and evidence of the Protheans, even less of who came before them. I cannot prove my theory but I know I’m right. The Galaxy is built on a cycle of extinction, each time a great civilization rises up it’s suddenly and violently cast down. Only ruins survive.” Liara answered adding more tension onto everyone’s nervousness.  


“That doesn’t sound good at all.” Yang said as she was feeling a little sick in her stomach from what she was hearing.  


“I agree, the Protheans rose up from a single world until their empire spanned the entire galaxy. Yet even they climbed on top on the remains of those who came before them.” Said Liara.  


“Sounds pretty messed up when you think of it in that perspective.” Tali mumbled to herself  


“Their greatest achievement, the mass relays and the citadel. Both were based on the technology form those who came before them, then like all the other forgotten civilizations throughout galactic history the Protheans disappeared. I have dedicated my life to figuring out why.” Liara said to everyone  


“I don’t think you’ll have to worry about that anymore Liara.” Blake said to her  


“Why would that be?” Liara asked in confusion  


“Because I got the answer, the Protheans and all those other races before them were wiped out by a race of sentient machine…. The Reapers.” Elizabeth answered as just mention that word made her spine shiver a little.  


“Reaper… but I’ve never heard of them. How do you know this and where is your evidence.” Liara asked suspired by Elizabeth’s statement.  


“There was a damaged Prothean beacon on Eden Prime I’m sure you heard about it. It burned a vision into my brain. I’m still trying to sort out most of it.” Elizabeth said as her head started to ach from just think about those Visions.  


“Visions, wait that would makes sense the beacon were design to transmit information directly into the mind of the user. Finding one that still works is extremely rare.” Liara said  


“Well sadly it blew up when Elizabeth got to close to it, though were glad she survived.” Ashely said as she give a nod to Elizabeth along with Kaidan who give a nod to Elizabeth as well.  


“It would make sense why the geth attacked Eden Prime then, a chance to get a working Prothean Beacon even a badly damaged one would be worth the risks.” Liara said “But the beacon were only made to work with Prothean physiology, whatever information you have would be confused and unclear.” Liara explained  


“That must mean that Elizabeth has a strong will.” Tali said making Elizabeth blush a little from her comment.  


“You’d be correct and to say the least I am amazed that Elizabeth here was able to make sense of it, most mind would have been destroyed by it.” Liara said complementing Elizabeth.  


“Okay this isn’t helping us at all finding Saren the conduit.” Ashley said annoyed that this briefing was go so slow.  


“You’re right… sorry my scientific curiosity got the better of me, but I do not have any information that could be of help in finding Saren or the Conduit.” Liara said  


“Geez could have been a bit nicer about it Ash.” Kaidan mumbled not noticing a slight glare Ashely was giving him.  


“Well we can’t leave you by yourself, beside if you think about it your on Saren hit list now too. So the best course of action would be to bring you along with us.” Elizabeth said already knowing she made the right choice here.  


“Her Biotic will also come in handy too.” Wrex added  


“Totally, welcome to the crew Blue.” Yang said giving Liara a thumbs up.  


“Blue?” Liara asked  


“It’s just a nickname, she does it all the times with everyone so just try to bear with it.” Weiss said as she pinches the bridge of her nose.  


“Right well thank you Elizabeth, Saren might come after me again so I can’t really think of a safer place than on your ship. Also my knowledge of the Protheans might be useful for later on.” Liara said grateful for Elizabeth’s offer.  


“YAY ANOTHER NEW FRIEND!!!” Ruby yelled happily.  


Liara just smiled at the young girl but she then suddenly wobbled a little. “Whoa, I am afraid I am feeling a bit light headed.” Liara explained  


“Liara when was the last time you slept or ate since your imprisonment?” Blake asked with a worried tone.  


“I can’t really say I didn’t keep track.” Liara admitted  


“Maybe you should go see doctor Chakwas to check on you.” Kaidan suggested to Liara  


“It’s probably just mental exhaustion, coupled with the shock of discovering the Protheans true fate, I need time to process this. Still I guess it wouldn’t hurt to get a medical exam by a professional, it will give me time to think over things.” Said Liara  


“Good, well talk again later once you feel better, the rest of you....dismissed.” Elizabeth ordered as Ashley, Wrex, Tali and Garrus made their way back to the storage bay. Kaidan decided to accompany Liara to the doctor Chakwas office. Yang, Blake and Weiss decided to go look around the ship a bit and get to know their new crew mates better before they would go and get some rest. Ruby and Elizabeth where the only ones left in the comm room.  


“That was fun wasn’t it Ruby?” Elizabeth said as she patted Ruby on the back  


“Yeah you can say that but, if I’m going to be honest I’m a bit sacred of what will happen if Saren succeeds.” Ruby says as she feels a shivers go down her spine just thinking of it.  


“Hey don’t worry Ruby well make sure that doesn’t happen, beside with the help of everyone else including you and your friends there nothing that can stop us.” Elizabeth says as she give Ruby a big smile.  


“Thanks Elizabeth, you know you’d make a great mom.” Ruby said to Elizabeth as she gave her a smile back.  


Before Elizabeth could respond to that Joker called in over the comm’s. “Commander the council want a report from you and also Ruby.” Joker said  


“Wait why me?” Ruby asked confused  


“Don’t ask me, that just what I was told to tell you.” Joker answered back  


“It’s okay Joker patch us through and Ruby relax I don’t think this is an Interrogation.” Elizabeth said as Ruby nodded, a few seconds’ later three holograms of the council members appeared.  


“Hello again Commander and Miss Rose. We’ve received your report and to our understanding you still have Dr. T’Soni on the Normandy.” The Asari councilor said.  


“I assume you’re taking the necessary security precautions?” The Turian councilor asked  


“We didn’t have to Liara is on our side, the Geth and Grimm were trying to kill her.” Ruby answered trying to sound as professional as she could be.  


“Benzie would never allow Saren to kill her own daughter.” The Asari councilor argued  


“Maybe she didn’t know.” The Salarian councilor suggested  


“Or maybe we don’t know her, we never thought of her to becoming a traitor.” The Turian councilor said  


“Still either way the mission was a success.” The Salarian councilor stated  


“Apart from the utter destruction of a major Prothean Ruin. Did you two believe that to be necessary?” The Turian councilor asked not sounding pleased.  


“It was crawling with Geth and Grimm forces we had no choice, me, Ruby and my crew were lucky to make it out alive.” Elizabeth answered.  


“Yeah beside if we didn’t who knows what the Grimm and Geth could have found in those Ruins.” Ruby added getting an approving nod from Elizabeth.  


“Of course, the mission always takes priority.” The Salarian councilor interject.  


“Yes that is true, there is one more thing though we needed to talk about. This may interest you and especially Miss Rose.” The Turian councilor said.  


“What do mean, why would this interest me especially?” Ruby asked confused  


“That’s what were here to tell you, an hour ago we began getting a few distress signals from small colonies that reported to be being attacked by and I quote ‘Monsters of darkness’.” The Asari councilor answered Ruby.  


“Yes, we lost contact with those colonies a few minutes later, we believe them to be those Grimm you talked about.” The Salarian councilor said  


“We already sent the locations to you, though we fear that most or all the colonies that reported this are already gone. But what we need you to do is take those things still so they don’t attack anymore understood.” The Turian councilor asked.  


“Sure that what we huntresses are trained for.” Ruby answered back  


“Good then, we bid you farewell wish you the best of luck.” The Asari councilor said as the three holograms disappeared, leaving Elizabeth and Ruby alone again in the comm room.  


“So Ruby how you feeling now?” Elizabeth asked Ruby  


“Good just a little worried about everything still, I know we can do it but still… I just don’t want to see any more civilians die.” Ruby answered with sadness in her voice.  


“I know what you mean Ruby, but you do know it going happen.” Elizabeth said as she knelt down to look Ruby straight in the eyes.  


“Yes I do, I hate to admit it but I do know it will happen…. doesn’t mean I have to like it though.” Ruby said as she crossed her arms pouting a little.  


“I know how you feel Ruby trust me I do.” Elizabeth said to Ruby. –“You know I got admit, even when she’s pouting she look adorable. No wonder why Weiss likes her.”- Elizabeth thought to herself.  


“Hey Elizabeth what are we going to do now?” Ruby asked as Elizabeth got back up and stretched her arms.  


“Well for now were taking a break, you know rest up and relax before the next mission. As for me at the moment I’m going to be in my room… hey you want to join me I wouldn’t mind having someone to talk with.” Elizabeth said as she gave Ruby a smile  


“Sure besides were friends and as friend we should get to know one another better so lead the way Elizabeth.” Ruby says happily to Elizabeth  


“Then follow me Ruby.” Elizabeth said as she exited the comm room followed by Ruby, both happy that they have become close friend already in the short amount of time they have known each other.  


-Unknown Ship: Unknown Time-  


Kianna was at the moment sitting in her room going over some of the footage she was able to save from the dead Beowulf’s and Ursa she sent with the Geth on Therum.  


“Ah I see I guess I will have to do some more improvements then, great another sleepless night. Oh well if it helps these poor Geth and Grimm evolve so they won’t be killed off then it’s my pleasure to help.” She said as she turned her seat around.  


“Wallace how goes the search for the…you know energy source.” Kianna asked as she summoned a small red A.I program with a creepy smile and eyes that make it look like a jackal lantern.  


“Nothing so far mistress, why do you waste your time searching of it?” The A.I asked with curiosity  


“Because Wallace, when we spotted the energy source it was bad luck we lost its signal before we could trace it. But once we find whatever this energy is again then maybe I can use it for my own purposes.” Kianna explained  


“What purpose would that be Mistress” The A.I asked confused  


“Well if you must know, let’s just say I’m going to become a god of a new world order and no one will stop me. Not those four little brats from the forest, not that Commander Shepard and her crew, not even Saren. They will all fall to me… they will all embrace the Darkness.” Kianna says as she begins to laugh uncontrollably excited that she will soon become a god of a new world and boy did she have things planned for her new world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so end of the chapter, hope you guys like it and again I will fix up this chapter much more once I get done posting up the rest of this stories chapters so far. But until then I wish you all wonderful days to come!!! : D
> 
> P.S: Leave a review if you like, as I love to see what people think of my story so far. So for now, ciao!!! :)


	9. Getting acquainted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are, the next chapter of RWBY Effect, just to say this one is a bit different and has some grammar fixes. Once I get this updated to the most recent post, then I'll start on slowly fixing up the rest of the chapters. Anyways I hope you all enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed it when I first wrote it up
> 
> Now ONWARDS to reading!!!!"
> 
> I do NOT own RWBY or Mass Effect, Mass Effect belongs to Bioware and RWBY belongs Mounty Oum/ RT

RWBY Effect  
Chapter.9: Getting acquainted  


-Storage Bay: Time: 11:16 PM: Yang’s POV-  


“You know if you were to tell me hours ago, that I would end riding on a space ship filled with alien lifeforms which including a separate form of humans and that I would be fighting a crazy alien ex super-agent. Who happens to want to bring back an ancient sentient race of killer A.I (‘A.K.A Reapers which still sounds creepy to me), has an army of Geth (‘Which are killer robots from what I’ve learned from a firsthand experience’) and an army of Grimm that also seems to be becoming augmented with Geth technology…..then I’d laugh at it thinking you were joking.” I mumbled to myself as I walked around to Normandy  


“You know kid you really shouldn’t talk to yourself, people might think you’re crazy. Well more than they already do.” I heard as I turned around to see Wrex sitting up besides some locker, like he’s been doing since we all got on the Normandy.  


Now to say I don’t hate him at all, actually I think he’s a very skilled fighter. I do though have issues with his need to kill and lack of conscious when he kills unarmed opponents and that he kills for money. I mean I like fighting a lot, but like I told him before we started the mission on Therum. I will only kill if it means that I can keep Weiss, Blake, Ruby and everyone else safe. But maybe I should answer him back now.  


“Yah well whatever, it’s kind of hard trying to fit in when you look like no one else here. Also that leaked Eden Prime footage really made that hard for me and the others.” I explained to Wrex, seriously though because of that damn video anyone who saw it can recognize me or the others within seconds.  


“Well think of this way kid, now at least your enemies will know what’s coming to them and for those who don’t… well they’ll be pissing their pants in no time. Especially with that little trick you can do with your body catching on fire.” Wrex said to me, personally I couldn’t tell if I should take that as a compliment.  


“Thanks, it’s my semblance….. So any who what are doing here all by yourself? I mean you been next to these locker for the whole time we’ve been on the ship, don’t you… you know want to make some friends?” I asked Wrex because he looks like he could use some friend, so he doesn’t look so grumpy all the time.  


“Can’t say I do, not much of a people person. Beside most don’t care to be so why the hell should I try with bias pricks.” Wrex bluntly told me, which is kind of sad really. It’s like the how Faunus were treated in Vale because of how people perceived them to be like.  


“Well… I think you’d be a cool friend to have.” I told Wrex as I gave him a smile of reassurance though he seemed to looks at me strangely when I said that.  


“Your…serious, do even know what people think of my race?” Wrex asked as I could tell in his voice he had a hint of disbelief and confusing, which I couldn’t understand why that would be.  


“Nope, I just know that your race is much stronger than most and has a redundant nervous system, which I can say must come in handy when beating the live day lights out of someone.” I tell him honestly because I mainly just read over the fighting styles of each species so I didn’t know much about any of them.  


“Well then I guess I’ll have to tell ya so you aren’t misinformed by any bias pricks. See my race is seen by a good majority of the other races as violent, bloodthirsty and all around trouble. Which is all true by the way so many of the other races try not to have much interaction with us…. pricks should have let the Rachni kill them all.” Wrex explained to me which intrigued me a lot when he mention Rachni.  


“What a Rachni?” I asked Wrex, even if I didn’t read much about the other races that’s one I didn’t see in the book.  


“Right you don’t know that either, well kid take a seat on the ground this will take a bit to explain.” Wrex says as I sit down on the ground, Wrex gave me a weird look.  


“I was joking you know, you really didn’t have to sit on the ground.” He said as I just look up at him giving him a smirk.  


“Well you said sit down so I did, besides my feet are killing me so get on with the story please.” I said happily to Wrex as I became excited for once about history.  


“Right… I should probably explain what a Rachni is, well at least what I remember from descriptions. Rachni were bug like creatures that were tall, aggressive, smart and always worked together in groups, which is why the Krogan were ‘Uplifted’ by the Salarians into the galactic community.” Wrex explained which confused me a lot.  


“What do mean by that, how could the Rachni be the reason you guys were introduced into the galactic community?” I asked Wrex hoping to get a more clear answer.  


“I’ll get there but first I’ll have to explain a bit about my home world Tuchnaka, you see Tuchnaka was a harsh place to live but we Krogans thrived in it where most would have died. After our people became more advance in technology so did our weaponry which lead to my home world become a nuclear wasteland and not just a regular wasteland. Our people where then reduce to tribes that still waged war against one another.” Wrex explained as I felt a bit shocked learning that the Krogans had lived in such a harsh world and life.  


“I see… that must have been hard to live with.” I said giving Wrex my sympathies.  


“Like I said before we thrived in it, but around that time after my planet had been ravaged by nuclear war that when the Salarians found us. They uplifted us and help our people become part of the galactic community, so we deiced to repay them back and they already knew what they needed us for.” Wrex took a deep breath then continued.  


“As I said before the Rachni were the reason we became apart the galactic community, which was because the Rachni had become a plague for the races. They need us to fight them since the Rachni world was just like ours harsh and unforgiving this came to be known as the Rachni war.” Wrex explained as I started to get the whole picture on the Krogans.  


“So you fought the war and won it I’m guessing. Why would anyone hate you all for that I would think they would all be grateful to you?” I asked him become more confused why people would hate the very specie that saved them from what I’m understanding.  


“Because…. kid once that was over we became the problem, the Krogans breed like a wild fire and because that we began to expand taking over other worlds for our growing population. After a while the council took noticed which then became the start of the Krogan rebellion. We fought hard and were winning some most and losing other but our breeding habits kept our number steady, but because of those damn Salarian we lost.” Wrex said as I became more and more interested by his story but also more confused with every new piece of information.  


“What could the Salarians have done to Krogans? From what I’ve gathered your race should have won with its…breeding habits.” I asked as I shivered from the mental image of Krogans breeding.  


“That’s because those damn Salarians made the one thing that has crippled the Krogan to this very day…. the Genophage.” Wrex said with a distain in is voice as I remember before we went on the Therum mission a while ago that Blake had said something about it.  


“I remember Blake mention that, what is the…. Genophage if you don’t mind me asking?” I asked Wrex hoping I didn’t overstep my boundaries with him.  


“I guess I should tell you. The Genophage was a made by the Salarians as I said, they reason they made it was because they believed it was their fault the Krogan Rebellion happen since they were the ones who uplifted us. The Turians though were one that used it on us though since they were keener on immediate action. When that damn thing infected us our number began to dwindle as our new born would die and most wouldn’t even make it after the first stage of pregnancy, this is what defeated us and though the council still let us live in the community after that …we’re pretty much hated or looked down upon.” Wrex explain as I felt a sense of shock and disgust about what happen with the Krogan.  


“But, your race it’s still here so that a good thing right?” I asked trying to see if there is a good side to this  


“No, living with the Genophage for so long has made most Krogan developed a kind of fatalism making them not even care if they live or die. Most Krogan have accepted our fate, some tried to change the ways of the Krogan wanting to focus just on breeding for at least a one generation. But that idea never went anywhere.” Wrex said as my heart sank knowing that there was a race out there dying out.  


I could see why the Genophage happen but for it to go so long to the point where they could die out…it made me sick to my stomach and that doesn’t happen usually. “I…I’m so sorry that happen to your people.” I said as my voice trembled a bit.  


“Well that’s life kid sometime it good to you, other time it just screw you over.” Was all Wrex could say  


“I see…can I ask why do you keep calling me kid. I’m pretty much an adult if you can’t tell.” I said to Wrex wanting to change the subject quickly.  


“Well when you live as long as I have everyone else just seem like a child to you well except for the Asari as you may know.” Wrex answer me which brought up another question.  


“How long have you been alive for anyway Wrex, when you mention the Rachni war and Krogan rebellion it seems like that happen a long time ago and that you were alive around then.” I asked as I had noticed that Wrex seem to talk about those event like he was alive around that time.  


“My father was alive during the Rachni war, I was born around the beginning of the Krogan rebellion I believe so the Genophage hadn’t been created yet. I guess you don’t know but Krogan can live a very long time just like the Asari, I’ve been around for at least three centuries.” Wrex told me as my eye widen at how old he really is.  


“Wait…three centuries that mean you like…like um?” I said freaking out comprehending how old he is.  


“Over three hundred years old yeah I know shocking isn’t it?” Wrex said to me as he began to smirk at my antics.  


“Yeah I mean I remember Liara telling everyone during the debriefing that the Asari lived for long time I thought they were the only one. You must have like a hundred stories you could tell.” I said still pretty stunned by how old Wrex is.  


“I do but for now I think I’m done telling stories, beside don’t you have your friends to hang out with or something.” Wrex said as I got back up on my feet stretching.  


“Yeah I do but they are doing their own thing right now beside Wrex you’re my friend to.” I said to Wrex as I gave him a big smile.  


“You still want to be my friend even after what I told you about the Krogan?” Wrex said a bit confused by my statement.  


“Yah beside I don’t think you’re a bad guy, actually I think your pretty nice so yeah were friends.” I told Wrex not really understating why he was confused by that.  


To my surprised Wrex just started to laugh. “You know you and your little friend are very strange, sure why not I guess we can be friend. Beside you already prove you’re a strong as Krogan so you have my respect.” Wrex said as he gave me a nod.  


“Thank Wrex that’s nice of you to say.” I said giving him a smile  


“Hey kid you know I noticed that you like those gauntlets of you’re a lot, but I wanted to ask if maybe you’d like to learn some tricks with the shotguns we use here.” Wrex said as he pulled out his shotgun, unloaded the clip and handed it to me.  


“Sure I’d like that where do we start!!!!” I said exited again to learn.  


“Well kid let move a little toward the center of the room here.” Wrex said as he moved to the center of the storage bay. I followed a seconds later but with a good feeling this was a start of an ass kicking friendship.  


-Second Floor of the Normandy: Time: 11:48 PM: Blake’s POV-  


As I walk around the second floor, I can’t help but think of the event that have transpired today. We somehow ended up in a complete new place, one with its own human that have transcended into the star and join a galactic community filled with many alien species. I do think this place is amazing but the attitude of the other species for the most part is mixed when come to the humans. Even though no one other than my friends know that I am a Faunas I still can feel the hate coming of many individuals of the various species including the human here which makes me feel like I use to when I was younger on Remnant. I must say it’s very disheartening to think that most people don’t trust Yang, Weiss, Ruby and I simply because of that leaked video of Eden Prime.  


This brings up another question I’ve been trying to figure out, who could have uploaded that video. Saren couldn’t have doesn’t seem like that tech type, then it could be an outside party but what for. Though my last guess is one that bring much worry to me that it could be her….Kianna Graves, the crazy woman that was helping the Grimm become stronger, now that I think of it makes sense she may be the one. Since the fight with that thing…1872 I’ve been becoming more concern at what that mad woman is planning on doing, I just hope for our sakes that we can stop her, Saren and Benezia. With Elizabeth, her crew and Ruby, Weiss, Yang and I we should be able to stop them… I hope.  


“Ugh…damn migraines.” I heard a voice say as I immediately turn to the sources which was Kaidan holding his head with pained expression on his face, this got me worried.  


“Kaidan are you okay I’ll go get doctor Chakwas!!” I said as I was about to make my way only for Kaidan to grab my arm.  


“No wait you… won’t need to do that it’s normal for me.” Kaidan said confusing me what he meant by that.  


“What do mean, migraines aren’t normal, why would you say that?!” I said giving Kaidan a skeptical look.  


“Right probably haven’t learned about the implants biotic get.” Kaidan said as his face gave off a look of relief now.  


“I remember you saying all biotics get one to help your abilities growth but not much else.” I admitted though this was starting to get my attention as I wanted to know more about it now.  


“Well for starter like I said before every biotic get one to help enhance control over the user abilities so that we don’t end up hurting ourselves or others. I have a L2 implant while most biotic now have L3 implants.” Kaidan explained as I wonder what the differences were.  


“What the differences between the two?” I asked Kianna  


“Honestly the L3 give the user a better control also they are a lot safer.” Kaidan explains as the word safer caught my attention.  


“What do mean by safer Kaidan” I asked confused by the word.  


“Just as I said safer, you see with the L2 implants it helped many young kids such as myself when we first began to show signs of having biotic abilities, but there were…issues and they were not pretty. Just to keep it short there was many health issues with the L2 from illness all the way to being crippled for life. I’m pretty lucky I guess I just get migraines.” Kaidan said as I felt appalled about what this L2 implant did.  


“But isn’t there a way to fix it maybe or change out the implants?” I asked him  


“Sorry to say Blake but sadly no, once you’re implanted with the chip you’re stuck with it….I remember a friend of mine who had a L2 implant like me. He couldn’t handle what the L2 had done to him so he… kill himself.” Kaidan said as he had a hint of sadness in his voice. “Sorry I don’t why I just told you that.” he apologized  


“No, that’s okay sometimes it’s best to talk to people you barley know about these things, it’s show that you are willing to trust them…. I will say Kaidan you’re a pretty nice guy so I do apologize in the future when Yang start to tease you. My girlfriend sometimes doesn’t know when to stop… but that’s why I love her.” I said as I began to smile remembering the day when Yang and I became a couple.  


-Flash Back: Blake’s POV-  


“Again I want to say that I am so sorry about this.” Yang said to me as she kept bowing to me  


“It’s alright Yang like I said before it was my fault for even trying to stop you in the first place. Now please just stop bowing people are looking.” I said I noticed people staring at me and Yang.  


“Okay then but I did say I will make it up to you, so as my way of apologizing I’m taking you out for dinner there!!!” Yang said to me as she pointed to a sea food restaurant called ‘Le’Fish’ which also happen to be a very expensive place.  


“Yang we don’t have to go there that place is known to be very expensive.” I said trying not to be rude about Yang’s gesture.  


“Actually, I already got us seats you see a while ago I helped the manager of the restaurant catch a crook who robbed them. As a reward she offered to give me and a friend free seats with everything paid for.” Yang explained as I could feel much excitement knowing I will be eating very well made tuna…yes delicious tuna.  


“That sound great…. but why didn’t you take Ruby or Weiss instead just out of curiosity.” I asked as I mentally face palmed myself for asking a rude question like that curious or not.  


“Well you know Weiss and I would get into an argument don’t get me wrong me and her are great friend now but still we’d fight each other throughout the whole dinner. Ruby I think you can guess would not care for sea food, she a cookie girl for life.” Yang answered which made sense to me.  


“Good point, so what are we waiting for let get going inside?” I said as Yang and I walked up to the front of the restaurant where a hostess was waiting.  


“Ah Miss Long, my employer said you would be coming tonight, I guessing this young lady here is your lovely date then?” the hostess asked as I began to blush madly.  


“You got it, so can we go in now?” Yang said as I blush even more from Yang answer  


“Yes you may a waiter inside will bring you to your table.” The hostess said as Yang and I made our way in to be meet by a large man.  


“Ah I see so you are the one I will be serving tonight. My name is Travis and if you would please I will be leading you to your ‘private’ seats now.” The waiter Travis said as he lead Yang and I to a separate room away from everyone else as we seated ourselves.  


“Do you already know what you will be having tonight?” The man asked us  


“I think I do, how about you Blake?” Yang asked me  


“Yes I already do as well.” I answered Yang  


“Good, then I’ll have the lobster and shrimp special and a Doctor Duster for a drink.” Yang said as the waiter Travis wrote down her order.  


“And I will have the Tuna deluxe special with ice tea.” I said as I remembered looking up the menus online once out of curiosity. Travis wrote my order down, then took our menus that we didn’t even use.  


“Very good I will be back soon with your drink and food until then enjoy they quality time with one another.” The waiter Travis said as he left and I began to blush madly again.  


“Well I guess we’ll just have to pass time until our food and drink are here, though I totally called it when you ordered the Tuna deluxe special.” Yang said to me as she gave me that smirk of her… the same smirk from the girl that I had slowly fallen in love with.  
“So what, I like tuna it taste good and is filling also I had already guess you were going to have a Doctor Duster for your drink, you seem to like that stuff a lot.” I said back to Yang getting a laugh from her.  


“I guess you did but can you blame me they just taste so good and it gives me a boost of energy.” Yang said back to me playfully defending her love of Doctor Duster.  


“That may be true and all but it’s only a small boost then which after it runs out, you always get fatigued from it. Which is why if you remember your sister Ruby, Weiss and I decided for you to not have them anymore.” I reminded her. “Beside if you became fatigued when were on a mission fighting Grimm and you got hurt I don’t…don’t know what I do then.” I said as I began to tear up at the thought of Yang being hurt or worse.  


“Hey, hey don’t worry Blake I promise you that I won’t let that happen beside I can’t just leave my sister, Weiss or you what would you three do without my dashing charms.” Yang said to me as she held my hand with hers giving me a big smile of reassurance.  


“Thanks Yang, you know your good at making a girl feel better.” I said playfully to Yang  


“Well I do my best… listen Blake there something I’ve been meaning to tell you for as long as you and I have known each other I just wanted to say I-” Whatever Yang was going to say next was interrupted as the waiter Travis came in with our order.  


“Your food and drinks ladies.” The waiter Travis said as he gave us our food which smelled extremely mouthwatering especially the Tuna I got.  


“I’ll leave you two be now and my employer tell me to tell you that she hope’s you and your friend enjoy the all paid meal.” The waiter Travis said as he made his way out leaving me and Yang alone again.  


“We should start eating now, I can tell from the look in your eyes that you’re craving the Tuna.” Yang joked with me as she began to eat her dinner as I then began to eat mine and to say this with pure honesty it was…. glorious.  


After me and Yang had finished our food and Drinks a different waiter came by to pick up the empty dishes and glasses. Once she was gone the next few moment would be forever engraved into my memories as one of my happiest one’s.  


“Hey Blake I said I needed to tell you something important.” Yang told me as her voice became more serious than I’ve ever heard before.  


“What… would it be Yang, you did say you wanted to tell me ever since we’ve know each other.” I said as my heart kept beating faster and faster hoping this is what I wanted her to tell.  


“Blake…. When you and I first met I honesty though you were a bit standoffish.” That sentence made my heart sink a little. “BUT…. as I got to know you more I learned you’re a kind, smart and beautiful person.” Yang said as she moved her seat next to mine, she then grabbed my hands with hers and looked me straight in the eyes at this point my heart was sky rocketing.  


“Blake what I’m trying to say is….I…I……I love you Blake and I know for a fact I truly do.” Yang said as my heart now had gone into hyper speed from the pure joy from what I was feeling so I did what I though was best in the situation.  


I quickly wrap my arms around Yang’s neck and say “Yang… I love you too with all my heart.” I said to her as I locked my lip with her making it the best apologue from someone I could have ever receive.  


Our lips were locked together into one for a good ten seconds before we part them. “Blake, I may not be the best at this mush gushy stuff but… I want to be with you for a long time. Will you be my girlfriend?” Yang asked me as I just hugged her tightly  


“Yes Yang I will as I feel the same about you… so I guess we should be making it back to the dorms now before Ruby, Weiss or Mrs. GoodWitch start to wonder why we’re out after curfew.” I said to Yang  


“Hey this was a risk I was willing to take, beside we could… have some private time.” Yang said to me as a blush a little from what she was suggesting.  


“Not now, we have to get back okay.” I said to Yang as she got a look of disappointment on her face. “But, I will say we will be doing ‘THAT’ very soon and for a very long time…sweetie.” I said as I had a good idea where I could take her so she and I could have some ‘quality’ time together and the look on Yang’s face of pure joy made it only more wonderful.  


“Okay I can work with that…. my kitty goddess.” Yang said to me as I began to get warmer from the nickname she gave me and it felt right.  


“I think we should get going now come on.” I said as Yang and I got out from our seats interlocking are hand together. As we walked out the restaurant the hostess and Travis the waiter were giving us a thumbs up which made Yang and I giggle.  


As Yang and I walked back to Beacon we decided to keep our relationship a secret from everyone for the time being. I knew we’d probably get yelled at by Mrs. Goodwitch for being late and interrogated by Ruby and Weiss who would have been worrying about where we went. But that didn’t bother me at that moment because right then and there I finally got the person I knew I wanted to be with for the rest of my life, my blonde beauty… Yang.  


-End of Flash Back: Blake’s POV-  


“Hey Blake, Blake your there?” Kaidan said as he snapped his finger breaking me out of my trance.  


“WHAT…oh Kaidan something wrong?” I asked him as I was confused by the look of concern he was giving me.  


“Yeah you space out there for a few minutes, I was going to Doctor Chakwas but she wasn’t in her office.” Kaidan answer me  


“Oh I’m sorry about that I was just remembering the day me and Yang became a couple.” I said to Kaidan as I then notice what I just said. “Oh sorry I shouldn’t be bothering you about that not after what you told me about your friend.” I said  


“No it’s okay, like you said sometimes telling a person you barely know is a sign of willing to trust them. So though I won’t pry into the detail I will say thanks for trusting me enough to tell me what was on your mind.” Kaidan said as he gave me a smile  


“Thanks you know I think I can see why you and me get along already.” I said to Kaidan  


“Oh and why would that be exactly.” Kaidan asked me with curiosity  


“Well you and I both seem to the quiet ones of our groups, second we seem to say out opinions out bluntly when we have the urge too and third you and I seem to care to learn more so that’s why.” I answered Kaidan with full honesty.  


“Huh I guess you’re right, you know Blake I think this is a start of a good friendship.” Kaidan said as he held his hand out for me to shake.  


“I agree with you Kaidan, so here’s to new friends.” I said as I shook his hand.  


“To new friends, well if you don’t mind I’m going to get some rest now see you around Blake.” Kaidan said to me  


“Same to you Kaidan.” I said to him as he just gave me a smile. I decided to make my way down to the Storage Bay to get some rest myself and as I made my way into the elevator, I couldn’t help but think that this journey was going to becoming even more interesting in the near future.  


-Storage Bay: Engine Room: Time: Same time as Blake’s conversation: Weiss POV-  


I’m starting to think that our team specifically has a tendency to get into unbelievable situations, and this by far the strangest out of all of them. I still can’t believe we ended up in another world with its own government (Who are incompetent fools if you ask me), a variety of alien species and their own humans. The event leading up to where I, Blake, Yang and Ruby as I recall went like this.  


We fought with that mad woman Kianna Graves and were sucked into a portal of darkness after Ruby destroyed that crystal she had to control the Grimm. We then end up on the world of Eden Prime just as it was being attacked by the Geth and Grimm, then we meet up with Elizabeth and her crew where we help them retrieve the beacon which was destroyed leaving the mission a failure and Elizabeth injured.  


Then after all that’s done we go to the Citadel which still is hard to believe something that big exists. Sadly we had to deal with those three moronic council members and that pig headed Ambassador Udina. We also got some new crew member Garrus, Tali and Wrex and eventually found evidence that Saren was behind the attack on Eden Prime thanks to Tali though we did have to deal with that thing 1872 which was a Grimm fused with Geth technology. Once we dealt with that we showed the council the evidenced, the councilors then decided to make Elizabeth the first human Spectre to go after him and his two partners Benezia and Kianna. Once that was over with we were able to save Liara from the Protheans Ruins and gain an additional member to the crew and now were back on the Normandy taking a break so we can rest up… easier said than done.  


Everything that I had just thought about was replaying in my head because I can’t believe this all happen so quickly it felt like a dream and to make matter worse was how Ruby, Yang, Blake and I will be able to get more ammo for our weapons since it’s seems that dust doesn’t exist here. Sure we still have a decent supply now but we need to find a way to relief our ammunition so we don’t have to just rely on our weapons melee mods. That is why at the moment I’m making my way to engine room since I have a feeling Tali might be there. I remember when I read up on the Quarian’s Bio from that little book Kaidan loaned to me, Ruby, Blake and Yang the Quarian’s are tech experts so maybe I can ask Tali if she can help me with this situation.  


As I made my way through the door into the Engine room I could not help but stare at what must be the engine of the Normandy. It’s look like a ball of energy which to me looked very pretty for some reason.  


“Amazing isn’t it?” A voice said to me as I turn me head to the source to see a much older man standing next to me who wore military blue and seem to be around the age of fifty or fifty five.  


“Yes it is… oh how rude of me where are my manners, I’m Weiss Schnee Heiress to the Schnee dust company and you would be sir.” I asked holding my hand to the man to shake as I mentally scolded myself for saying that to him. –“It’s not like it’s going to mean anything here, damn you old habits.”-  


“Well it’s nice to meet you I’m chief engineer Adams, behind me is my crew that helps me keep this engine running.” Adams said to me as he pointed to three men and one woman.  


“This man here is Tucker.” Adam said as he introduced a young light skinned male with dark brown hair  


“Hey pretty lady.” Was all Tucker said before I mentally made a note to stay away from him.  


“The man next to Tucker is church.” Adams said as the next man was light skinned as well, with black hair but looked a little older.  


“Sup” was all Church said to me  


“Next is our new guy Griff.” Adams introduces as this third guy had an olive complexion, blonde hair and looked like slob because he had stains on his uniform.  


“Huh…oh hi.” Was all Griff had to say before I just noted him as a lazy moron.  


“Lastly this is Griff’s sister um…. Sister is her name so don’t get it mixed up.” Adams said as the young woman looked like her brother except she seemed …. Rebellious.  


“Oh hey look a weird girl with white hair how COOL you must be popular with the boys you Skank!!” the girl named Sister yelled at me as she just made a new record on how quickly I can hate someone.  


“Sorry about that, SO anyways….you must be one of the four young girls Commander Shepard found during Eden Prime correct?” Adam asked me very politely.  


“Why yes I guess you can say I am along with my friends.” I answered Adams who I already liked since he had some manners.  


“Well like I said before nice to meet you, but I’m guessing you didn’t come down here to just check out the engine correct?” Adams asked me very politely again.  


“Yes actually, I’m looking for Tali I needed to ask her help with a little project of mine.” I said to Adams who nodded understanding.  


“Ah yes the Quarian, she would be over by the other side of this room using her little wooden make shift work bench. Next time you see Elizabeth tell I said thanks for bring along Tali, She has been a lot help to us down here.” Adams said as he made his way back to his station and began to converse with his fellow engineers.  


I looked over to where he had pointed to see Tali working on that gun Elizabeth and Ruby got for free from that Clerk who worked the Spectres Requisition, I wondered if could get her attention without startling her since she seems to be very concentrated on that gun at the moment.  


“Damn gun why won’t you open?” I heard Tali say with anger as I approached her noticing a lot of broke tools on the ground around her as she was looking at the gun on her small wood mask shift workbench.  


“Um Tali?” I asked but Tali didn’t answer  


“Stupid gun, so stupid, everything about you is stupid. I hope you get dropped in a lake you pieces of-“Tali said but before she could finish I decided to do the louder approach.  


“TALI.” I said raising my voice a bit louder than I should have as Tali jumped from being startled.  


“WHAT SISTER CAN”T YOU SEE I’M….. Oh it’s you Weiss sorry about that just got caught up in my work is all, did you need something?” Tali asked me taking the words right out my mouth.  


“Actually yes but you seem distracted, anything I could help with?” I asked her even though I didn’t have that great of skills when I came to fixing technology.  


“No that’s okay I can deal with this gun myself, but thank you for the offer. You said you needed something from me what was it?” Tali asked me as I smile a bit from how nice she was being.  


“Well I wanted to ask if you can help me find a way to make more of our ammunition for mine, Ruby’s, Yang’s and Blake’s weapons.” I asked Tali who gave me a confused look… well from what I could tell at least through her mask.  


“Why would need that, doesn’t your weapons work off mass effect technology?” Tali asked me defiantly confused by my previous statement.  


“No our weapons don’t run on that, it runs on Dust for it ammunition.” I explained to Tali  


“What Dust?” Tali asked which made sense since we haven’t show anyone what dust is, well might as well start with Tali.  


“This would be Dust Tali.” I said as I pulled out a fire dust vial from my ammo reserves. I noticed that Tali looked at it with aw and wonder along with Tucker and Church who caught a glimpse of it but quickly went back to work as Adams gave them a look.  


“Wow it so pretty and this is what you use for your ammo?!” Tali asked me with excitement in her voice.  


“Yes that would be correct Tali, we also use dust for our everyday need as well from where Ruby, Yang, Blake and I lived.” I explained to Tali as I began to have a feeling of sadness talking about Vale again but that quickly passed as Tali asked another question.  


“Wait a minute, your saying that this Dust is used for everyday living purposes along with your weapons and ammunition. I have to ask do you have an Omi tool right now on you.” Tali asked me as I began to get confused by the question.  


“Well no, I mean I remember being told we would receive one sooner or later but like I said no I don’t have one same goes for Ruby, Yang and Blake why do you ask.” I answered Tali as I wondered why she asked that question.  


“Because Weiss Omi Tools are used for everyday purposes here, as well as being able to translate languages between the species. So for you to say you and your friends don’t have one can’t be possible since you would need it to understand what I’m even saying.” Tali explained to me a bit surprised by that piece of information.  


“Wait if what you say is true, then how come Ruby, Yang, Blake and I have been able to talk to you, Garrus, Wrex or Liara with no problem?” I asked becoming pretty curious why that was.  


“Hm…. Weiss do have anything else with you than just your weapon and ammo at the moment?” Tali asked me as I began to think over it, then I remember something.  


“Wait there maybe one other thing I may have on me.” I said as I dug through my right pocket hoping to find what I’m looking for. After a few second I found it and pulled it out of my pocket to show Tali.

“What’s that Weiss?” Tali asked wondering about the item I currently had in my hands.  


“This here Tali is my scroll, it’s used for everyday purposes as well from where me and my friend lived. Do you think maybe this is what could be translating our languages?” I asked Tali as she began to look over my scroll.  


“Well I can’t say for sure but it’s seems to be very similar to the Omi Tool so it probably is what translating our word between each other at the moment.” Tali answered  


“So I guess won’t need Omi-tools then huh?” I asked Tali joking a little with her  


“Well I wouldn’t say that, but maybe if you would let me I can see if I can convert your scroll along with your friend’s scrolls into Omi-Tools. That way it will be easier to carry around without having to hold it in your pockets and it will draw less attention to yourself because I don’t think anyone else here carries something like that around.” Tali said to me as she joked a bit at the end  


“Well it’s alright with me but maybe a little later, still would you be able to help me out with the ammo situation?” I asked Tali getting back on the main subject.  


“Hm, maybe but we will have to wait until you run out of ammo to do it. If I’m correct on this I may be able to convert your weapons into using mass effect technology but I will need each of you to help me with it since those are your weapons I would be working on.” Tali explained to me as I felt a bit of relief that this could be the alternative once mine, Ruby’s, Blake’s and Yang’s ammunition runs out.  


“I think that would be a good great idea, I will have to bring it up with everyone else though and it will fall on Ruby our team leader to decide if it’s an okay ideal. But if I know that little adorable ball of energy she’ll go for it.” I said as I smiled thinking of what adorable thing Ruby will say once I talked with her about this ideal and maybe talk to her about our relationship also then.  


“Well that’s good to hear, I have to say though I find that dust stuff you have pretty interesting.” Tali said as she began to get back to work with that gun.  


“It is pretty interesting isn’t it…. look I know you said that you could to handle that gun by yourself, but maybe I can take a quick look over for you. Just a way of saying thanks for offering to help me and my friends out.” I said to Tali who seem a bit hesitant for a few seconds.  


“…. Alright then maybe it won’t hurt to get a second pair of eyes on this thing.” Tali said as she made room for me to help her out.  


As I look over the gun I finally got a good look at it. The gun was old but not rusted, it had many scratch’s on it like it had seen countless battles, it was slim looking with a grip in the front of it and Iron sights on the top while colored in raven black. It looked like an old antique gun that I use to see in museums back on Vale. “You said you’re having trouble with this, what exactly is the problem.” I asked Tali (If you’re wondering what the gun from my vague description looks like just think of a MP45 but with a longer barrel, longer in length like a Ak-47, old and scratched up)  


“Like I told Elizabeth when she asked me about it the thing won’t open no matter how much force I put into it and half the tool I used as you can see around you have broken trying to open it.” Tali said with disappointment in her voice. I gave her a pat on the back as a friendly gesture.  


“It’s okay Tali, I can see your doing your best so don’t give up.” I said to Tali as she gave me a smile from what I could tell. “Hey I just noticed something odd about this gun.” I said as I looked to see a small round sliver circle in the middle of the gun.  


“Well that’s Stanger I wonder how I didn’t notice that, do you think it’s a button?” Tali asked me as she kept her gaze on it  


“I don’t but we should probably be careful if we’re going to press it.” I said as Tali just nods agreeing with me.  


“Sounds good here take these safety goggle I have.” Tali said as she pulled out a pair of white googles for me to wear which was quite funny to me since I’m usually wearing white anyways.  


“Thank you Tali.” I said as I put on the glasses. “Now then here goes nothing.” I said as I began to slowly move my finger to the button on the gun, while Tali just back away a little for safety. As I press the button down something strange begins to happen.  


The Gun began to shake a little, then it stopped, then it shook harder freaking me, Tali the whole engineering crew out as we all stepped back. As the gun was shaking it suddenly stopped and green glowing lines begin to glow on both sides of the gun. I walked up to the gun slowly as Tali tells rest of the engineer crew that everything is fine.  


“Hey Tali come over here, I think I may need some help.” I said as Tali made her way back to me thankfully calming the worries of the engineers.  


“What is it Weiss, what going on with this gun?” Tali asks me as she looks over the guns new glowing lines look.  


“I don’t know but maybe we should try some of the other function on it, maybe then we can open it then.” I said as Tali nodded again agreeing with me.  


“As I remember that Requisition store owner saying, the gun has a scanner on the trigger should we test that out first?” Tali asked me  


“Yes I think we should but let me do it though, my aura should keep me safe just in case if something goes wrong.” I said to Tali who agreed again with me beside it the least I can do since she decides to help me with the ammunition problem and offered to convert our scroll into Omni tools.  


“Alright then just take it slow though Weiss.” Tali told me as she back away again while the whole engineering crew stopped what they were doing and watched.  


As I picked up the gun I had to admit it was a bit heavier than I believed at first. I then proceeded to slowly to move my finger on the trigger prepared for anything that could happen. As my finger wrapped around the trigger to my surprise nothing happened.  


“Huh well that’s…. anti-climactic.” I said as I was kind of hoping something would happen. I began then to pull the trigger since there was no rounds in it. “I think this trigger need a bit of a tune up.” I said as I pulled the trigger a few more times then suddenly the said scanner turned on surprising me as the lines on the gun turned red and suddenly the electric systems in the engine room flickered on and off for a few seconds.  


“Weiss what did you do!!” Tali asked also shocked by what just happened.  


“I don’t know Tali…. I think I’m going to put this gun down right n-” I didn’t finished that last word as the gun suddenly popped up hitting me in the nose hard as I feeling on the ground in pain with the gun still in my hand.  


“Weiss why did you just hit yourself with that gun?” Tali asked me bewildered by my actions as the engineers Tucker, Griff, Sister and Church looked at me strangely.  


“I didn’t this stu-” I was interrupted as the gun popped straight up then smacked me across the face four time as I then laid down in pain thankfully dropping the gun this time as Tali walked over picking it up.  


“Okay that’s it I’m taking this gun away since you’re so keen on hur-” Tali said but then was being hit by the gun the same way I had been hit. Tali fell on the floor in pain as well with her visor of her mask slightly cracked and dropping the gun next to her.  


“That hurt…. a lot….so much…..pain.” Tali said as I crawled next to her making sure she there wasn’t any blood. The engineers Tucker, Church, Sister and Griff all just looked at the two of us like we were crazy. Adams walked up from behind the group.  


“Alright what’s going on here?” Adams ask as he looks down at me and Tali  


“We were attacked by that gun!!!” I said immediately regretting it as it made me sound like I was crazy.  


“Right…. so you’re saying that this gun hurt you?” Adam said as he picked it up Gun next to us before I could say anymore. “See nothing dangerous about this gun, I think you two are just a bit tired why don’t you-” Adam said before the Gun decided to take its turn with him as it hit him in the face three times and as Adam dropped it but the stock of it extended at the right time to hit him in the stomach. Adam then feel on the floor in a lot of pain from the sudden attack.  


The other engineers went to apprehend the gun but it had more surprises. As Tucker picked it up he was suddenly shocked by an electric current knocking him out as he threw the gun it the air. As the gun fell it landed into Griff’s hands as he got his face hit around seven time by the gun and fell down in pain too but also dropping the gun next to Sister and Church. Sister and Church then decided to jump the gun together but another surprise happen as the gun suddenly magnetized to the roof of the engine room but not before it hit both of Sister and Church under their chins but only knocking church out. As Sister tried to get back up the gun demagnetized and hit the woman in the face knocking her out.  


As Tali and I looked in fear we couldn’t believe that a gun with no bullets took out everyone five people. The gun wasn’t done yet as it then began to shake looking like it was ready to attack me and Tali but before it could do that Adams jumped on it with his whole body. “Get out of here girls I’ll hold it off!!!” Adams yelled as he was struggling to keep the gun at bay, Tali and I then moved to the door but it had somehow locked itself.  


“How did this happen?!!” I yelled not believing out luck  


“It’s must have been when the gun activated remember the electric systems went haywire for a few seconds, but don’t worry I’ll hack it open.” Tali said to me as she activated her Omi-Tool.  


“Okay I’ll keep an eye out.” I said as I kept a close eye on the corner while hearing the sounds of Adam being beat the living day light out of by that demon gun then I heard an electric shock and the sound of a body hitting the floor. The gun then suddenly magnetized itself on the wall facing us. Before I could say anything I notice something. I had dropped the fire dust vial I had shown Tali earlier on the floor a few inches away from us. The gun seeing my concern then magnetized itself on above the dust vial as I knew what it was going to do next.  


“Tali are you almost done?” I asked her as I began to panic  


“Close why do you ask?” Tali said as she just kept her eyes on the door  


“Because the guns here and what’s worse I dropped the vial of my dust under it.” I said as Tali then looked to see what I said then she began to panic.  


“Oh no…. um…. I’m almost done keep it from hitting that vial I’m guess it’s explosive right?” Tali asked as I turned my head to her nodding then turn my head back to see if I can keep the gun from doing what it was planning on doing.  


“Hey there little gun you don’t want to hit that vial, that would be bad.” I said to it like a mother does to a young child. The gun just began to shake freaking me out.  


“No don’t do it, if you do you will be damaged too.” I said as the gun stopped to my relief only for a few seconds later for it to shake even harder like it was mocking me.

“Tali are you done now.” I asked with nervousness in my voice  


“Almost there.” Tali said  


“Tali hurry up.” I said as the gun began to shake faster now.  


“Almost…” Tali said as her voice began to tremble a bit  


“TALI!!!” I yelled as the Gun was about to drop  


“THERE!!!” Tali yelled as I pushed her through the door.  


What happened next was and explosion of fire behind us as the door was blow off. We then noticed Garrus, Wrex, Ashely and a Yang come behind us wondering what happened. Before we could answer the gun landed a few inches away from us with no damage to it at all and with those red line still glowing on it. We screamed as the next few moment I knew weren’t going to be pretty.  


-Normandy: Time: 12:10: Elizabeth’s Room: Ruby’s POV-  


I’m still having a hard time believing this is all real, but I’m glad it is. It’s been almost a day since me, Yang, Weiss and Blake ended up in this new place. The alien species here are really cool looking though the humans here are much different than the one from Remnant. The humans here use just guns as their primary weapons which for seems a bit bland, but still even if the guns may seem bland in design I can’t help but squeal at the power those guns can have when it comes to fire fights. Then there are biotics which to me look super cool with blue glow and awesome skills you can do with them. I’m glad to say I’m friend with one of the coolest biotic I’ve meet Elizabeth.  


It’s weird to say that me and her are friend since we’ve only know each other for about a day, but within these passing hours I’ve come to like Elizabeth. She just so nice to everyone, she funny, she very pretty but also knows how to kick butt when it comes to fighting bad guys and she also is an amazing leader ….. better than me. I know its sound like I’m jealous but I’m not I just wish I could be as an amazing leader as Elizabeth, sure I’ve developed my leadership skill better through my time at beacon, but compared to Elizabeth I’m just a novice. Maybe I could ask her for some advice which makes this a good time to ask since were in her room right now, but I’ll have to wait since she taking a quick shower.  


“Hey Ruby, sorry about that just needed to clean of some of that dirt I had on me.” I heard Elizabeth say came out of her bathroom wearing her pajamas which was just gray sweat pants and a black shirt with a N7 on it.  


“It’s okay Elizabeth I don’t mind really.” I said to Elizabeth giving her a smile  


“That’s good to hear, so how are you and your friends adjusting so far here it must seem very strange.” Elizabeth asked me as I rethought everything that had happen up to this point.  


“I guess you can say that, I don’t know how Weiss, Yang or Blake are feeling now but I’m still having trouble believing this is all real even though I know it is.” I told Elizabeth  


“Well that’s probably natural to feel that way it’s not every day you wake up to find yourself in unfamiliar world.” Elizabeth said to me as she put her hand on my shoulder  


“Believe me that I know, but I’m glad this is real because I got to make a few new awesome friend like you Elizabeth.” I said to her as I smiled widely at her.  


“You think I’m awesome I’m just a solider, a solider that is a biotic….and a N7 special operative…. now a Spectre, look what I’m trying to say is I’m just like everyone else.” Elizabeth said to me but I didn’t agree with her on that.  


“Don’t be so modest your way better than most people, your kind, smart, really cool, pretty, know how to kick bad guy butt and just all around awesome. Compared to you… I’m just average I just want to be kind of like you so I can be a better leader.” I said to Elizabeth as I twiddle my thumb a little embarrassed for going all fan girl on her.  


“Ruby… I appreciate that you think I’m an awesome person really I do.” She said to me as she gave me a smile. “But I have my flaws, beside you got to be kidding me when you say you’re just average. You’re an awesome person too. When I look at you I see a smart, very kind hearted, very pretty young girl that has powers that no one else here has. The same goes for your sister and friends. You all are amazing girls and I’m glad to have meet all of you.” Elizabeth said to me as she gave me a hug as I then returned the hug back.  


“Thank Elizabeth you really are a good friend.” I said to Elizabeth as we both released each other from our hug.  


“You are too Ruby… but why did you say you wanted to be a better leader if you don’t mind me asking. I’ve seen how you and your teammates fight together, it seems like you a pretty good leader already.” Elizabeth asked me as I took a deep breath.  


“Because even though I’m am a good leader I still have my issues when it comes down to it and it doesn’t help when people looked down on you because your younger than them attending Beacon academy.” I said as I remembered a lot of people mocking me because of my age even Weiss thought I wasn’t right for Beacon but that was when we first meet now she totally okay with it.  


“Why would your age be an issue and what beacon academy?” Elizabeth asked me as I remembered that Yang, Blake, Weiss or I haven’t had a chance to explain much about our home.  


“Right almost forgot I haven’t been able to explain to you about our home. I guess I should start with some history about it, bear with me though since I’m not the best when it comes to history or math….or most school subjects.” I said as I rubbed my arm  


“That okay Ruby and trust me I wasn’t the best student myself when I was your age.” Elizabeth said as she gave me a smirk.  


“Well that make me feel better.” I said as I gave her a smirk back. “Now let see well back in our home Remnant as it was called mankind in its early years always had the constants threat of the Grimm attacking them. After a while though we founded the crystals called dust which are grow natural on Remnant.”  


“Wait wasn’t that the stuff that your friend Weiss said her family made for a living?” Elizabeth asked me raising up her hand.  


“Yah Weiss family The Schnee’s are the main manufactures of dust refinement and product that use dust. Dust as Weiss briefly explained is used for our everyday life’s to our weapons.” I explained to Elizabeth  


“Interesting, but continue on with the history lesson.” Elizabeth said  


“Right well the dust crystal change the tide of the battle to an equal footing. You see the dust crystal from what I’ve was taught have elemental powers like fire, water, ice, lighting and I think you get the ideal. Now because of dust the people of Remnant had a fighting chance. Years later when our society was more advanced some people decided to make schools to train the next generation to fight off the Grimm one of those place is the one me, Blake, Yang and Weiss went to. Beacon academy it was called, known to be the most prestigious of the rest thanks to the great staff including the head master of the Beacon Professor Ozpin.” I said as Elizabeth raised her hand up  


“Um… yes.” I said amused Elizabeth was treating this like I’m teacher  


“So let me get this straight those dust crystal you girls have contain elements in them, and that your home made schools to teach the younger generation to fight those Grimm thing correct. Doesn’t that seem a little unethical I mean wouldn’t be better to use those dust crystal to power up an army of soldiers or something, I’m not trying to be offensive I’m just stating my opinion.” Elizabeth said to me while she had a bit of anger on her face. I guess I could understand why from what I’ve can tell the teens here seem to not be allowed to do what teen did on Remnant.  


“I guess from a certain view it could be seen as that, but that’s not really the case. The students that attended Beacon didn’t enroll rather we were picked because were the best of the best.” I explained to Elizabeth who seemed satisfied with the answer mostly.  


“I guess that’s better but you still haven’t explained what this has to do with your age?” Elizabeth said to me  


“Like I said before everyone is picked to be in Beacon and that was my dream to go there one day. It all started on a faithful night when I was in the dust shop called From Dust Till Dawn that near my home, I was reading through a weapons magazine while listen to my some music on my dust player. The next thing I knew some guy in a black suit say to hand over everything I have, I was all like ‘Are you Robbing me’ and such and he said yes.” I told Elizabeth as I took a quick breath  


“So I did the most appropriate action I thought I should take…. I tackled him out through the shops window he was down within seconds. Turns out though that the thugs belong to a man I would later learned was a notorious thief Roman Torchwick, so the guy orders his goons on me I took them down easily. Roman made a run for it and I chased him, then it turns out he had in his possession a bullhead which is like an air transportation vehicle. So Roman threw a dust vile at me that was set to explode and it did only for me to be saved by Mrs. Goodwitch who was like the right-hand woman for Professor Ozpin but we were also attacked by this really mean lady named Cinder Falls.” I said as I took another quick breath  


“After the Bullhead had escaped from me and Mrs. Goodwitch I was all like ‘You’re a huntress, can I have your autograph’, she didn’t take that to well since a while later I was being lectured by her on how dangerous my little stunt was. But it turns out that Professor Ozpin had watched the replay of my little fight and he asked me to join Beacon because of my skill which I freaked out over because my dream had come true!!!” I explained as I took one last quick breath  


“Okay I got most of that and I have to admit you got guts Ruby not a lot of teenaged girls would take on a group of armed thugs so good on you Ruby.” Elizabeth said as I smile at her praise. “But you still haven’t told me what your age has to do with anything.”  


“Right sorry got of track a little, okay so students that are picked to join Beacon are around the age of seventeen…. I was fifteen when Ozpin invited me to join.” I said as I looked down a little  


“Oh I see so you’re kind of like a prodigy in a sense.” Elizabeth said to me  


“I guess you can say that, but I didn’t want people to treat me differently because I was invited to join Beacon being two years younger than everyone else.” I said as I looked back up at Elizabeth  


“I can see why, that probably would make me uncomfortable as well if I was in your shoes. Though if you want my opinion you already an amazing leader and anyone who think otherwise is probably just jealous that you’re better than them.” Elizabeth said to me as she made a huge smile on her face.  


“Thanks Elizabeth, I mean it thank you so much.” I said as I gave her another hug  


“You’re welcome Ruby hey since we got that out of the way maybe I could help you with your situation with your little friend Weiss now.” Elizabeth said to me as she made a smirk  


“What-What do mean what situation!?” I said as I reacted from the hug and was blushing from what I knew she was hinting at.  


“Oh don’t play with me, I see how you two look at each other with those love struck eyes… oh how it is to be young and in lobe so cute.” Elizabeth said as she began to poke my cheeks  


“What do mean I’m sure Weiss doesn’t feel that same way I feel about her.” I said as I cover my mouth knowing what I just said  


“SO… You do like her, aw that so cute. Have you two done anything forbidden yet or are you waiting till your married to each other oh this is so cute!!!” Elizabeth squealed as I just kept blushing more and more as certain images were popping into my head.  


“Fine I do and we-we haven’t done any-anything forbidden at-at all… besides why would a beautiful girl like her go for a plain girl like me.” I said still doubting Weiss really liked me like that even with how she has been acting around me these past hours.  


“Ruby…. I may not know much about love myself but I know one thing Weiss does like you, and you still not giving yourself enough credit.” Elizabeth said to me  


“Thanks again I’m sorry you probably didn’t want to hang out with me just to help me with my problems and low self-esteem issues.” I said to her with a sad look on my face  


“I don’t mind that what friend are for to help out, so please stop putting yourself down like I’ve said you are an amazing girl.” Elizabeth said as she gave me thumbs up  


“Alright then and the same goes to you if you need any help you just have to ask me.” I said as I gave Elizabeth the thumb up too.  


Before we could continue with our conversation Ashley came panting and looking like she had been beaten up by an Ursa.  


“Ashely what happen to you!!!” Elizabeth yelled as me and her ran up to Ashely.  


“Had….situation…. down…. In storage bay… dealt with it…… but lots of injuries…” Ashley said between breaths  


“What situation could cause this much damage to you?!” I asked Ashely with concern  


“Better to…show…you….follow me.” Ashley said as she limped to the elevator  


Elizabeth and I were just stunned by what just happen but we quickly snapped out of it, gave each other a nod then proceeded to elevator while we assisted Ashley the rest of the way wondering what situation had happened down in the Storage Bay.  


-Storage bay: time: 12:20-  


"What the hell happen here!!!!" Elizabeth yelled as she saw Yang with a dried bloody nose and a few cuts on her cheeks, Blake with scratch mark on all over her arms as she used her aura to heal herself, Garrus who was lying on the ground with his visor cracked and sparking a bit, Tali who was on sitting on the ground, Weiss using her aura to heal her right leg and Wrex who was on the ground groaning in pain as he held his.... private area.  


"A demon happen Elizabeth.... a demon in the shape of a gun.." Tali said as she sat back up.  


"Wait what?" Elizabeth ask as she and Ruby walked over to their injured teammates while still holding Ashely up.  


"Like Tali said that gun you and Ruby got for free from the Spectre Requisition clerk came to life and attacked us." Weiss said as to both Ruby and Elizabeth as they laid Ashley down on the ground to rest.  


"The gun did this to you guys!!!!" Ruby yelled with much concern for everyone.  


"Yep and may I say that gun pit up a hell of a fight." Garrus joked as he coughed a little from laughing  


"Yeah it did get me in the nose good and cheek, I'm just glad my aura healed it up mostly." Yang said as Blake moved me t to her lay her head on Yang’s right shoulder.  


"We were lucky no one any serious injuries." Blake said as her aura finished healing her cuts up, while Wrex who was next to her and Yang groaned louder. "Well.... most of us."  


"What happen to Wrex?" Elizabeth as she had a pretty good hunch what happened.  


"Shepard... I have been through many types...of pain but this..... Is the worst..." Wrex said as he groaned in pain again.  


"Let's just say aside from that gun being a complete psycho path it’s also very sadistic too." Yang said as she looked at the Krogan with pity for what happened to him.  


"I get the feeling it was involving his...quad." Elizabeth said  


"Uggggghhhhh..." Wrex groaned  


"Taking that as a yes." Elizabeth said with a sheepish tone  


"Was anyone else hurt?" Ruby asked as she noticed behind them a burnt door way  


"Yes, Adams and his little crew in Engineering were attacked when the gun first activated we haven't been able to check on them because of our wounds." Weiss explained  


"Okay then, Ruby go check and see how Adams and his crew are doing." Elizabeth said as Ruby nodded and went through the burnt door way to the engine room.  


“Alright now can someone tell me how this all even happened?” Elizabeth asks as she could not even imagine how a gun could beat down everyone in the storage bay and Engineering room, but this brought up another question. “Hey where is the gun anyways?”  


“Behind you in that cardboard box.” Ashley said as Elizabeth turned around to see that there was a turn up cardboard box with duct tape on the sides to hold it down.  


“Really…. That’s supposed to hold the gun down?” Elizabeth asks as she was skeptical that a cardboard box could hold it down.  


“Well it’s all we could find in short notice beside Tali sabotaged it.” Garrus says as he turns he gazes at the box.  


“Alright then I’m not going argue…. So anyone care to start explain what happened?” Elizabeth asked out loud.  


“I’ll do it, I think we should start at the part where Tali and I had escaped the engine room.” Weiss said as she began to explain what had occurred down in the storage bay.  


-Storage Bay: 10 minutes ago-  


“AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!” Both Weiss and Tali screamed as they saw the gun they had just escape from land only a few inches away from them as the fire behind it died down.  


“What are you two screaming for?” Garrus ask confused by Tali’s and Weiss’s behavior  


“IT’S THE GUN QUICKLY GET AWAY FROM IT!!!!” Weiss yelled as she and Tali back away quickly against some crate making it their safe zone.  


“What are two talking about?” Ashley asked confused by Weiss statement  


“The gun it-it’s alive it beat up everyone in engine room and almost took us out when it smash into one of Weiss dust vials.” Tali said as she and Weiss kept their gaze on the gun.  


“You’re kidding right, I don’t think a gun could do what you two are accusing it of doing.” Yang said as she walked up to the gun picked it up then walked back to Wrex, Garrus and Ashely. “See look it’s not attacking me, it just a rusted old heap of ju-” Yang said before the gun hit her in the face three really hard knocking her on the ground while getting surprised looks from Ashely, Wrex and Garrus.  


“Yang why did you just do that?” Wrex asked Yang  


“I… DIDN’T!!!” Yang yelled as she rubbed her bloody nose then got up and moved over to where Tali and Weiss were.  


“Oh don’t tell me the gun attacked you, look I’m going to take this gun away now and maybe I can fix the stock of it because it looks like shi-” Garrus said as the stock of the gun that he was looking over suddenly extended into his face making him fall down as his visor sparked.  


“Garrus what the hell?” Ashley asked confused on what Garrus just did  


“Ah…damit…. That gun hits hard…damn my eye.” Garrus says as he sit up rubbing his eye as he quickly made his way to join Weiss, Tali and Yang in their safe zone.  


“Oh haha you area all so funny you must have all planned this, but please just knock it off this isn’t a funny joke.” Ashley said as she picked up the gun only for her to feels its wrath as it electrocuted her then hit her in the face three time making Ashley fall over on the ground.  


“Holy crap Ashley are you okay?!” Tali asked  


“Yep just… in pain….mind if I …. Join you?” Ashley wheezed as Yang, Garrus, Tali and Yang all nodded. “Thanks…” Ashely said as she crawled to them.  


“Wrex get over her now!!!” Yang yelled at Wrex who was eyeing the gun on the ground  


“No…I can’t not yet.” Wrex said as he kept his gaze on the gun  


“Wrex, don’t you dare think about it.” Weiss said in an angered tone  


“But I have to this gun… I don’t know why but I think it’s mocking me calling me its little bitch.” Wrex said as his tone became that of a bloodthirsty beats.  


“NO, NO WREX YOU DO NOT GO NEAR THAT GUN!!!” Yang yelled at Wrex angry with the way he was acting.  


“BUT I CANNOT, I AM NOT A GUNS LITTLE BICTH NO THIS GUN WILL BE MY BICTH!!!!!” Wrex yells as he grabs the gun aggressively and to everyone’s surprise it didn’t do anything though it still had its red lines glowing on the sides of it. “SEE WHO IS WHO BICTH NOW YOU PIECE OF SHI-” Was all Wrex could say before the gun did something new…. It sprayed a red spray from the iron sights into Wrex’s eyes  


“AH!” The others screamed, cringing from what the gun had just done to Wrex  


“SON OF A VARREN, IT BURNS AHHHHH!!!!” Wrex yelled as he drops the gun that somehow was able to land on the barrel and position itself right under Wrex’s…. quad as the gun rapidly extend its stock into Wrex’s groin ten times making everyone who saw it flinch as Wrex feel on the ground in pain.  


“Wrex…are you okay?” Ashley asked  


“……………ugh.” Was all that came from Wrex  


“Shouldn’t we try and move him to us, even with armor I don’t think he’s going to be walking for a bit?” Garrus asked as his visor kept sparking  


“Oh you want to go near the psychotic gun that just the beat crap out of us!?” Tali barked back  


“Well sorry I was just saying!!!” Garrus yelled back  


“Stop it you two, we need to get that thing contained so it doesn’t hurt anyone else.” Weiss said as her knees shook a bit from being nervous.  


“Well how do stop it, not like any of us could since we just got our ass beaten by it.” Ashely said with an irritated tone.  


Before Weiss could reply back the elevator doors open showing Blake smiling as she walked in. “Oh hey what’s-” Was all Blake said before she saw Tali, Weiss, Ashley and Garrus all huddled up in a corner while Wrex who was holding his groin quad, next to him was the gun the Ruby and Elizabeth got for free.  


“BLAKE RUN!!!” Yang yelled a little late as Blake already ran up to Wrex  


“Oh my god Wrex are you okay!!!” Blake asked worried  


“No….quad….pain….run….to…..others…” Wrex forced himself to say as Blake looked back at the group  


“Blake please hurry up get to us and bring Wrex!!!” Weiss said to Blake  


“Why and how did you all get hurt, also I don’t think I can move him by myself.” Blake replied back  


“Because of that demon of a gun Blake!!!” Garrus yelled as Blake looked back at the gun but quickly dodge it as the magnetized on the wall behind her trying to hit her.  


“Nice dodge Blakey!!!” Yang yelled glad Blake didn’t get hit  


“Thanks, now quickly get over here and help me with Wrex.” Blake yelled as Yang and Ashley ran to Blake and helped her move Wrex over to their safe zone.  


“So anyone want to inform me what’s going on?” Blake asked as she just couldn’t seem to get a break from the weirdness that’s been happening.  


“Well Tali and I were studying that gun, then we activated it somehow, then we got our butts kick along with everyone one in the engine room. Once we escaped the engine room then the gun followed us only for Ashley, Wrex, Garrus and Yang here to not believe us when we told them the gun attacked us which from their perspective is understandable. They all proceeded to grab then gun leading to all of them getting beaten up and now where here stuck in a corner with the threat of that demon attacking us.” Weiss explained as she pinch the bridge of her nose –“Seriously this is official the weirdest thing I’ve ever experienced.”- Weiss thought herself  


“Okay well that an interesting explanation.... so how do we stop it?” Blake asked hoping someone came up with a plan.  


“No idea.” Garrus, Ashley, Yang, Tali and Wrex said making Blake sigh  


“Look I don’t think it can hurt us from this distance so we should be safe right?” Ashley asked only for the gun to drop on the ground.  


“Um… I think you pissed it off.” Garrus said nervously  


“Whatever like Ashley said it can’t hurt us from this distance with us knowing.” Yang said only for here word to jinx them all.  


The gun suddenly positioned itself upright pointing its barrel at them, the gun they began to open flaps from its side making it look like fins. The next thing happen in a blur as Yang, Blake, Ashely and Garrus feel on the ground from being hit with Sharpe objects. Tali wasn’t hurt because she dodged and Wrex well he was still on the ground holding his quad.  


“Oh god what happened!!!” Tali yelled as she sat back up from her dodge.  


“…. my arms…ugh.” Blake said as her arms began to bleed out from a dozen of small cuts  


“Crap Blake did you get hit anywhere else!!” Yang yelled as she held up her girlfriend.  


“No…just my…arms…my aura should heal this up…. but are you okay.” Blake asked as she gave Yang a worried look.  


“No I’m okay just a few cuts on my cheeks is all.” Yang said as her cheeks bleed a little.  


“I’m okay just to say….” Ashley said as she sat back up with a few dozen cuts on her right arm and five on her left cheek.  


“Good how about you Weiss and Garrus are you okay?” Ashley asked as Weiss and Garrus sat back up  


“Yes I’m good I think it was just hit on my right leg.” Weiss said as her leg had a lot of blood on it  


“Same, I am glad I’m wearing armor, wouldn’t want this amazing body of mine to get scratch up.” Garrus joked  


“Funny…. Damn my quad.” Wrex said as he still held his quad  


“Well at least it won’t be able to hit us again.” Tali said as she and everyone else looked at the wall behind them to see around 6 dozen small knifes imbedded into the wall.  


“Yeah that’s good at least it can’t-” Whatever yang was going to say next was interrupted as the knives began to glow with red lines like the gun.  


“DODGE!!!” Yang yelled as everyone moved quickly out of the way as the knives flung out of the wall onto the spot that Yang, Blake, Weiss, Tali, Wrex and Garrus were at only moments ago.  


“Okay that was close, everyone okay!?” Weiss yelled as she, Blake, Garrus and Ashley were on the right side of the storage bay while Yang, Tali and Wrex were on the other side.  


“Yeah ice princess we are!!!” Yang yelled much to Weiss annoyance  


“THAT HURT MY QUADE JUST TO MOVE OH SWEET HELL WHY!!!” Wrex said as he was on the ground again holding his quad in pain.  


“Okay well at least were alive.” Blake said grateful for that  


“Well that’s fine and dandy….but…. how do we…. Stop it?” Ashley asked ignoring the pain to get some answers  


“I don’t know we need to somehow power it down, wait Tali would you be able to do something about this!!!” Blake said  


Tali just helmet palmed herself. “Stupid me why didn’t I think of doing that in first place.” Tali said scolding herself of her stupidity.  


“Give me a second I should be able to-” Tali said about to use sabotage on the gun only for her to dodge a knife that was flung at her.  


“Crap Tali you okay!?” Yang asked seeing Tali almost get impaled by that knife  


“Yes but you need to-” Tali said only for all the knives to be flung again at everyone making them dodged once again.  


“Okay that was close look I need you to distract it quickly so I can hit it with sabotage.” Tali explained to Yang  


“Sounds good hey did you all hear that?” Yang yelled at Blake, Garrus, Ashley and Weiss  


“Yes.” They all said  


“Good how about you Wrex you good to move?” Yang asked Wrex who sat himself back up  


“Not really… but what the hell might as well help.” Wrex said with pain still in his voice  


“Alright then let go distract that thing!!!!” Yang yelled as she, Ashley, Blake, Garrus, Weiss and Wrex all started to run around in different direction surprisingly distracting the gun with success.  


“HEY OVER HERE YOU RUSTY PILE OF SHIT!!!!” Wrex said as he dodges a few knives much to his displeasure as he fell on the ground holding his quad again in pain.  


“You momma so old when they went to shoot her she shoot dust from the barrel!!!” Yang yelled as she face planted on the ground and almost nearly getting hit by ten knives  


“YOU SUCK YOU OLD HUNK OF JUNK!!!” Garrus said as he tripped but thankfully dodging seven knives.  


“You look like a bunch of dogs shit on you!!!” Ashely yelled as she fell jumped out of the way of a dozen knives almost hitting her  


“…..Hi.” Was all Blake’s said as she dodged eight knives that hit the wall behind her  


Before the gun could do anything else it was stunned and fell on the ground hard as the red lines on it dimmed. Without thinking about it Weiss grabbed a cardboard box near her and place it on top of the gun.  


“I need something to hold the box down!!!” Weiss yelled to her teammates. Garrus was the first to respond as he ran over to Weiss with a thing of duct tape coving the box in it.  


“Is it over?” Garrus asked with worry  


“I think so it hasn’t moved.” Weiss said as she kept her eye on the box  


“Good, good now I’m going to lay down.” Said Garrus as he laid down on the floor  


“Well were alive yay…. But one of us should tell Elizabeth about this.” Yang said with relief that the nightmare is over.  


“I’ll…go…tell….her…” Ashley said as she moved her way up the elevator to inform Elizabeth about this incident.  


-Storage Bay: Present time-  


“That how it happened, I was glad we all got through this with our lives.” Weiss said as she rubbed her throat for talking so long.  


“Damn, I mean damn that is just…. damn.” Was all Elizabeth could say stunned by the story while behind her Ruby came out with the whole engine crew still alive but hurt.  


“Yeah that was I feel like, but we should move that gun somewhere else so that it won’t harm anyone else.” Weiss said to Elizabeth as Ruby in the background saw the cardboard box and looked at it with curiosity.  


“Your right but we need to do it carefully and with the upmost security.” Elizabeth said while Ruby lifted up the box and saw the gun, Ruby then picked it up and ran over to Elizabeth and the rest.  


“Hey everyone I found the gun what should we do with it?” Ruby said as everyone else turned white with fear “Um what wrong?” Ruby asked with an innocent face  


“RUBY PUT IT DOWN NOW!!!” Weiss yelled fearing for Ruby’s life but before that could happen the gun activated again with its red glow.  


As the gun glowed red and began to shake Ruby was frozen in fear and confusion while everyone else minus Wrex who was still holding his quad prepared to fight back if needed. But the gun did something unexpected it stop shaking and the red glowing line on it turned green again to everyone’s shock.  


“Quick anyone have a thermal clip!!” Tali said as a crazy ideal came to mind  


“I got on here take it.” Garrus said as he threw it to Tali  


“Thanks, Ruby I’m going to give this clip I want you to put the clip in the gun okay.” Tali said as she tossed Ruby the clip.  


“Okay got it.” Ruby said as she catches then inserted the clip, and to Tali’s surprise it didn’t eject the clip like it had done when she tried it.  


“Oh my.” Tali said surprised  


“Wait Elizabeth didn’t that clerk who gave you the gun say it wouldn’t work for any Spectre he tried to sell it to?” Yang said amazed that Ruby wasn’t getting attacked by it.  


“Yeah he did, Ruby how is that gun working for you?” Elizabeth asked Ruby surprised as well  


“I don’t know…. CAN I KEEP IT!!!?” Ruby asked with excitement  


“NO!!!!” Weiss, Blake, Yang, Garrus, Tali, Ashley and Wrex yelled  


“BUT WHY!!!” Ruby yelled with a sad tone  


“Little Red it just tried to kill us!!!!” Wrex said as he finally let go of his quad and was sitting up.  


“But…but it worked for me and I promise not to let it hurt you again.” Ruby said as she began to give everyone the puppy eyes.  


“Oh no, look away quickly!!!”Blake said as she looked away but for everyone else it was too late to look away.  


“Why would I…” Was all Elizabeth could say before she looked at what she could say was the most damn adorable puppy dog eyes. “….okay you can keep it.”  


“YAY THANK YOU ELIZABETH!!!!” Ruby yelled as she jumped up in the air in joy  


“Wait what happened?” Ashely asked as she came out of here daze  


“You were just hit by my little sister puppy dog eye one of the most powerful weapon she wield.” Yang said as she smirk a little  


“Damn, now she would make a scary cop.” Garrus said in disbelief he just got effect by what Ruby’s little technique.  


“Yes it is most effective when no one does not expects it.” Weiss said smirking that Ruby got her. But she also squealed internally on how cute ruby looked-“Oh I could just snuggle with her right now!!!”-  


“Damn can’t believe I feel for that, alright you can keep it like I said, BUT make sure it doesn’t attack anyone else alright.” Elizabeth said to Ruby who was overjoyed.-“Note to self mentally condition myself to withstand Ruby’s puppy dogs eyes in the future.”- Elizabeth mentally noted to herself  


“Thank you so much, hm you know I should give this gun a name. How about…..FLUFFY!!!” Ruby yelled  


“Fluffy really?” Ashley said raising her eyebrow  


“Yeah I mean its acting like a dog does with its owner isn’t that right Fluffy.” Ruby said as the gun rubbed ejected the clip onto the ground the proceeded to rub its barrel against Ruby’s cheek gently.  


“I don’t know if I should be disturbed that she was able to get that…demon to corporate with her or that it’s acting like a pet now.” Tali said as she looked at Ruby and fluff’s interaction.  


“Honestly Tali I don’t think you should we should be questioning anything anymore, by the way are you okay I mean I know you look okay but… is there like a cut on your suit or something.” Elizabeth asked with concern as she gave Tali a hand  


“Thank you Elizabeth but you don’t need to worry about me my suits tough and I’m a tough girl too you know.” Tali said a bit playfully  


“I guess you are, if you keep this up I may have to spare with you skin to…skin contact if you think it’s be worth it.” Elizabeth said smirking at Tali  


“Hm well I could sick from doing that even with all my immunity boost I’ve had inject in me….but I wouldn’t mind it be worth it.” Tali said seductively making Elizabeth blush lightly.  


“Ahem!!!” Weiss said getting Elizabeth and Tali attention who then looked away at each other in embossment as they noticed everyone looking at them awkwardly minus Ruby who had Yang’s hands over her ears and Blake’s left hand over her eyes.  


“Well this is awkward, so are you and going to…. you know have s-” Garrus said until he got a light biotic push for Elizabeth making him hit his head on the ground. “Okay sorry…” was all Garrus said  


“Hey why are you covering my ears and eyes?” Ruby said as Yang and Blake release their hands from her head a second later  


“No reason really just cause.” Yang said  


“Aw why do always say that?” Ruby pouted  


“Because just like Yang said just cause.” Blake added  


“Alright enough chit chat, I’m going to wake up doctor Chakwas, Kaidan and Liara for some help, you all just stay here and Ruby stay with everyone here as well okay.” Elizabeth said as she made her way to the Elevator.  


“I have a bad feeling this is just the start of a lot of strange suspires… I just hope the rest are less dangerous than this.” Elizabeth mumbled to herself as she entered the elevator not knowing that many surprises were to come and the most important ones would be the most dangerous of them.  


-Therum: Unknown time-  


On the top side of the now destroyed Prothean ruins a figure stood. This figure was tall, human looking skinny and had a female shaped body. The figure was draped in black clothing and black skull mask surround the whole head showing no flesh at all…. if there was flesh at all to begin with.  


The figure looked at the destroyed cave entrance alongside the large pile of burnt geth body parts with the arms and legs looking like they were constructed to make some sort of ….throne.  


“It seem there is no way to get into the ruins, sad really I was hoping there was still a way in but everything in there is probably destroyed I am sorry master.” The female figure said as the radio in her mask activated.  


“It is of no concern, procced with your current mission objectives.” A monotone voice said from the radio on the other side  


“You mean to keep a low prolife and watch the crew of the Normandy correct master?” The female figure said.  


“Correct you must not show yourself to them, you must also keep a close eye on those four girl with them as they could cause much trouble in the future and if it come to it kill them.” The voice said  


“Of course master but what will I do if I run into Saren, Benezia and Kianna Graves?” The female figure questioned.  


“Simple do not get caught by them or you will be punished severely.” The voice said still with in monotone.  


“Yes I understand master… If I may ask what are the four girls names you want me to keep a closer eye on?” The female figure asked curios  


“Their name are Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, Yang Xi Long and Ruby Rose. These are enhanced photos of the four girls.” The voice said as a photo from the Eden Prime video appeared on the female figure Omi tool, she smirk when she saw Yang and Ruby.  


“I understand master I will do as you order.” The Female figure said as the radio in her mask went silent.  


As the Female figure looked at the photos showing Weiss, Blake, Yang Ruby suddenly she began to remember as an old memory as she gaze on Ruby and Yang in the photo her master sent her.  


She remembered a forest of white and red as she chase a girl also colored with white and red. She remembered hearing the heartbeat of her prey as she chase the young girl of white and red while getting the feeling of excitement from it. Then the memory flash forward as she is fighting with the figure it was good battle but in the end she won. Then the last part of her memory was when she looked down at to see the young girl’s sliver eyes tear up as she says…..  


“I’m so ….sorry… my love….I’m so sorry my little girls please….. forgive me….” Then the girl of red and white took out a photo and smiled only to take her last breath a few seconds later.  


As she remembered she picked up the photo that the girl held as she look she saw a picture of two young girls. One with lilac eyes and blond hair dressed in yellow shirt, orange pants and brown shoes and the other girl who was younger with sliver eyes, black hair with red on the tips on the ends and wore a dress of red. She turned the photo to see two simple names.  


-Yang and Ruby: My little girls-  


As the female figure came back to the present she couldn’t help but laugh a little as she remembered those faces from that girl’s photo.  


“It’s funny first it was the girl in red and white, now it will be her ‘Little girls’ that will die by my hands sooner or later. Oh how I can’t wait for it, I will have to thank you later for giving me this gift….. Master Sovereign.” The figure said as she disappeared into a portal or darkness knowing that sooner or later she will find her prey and what a hunt it will be for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another end to another chapter, more will be up soon. Till the next chapter, I wish you all to have wonderful day's to come!!! :)


	10. Ice cold Reunion Pt.1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello fellow readers, alright first off this is another one of my oringal chapters and such with not many corrections or so. Like I usually say once I get most of the chapters up, thats when I'll start looking back over these chapters. Followed by fixing up the grammer. Anyways, I hope you all like this oringal version of the next chapter of RWBY effect. : D
> 
> Now onwards to reading!!!!
> 
> I do NOT own RWBY or Mass Effect, Mass Effect belongs to Bioware and RWBY belongs to Mounty Oum/RT

RWBY Effect  


Chapter.10: Ice cold Reunion Part.1  


-Normandy Storage Bay: Time: 1:00 AM-  


“Elizabeth may you explain to us why you have woken us up?” A half awakened Doctor Chakwas asked holding two medical bags as she, Liara and Kaidan were descending down the elevator to the Storage Bay with Elizabeth.  


“Like I said you’re all just going to have to see it, because this is way too damn hard to explain.” Elizabeth answered back  


“What could be so bad that it requires al-” Said Kaidan who was cut off as the elevator doors opened showing what the problem was.  


As the door opened showing the injured crewmates of the demons guns attack all just sitting around still in a bit of pain, except for Yang, Blake and Weiss who were just rubbing their arms and legs that had previous bruise marks. Thanks to their aura they were the least injured beside Tali who discovered she’s good at dodging.  


“What the hell happen here!?!!”Doctor Chakwas yelled completely flabbergasted at the sight of the injured crewmembers while giving Elizabeth a sense of Déjà vu from what she said when she first saw this scene only a while ago.  


“Now you know why I couldn’t explain it.” Elizabeth said as she saw Ruby checking over everyone like a worried mother hen.  


“I see that Elizabeth and I also see you left Ruby down here to keep an eye on everyone.” Doctor Chakwas said  


“Yep you’d be right, so doc where do we start?” Elizabeth asked Doctor Chakwas  


“First off I’ll will be looking over Adams and his crew first you, Kaidan and Liara take my second medical bag and see how the Garrus, Wrex, Tali, Ashley and the girls are doing. Though judging from this view it’s seem that Yang, Weiss and Blake have recover thanks to their Aura. Still it wouldn’t be bad to check them anyways.” Doctor Chakwas told Elizabeth, Kaidan and Liara  


“Right got it doc we’ll do are best.” Kaidan said  


“I know you three will…..but enough of this chit-chatting chop, chop all of you.” Chakwas said as she made her way over to Adams and his crew.  


“Well you heard the doctor we should procced, though I do not know much about medical practices I’ll try the very least.” Liara said as she made her way over to Wrex who was at least able to stand up now, though his quad would never be the same again.  


Kaidan made his way over to Garrus who would probably end up with a black eye and Ashley who looked like to him had been used as a punching bag for group of Krogans but that was his opinion and he would keep his mouth shut about it. –“Rather not say anything, seem like she already has had a rough night, thankfully Garrus seem to be relaxed.”-  


Elizabeth deicide to check on Tali first then the girls. As she walked up to Tali she was starting to get nervous.-“Come on me, you faced far more intense battles than this….but….but the way she’s sitting down bored it looks so…. KAWII!!!!” Elizabeth mentally squealed not noticing she was about to….  


“Ow my hand!!” Tali said with a hint of pain  


“Tali, hi…. oh wait did I step on your…. OH I’M SO SORRY I DIDN’T MEAN TO STEP ON YOUR HAND!!!” Elizabeth said not wanting to have hurt Tali.  


“No….it’s okay you just stepped on my hand so no worries. But it did hurt…. I’m guessing you’re here to do a quick check up on me?” Tali asked  


“Wait how did you know that?” Elizabeth asked –“Can she read minds…. OH CRAP I HOPE NOT I DON”T WANT HER TO SEE WHAT IVE BEEN THINKING!!!”- Elizabeth thought to herself  


“Well you have a medical bag with you so…” Tali said making Elizabeth blush a little  


“OH….right doctor’s bag silly me, so I guess I should you do some doctoring right?” Elizabeth said –“Scratch that she cannot read minds thank god.”- She thought  


“First off I don’t think ‘doctoring’ is a word, second it okay I don’t need a checkup. I’m perfectly fine, well except for this crack on my helmet but the duct tape should work for a temporary fix” Tali said as she gave what Elizabeth could guess was a reassuring smile.  


“That’s good to hear but how long do you think it will take before you can get it fixed.” Elizabeth asked concerned  


“I’ll be fixing this in a few second I was just about to head back into the Engine room, beside with Adam and his crew injured someone has to keep the engines running.” Tali said as she sat up and stretched her back  


“Well okay then I let ya go now.” Elizabeth said a little disappointed but gave Tali a smile  


“Thanks, you know you should probably see how the girls are doing now.” Tali said as she past Elizabeth and made her way into the engine room.  


“I probably should, though I don’t know why with their aura they should be alright…. though it’s probably a good ideal to check on them anyway.” Elizabeth said as she made her way toward the girls all the while she hearing their rather loud conversation.  


“Ruby I still say we should get rid of that gun.” Weiss said as she gave Fluffy a glare  


“Weiss his name is fluffy and I’m sure he didn’t mean too.” Ruby said back while petting Fluff’s barrel  


“Wait Ruby how would know if Fluffy meant it or not?” Blake asked confused on how Ruby came to that conclusion  


“I don’t know but I’d call it a hunch.” Ruby answered Blake smiling  


“I don’t think what Fluffy did should be assumed by a hunch Ruby.” Blake replied back as she rubbed her arms  


“Wait Ruby how do you know if Fluffy is a guy, Fluffy could be a girl for all we know.” Yang said as she noticed Ruby calling that demon of a gun ‘he’, which also got Weiss and Blake wondering the same thing.  


“I don’t know I’m just guessing at that if you want to know.” Ruby simply said as an anime sweat drop went down Yang, Blake and Weiss faces.  


“Well that’s an interesting guess Ruby but like I said before I’m still wary of …Fluffy if I’m going to be honest.” Weiss said  


“Sorry to say sis but I feel the same way to, Fluffy is way dangerous to keep around.” Yang said as she covered her nose just in case if that gun had anymore urges to hit her.  


“Aw come on guys give Fluffy a second chance, he could have been scared for all we know don’t you think so Blake?” Ruby asked as she, Weiss and Blake turned their attention to Blake  


“Well to be honest I wouldn’t say it couldn’t be possible, but then again maybe Fluffy could be just a blood thirsty killer.” Blake said not improving the worries Weiss and Yang had about Fluffy. Also not improving the worries Ruby had that everyone wanted to get rid of Fluffy (which for everyone who survived Fluff’s attack was true).  


“I will admit that could be true but still-” Ruby said but was cut off when they heard another voice.  


“Ahem, I hope I’m not interrupting anything girls.” Said Elizabeth as she walked up to the group  


“Oh hey Elizabeth, no don’t worry we were just talking about Ruby’s new little pet demon.” Yang said as she pointed at Fluffy  


“Yang be nice, Fluffy is just misunderstood is all.” Ruby said as she hugged Fluffy like a little girl with a doll.  


“Miss understood how Ruby, please explain?” Weiss asked as she looked at her adorable dolt with a deadpanned looked.  


“Well I….I…. look just give Fluffy a break please.” Ruby said a bit upset for not being able to have answer for Weiss question.  


“I…alright Ruby I’ll try.” Weiss said feeling a tad bit guilty for upsetting Ruby, but nervous that she just agreed to be friendlier with the very same demon gun that attacked her only a while ago.  


“Well if Weiss is going to then I will to, heck maybe it won’t be bad to have a blood thirsty gun as a friend.” Yang said –“Though now that I said that out loud I think I just made myself more nervous.”- Yang though to herself as she had already made back up plan incase Fluffy attacks.  


“Well if they are going to try I’ll try as well.” Blake said while giving Fluffy a quick glare of wariness  


“Thanks you’re all the best.” Ruby said as she gave the girls a big smile  


“It’s good to hear you’re all willing to try, but Ruby if Fluffy does get out of hand I will get rid of him with your consent or not is that understood.” Elizabeth said as she looked at Ruby

“But. But-“Ruby could only say before Elizabeth gave her a look, the same look she had given Yang a while ago, Ruby swore just for a moment she saw an image of her mother when she look at Elizabeth. “Okay…. I understand Elizabeth.”  


“Good, now with that out of the way I’ll be needing to do a quick check up on Yang, Blake and Weiss if that’s good with you them” Elizabeth said as she held up the medical bag.  


“Oh well is that okay with you three?” Ruby said as she turned her head to Weiss, Blake and Yang who nodded  


“Well there you answer so go and doctor away with them.” Ruby said as she gave Elizabeth a smile  


“Thanks though I will say I don’t think they need one with that aura stuff you all have, must come in handy a lot huh.” Elizabeth asked as she check Blake’s arms first which healed up nicely with only a few small cuts that were barely visible.  


“Heck yeah it’s helpful, our aura’s have saved our skin more than time that I remember.” Yang answered as Elizabeth went up to check Weiss leg which also healed well with on a few barely visible cuts left.  


“She right on that, but like we told you on Therum out aura does deplete after long use, so we have to be careful on how much we use during battle.” Weiss said next as Elizabeth took a good look at Yang’s face, to her relief the cheek was fully healed as well as the nose though it still had a little dry blood under it but she’d let Yang take care of that.  


“That’s pretty interesting, were you all born with your abilities?” Elizabeth asked as she was curious how that aura and semblance stuff worked.  


“No, we all develop it later in our around the ages of eight to ten, it’s pretty scary when it first happens.” Blake said as Elizabeth got back up and stretched  


“Hm well again that’s pretty interesting also I’m finished with my little checkup.” Elizabeth said as she cracked her neck. “Now then I’m going to get ready for some rest, I’ll have Alenko bring down four sleeping bags for you since the bunks and sleeping pod are pretty much taken already.” Elizabeth said as Kaidan walked up to her having heard his name.  


“Needed something Commander?” Kaidan asked  


“Oh well if wouldn’t mind could you bring down four sleeping bags for the girls?” Elizabeth asked  


“Sure no problem, beside I’m done checking up on Garrus who will be fine but he will have a black eye for a while hopefully he fixes his visor soon.” Kaidan answered “Also Ashley will be fine as well since I got most of her cuts bandage but she will be needing some rest.”  


“Good that’s good to hear, I wonder how Wrex is holding up.” Elizabeth asked as she flinched a bit from how much pain Wrex must have felt.  


“He’s doing fine, just complaining a lot about gutting someone called Fluffy.” Liara said as she walked up to Elizabeth, Kaidan and the girls  


“Oh, well that also good to hear though Ruby.” Elizabeth says as she looks at Ruby who looks at her back. “Word of warning you might not want to leave Wrex alone with Fluffy if it ever happens, might come back to see Fluffy ripped apart.” She warned as Ruby hugged Fluffy tighter  


“Understood thanks Elizabeth.” Ruby said as the Yang, Weiss and Blake all giggle a little at how protective Ruby was of Fluffy despite their wariness toward the gun.  


“Good, well I think we’re good on the checkups and it would probably be best if we left the rest to Doctor Chakwas.” Elizabeth said as Kaidan and Liara nodded in agreement  


“What was that Commander?” Doctor Chakwas yelled across the room as she finished her checkups with Adams and his crew  


“OH… I mean after we get a good night’s rests of course.” Elizabeth said quickly as she recognized a tone simply stating ‘You better let me sleep before you think I’ll do anything else’  


“Good that’s what I though you said, now let get Adams crew up to the upper floor so I can let them rest in my office.” Doctor Chakwas said as she, Elizabeth, Kaidan and Liara picked someone up well other than Sister since she was the only one who wasn’t banged up to bad and was able to walk on her own. “Also girls if you wouldn’t mind could you help Wrex, Garrus and Ashley Back up?” she asked Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang  


“Aw but do we have to-” Was all the Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang said together before Doctor Chakwas gives the four a smile and a gaze that would make a nevermore whimper in fear. “Okay, quickly grab someone!!!” Yang said as she, Ruby who was still holding Fluffy, Weiss and Blake all picked someone up so Doctor Chakwas would stop with the gaze.  


Yang went and picked up Wrex since she had the strength to help him up also because he was walking a little fun since his quad had been assaulted. Weiss helped Garrus up who just wanted to stay on the ground because he was tired which made Weiss yell at him and threaten that she would use her glyph to propel him into the elevator if he didn’t get up. So like any other rational man who was under the threat of being propelled into an elevator by a teenage super powered girl…. he picked getting back up.  


Blake helped Ashley up all the while reading her Ninja of Love book that was cleverly disguised as a dictionary how you ask… that’s because Blake is ninja that’s how. Ruby helped Yang with Wrex all the while keeping Fluffy a good few inches away from Wrex. Tali was the only one who stayed down in the storage bay so she could get some rest and to keep an eye on the engine. As Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Yang, Elizabeth, Kaidan, Liara and Doctor Chakwas all lead the injured up to the second floor and then would FINALLY be able to sleep.  


-Storage Bay: 1:20 AM-  


“Finally we can have REST!!!” Yang said as she laid on her sleeping bag  


“I know what you mean Yang I feel like if I stay up any longer I’ll pass out, which now that I’ve thought about it why haven’t I or any of us?” Weiss asked as she laid on her sleeping bag  


“With all the craziness going on these past hours, I guess we just might have been going on sheer adrenaline.” Blake said as she laid in her sleeping bag  


“Well like Yang said at least we all get some rest, wish though we had our pajamas.” Ruby said as she laid on her bed and as she had stated yes none had their pajamas with them well other than Yang since all she had to do was take off her clothing except for her black shorts and shirt but Blake said if they had to deal with no pajamas then Yang had to also.  


“Yeah, but we have slept in our clothing before you know.” Yang said trying to cheer up everyone.  


“True but that was when we were with Professor Oobleck a few day before the breach happen remember.” Weiss said as she and the other began to feel sad again when thinking about Remnant.  


“Hey, what do think happening right now with everyone back on Remnant. They must be all worried about us.” Blake said as she started to feel gloomy.  


“Yeah probably I mean Jaune, Pyrrha, Nora and Ren must be freaking out about where we went you know… yeah.” Yang said as she started to feel pretty down just thinking about it  


“Yep and the other teams too as well like team CFVY. Even if we don’t know them well like they don’t know us well, they probably wondering where we went I mean we hunters and huntress stick together.” Weiss said as she began feeling really even gloomier.  


“Yeah and let not forget Penny, Sun, Neptune, Professor Ozpin, Professor Oobleck, Professor Port, Mrs. Goodwitch, our families too… everyone we’ve known…” Ruby said as she began to cry while begin comforted by her Yang, Weiss and Blake who also began to cry.  


That night the girls decided to move their sleeping next to each other Yang and Ruby in the middle holding onto each other, while Blake was holding onto Yang and Weiss was holding onto Ruby. All to comfort each other knowing that they may never see their home or friend again, but at least they have each other which helped them all sleep better expect Ruby who was having a nightmare.  


-Ruby’s Nightmare-  


Ruby was in darkness, no sound, no light, no nothing she wondered why this was happening. Ruby tried to move but her body but her body but couldn’t. She was just in darkness then she heard them, the voices of her friends on Remnant but they did not sound like themselves they sounded like they were in distress, she could only make out a few things they said.  


“Pyrrha what’s going?” it sound like Juana  


“Ren what are we going to do!!?” that sounded like Nora  


“Alright give em hell.” That sounded like Coco  


“Everyone we must go!!!!” That sounded like Professor Ozpin  


“GET THE HELL AWAY FROM MY STUDENTS!!!” that was defiantly Mrs. Goodwitch  


As the voices went on Ruby couldn’t understand why they all sounded like they were in pain and sadness, then the voices became louder and louder making Ruby wish she could cover her ears but then silence. As Ruby began to see a little fire in the middle of the darkness but it was not as it seemed as the fire turn into a monster which then lunged at Ruby.  


“LiTtlE RubY YoUR TIMe WiLl CoME, AnD YOu ALonG wITH YOuR FRieNdS WIll dIE For You ArE thE bLOcKadES tHAt ArE Still iN mY waY!!!!” the shadow said in a distorted voice as it raised its claws and slashed at Ruby waking her up.  


-Storage bay: 8:00 AM-  


“AAAAHHHHH!!!!” Ruby screamed as she bolted up from her slumber breathing quickly as she felt sweat drip down on her face.  


“RUBY WHATS WRONG!!!” Ruby heard as she saw Yang, Weiss and Blake run up to her with worried faces.  


“No-No-Nothing just a really bad dream is all okay…” Ruby said not wanting to worry her friend at the moment.  


“Don’t lie me Ruby I know when you’re lying.” Yang said giving Ruby a scolding look which was supper effective on Ruby.  


“I…..okay…. I had a dream about everyone on Remnant, I don’t know why but they all seemed to be in distress and then there was more and more voice we knew talking with same tone of distress it scared me. Then there this weird fire monster thing that threaten that our team will die and just…scary things.” Ruby said as she started to hyper ventilate a little while telling Yang, Weiss and Blake about it.  


“Ruby slow your breathing down, here follow what I do.” Blake said as she began to show Ruby a few motions.  


“That right Ruby just follow what Blake is doing just breath in then out.” Weiss said as she did the same motions Blake was doing followed by Yang who was copying both Weiss and Blake to help calm Ruby.  


After a few minutes Ruby finally calmed herself down thanks to Blake, Weiss and Yang’s help. But this got them concern for Ruby since this has never happened when she has a nightmare but right now they need to keep her mind off it.  


“Hey do you think we will be going on another mission soon?” Yang asked out loud  


“Maybe or we could be going to the citadel either one seems good to me.” Blake said shrugging  


“Well you be right on the ladder of that Blake.” Elizabeth said as she walked up to the girls in her armor. “We’ll be heading to Norveria, the council has heard report of Geth showing interest in the cooperation research facilities though we don’t know why.” She explained  


“Wow that was quick, when do we go?” Ruby asked  


“Soon girls so get suited up, also Liara will be accompanying us there.” Elizabeth explained as Ruby and the other got ready for the next mission.  


-Normandy Cock- Pit: 8:16 AM-  


“Morning Commander, seem like you had a good night’s rest.” Joker said as he stretched his arms out.  


“That I did joker, though I can’t say the same for the girls.” Elizabeth said as she pointed behind her showing a still pretty sleepy Ruby, Weiss, Yang and Blake.  


“What’s the matter girls not use to waking up early?” Joker asked the girl with a smirk  


“Actually we are Joker, but I think our bodies are still recovering a little from the crazy event we dealt with yesterday.” Blake said as she yawned  


“Yeah and our bodies were still recovering even before we came to this place.” Yang said as she cracked her Knuckles.  


“What do mean by that Yang, or is TOP SECRET?” Joker said jokingly  


“No nothing like that but… I think it would be a bit hard to explain.” Ruby said as she pulled out a cookie from her pocket and ate it grossing out Elizabeth and Joker a little.  


“Did you just eat a cookie from your pocket?” Elizabeth asked a bit confused why she had a cookie in there the first place.  


“Oh I always have a cookie in my pocket just in case.” Ruby answered  


“In case of what?” Elizabeth asked  


“In case she gets one of her cookie craving while were doing something else entirely.” Weiss answered as she was fixing her ponytail.  


“I’m going to take a guess and say little Miss Red her has a cookie addiction, oh do you think can get a TV show out of this. I would call it ‘My struggle of Cookie addiction’ I think it would work.” Joker said as Weiss, Blake, and Elizabeth gave him a look saying ‘Really you pick on a little girl’ while Ruby and Yang though otherwise.  


“WE’D BE RICH!!!!” Ruby and Yang said as they held their hand together in joy  


“WHAT YOU TWO AGREE WITH HIM!!!?” Weiss and Blake yelled  


Before they could continue with their banter though Elizabeth cut them off. “Okay enough, I think we should just let this go beside it’s early in the morning I don’t think we need to have weirdness happening this early.” She said and as if the gods themselves were there to mock her Liara came running in face planting hard on the floor.  


“Ow….that hurt…” Liara said as she rubbed her nose  


“Um… You okay Liara?” Ruby asked  


“Yes why would you ask?” Liara said as she got back up  


“Well you just face planted on the ground, that’s either is from clumsiness or lack of sleep.” Blake answered Liara  


“Yes did you get anymore sleep after I woke you up.” Elizabeth asked Liara  


“Well to be honest no, but I’ve dealt with sleepless nights before.” Liara answered  


“Oh you must been a busy girl then doing a little bow chicka bow wow am I right?” Yang asked as she grew a smile on her face and thrusted her hips making Liara Blush.  


“Yang really do you have to be so vulgar whenever someone remotely say something that sounds sexual?” Weiss asked as she looked at Yang.  


“Yes, yes I do beside last night I heard you moaning a certain someone name who was it again of I Know-” Yang said only to be cut off by Blake grabbing her by the ear once again.  


“Yang really now, be nicer or else I’ll be showing Weiss and Ruby here some of your poetry you wrote for me.” Blake said as she hugged Yang close to her  


“Pff, you write poetry?” Joker asked trying to hold in his laughter  


“None of your business and Blake why do have to embarrassed me like this?” Yang asked with a blush on her cheeks  


“Because like I said before you look so cute like this.” Blake said as she gave Yang a kiss on the cheek then released her from her grip.  


“Okay this is getting a bit awkward, you two.” Joker said  


“What the matter Joker can’t handle two girls kissing, though you would with all the videos you have?” Elizabeth said with a grin on her face making Weiss, Yang, Blake look at Joker.  


“WHAT HOW!!!” Joker asked as he panicked  


“From your old CO, who told me you keep a horde of explicated material in your Omi-Tool. I wonder how you haven’t caught a virus yet.” Elizabeth answered as her grin grew  


“I don’t get it?” Ruby said as she tried to come up with an answer  


“We’ll tell when you’re older.” Liara, Weiss, Blake, Yang, Joker and Elizabeth said in unison much to Ruby’s displeasure  


“AW…why does everyone say that I’m fifteen you know?” Ruby said as she crosses her arms and pouts.  


“Is it wrong to say that she look pretty cute when she pouts?” Elizabeth said as she can’t help but giggle a little.  


“Nope not wrong at all.” Blake, Yang and Weiss said together as they smiled at their Ruby’s antics.  


“Okay well this has been fun and all but don’t we have to get going to Norveria?” Joker asked  


“Your right Joker plot a course for Norveria, Liara I think you might want to change into some armor and girls I going to need you to wear these until we get there.” Elizabeth said as Liara made her way down to the storage bay to get her equipment while the girls all were handed two cuffs each.  


“What this for Elizabeth?” Ruby asked completely confused along with Weiss, Blake and Yang  


“Well just in case you girls go crazy again once we use the relay, this is a safety measure for everyone but mainly for yourself.” Elizabeth explained as the girl remembered what happen the last time they used the relays.  


“Okay that make sense but what happens if we use our semblances?” Yang asked as she brought up a good question.  


“Well the last time that happened you girl didn’t, so I’m taking a guess that you won’t this time though you could but we’ll figure out that if it happens until then…. JOKER LETS ROLL OUT!!!” Elizabeth said as Joker came up to the Mass Relay and activated it sending them off to Noveria.  


\- Five minutes later-  


“Finally, Elizabeth I’m ba-” Liara said as she was now suited up and had made it back to the cock pit to see something weird going on.  


As she looked she saw Ruby rocking back and forth rapidly yelling that she shall summon her cookie army if she is not released, Yang singing ‘Oh she sexy good fellow!!!’ Loudly, Blake trying to jump up in the air as she said she need to catch the tuna flying above her. And Weiss well she was yelling “SMILE EVERYONE LOVE SMILING!!!!” Liara was confused beyond belief.  


“Right forgot you weren’t here the first time this happened to them.” Elizabeth said getting Liara attention  


“Noooo, I wasn’t what is happening right now?” Liara asked while turning her gaze back the girls  


“Well to be honest we don’t know but the first time this happen was when we went to go get you on Therum, for some reason when we used the Mass Relay the girl went crazy like really crazy. Thankfully they calmed down though once we exited the relay so there’s that and before you ask I already got doctor Chakwas looking over some blood samples we got from them to see if there is anything in their blood that could be causing this, she hasn’t gotten back to me on it yet so until then we’ll just have to deal with it.” Elizabeth said as the Normandy finally made it to their destination Norveria.  


“Whoa…. I feel sick.” Ruby said as she stopped rocking back and forth looking a little green in the face.  


“Please don’t throw up sis…. jeez my jaw hurts from singing that song.” Yang said as she moved her jaw to loosen it up.  


“Yes, I must also ask you not to throw up Ruby, I hate when this happens though and I have a feeling that this issue won’t stop anytime soon.” Weiss said as she had a look of annoyance on her face.  


“WHERE DID THE TUNA GO!!!!?” Blake yelled as she began to tear up from the Tuna going away  


“Commander is this what you had to deal with the first time?” Joker asked looking at the four teens  


“Yes Joker, yes I did…. can we get to the docking of the ship now? “Elizabeth said as she un- cuffed the girls who then stood up, all feeling better…. well except Blake who was still sad about the Tuna.  


“Now that we are all prepared let us begin our mission on Norveria, but you all should know it’s an ice cold planet with many cooperation using it as a base of sort to conduct their business so….OFF WE GO JOKER DO THE SHIP DOCKING!!!” Elizabeth said but only for them to be hail on the comm’s as they descend down to the planet.  


“Normandy, your arrival was not schedules, our defense grid is armed and tracking you. State your business.” A voice said on the other side which everyone in the cockpit guessed it was the docking crew for Norveria.  


“Oh crap that doesn’t sound good, I DON’T WANT TO DIE!!!” Yang said as she began shaking Ruby by the shoulders  


“Yang….stop…feeling…more….sick…” Ruby said as Yang immediately let go of her.  


“Opp’s sorry Ruby.” Yang said only to get a thumbs up as a Ruby way of saying ‘That’s okay’  


“Relax Yang I got this just watch.” Joker said before he took a quick breath and responded back. “We’ve got a Council Spectre Aboard.” Was all he said  


“Oh please that won’t wo-” Weiss said before she was cut off  


“Landing access granted, Normandy, be advised we will be confirming identification on arrival. If confirmation cannot be established your vessel will be impounded” The voice on the comm responded as the Normandy docked into Norveria’s landing bay.  


“You were saying miss ‘It won’t work’.” Joker said to Weiss with a smug grin  


“Well…fine it worked, but we’re still going to be met by guards.” Weiss said not giving Joker the satisfaction of knowing he was right this time.  


“Fine whatever make you sleep at night, I’ll leave the rest up to you.” Joker said  


“Alright then let get mov…. on second though before we do that lets get you four some winter attire to wear.” Elizabeth said noticing that Ruby, Yang, Blake and Weiss didn’t have any gear that would keep them from freezing to death.  


“But why, it’s not like we’re going to be out in the cold the whole time.” Blake asked with curiosity  


“That may be true but this planet temperature is extremely cold, even me and Liara would freeze to death with our armor on in matter of a minuets. So let me get you some coats to wear I’d rather be safe than sorry.” Elizabeth said with a concern tone.  


“Yes, ma’am.” The girl all said in unison  


“Good I think I have the perfect ones for you anyways, then once were done with that when will we be off to ADVENTURE!!!!” Elizabeth said as she led the girl to her room to get them some coats while Liara decided to wait at the cockpit until they returned. 

-Docking Bay: Noveria-  


"Wow....ice cold temperatures, an unforgiving land and a bunch of stiffs. Ice princess I think we found a new home away from home for you." Yang teased as she wore a brown hooded coat with white synthetic fur on the collar while her gauntlets were able to fit over of the coats part that cover her forearms, black leather gloves and black winter jeans with the ends tucked into her leather boots.  


"Quiet you, this place is not somewhere I would want to be. Especially with the 'stiffs' you refer to trust me on that." Weiss replied as she was now wearing a white hooded winter trench coat with ice blue outlining since she decided that her usual coat was too thin to wear, ice blue winter stocking to keep her thighs warm, a winter combat version of her boots and white wool gloves.  


"Oh come on Weiss you have to admit with your powers and knowledge of business you could take over this place in hours." Blake said with a smirk as she wore a black winter hoodie, white winter stockings with a little purple on the bottoms, a winter styled version of her high heels and gray wool gloves.  


"Yeah you can even make your own Schnee Corporation from the ground up." Ruby said as she wore a black winter trench coat with red outlines with her cape attached from the outside, black and red winter stockings, her black combat boots and black wool gloves.  


As Weiss was told this she began to form a creepy smirk. -"Yes, excellent and when I take over this place, THE SCHNEE CORPERATION SHALL RULE THEM ALL MMMMWWWHAHAHA!!!!"- Weiss mentally chants as thunder clouds appeared behind her suddenly and while she rubs her hand together like she is plotting something.  


Outside of this Elizabeth can't help but feel a little scared by Weiss at the moment. "Is it just me or did anyone else see thunderclouds form behind her?" Elizabeth asked out loud as she swore she saw thunderclouds.  


"I believe I did too Elizabeth, girls should we be concern about this?" Liara asked knowing she saw thunder clouds.  


"What are you talking about?" Ruby asked having no idea what Elizabeth or Liara where talking about.  


"Yah, is the cold getting to you two already?" Yang asked  


"No, but-" Liara was about to say only for Elizabeth to raise her hand up.  


"Look let’s just get moving now, I'd rather not debate if thunder cloud did appear behind a teenage girl or not." Elizabeth said as everyone else around her who was listening in on the conversation just shrugged in agreement.  


As the group walked down the docking bay to enter they were stopped by a group of guard. “That’s far enough.” A woman with black hair said as raised her hand.  


“Were not her to cause trouble.” Elizabeth said as she held her hand up slightly  


“This is and unscheduled arrival, I need your credentials.” The black haired woman replied back  


“You first please.” Elizabeth asked trying ease the guard’s tension.  


“Were the law here show some respect.” A blond woman in the group said  


“Hey she said please and beside it’s proper to introduce yourself first before asking someone else their name law or not.” Weiss said in Elizabeth’s defense  


“Keep your mouth shut you white haired brat.” The Blond woman snapped back at Weiss  


“HEY DON’T TALK TO MY FRIEND LIKE THAT LADY!!!” Yang yelled not liking the blond woman’s attitude.  


“Or what you’ll hit me, I’d like to see you try you blond bimbo.” The blond guard said giving Yang a smug smirk.  


“THAT’S IT Y-” Yang said rising her fist but was stopped why Elizabeth grabbed her fist and gave her the same scolding glare as before making yang stop immediately.  


“I’m sorry about my young friend here, but I would ask if you keep your guard from picking fights with them if would kindly.” Elizabeth said as she gave the Blond woman a cold glare.  


“Of course I’ll be having a through talk with Miss Kaira here about it.” The black haired woman said as she gave the blond a glare too. “Now since you asked and you’re white haired friend made a point, I’m Captain Maeko Matsuo, Elanus Risk control Services.”  


“I’m a Spectre, my name is Elizabeth Shepard.” Elizabeth said as the blond Kiara in the group scoffed  


“Load of horse crap ma’am.” The blond Kiara said as she received glares from Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Liara and Yang who had already developed a disliking from her.  


“We will need to confirm that, also I must advise you and your friends here that weapons are not permitted here on Noveria. Sergeant secure their weapons.” Captain Maeko said to the blond Kiara.  


As Kaira walked toward the group Elizabeth and Liara pull out their pistols while the girls pull out their weapons in the melee mode and freaking out the guards especially when Ruby’s weapon came out.  


“Sorry Miss Matsuo you seem really nice but we need our weapons so can let this past pretty please with sugar on top.” Ruby said  


The tension in the air was thick for a few moments until Elizabeth put her pistol down.  


"Their rule, we'll comply with them. Elizabeth said as Liara puts her pistol down follow by Blake and Weiss to with a bit of hesitation but Ruby and Yang protested against it.  


“You can't be serious!!!" Both Ruby and Yang yell not willing to handover their weapons.  


"I am serious now you two are going to do just that, like the rest of us understood girls." Elizabeth said with a scolding tone.  


Before the Ruby or Yang could reply a female voice from the stations intercoms halting them.  


"Captain Mutsuo stop, Spectre’s are allowed to carry weapons here which also applies to their crewmates too." The female voice said as the guards, Elizabeth, Weiss, Blake, Ruby, Liara and Yang put their weapons away.  


"I guess you’re free to go then, we hope you enjoy your visit. “Captain Matsuo say as she returned to her post  


"Yeah and don't cause any trouble will yah." Karia says as she and the other guard with them walk back to their posts.  


Elizabeth and the rest made their way through the door but Elizabeth stopped in her tracks. "Liara, Weiss, Blake could you wait security field up here. I want to have a talk with Ruby and Yang in private." Elizabeth said  


"Sure is that okay with you Blake and Liara?" Weiss said as Blake and Liara just nodded. "Well I guess that a yes well just wait over there up by the security field then." Weiss said as she Blake and Liara walked over up to it.  


"Alright then, now you two come over her with me." Elizabeth said as she grabbed Ruby and Yang by the arm and pulled them both over to a corner where no one would hear them.  


"What the issue here Elizabeth?" Ruby ask as she and Yang were confused on what was going on.  


"I wanted to talk to you both about your behavior a few minutes ago." Elizabeth say as she give Ruby and Yang that ever so familiar scolding glare.  


"What did we do?!" Yang said getting more confused along with Ruby.  


"Talking back to me when I order you that we all follow their rules, I told you that you would have to follow my orders with no issues. I'll let this go for now but we'll have a one on one talk each once were done here is that understood girls." Elizabeth said -"Wait why I am talking to them like this...I wonder if I... no can’t be I've only know them shortly so it can't be.... can it?"-  


"Yea ma'am were sorry." Both Yang and Ruby said-"why do I always see mom when I look at her?"- Both Yang and Ruby though separately as they kept seeing Elizabeth more and more like their mother.  


"I know you are, look I don't want to have to scold you for this but I need you both to know that when we're on mission you all follow my order okay." Elizabeth said as she talked to the girl in a more sweetly tone.  


"Okay Yang and I understand we just didn't want to be defenseless if we ran into any trouble." Ruby said  


"I know that but hey if that happens you two got your powers, me and Liara's biotics and your little girlfriends Weiss and Blake to help out. So I don't think we’d be defenseless." Elizabeth said as she gave the girls a smile.  


"Thanks...wait me and Weiss aren't like that!!!" Ruby said as she blushed  


"Well me and Blake are, but sis really you two should hit it off you'll be happier." Yang said as she gave Ruby a pat on the back.  


"But I-I but..." Ruby tried to say but couldn't  


"Alright I think that's enough of teasing little Ruby here, no let get back to-" Elizabeth said as an alarm from behind them went off as her, Ruby and Yang turned around to see Weiss had tripped into the security field.  


"Oh great we better get to them." Elizabeth said as had, Yang and Ruby walked up to Weiss, Blake and Liara.  


"Nice going Weiss you set off the security field." Blake said  


"It's not my fault I tripped on my foot, it's not like I meant it." Weiss barked back  


"Girls I don't think this is a good time to argue." Liara said  


"Okay what happened here?" Elizabeth asked as she, Ruby and Yang Walked up to them.  


"Weiss tripped in the security field." Blake answered  


"Hey I told you it wasn't my fault." Weiss said annoyed  


"Oh I'm sure you didn't mean to Weiss thought you might want to make sure you don't trip anymore." Ruby said as she pulled Weiss up.  


"Dolt I'm not a simpleton...but thank you for not teasing me about it." Weiss said as she had a little blush on her checks  


"Aw that so sweet, but shouldn't someone turn off the alarm now." Yang said annoyed by the alarm  


"Oops sorry just got here I'll turn off the alarm for ya." A dark skinned woman in a purple business dress said on the other side of the security field. "There that better now, these alarms are meant to keep weapons out. Oh how rude of me I forgot to introduce myself, I'm Gianna Parasini and you are Commander Shepard's correct?"  


"Yes that would be me….seem like a lot of security here." Elizabeth said changing the subject  


"Yes there is, Norveria takes extra precautions to keep the privacy of all the companies here safe and sound. You wouldn't believe how many cases of corporate espionage happen on a daily basis." Gianna said  


"I can only imagine, look not to change the subject again but has an Asari matriarch been here recently!" Elizabeth asked  


"Now that you mention it yes, Matriarch Benezai came through. She should still be here" Gianna said  


"BENZAI...she's-she's here?" Liara asked in a worried tone while Elizabeth, Blake, Ruby, Weiss and Yang gave her a look of concern for Liara because of her reaction.  


"Is she still here at the moment?" Shepard pressed for answer as she turned her attention back to Gianna.  


“Well not here in the station, she went to Peak 15 research station a few days ago.” Gianna said  


“Is there any way we could get there Miss Gianna?” Ruby asked  


“If you all need to get there you’d have to speak with Administrator Anoleis.” Gianna answered  


“And he would be where?” Blake asked wanting her to elaborate more  


“He would be in his office on the main level, left at the top of the elevator.” Gianna explained satisfying Blake with her answer.  


“Roger that miss, can we go in now?” Elizabeth asked as she clasped her hand together  


“Of course and if you need anything else, you can ask me in the administrators front desk also welcome to Port Hanshan.” Gianna said as she left the security check point.  


“Well ladies let’s get going.” Elizabeth said as she and the rest entered and elevator a made their way to the main level of Port Hanshan.  


-Port Hanshan Main level-  


“SERIOSULY WHAT WITH THESE PLACES AND SLOW MOVING ELVATORS!!!!” Yang yelled loudly into the air as Blake, Ruby, Weiss covered their ears while Elizabeth and Liara flinched from the volume of her voice.

“Yang are you going to do that every time we enter an elevator?” Elizabeth asked as she rubbed her ears  


“Are most of these elevator slow?” Yang replied back  


“….Then I guess I’ll have to get used to it.” ELziebth said as she playfully punched Yang in the arm.  


“Yep you’ll have too and bedside my charms will always overcome any of my flaws.” Yang said as she places her hand on her hips and made a huge grin.  


“Okay Yang, I don’t think your ego needs anymore pampering.” Blake says as Yang rubs her right arm in embarrassment.  


“Though this has been a fun to conversing, I believe we should make our way to administrator office. Hopefully he’ll let us leave to get to Peak 15.” Liara says  


“Right you are on that Liara, were is it again.” Ruby said as she completely forgotten the direction Gianna gave them.  


“Ruby she said that he was in his office, left at the top of the elevator you really need to listen more often.” Weiss says as she face palms herself.  


“Right sorry Weiss, just have a lot of thing on my mind but enough about me LETS GO!!!!” Ruby said as she began to skip to the administrator’s office.  


After a few minutes the group had found the office entrance much to Ruby getting them lost two times. “Here we are everyone, see I’m great at directions amit I?” Ruby says with a prideful tone  


“Ruby you got us lost two times, I don’t think that the correct phrase to call you.” Liara correct Ruby as a friendly gesture only for Ruby too sulk on the ground in sadness.  


“I-I tried my best I-I’m sorry…” Ruby cried making the scene rather awkward  


“Nice one Liara, you made Ruby cry.” Blake and Yang said in unison  


“Oh Ruby I didn’t mean it really I was just trying be a helpful friend.” Liara apologized to the sadden Ruby.  


“REALLY YOU MEAN IT!!!” Ruby said as she pop up in happiness  


“Um….” Liara said as she looked back at the group for them all the be nodding their head yes “…Yes.” She said as Ruby jumped on her hugging her.  


“OH THANK YOU YOU’RE SO NICE!!!” Ruby said as she hugged Liara in a bear hug  


“Ruby….please…can’t….crushing….lungs…” Liara gasped out  


“I KNOW ISNT THIS A GREAT START TO BEING FRIEND!!!” Ruby said as she kept hugging Liara.  


“Um Ruby I think she mean your chocking the air out of her.” Elizabeth said as a anime sweat drop went down her forehead  


“Wait…what?” Ruby said until she realized what she was doing and let go of Liara instantly” AHHHH LIARA IM SO SORRY!!!” Ruby yelled  


“No, no it’s okay really you were just being nice.” Liara said hoping Ruby wouldn’t hug her again  


“Oh okay thanks Liara you really nice, but enough diddle dallying we got an Administrator to see.” Ruby said as she marched into the office front entrance.  


“Did she just march in there?” Weiss asked  


“Yes, yes she did.” Blake said  


“Wait…why didn’t we stop her and why aren’t we following her?” Yang asked  


“…..Crap” Elizabeth said as she and the rest ran into through the office front entrance then second entrance to see Ruby talking to the Administrator who happen to be a Salarian.  


“Young lady for the last time no I won’t tell you anything, shouldn’t you be playing with dolls or something?” The Salarian admin said with much annoyance  


“No, one that’s sexist and two I’m here with the Spectre Commander Shepard on an important mission so tell me everything sir or I will have to use my authority to make you.” Ruby said as she smirked. –“Gotcha now mister, just hope he doesn’t see past my bluff with the authority part”- she mentally thought to herself before she got a light bop on the head  


“Ruby, what are you doing?” Elizabeth asked as she looked down at Ruby Rubbing her head while Yang, Blake and Weiss just can’t help but laugh a little at Ruby’s little stunt right now and Liara well she just smiled at the close bond Elizabeth and Ruby seem to have.  


“I was just trying to get some question out of this guy, I even told him I could use my authority to make him.” Ruby said innocently  


“Oh that what you were doing, well I don’t think he believes you do you Sir?” Elizabeth asks the Salarian.  


“Not in the slightest, now if you don’t mind take your little Asari friend and four brats out of my office I’m a busy man.” The Salarian said before making Elizabeth twitch a little from his comment.  


“Well I’m sorry to say but I am a council Spectre so you better give us some answers and also an apology to my friends here your comment was harsh.” Elizabeth said as she twitch a little more  


“Now listen here you I do not-” Was all that Administrator said before he was face to face with a glare from Elizabeth that would if possible could kill a whole army just by looking at it. Thankfully the girls and Liara were not on the receiving end of the glare.  


“What were to say Administrator Anoleis?” Elizabeth said in a sweet yet terrifying tone  


“Um…I…Um…. Was going to say I’ll answer your questions.” The Salarian said with much nervousness in his voice as he began to answer Elizabeth’s questions, while this went on the girl and Liara decided to wait outside of the offices second entrance.  


“Hey is it wrong to say I’m a bit frighten by Elizabeth at the moment.” Weiss said as she felt pretty bad for the Administrator even though he came off as a sleazy dirt bag.  


“No, I don’t think you’re wrong to feel that way Weiss, I will admit humans are one thing I don’t really know about. Is that normal for the females to be that frightening?” Liara asked as she was curious about it from what Elizabeth just did.  


“Well I wouldn’t say all human women are like that but we can be if we’re pushed enough.” Yang said as she could feel the fear coming the Administrator office.  


“I see then, I will say that this will be fun to spend time on this crew it will help me with a lot social Issues I have.” Liara said  


“You have social issues whys that?” Ruby asked receiving an elbow to the side by Weiss  


“Ruby that’s rude to ask, where your manners for dust sakes?” Weiss said scolding Ruby –“I swear this girl sometimes, ah but I can’t help but love her.”- She thought to herself  


“Oh I don’t mind it Weiss and to answer your question Ruby I guess I’ve never really been much of a social person. Unlike most I love the feeling of solitude and being around artifact of an old forgotten age.” Liara explained  


“Sounds lonely, don’t you have anyone that you talked to?” Blake asked  


“Well now that mentioned it I did it was my mother Bene….Benezia she was my mother and friend even if we had out issues.” Liara said as her voice lowered in sadness.  


“Oh I’m sorry I didn’t mean too, are you sure you’re alright with this you know fighting against your mother.” Blake said as she felt bad for bringing up close memories to Liara.  


“No…it’s okay it’s just that woman right now, I don’t think she’s the same Benezia I loved as a mother. I hope maybe it’s just a trick but that seems like a disappointing wish.” Liara said as her head hung low a little.  


“Hey don’t worry Liara it’s not bad to hope for that she your mom so it’s only natural. So chin up me, Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Elizabeth are here for you we promise.” Yang said as she patted Liara gently on the back.  


“Thank you, your all very kind.” Liara said gratefully until the office doors in front of her and the rest opened showing a somewhat annoyed Elizabeth.  


“So I take it you had a hard time?” Liara asked  


“Well yes and no. I got some info off of him, but he still wouldn’t let us out unless we have the pass that will let us leave.” Elizabeth said as she sighed in anger as she and the rest began to make their way past Gianna’s desk to the first entrance of the Administrators office.  


“Now what do we do, without that pass were stuck.” Weiss said angrily  


“Hey you want to get the pass huh I can help?” Gianna said from behind getting their attention  


“Really, that awesome of you to do thank you so much.” Ruby said joyfully  


“Wait hold up Ruby.” Elizabeth said as she narrowed her eyes at Gianna. “You’re his secretary what can you do to help us get a pass?”  


“I thought you’d ask that, well I just so happen to know of a Turian named Lorik Qui’in who may need some help. You’ll find him by the hotel bar just on the other side of the Port you can’t miss because it has a blue S as the logo. I can’t say anymore right now not within ear shot of Mr. Anoleis” Gianna whispered as Elizabeth got what she was saying.  


“Well then thank you for your help, well do that.” Elizabeth said  


“Oh no Spectre it’s no problem, it is my job anyways.” Gianna said as Elizabeth and the rest left the office to get over to the hotel bar.  


As they group began to make their way over to the bar Blake was curious about something. “Hey don’t think that a little strange for her to do? She asked out loud  


“Who you mean Gianna she seemed nice enough, why what make you think it was strange?” Yang asked her girlfriend  


“I can’t put my finger on it but she seem like she has different motive that much I can say.” Blake answered  


“What could she want Blake?” Ruby asked with childlike curiosity  


“I don’t know she just doesn’t seem to be what she is.” Blake answered Ruby  


“Blake don’t you think that’s a little paranoid of you to think, I doubt she going to try anything.” Weiss said  


“Well if ask me sometimes it’s good to be paranoid, it can keep you alive trust me I know.” Elizabeth said as the group came closer to the bar  


“Still, it can be unhealthy depending on how you look at it, then again it can help when I come to shady situations.” Liara said agreeing wit Elizabeth  


“Well let’s all just agree that being paranoid can be a god bad thing anyway I think we’re here.” Blake said as she and everyone else stopped in their tracked and look up to see the blue S logo.  


“Huh guess we are well let’s get on the elevator.” Elizabeth said  


“NOOOOOOOOOOOO” Yang yelled as Blake, Weiss and Ruby dragged her into the elevator  


-Hotel Bar a minuet later-  


“OOOOOOOOOOOO, oh were here.” Yang said as she finished her minuet long ‘No’ and exited the elevator along with everyone else.  


“Yes Yang were here but I think you almost killed my ear drums.” Weiss said as she lightly punched Yang in the arm in annoyance  


“Yeah sorry about that Weiss just don’t care for these elevators there so slow.” Yang said as she rubbed the back of her head  


“It’s okay Yang let just put it behind us, though I am surprised everyone else didn’t even flinch from it though.” Weiss said until she notice everyone else pull out ear plugs.  


“WHERE DID YOU ALL GET EAR PLUGS!!!?” Weiss yelled in surprise  


“Oh I though you found the pair in your coats right pocket.” Ruby said as Weiss then rummaged through her right pocket to find …. two ear plugs.  


“ARE YOU KIDDING ME!!!?” Weiss yelled as she face palmed herself  


“Well at least you know now Weiss so that good right.” Elizabeth said to Weiss giving her a smile as she and the group began to walk into the bar area of the hotel  


“I suppose your right Elizabeth, I believe we should find this Lorik Qui’in now. The sooner we find him the better we can get out of this place of scum and villainy.” Weiss said as Elizabeth swore she heard that in an old movie.  


“Excuse me, could I ask but for a moment of your time?” An Asari in a yellow business dress  


“Like I said scum and Villainy.” Weiss mumbled as she and the rest walked up to the Asari.  


“Yes miss can I help you with something?” Elizabeth asked  


“You can, the male human at the hotel bar is a sales rep for Binary Helix. His name is Rafael Vargas, I need you to speak with him.” The Asari said  


“Do you know who I am?” Elizabeth asked a bit surprised by the woman’s demand  


“Everyone knows who you are dull stone, which makes you ideal for my job. You are well known or that what Vargas will think. He will assume you are here to investigate his company’s dirty laundry, which will distract him from my true intentions. ” The Asari said making Elizabeth internally want to punch the woman for what was basically an insult.  


“Whoa hold on a second lady why can’t you talk to him yourself… HUH UNLESS YOU LIKE HIM!!!” Ruby said giggling  


“No that’s not it little girl also I already talked to him, he didn’t buy it a saw I wasn’t a real buyer.” The Asari replied  


“I have no ideal about Binary Helix, what would I even talk to him about?” Elizabeth asked annoyed  


“I represent the Aramali City Council on Thessia, our company is known for its biotic amp crafters.” The Asari said to Elizabeth  


“Wait a minute, but Binary Helix studies do genetics works why would the Aramali city council be interested in that?” Liara asked bring up a good question  


“Much of Binary Helixes works relates to biotics, there are even rumor that the Noveria Branch has flown in Asari biotics, powerful one at that. We want to assess any potential risk to Asari copyright.” The Asari explained  


“Ah so it’s to get the edge on them so you stay on top am I correct.” Weiss said to the Asari  


“Say what you will little girl, but I only do this to help my company profit, as for the plan Commander Shepard you will present yourself as a buyer on the behalf of the Spectre’s or Alliance which ever you want to pick. Once you get him to talk then discuss about their military enhancement program, your real objective is to distract him so you can slip a device I’ll be giving you to crack his personal wireless network. It will then upload a variety of monitoring viruses, they will infiltrate Binary Helix when he logs onto their intranet.” The Asari explained to the group all of them giving the woman glares.  


“That Illegal miss, my job is to enforce the law not break it.” Elizabeth simply said  


“Do you think that Binary Helix obeys all the laws, that they don’t spy on other companies?” The Asari replied back  


“Still it no excuse to ruin one companies lively hood just to boost your own, this could cause a long run of problem for the employees of Binary Helix you know.” Blake said crossing her arms in disapproval of the woman’s plan.  


“Well I wasn’t asking you was I, so what will you answer be Commander?” the Asari asked  


Before Elizabeth could say anything Weiss beat her to it. “I’ll do it for you miss.” she said to everyone else’s shock.  


"Weiss you can't be serious, you know what effect it will have!!!" Blake said in disbelief of what Weiss said  


"She right, I know that I tease you about being an evil tycoon and stuff but you can't do this for real." Yang said also in disbelief  


"Please Weiss don't do this, you know this will hurt a lot people I the end." Ruby begged Weiss not to go through with it.  


"Girls..." Weiss said as she turned around to look back at them. "Trust me, that won't happen." Weiss said as a gleam in her eye hint the girls off of what she was planning on actually doing.  


"Elizabeth, Liara do you mind if you both handle Mr. Qui'in, me and the girls can handle this trust me." Weiss said to Elizabeth and Liara with a smile as the same gleam in her eye tip off to them what she was thinking of doing.  


"Sure, I’ll let you handle it, beside I think I found Mr.Qui'in." Elizabeth said as she and Liara walked over to a well-dressed Turian sitting alone at two seater table while leaving the girl with the Asari  


"Now that they are gone, I can assure you that I'll be able to get the job done. My friend here are just to make sure I get paid once I'm done with the deed." Weiss said with a smile still in her face  


"I can assure you will be paid miss, here’s the module just like I told you foolish commander you just need to distract him and implant the virus." The Asari said  


"Understood I will be back." Weiss said as she made her was over to Vargas  


"Hm...um can I help you young lady?" Vargus asked as he saw Weiss walking up to him  


"Yes you can I am Weiss Schnee, heiress of the Schnee dust company." Weiss said in professional manner  


"Oh a pleasure to meet you then, though I've never heard of your company before." Vargas said  


"Our company was relativity secret and is now trying to outreach to other companies since our funding from out generous secret sponsor is gone." Weiss explained -"Just as I though not everyone has seen the Eden prime video, which explains why no one here recognizes me and the others.”- she noted to herself  


"Ah I see you’re a buyer then Miss Schnee." Vargas said  


"Actually... I wanted to warn you about the Asari woman over by the corner with my three friend, she’s from the Armali Council. She asked me to distract you so I can implant a virus within your personal device, so when the next time you logged into your company's intranet they would be able to rob your data." Weiss explained to Vargas  


"Huh, I see I knew that woman over there wasn't a buyer but I didn't know she was from the Armali Council. Thank you Miss Schnee, I'll send a message to my superior about this so that won't happen. I'll be off now thank again young lady." Vargas said as he walked out the bar.  


Weiss walked back over to where Asari and her friends where, knowing she was just going to love the expression on the woman's face.  


"So did you do it?" The Asari asked  


"No, actually I told him about your plans. Now they will be on the lookout for your other employees." Weiss said with a smile as the Ruby, Yang and Blake all smile proudly at Weiss.  


"Oh....might I ask why?" The Asari asked with venom in her voice  


"You want to know why? Let me tell you this I use to be like you, always thinking about the good of the company. But because of that I didn't care who I hurt to do it, but when I meet my freinds here they taught me that not a good thing to care about. So I told him because I know that what you were planning to do for the 'GOOD' of your company would hurt other in the end so that why, because I wanted to prevent somethings like that from happening." Weiss explained with a serous face.  


"I see... well then I better be off. But remember this you just made any enemy miss Schnee." The Asari said as she suddenly noticed Ruby walk up to her.  


"Listen her lady I'm someone who has never has done this, but that little comment right now has cross the line in my book.” Ruby said as she looked up into the woman's eyes with a glare that brought paralyzing fear to the Asari.  


"I promise you this if you and your friends come after anyone I care for…then you and whoever you work will feel my WRATH…understood." Ruby said as the Asari woman just nodded and ran out of the bar.  


"Wow....that was awesome Ruby." Blake said simply  


"Totally sis, never though you could be the scary one of our group." Yang said as she gave Ruby a quick hug  


"Yes indeed Ruby that was...AMAZING you were wonderful like a knight protecting the princess!!!" Weiss said blushing as she hugged Ruby in joy  


"Oh...thanks Weiss you know me, your knight in shining armor." Ruby said blushing too as she hugged her back.  


“Aw that is so sweet... NOW KISS!!!" Yang said as she giggled along with Blake who just shrugged but smirked at the comment.  


"What wait …what!!!?” Weiss and Ruby said as they let go of each other still blushing.  


"Way to ruin the moment Yang I was going to take pictures." Elizabeth said from behind as she and Liara walked up to them.  


"Aw sorry about that, I just couldn’t help how cute this moment was." Yang said  


"I will admit the moment between those two was pretty adorable." Liara said as she rubbed her left arm  


"How long do you think it will take before they get into each other pants? “Blake asked  


"WHERE RIGHT HERE YOU KNOW!!!" Ruby and Weiss yelled out in unison.  


"We know." Elizabeth, Liara, Yang and Blake replied in unison  


"Anyways did you have any luck with Lorik? “Ruby asked trying to change the subject  


"He said he would give us a pass but we need to get something form his office." Elizabeth answered  


"That sounds easy why can't he do it?" Blake asked  


"Because his office happen to be involved with a murder case, so no one allowed inside but he did give us the key to enter." Elizabeth explained  


"I don't know sound a little too risky." Weiss said  


"Risky or not we need to get that pass, so where going to have too." Yang said to Weiss  


"Yang’s right we need to get that pass, but we should be careful I don't want us to have to fight security if they are there." Elizabeth said as she and the rest of the group made their way to Lorki’s place so they get their pass from him hoping this was going to be easy…. which for them probably wouldn’t be.  


-Noveria Peak 15: Time: unknown-  


“So Beniza you think the Ranchi will kill them once they get here?” Kianna asked Benzia as they both stood in a large room with Benzia’s commandos walking around the perimeter  


“You speak of it as if Shepard and her little merry band of annoyances will make it here, they will not trust me.” Benzia said with annoyance  


“Oh you seem grumpy is that because your little girl is here with them?” Kianna asked  


“Yes, I should thank you for those micro listen devices you gave me they didn’t even notice I bug the whole Port.” Benzia said as she held a little black dot on to tip of her index finger.  


“Why thank you, just another one of my brilliant invention. I must ask though do you believe you can do it…kill you own daughter?” Kianna asked Beniza with curiosity  


“Like I said they won’t make it here.” Benzia replied  


“I hope they don’t because I want to kill those four little whores myself.” Kianna said as she frown on the thought of those four girls.  


“You really hate those girl don’t you?” Benzia asked  


“Yes I do they got in my way I don’t take kindly to that not one bit, so when they come I’ll enjoy killing them so slowly.” Kianna replied as she lick her lips with a predatory growl coming from her.  


“You’re really not human are you?” Benzia said as she move a little to side away from her  


“I guess not much anymore, I will say though because of what I am now I was able to finally understand the Grimm so long ago back then. Oh what I will do to keep them thriving along the Geth.” Kianna said as she stretched her arms until her A.I Wallace popped up  


“Mistress, I have identified the power source we were looking for, it is in an unknown sector of this galaxy shall I send the coordinates to you?” her A.I Wallace asked  


“Yes send it to my scroll, I’ll look over them later okay.” Kianna answered as she received a beeping noise from her scroll in her pocket second later.  


“I will say Kianna your technology very intriguing, ever thought of selling it?” Benzia asked  


“No I don’t think this galaxy need any more way of killing, besides once the masters plan come to light we won’t need our weapons though for now weapon our what will keep us alive.” Kianna said as she picked up a katana from the ground that had a rifle trigger under the guard of the blade.  


“I see, may I also say I do admire your weapon, so versatile in both melee and ranged combat.” Benzia said  


“Why thank you Shanksaw here has been my trust weapon since I made her all those years ago, she a katana and a rife a perfect killing machine and she will have her fun killing those little whores once they get here.” Kianna said as she hugged her weapon.  


“I have to ask, but can you do it. I mean kill members of your home world, do you think that would be wise to do that especially since their children.” Benzia asked with curiosity  


“I haven’t consider anyone from there as my kind for a long while now, not after what they did to me.” Kianna said as her eye grew red with hate and she remembered the people from that damn academy and a certain girl that she who was her best friend who back stabbed her when her plans for the Grimm back then were revealed.  


“Summer, you may be dead now but I swear when I find them your girls and their friend are good as dead and there nothing you can do about it.” Kianna mumbled as she felt rage build up in her and what rage it was as Kianna was going to make her dream a reality a dream with darkness and pain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how'd you all like this chapter, yeah again I apologize for the grammer. But like I said ealier, I'll fix it when the times comes too. Anyways, I hope this was a good chapter for you all. Leave a comment if you want, give this a kudos or just wait and see how this plays out more. Which ever one you'd like, go for it and until the next post I hope you all have wonderful days to come!!! : D

**Author's Note:**

> So how did you like this first chapter, got any thoughts on it. Because if so then tell me on PM or the story comments, be it good or bad criticisms; I'll take them all to heart as I love to hear everyone opinions. So until the next chapter I wish you all a spectacular day!!!!


End file.
